Lament of Loveless
by Weissfreya
Summary: "You are my perfect soul mate who brings the very best out of me." Alex and Yuuri to Wolfram. AN: Please be advised that for the following chapters everything will be different... Chapter 14 will be a revival of the story in a different twist & different angle... the plot is still the same but after 2 and half years of hiatus of the story - it will be different. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - FLIGHT.**

The horse gallop angrily and hurriedly through the night. He can feel it, the anger, pain, suffering and hatred of his Master. His been his steed for Shinou knows how long – he never gave up and never let his Master down. His the steed, the noble Mazoku thoroughbred that his Master breeds from his Mother. When he opens his eyes, he sees a lovely blonde (yes for their Mazoku thoroughbreds unlike the human thoroughbreds they can see colors and distinguish their Master) of green eyes. His worried eyes was thing he ever seen. He close his eyes for pain and exhaustion, after all his mother just have gave birth to him.

And when he opens them again, a happy yet still worried green eyes. Now he knows that the eyes looks like the grass. The little blonde keeps on stroking him. And for the few months he was always by my side. And I feel the link. The link that Mazoku thoroughbreds have when they met they're destined Master – the Master that they will only allow to ride their proud and powerful back. The Master that will command him, the only one who will he bow down too – his Master the Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

And he can feel it, the anguish of his Master. The tears that drops every now and then on his hair and back. He is privileged, he knows how proud – no not just proud but POWERFULLY PROUD his Master is. He will never show pain, worry, most certainly tears to any one. And he is proud and has the privileged to see them. When his Master is as his weakest and loneliest – his Master will only show him his tears – not to anyone.

He runs, gallops into the night, he knows his Master is in ordeal. The pain he can feel for he is the one destined to his Master to guide his Master into flight. He keeps his head high and straight and feels the surrounding. He is no Mazoku thoroughbred for nothing.

But he sensed it. HUMANS! Human thoroughbreds whose hunger for fight and filth. He have to hurry – he have to use all his strength and power to bring his master to safety. He will do everything even it may cause him his life to bring his beloved Master to a safe ground where he can feel no Houseki to pained his Master.

He now sensed his Master steering him, feeling the humans. And for half the night they made the longest, the most dreadful and hardest gallop to avoid the humans. He smells the bloodlust in them. To capture his Master and his Mazoku thoroughbred. He will never let them do what they wants.

'I'm sorry Nemesis… Please hold on more – we are nearing the border!' his Master begs and asked for his forgiveness. No. He knows that they're desperate. His Master lost most of his Maryoku due to exhaustion and pain and that his Master has been fighting – shooting fireballs of blazing red and orange – a hateful color of fire – and when the humans where about to corner them at the clearing – his Master –

'_To the highest level of particles that dwell on the land, this brave Mazoku begs you… Summon Eris, Summon Discord, Summon Strife – bring forth the fire of Hephaestus I SUMMON THEE – SERPENT OF DESTRUCTION!!!'_

The humans we're all astonished and scared witless to what they see – the blonde prince that they we're following summons the most frightful and the most horrific creature they have ever laid eyes on – a fire creature with the form of a snake. The snake fire, made of blue fire and bloody red eyes made it's way to them – and the last they feel is the burning of flesh. SCREAMS. How could this happen? Have they miscalculated? His only one – they know him as the Loveless Wolfram. They never know that the prince is this powerful – his men of fifty men – a large group to capture the prince – slowly feels DEATH. Burn, smell of bones, tissues, their insides, they feel it.

'_FOOLISH HUMANS! YOU'RE SOUL WILL FOR ALL ETERNITY FEEL THE PAIN OF BURN AND AGONY. NO SALVATION THERE IS FOR YOU!!!' _

The Snake Fire's voice boomed the surroundings. The humans too can feel it. This is their final moment of Death. Their soul – for all eternity will burn.

The creature then disappeared. But a lonely eyes can be seen, a lonely voice it whispers… _'Wolfram… Foolish child…'_

Nemesis gallops more slowly now, but he can feel it. He can feel the pain, he now feels the pain in his bones, the arrows on his back, the gash, cuts and pain of his hooves. No! I will not surrender. They are nearing the sea, his Master steering him to avoid the rough and deadly sea, they are at the sides of the mountain. One wrong move and both of them will die. He have to do it. He have to save his Master.

CRACK. He can feel it, the fracture on his bones.

CRACK. CRACK. The humans severely wounded him when they throw an axe, he was not that fast but he avoided it, only now after the five hours gallop he can feel the pain and that his body is slowly cannot move on.

'Nemesis… please forgive me… Please…'

My Master slows me down. I, too can feel it, the blood that is not coming from me.

He knows that the blood is not his. They are of his Master. He looks from behind and he can feel the pain, if only he can cry and show how his Master means to him… The Beautiful Master, full of bruises from the trees earlier, blood from the sword fight with the humans, arrow! He can see an arrow from his side.

'Don't worry Nemesis, I think they didn't poison it. They need me alive.'

'ARGHHHHH!!!! Stupid humans!'

He can feel that his Master with all his might and bravery puts the arrow out from his side.

Deep breathes. COUGH!

COUGH!

'ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!'

Now he feels new liquid and from the smell of it blood! From his Master's mouth.

'Hehe… Seems like summoning Lord Touda is a bad move…'

COUGH!

'Nemesis, I can't heal myself anymore. I'm so sorry for being selfish. Heh! I am selfish until the very end.

Master.

'Nemesis, I hope we get to see each other again in the other life… or will I be there? Will I be reincarnated like Geika? Or will the sins of my past – the humans that I have killed since the day I become a soldier will not allow me to do so… Hmmm… I think that is fine too. I accept not being reincarnated Nemesis… Because if I have to live again another life with a love never returned I'd rather die and never see any light again…'

COUGH!

'DAMN! SHINOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Gods!!!!!!!! I will not be reincarnated! NO MORE! I WILL NOT LIVE THAT LIFE AGAIN!'

COUGH!!!

'DAMNATION!!!!! I will not lose! I will not anybody take my soul. I will not be reborn again! I will not!!! DAMN YOU YUUURIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!! I HAAAATEEEEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CHEAATERRRRRR!!!!'

Exhausted and out of lungs Wolfram lean into Nemesis. No longer seated like the proud Wolfram, but slouch… No more strength and power to go on.

'Nemesis… In the next life when you are reborn please find in your heart to forgive me. And do find someone who will love you. Tell them how much you love them – but at the same time be prepared for the hurt – it always accompanies it you know. Never give yourself fully. Never give your trust. Never ever give your body – believing to their whisper of eternity… Never be like me Nemesis…

SHIT!!!! I want to see my daughter!!! Greta love, please forgive your papa Wolf. Looks like I cant keep the promise I gave you… to marry your daddy Yuuri…

Yuuri… I hate you and I love you. I wish in all the Gods in this world that I will never see you again – for if –'

COUGH!

COUGH!

'If I ever – though I truly pray and wish that I never – I will kill you. I will summon not Touda but Suzaku and Ramiya to burn you. Even your Ryuu will be no match. I will kill you and give you the eternal pain you have given me.'

COUGH!

'HAHAHAHA!!!! You truly are a cheater!'

COUGH….

'Nemesis… beloved horse of mine. Forever you are in my heart… Good bye my beloved partner in war…'

I stop. I feel you slowly falling down my back. I look, and if only I can hold you. IF ONLY I HAVE ARMS I WILL CATCH YOU! But all I have are eyes and broken feet now to watch you and run – and watch you again as you fall down the cliff unto the angry waves of Poseidon.

Is there a Gods? Is there really? Please protect my Master… My Lord Wolfram.

And with exhaustion and deep breath, the brave and one of the whitest Mazoku thoroughbred close his eyes and slowly bows down to death.

The sea flaps and opens its arms to receive the Demon Prince. They know, they hear, they feel, the soul that is slowly easing away from the body… No will to life. No will to fight. No will to care.

From the icy yet gentle arms of Poseidon… butter memories of the past slowly flashes on his mind and aching heart…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mina-san.

First things first – thanks for reading the story. It's kinda long sorry for that, but I wanna focus first on Wolfram's feelings. His anguish.

By the way, from the chapter 1, I used a lot of combined mythology. Shin Makoku for me is like a mirror of Earth where everything is a reality. So please don't be confused. ^^

Okay sorry for misspelling or something – I don't use beta. Hmmm… also this is my very first fic. Be gentle with me. ^^ hmmm… And I just hope you'll like them.

**Chapter 2 – The Memories…**

…

CLACK. CLACK. CLACK.

Sound of hurried boots from the hallway. A young looking Demon Prince opens one wooden door. Looking inside, flipping tables and curtains.

And with an angry sigh. 'Where the heck is that Wimp?! Gunter has been crying out loud and making my ears so irritated! You better study Wimp! Or I'm so gonna fry you!'

Turn and another turn, he sigh angrily, this is the last hallway. It's still too early for Yuuri to take a bath so he was about to pass the royal bathroom when he heard laughter.

_Yuuri? So here you are. You are so dead._

He entered the royal bathroom to scold the Wimpy King to do his duties and be serious about it. He was to announce his presence when he heard the Great Sage.

'So when are you breaking up with Hana-chan? If ever Wolfram found out that you have a lover on Earth-'

'MURATA! Keep it down! What if someone hears you?!' Yuuri goes over to his friends side and acts to cover its mouth. He heard splash of water. As if the two are fighting.

Murata swat the hand of Yuuri for trying to cover his mouth. 'Geez! Okay pipe it. I just want you to know that as your friend, you should never play with fire and I mean that LITERALLY. Wolfram will barbecued you ALIVE.' He told his friend and smirk about it. He really will be barbecued.

'So like I said when are you breaking up with Hana-chan?'

'… Why should I?'

'Come again? Did you just say that words?'

'Yeah. Why should I break off with my girlfriend?'

'SHIBUYA! You have a fiancé! And from the looks of it you two seems quite close now.' He was about to tease him again when Yuuri angrily slams his hand at the water.

'I know that! Oh c'mon Murata! I am NORMAL. How many times do I have to tell you that?! And we are not close! Dammit!' Yuuri angrily slams the water and made a thud splash. He wished his friend will keep his voice down. 'How many time do I have to tell that to all the people?! Why cant he just live me alone!'

Murata looked at Yuuri and test him. He wanted to know something. Something isn't right. 'You know, I think you really want the chase. You know Wolfram chasing you, shouting at you – hmm – makes you feel important and well loved.'

'Dammit Murata! Stop saying gay things! I'm not like you and Shinou!'

Murata gasped. Silence.

This time the words that comes out from him hold no mirth nor amusement. Silent coldness and anger. He had been patient and understanding but involving him and Shinou. He have to act merciless now.

'Shibuya as the Great Sage I tell you to stop lying.'

'What the hell do you mean?!' Yuuri regretted offending his friend and was about to say sorry when that words came out. He looked at Murata and he knows that the Great Sage knows. But he wasn't sure. Best to play it safe.

'I know that something happen between you and Wolfram…'

'WHAT?! How the-' _SHIT! So he does know!_

'So its true. Shinou was right.'

'WHAT?! Shinou! Oh damn! He knows too! Damn!' Now what to do! This is getting complicated and awkward.

'But what I don't get is why are you still not breaking it off with that girl? Is it because you slept with her? And yet you slept with Wolfram too?!'

'C'mon Murata what happen between Wolfram and I was a mistake. I was – well curious. His a guy and keeps on telling and announcing we're a couple.' Hope that satisfies him. He was confused and doesn't want to continue. He hate this talk. Why did it come down like this? They are just talking about Hana-chan. Damn!

'SHIBUYA YOU JERK! You hurt Wolfram?! NO! YOU ARE HURTING WOLFRAM! How can you used him?!', bellowed Murata. He cant believe this! He cant! Did Yuuri just utter those disgusting words! He thought he knew his friend, he was mistaken.

'Ah Geez quiet! Look, I asked Wolf if his okay with it… I mean I think I'm not his first so…' he looks around and cant face his friend. This is not so nice. He knows that Murata never shouts and that Murata cares about Shinou's descendant.

…_Yuuri… you beast! You fucking cheater! You are my first! My first kiss, my first touch, my first… damn you!..._

Wolfram stood there behind the thick column. His heart and his whole body numb. He can't breathe, suffocating… With trembling hands, he hugged himself and continued to listen… torturing himself.

'Then break the engagement Shibuya! That's the right thing to do! I can't believe that for the 6 months we're stayed on Earth you're behaving like an ass now!'

'Look! I like Hana-chan! She's cute, well mannered and yeah she's a girl! She has breast that's soft and I know I'm not her first but she's a WOMAN!'

'Then break off the engagement! What the hell are you planning?! Having an affair on earth while here in Shin Makoku you have a – what – a male lover?! Someone who will chase you, protect you and stay loyal to you?! I cant believe how much you change! I mean ARGH!' frustrated and angry. Murata can only grip his hair tight!

'Look Murata. I can't break the engagement, I WANT TOO! But how can I? Gwendal will kill me, Conrad will hate me – and I know that Brat will tell them that something happen between us!' Yuuri spat.

'I thought… I always believe that you care… love Wolfram.'

'Love as a friend! Not as a lover! Look, like I said I was curious and well, I was kinda drunk with that peach wine, I care about him – his my best friend aside from you but I am not in love with him!'

Silence.

Murata looked at his friend… Is this the same boy – who sacrifice all his power and life to save Shin Makoku? He looked at Shibuya and he knows that the teenager is keeping more. His so used to lies. He knows when one is lying – he is an expert at it.

He sighs. Maybe, part of this was his fault too – urging his friend to date and have some girls. But when they come back, when Yuuri and him have enough power – for the last months he thought that Yuuri began to notice Wolfram. He can't figure it out first. Something is amiss. And when he was thinking about it – Shinou spill the beans. That's why he was here, was the one to interrupt Gunter and Shibuya his lessons and asked for them to take a bath. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted confirmation. But what he found out – was far more cruel.

'… Shibuya. You're cruel. All I have to say – you have to pay for all the consequences. Don't worry I wont tell a soul even Shinou will not interfere with you. I just hope that you will know in time that in every thing you do – karma awaits.'

'Geez whatever Murata.'

'And I do believe that Wolfram will never tell a soul that something did happen between the two of you. He is no coward and never to stoop that low to get you…'

What happens next – he don't know… Did he pass out? All he remembers was that he was walking. Seeing Greta giving her his best smile, playing with her, telling her stories at the garden.

When Gwendal asked for his presence he left Greta with the maids. And he heard her say she'll go to Anissina.

He looked at the wooden door and open it, Gwendal and Conrart are talking… They we're discussing some thing. All he sees was him – talking, giving opinions. Giving orders to some soldier that his men to meet him. The whole conversation went on – but its like he was watching some Wolfram talk. He was seeing and speaking but his inner heart weren't there.

It's like seeing a dream, only he was the one really talking. His mind and heart close to what he heard a while ago.

He went to the courtyard and ordered his men to train with their maryoku. As dinner to come, he ordered them to see if is anyone is injured. Report to him and go to Gisela. He hand them some papers of tomorrow's drill.

He went to the stable and told Dacascos that he will not be attending dinner.

He needs to be alone. When he saddled Nemesis and was at the gate – he sprint his horse. Tears. Tears pour down. The dam that he was holding on for hours and hours went full blast.

'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' a wail. A full rage wail. He feels it, the need to run, the need to burn! The need to burn anything. But he cant. He cant summon them now. He feels so cold and empty.

Everything was a lie. Every moans , every words, every smiles, every thing was a lie.

How can he be so STUPID!!! He clasp his hands on his heart. Clench it tightly. So tight that he feels that, his nails drew blood.

Those we're the memories he remembers… And he can feel that he is slowly descending the sea, slowly it engulfs him.

Is this death? Will he die drowning? And with the opposite element that he hate?

Funny. He will die at the sea that he hates because of some water element Maou that he hates. Talk about ironic.

If this is death he is fine with it. Like his wish, he doesn't want to be reincarnated. He wish to die and be left alone.

'_Prince… Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld…'_

'Hmmm'

He can feel it again, the water. His exact opposite. The element that diminish him. Slowly embracing his whole body.

In the middle of the ocean, he opens his eyes and sea a Serpent like Creature. Moreover, when it speaks, he can feel the vibration and power. From that ancient – long time ago power of the gods… The God that Shinou Heika gave him.

'_Foolish child… You are not to summon me. You know that by summoning me you put your life into grave death.'_

'I… know…'

'_Is this your wish? To Death?'_

'Hmmm'

A deep chuckle and voice. _'You are indeed selfish and brave. Shinou Heika truly pick a rightful heir to Rufus's fire.'_

'I…I'm sorry for not using you all too often… I was forbid too.'

'_But of course! Summoning us will put you to grave danger and a little to Death's door. Nevertheless, Shinou Heika still gifted you with us Four to guide you and gave you strength and determination. Only that foolish King gave you us not one of us – but Four of us – too deadly. He risks it.'_

'He plans everything from the beginning. Me being a Von Bielefeld, a key… my Heart being a key… and be a fiancé to the King.'

'_Ahh… The Young King. Shinou Heika truly gave you heartache. Foolish King. He should have never engaged you in the first place. You do know that Shinou Heika plans this?'_

Chuckles. 'From the very beginning.'

'_I'm surprised.'_

'Too much coincidence.'

'_Ahhh… However, the Young King does not know it. Believes that every thing is accidental.'_

'Hmmm… His a Wimp.'

Deep laughter_. 'But he was never curious to know about you.'_

'Say more and I'll burn you.'

A deep rumble of laughter echoes._'You truly are the bravest! However, you know, the Maou is very very curious about you. No, not the – what do you call him Wimp – __**The Maou**__. He knows where you are fiery, scary, venomous and prideful attitude comes from… being in one with the Four of us …_

_The Proud yet Gentle __**Lion Lionel**__, The Vengeful yet full of love fire __**phoenix Suzaku**__, The Stubborn Selfish yet Brave and Trustful __**Bird Ramiya**__… and there is me – the Destructive yet Loyal __**Serpent of Death Touda**__.' _

'….'

'_You do know that if the Young King then wasn't able to stop Soushu that was inside Shinou – you are to use us Four to destroy completely Soushu and Shinou.'_

'Yes. When he possess me. He told me this. With all little power that he has left. And at the same time, he let me give the element of water to Shibuya Shori Heika too…'

'_Cunning and very well planned.'_

'Hmmm…'

'_And you know that you are the rightful heir or to be exact the next in line as a Maou if the Kid did failed.'_

'… … I know.'

'_But again, when you we're in great peril – facing the Maou on Waltrona Von Bielefeld's castle – you didn't summon us.'_

'No need. Yuuri is the rightful King.'

'_Hmmm… He betrayed and used you yet – you have still love, believe and … stay loyal to him.'_

'He betray me. Not the country. He is kind to everyone. He smiles at every one –'

'_But you.'_

'… He will be a good King. The others will see to it. My lost is not worth time and effort.'

'_Aren't you underestimating yourself? Without you in the Young King's side he would have died a long the way…'_

'That's why Shinou Heika planned it well… Me being his fiancé and always staying by his side.'

'_You truly are brave. Ramiya loves you so much you know. All of us love you. You're bravery is not only from Ramiya but born from you.'_

'…'

'_What is it that you wish for?'_

'Heeee…. You granting wishes now?'

'_Humor me… us…'_

'There's only one wish I always pray and hope for…'

'_And that is? Young King Yuuri for you?'_

'For Yuuri… Heika to be a good King. For him to lead Shin Makoku to peace. For him to live a happy life, with someone who will love him for who he is, for what he is…'

'_You are so selfless…'_

'Just being true to my heart. My heart that once a key – can only feel now truth. And that is the truth.'

'_Close your eyes Beloved of us Four. We will not let harm, malice or dust befall upon you. We will protect you. Our beloved Loveless Wolfram…'_

And he did close his eyes. He feel the heat enveloping him. As if cradling him. He knows that when he opens them again, something will change. Something that will forever change.

'Forgive me Aniue… Koonichan… Hahaue… Greta… Mina-san… I guess this is it. Sorry I haven't even say good bye, no letters, just nothing…'

The heat began to burn his skin, but his used to it, pain. His heart is far more hurting than the burn he feels…

'Yuuri…'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First of all Thank you so much mina-san. thank you for the wonderful reviews and for liking the story...

Second, thank you to my Muraki-san^^ you truly are the best. Thank you for supporting me and feeling all those emotions.

Please mina-san, this chapter is long and well, chapter 3 and 4 are long and it deals with the Family of Wolfram. So I'm saying do pardon the emotions or the OC something part... It's just that I feel the same way as this brothers... families... Thank you and do enjoy the chapters^^

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Finding Wolfram**

Yuuri looked around the table, everyone was seated except for the pretty Demon Prince. His been looking for a certain hot-tempered fire-wielding demon for like hours and hours. He thought that Wolfram would visit him in his study room. Argh! He was so expecting for Wolfram to come, he was so bored and dying signing all those papers. It's like, Gwendal's-way-of-torturing-you-kun!

Argh! How can the papers amount like that?! If Gwendal sees himself tortured by Anissina so was he. Sighs. He was hoping for Wolfram to come and talk to him. What Murata said a while ago pisses him off so much that he wants to hold Wolfram. He can't understand it himself, all he wants right now is to see Wolfram and just assured himself that his back again in Shin Makoku.

Sure, he knows that Murata is right about Hana-chan. But why should he break it off? He just wants to make sure. His thoughts we're interrupted when Dorcas enters the dining room with his usual stiff form.

'What is it Dorcas?' Gwendal asked the stiff and seem troubled soldier.

'W-W-Wolfram-Kaka! H-he told me to report that he won't be attending dinner!'

'Oh. Why?'

'N-N-NO idea Von Voltaire-Kyo. H-He saddled his horse and a-ano-he bolted out the castle.'

'WHAT?!' Gwendal asked with that angry and panic tone. Murata observed Dorcas. There's something in the soldier's face that's bothering him.

'At this time of the night?! His really selfish and spoiled!' Gunter exclaimed. Don't let that words fool you – the whole room knows his worried about the Prince.

'Dorcas, what does he look like?' Murata asked the soldier.

'Eh?' the whole room. Confused.

'I said, what does Von Bielefeld-Kyo looks like when he inform you that he wont be joining dinner?'

'Ah! Ano-ah… His Excellency looks… … d-d-d distraught!'

'SHIT!' Murata exclaimed. Now everyone is looking at him.

'What is going on Geika?' Gwendal asked in his no-nonsense tone.

'Yeah Murata. Wolfram is always you know angry looking. What's bothering you?'

'DISTRAUGHT YUURI! DISTARUGHT! Angry and distraught are two different words! Dammit! Von Voltaire-Kyo, please command your troops to look for Von Bielefeld-Kyo. If we hurry he wont be far-'

'A-ANO! Uhm, that was 3 hours ago.'

'WHAT?!' Murata looked menacing and still the whole people are puzzled and even Gwendal. He never seen the Daikenja this agitated.

'Wolfram-Kaka was out 3 hours ago. And he told me to inform you only on dinner time.'

'SHIT! Double shit! Von Voltaire-Kyo, I'll explain to you later BUT PLEASE! Now! Inform your whole army or whatever to look for Wolfram!'

Still confused and now very afraid of what happen to his baby brother. Gwendal and Conrad went out the dining room to inform their soldiers to look for Wolfram.

At the dining table, Murata can't be question. He has that face that will scare even Gisela. The women are afraid on what's going on. Yuuri is confused. Cheri-sama then informs Doria to put little Greta at her room and bring food for her there. She also informs her to be with the little princess. Doria nodded and looks at the room. Tension is high and he expects Sangria and Lasagna to inform her later with the news.

Murata walked and talked to Sangria and Lasagna who seems to be taking notes of the event. He is talking to them and he saw Murata paled and walked slowly at the window. Deep in thought. He walked to Murata and quietly asked him.

'Murata! What the heck is going on?!' Yuuri hissed. He doesn't want the women and Gunter to listen to their conversation.

'SHIBUYA! Think! Think for a second! Why would Wolfram looked distraught?!'

'I-I don't know.' Yuuri shrugged his shoulders.

'Dammit! Aren't you even worried?!'

'Look Murata! I am worried about Wolfram but his the best soldier here in Shin Makoku. No man can beat him!'

'Dammit! You're so naïve! Shibuya, when we are in the bathroom, I felt it. I sense Von Bielefeld's aura-'

'WHAT?! SHIT! MURATA! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!' Yuuri angrily hissed at him. Yuuri now looked worried, confused and very very afraid.

'I was not sure. It was faint. It's like his there and not there – and look, knowing Wolfram – me mentioning a girl's name, will have him come out and fry you out. But he didn't come out. So I thought it was just my imagination.' Yes, this stunned him. That time at the bathroom. He can only sense a very small – tiny amount of aura from someone. He knows that aura – but he is not sure. Wolfram's aura is enormous and fiery. As the Daikenja – he can feel aura – but a while ago, he can't believe it. Only people with high level of powers like Shinou and him can hide aura. Yuuri can never hide it, for the boy is an amateur. He should have check it. But that time he was too furious at Shibuya for being cruel and stupid.

His thinking was stop when the two brothers emerge from the door and he flinched when Gwendal close the door with a bang. This is one angry – no two angry brothers with a brother-complex that doesn't show.

'NOW! Explain Geika why I ordered my whole army to search for my BABY BROTHER?' the 'baby brother' was said with emphasize and point.

All eyes now focus on Murata. He gulped. This is not so his day. For him, he'd rather have that lifetime again where he was being tortured rather than inform them of the situation.

'If I am not mistaken, this is all our fault.'

'WHAT?!' few voices, who shout it, he doesn't know. Doesn't want to know.

'Please, do not interrupt me.' This is not so his day!

A nod as the answer informs him that he will not be interrupted by anyone.

'I ordered your men to look for Von Bielefeld-Kyo because it is not safe for him to gallop in the night, especially with his condition. We do not know what will he do or where can he be.'

'Condition? What do you mean.' Gunter asked, fearing for the Demon Prince.

'Shibuya and I we're talking a while ago. Late afternoon, I told him that I needed to talk to him and disturbed his class with Von Christ-Kyo.' A nod from Gunter confirms this.

'While Shibuya and I are talking, I felt a faint – a very small amount of aura coming from the outer walls of the bathroom – and then it vanished. I was not sure if I imagine it or feel it. And I asked the maids if they saw Wolfram passed by the bathroom – and they told me what I can't confirm a while ago. They told me that they saw Wolfram emerge from the bathroom… like a ghost. Very paled and very not him. It's like he was there and floating.'

'I don't get you Geika. When Wolfram went to the study and discuss something he was fine. I mean, I didn't feel anything.' Conrad informs him.

He nods. 'Yes. I believe so. He hides them. Before you summon Wolfram, he was with Greta. And every emotion he was feeling that time – was hide. It was cooled down by a moment. And so, he can have a conversation with you.'

'Geika. You are still not explaining the whole thing. Why would my baby brother feel like he needs to be distraught? What, why, how is he 'DISTRAUGHT?' Gwendal asked him, now gritting his teeth with impatience.

'He was in the bathroom when Shibuya and I are discussing Shibuya's girlfriend on Earth.'

'WHATTTTT?!' Gwendal and Conrad.

'SHIT!' Gisela and Anissina.

'Shinou!' Gunter.

'Oh my baby!' Cheri-sama.

Silence. Yuuri feels his head is growing – like it was about to pop out. He feels cold. So cold and his heart is beating fast. He can feel it. Even with his head down, he can feel the angry, furious, sad, venomous stares of the people – people who are close to him. People who loves him. People who serves him. His family.

'Heika, please do explain what Geika said just now.' Yuuri was startled. He looks up and saw Conrad. He was startled because the way it was asked is so cold and full of hidden anger. His godfather that never stop smiling and so understanding is now looking at him with murderous eyes.

'I…I-…A-A-Ano…' he can't… He don't know where to start. What to do.

'Shibuya and I we're talking about, him breaking off with the girl – but he was against it and telling you people of breaking the engagement. But he was against it too. He doest want Gwendal to kill him. Conrad to hate him-'

'AND DO YOU THINK NOW WE DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU?!'

'Gwendal… please… let's listen first. T-this is… this is so wrong. Oh, Shinou.' Gunter holds on Gwendal's arm for support.

'What I don't understand is why are you breaking the engagement Heika? WHY?! And why not break off with that girl?!' everyone was now looking at a very angry Gisela.

'GISELA! Please calm down. Why are you so mad?' Gunter then runs to his daughter's side. He doesn't know, but he never sees her like this.

'WHY?! WHY I'M SO MAD?! It's so damn obvious! Because that man deflowered Wolfram long time ago! When he came back! And no! Wolfram didn't say anything! He will never tell anyone anything! But I saw him, carrying bed sheets with BLOOD from his room. And I was scared that maybe something happens to him, so I asked him. I told him I need to check up on him! But he said it was not necessary and why I keep on insisting he blurted out that it was not an injury or wounds from battle but from Yuuri! He was deflowered that night. AND HE WAS HAPPY! He was so happy that even looking at him you will feel that his love has been returned. AND YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WOLFRAM DID IT, OR SEDUCE YOU! Wolfram maybe a lot of things but HE WILL NEVER EVER TRICK YOU! FORCE YOU! HE WILL NEVER STOOP THAT LOW! He was always waiting! Waiting for you to love him! And without him saying this – I know you whispered to him you love him!' Gisela was panting. Panting hard, with tears and angry eyes looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri was shocked and now crying. Tears that he was holding, now coming run down his cheeks. No one comforts him. No one wants too.

'I know that too…' everyone looks at Conrad. 'He never told me anything, but by just looking at him. His smiles, his gestures… he changed. Like his the happiest man. I saw him for two months happy and content.'

'I… I know that too. Wolfram's eyes are the mirror to his very heart. I was happy for him. For one year – he was waiting and waiting. And… and now… OH SHINOU!' Gunter holds on his daughter. Both are in each other's arms.

'Heika, are you playing with my son?' Cheri asked. Everyone's eyes on her. Her voice, a voice they never heard from her. Cold with icy daggers.

'No… I … I … don't want lose Wolf-'

'THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT WILLING TO BREAK OFF WITH THAT EARTH GIRL?!' Cheri screamed at him. He flinched. He doesn't know. He can't answer them, he can't answer something that he is still confused at.

'Get him out. Geika, please get him out of our sight.' Gwendal informs Murata who nods.

Murata walks towards Yuuri and told him to with him.

'I-I…. wait-'

'GET OUT!' Gwendal shouts. The whole room trembles. Murata nudged Shibuya out hurriedly. He doesn't want Gwendal to bury Yuuri alive. Both his Maryoku and Cheri-sama's is in the air. He can feel the anger and pain.

He locks the door and what he can hear are sobbing and worried voices, of Gwendal now making orders to Wolfram's troops to look for him. He glanced at his friend. Seventeen turning to Eighteen years old – yet still immature. He needs to calm the young King.

'Murata… what have I done?'

* * *

Yuuri looked down at his mobile phone. The e-mail said: _'Yu-kun, please wait for me. I'll be out in a minute. Teacher's such a drag. I hate history! It's boring! Love you. Miss you. Can't wait for your kisses. Chuuu. Hana-chan (^_^)'_

Yuuri stared at it. He should be happy. He should be ecstatic, he was waiting for her minutes ago outside her school. Hana-chan attends a different school and approach him when they won at the Kanto Tournament. He was approached by lots of girls since he become the vice-captain of the baseball team. He was now popular, because of his jet-black hair, innocent yet dark penetrating eyes, he gain muscled and height more the pass years. After all the fight, battle that happens in Shin Makoku, he is braver and confident. Nobody bullies him now, for he can handle bullies. His team looks up to him. And some envies him. But he doesn't care, he has a girlfriend that many men wants, a family… a family. He glanced at the sky.

When he came back… will he have a family there?

It's been one week since he was forced to leave Shin Makoku, the following morning. Murata informs him that Cheri-sama and the others, want him to go to Earth. Things are still very awkward and rocky at the castle. Tensions are high. He was not needed there for a moment. He wants to join the search party but Murata told him not to put pressure and agitate the situation. He nods and went to Earth with him. He was in his room most of the time. Murata explains to his family that Yuuri needs to study for the finals. They are graduating soon. And they need to passed this one. Before going back. So they never bother him when he was always locked up at his room. He went to school the usual, but his mind is not there. His thinking… of Wolfram. He doesn't know if they find him. He was worried and most of all, he wants Wolfram. He wants to see Wolfram again. He wants to hold him and asked for forgiveness.

Now, he knows. He knows the answer – he was confused and scared to admit. He love Wolfram. Period. No question asked. When he went to their room, he feel lost. He is scared of not knowing if the Blonde will come home. Have they found him? Is he alright? It's been three hours and no words from the guards.

He then went to Wolfram's room and smell the scent of the Prince. That night – that night where everybody hated him – he found out that he loves Wolfram and missing him so much. He found the answer to his confused mind.

How did he found out? Just by closing his eyes and remembering it all.

He was the one who seduced Wolfram. He was the one who wants him. He was the one to brush off the frilly nightgown off Wolfram's shoulder while kissing the said shoulder. He was the one who nib Wolfram's earlobe while slowly caressing the blonde's back. He was the one who greedily close the distance of their lips. He was the one who kissed the Demon Prince with a savage force, exploring their depths, sucking the sweet lower lips… Sucking the saliva that drools down from the Demon Prince. He was the one who kiss the sweet sensual neck and leaves a love marks, he was the one who worship the body of the Demon Prince. He was the one who kissed, sucked and knead the pink sweet nipple. He was the one who leaves all those bites, making a mark. Marking his territory. He was the one who put his fingers in the sweet small mouth of the demon prince to wet it… He was the one who carefully and gently insert the fingers at the Prince's opening. He was the one loving the moans, the gasped, and the lustful sounds… He was the one who carefully fingers the Prince's and bring him to climax. He was the one who sucked the Prince's dry, until he begs… He was the one who nudged apart the slim and sexy thighs to open for him. He was the one who asked… if he can enter now… He was the one who keeps on pounding the Demon Prince all night. He was the one who shouts with ecstasy when they reached their climax. And he was the one who asked for more… needing to be inside of the Demon Prince more… He was the one who loves the Demon Prince through out the night. He was the one who can't get enough…

He cried and cried that night. How can he be such a fool?! How can he let Wolfram be hurt with his idiocy!

Now here he is. Standing waiting for his so-called girlfriend. He needs to know something. He needs to confirm something. He needs to understand and know this – he doesn't want to go back in a half-hearted feelings.

'YU-KUN!!!' he saw Hana-chan running, a typical Japanese girl, for some she is a looker - having that big breast, sexy and slim waist, long and black hair, cute eyes... He looks at Hana. And he felt… nothing. He is not excited to see her. He is not excited to see her smile. He is not even excited to be there standing.

'Yu-kun! I'm so sorry! The teacher is soooo taking much of his time!' Hana put his arms around his arms, making sure that her breast brush his arms. Maybe if his some guy, he will be turned on. But he feel nothing.

'Let's talk Hana-chan'

'Oh! SURE! But wait. Where are we going to talk? You know… ano… uhm… I didn't get to see you for so many months, you mobile is not working. I was scared, and then when I called your mother informs me that you were with your brother in Switzerland. That is so cool! You are so rich!'

'Nope, it's just Shori's business. I was a tag-along. His in New York now with my parents.'

'OH! Uhm… you mean, no one's at home?'

'Yeah.'

'… Yu-Kun… can I go there? I mean, I wanna see what your room looks like.' Hana looks at him sexily and innocently.

He just smiles. He knows the words are not innocent. He knows that Hana wants it. In their relationship, Hana is aggressive and submissive at the same time. He knows how to make a man feels good.

'Sure. I want to show you something too.'

They walked towards Yuuri's house. The conversation is one sided. All Hana talks about is her lives for the month he weren't there. Shopping, her friends, and her parents, a mother who always work and a step-dad who is never home.

They entered the house and he led Hana to the living room.

'Sit down. I wanna show you something.'

'Okay.' Hana can't hide her excitement. She's feeling nervous and awed. While Yuuri was gone, he get to grow more handsome and gorgeous. His hair is a little longer and his eyes is kinda serious. She's excited.

'But first. I wanna ask you something… Hana-chan do you love me?'

'Oh Yu-kun! Of course I love you!' Hana-chan said and smiling shyly at him. They are sitting facing each other. The table between them.

'What do you love about me?'

'Eh?'

'You say you love me. What is it you love about me?'

'Oh… Yu-kun! I love you! Because you're brave, you're handsome, you're good at sports and study too. And you make me feel good, you protect me from the other men who bothers me.'

Yuuri nodded and smiled at her. She doesn't know what's this game Yuuri is playing but she's excited. Yuuri then stand up and walks towards her, handing her something.

'Hana-chan. I want to show you this.' Yuuri handed Hana a picture frame the size of a notebook, that's been displayed at the living room.

What Hana saw is Yuuri happily smiling, wearing his usual black uniform, with a little girl wearing a crown of blue flowers, smiling too. What sucked Hana's breath is the gorgeous person sitting beside Yuuri, who seems to be smiling shyly and awkwardly looking at the camera. The beautiful man – yes no matter how you look at it and how beautiful that person, his definitely a man, he has the most expressive emerald eyes, and sun colored hair. He was wearing something like a blue uniform. They were seated there like… like a happy family.

'W-What's this Yu-Kun?' confused and a little bit jealous at the person besides Yuuri, she want to know who the people there.

'The little girl is Greta. She's sweet and cute. The man beside me… his name is Wolfram von Bielefeld… they're my family.'

'W-what? I-I don't get you. What are you saying?'

'They are my family Hana-chan. Greta is my adoptive daughter, and Wolfram is my… my husband.' Husband. Yuuri inhaled and yes – Wolfram is his husband now. That night they first join – one body – he claimed him – Wolfram von Bielefeld is his husband in all apsects.

'W-WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS NO JOKE YU-KUN! What's this about Yu-kun?! Are you trying if I'm gonna get jealous? Fine! I am jealous so enough with the joke.' Hana shouted and throw the picture frame at him. He catches it easily.

'I'm not joking Hana-chan. Wolfram and I we're engaged a long time ago. It was accidental. But, it's the most amazing accidental slap that happens in my life… I asked you what is it that you love about me… you know what, I asked Wolfram the same thing… I asked him what he loves about me… he answered… because I am a wimp.'

Chuckles. Yuuri looks at the picture frame. 'Wolfram told me, he loves me because I am me. A Wimp, needing protection, slow and so many other negative things… but you know, he told me that he loves me because I am kind. He told me that he fell in love with me with my determination to bring peace and happy faces in the country… he fell in love with me, because I am always doing things to others… trying my best, doing my best… when he told me that – he never once mention what I do to him, or what I can do for him. He never mentions the things like: because you make me feel good, you laugh with me… you make me happy…

There is no him in the confession. He fell in love with me because I help others, he fell in love with me not being gorgeous or anything – but because I am me. With him, I don't need to act tough or in control. I can show him my vulnerable side and not laugh about it. He sees me cry and just hold me…'

'SO What?! You used me?! Then my did we have sex Yu-kun! What's the meaning of that?! I don't get you! What country? What people? Why did you used me?!'

'I was selfish. I was confused on what I was feeling when we we're apart. For so many months I have been thinking about him. I can't sleep properly because I am so used sleeping beside him. I was confused and feel crazy. How can I fell for a guy?'

'Yu-kun! You're stupid! What does gender have to do with love?!'

'Eh? Hana-chan?'

'When you love someone, you love them for what they are! Not because they are girl or boy! Is this the reason you used me? Because you were confused?'

'Yes.'

'You're a shit! How can you used me?! Now what?! Why are you confessing this? Is it because he found out?! What?! I think I deserve some explanation?!'

'He found out. But he vanished. I don't know where he is now. I haven't gone back… his family wanted for me to leave the place. They need to find Wolfram on their own… they don't want me there.'

'And I don't blame them! You're cruel! Why cant you just be honest?! Why did you need to used a person to confirm things?! And what?! We had sex more than once Yu-kun! Shit! You're cheating on your husband!'

'YES! I AM A CHEATER! I regret it! I need Wolfram! I am sorry but I don't need you! I was scared of the society and all!'

'You're stupid! Society are outside people! Why should you care about what they say or do?!' Hana-chan is shouting, the tears a while ago stops and now is looking angrily at Yuuri.

'You're disgusting Yu-kun! You have a very wonderful family from what I see in that picture and you ruin them! You ruin your own family by your own selfishness. I don't blame this Wolfram from running away! For what I know you're a coward! You're a lying cheater! I wished this Wolfram will have someone who will love him more! You don't deserve him!'

'NO! He is mine! And I will do anything to have him back! I will ask for forgiveness and all, but I will not accept him not returning by my side!'

'You're cruel Yu-kun. You asked for too much.'

'I'm sorry Hana-chan… I … I love Wolfram. I was just so confused…'

After a long silence, Hana talked in a calm and sure voice. 'Then go back! What are you still doing here?! Go back and find him! If you love him don't be a coward and find him!'

'Hana-chan… I… Thank you. Thank you for understanding me… I don't know how can I ever ask for your forgiveness…' Yuuri looking at the girl standing in front of him. Hana-chan deserves someone better. Someone not him. And someone who can appreciate the girls.

'Look Yu-kun. Honestly I do love you. But now, maybe more like an adoration to her idol. You are so cool you know. You are brave, you are vice-captain of the team… you are what girl's dream of… but I think you are more honest with this Wolfram. When you we're describing how he feels, you're eyes are shining and full of longing…'

'Hana-chan…'

'I cant blame you. Yes, you used me. but that's my fault for giving in you… I'm experienced enough to know when I lost, though I still wanna kick your ass. And I can never compete with this Wolfram. He is so beautiful.'

'He is… so is his heart.'

'You should never let him go.'

'Hana-chan. Thank you.'

'No need you know. I know the feeling and your situation… My father… his… his in love with his high school sweetheart. They broke apart because of society and he married my mom, have me, they divorce… because… dad never loved mom, Mom remarried. I accept that. Because I know that dad is so much in love with his high school sweetheart… his always looking at their picture… and his it's frustrating to see dad cry. He… he was the one to broke their relationship back then, and no matter what dad say he doesn't want dad back. Well I do understand… because dad is such a coward… Yu-kun… my dad…this high school sweetheart is his best friend… and this best friend is a … HE.'

'Eh?'

'Yeah. That's why I know your situation. No matter how you deny yourself and be with a woman, your heart will always long for that person. Dad was a fool then… and right now, I know they are together. Saki-chan has forgiven my dad and I visit them. They are so beautiful. So I want you to find Wolfram and never gave him up.'

'Thank you Hana-chan… and please forgive me… I did something to you.'

'Nah. I enjoy it too you know. But right now I feel guilty. I want to ask for Wolfram's forgiveness. Oh! This sucks Yu-kun! He is so beautiful! How can you be so blind. Grrrr… You're so frustrating!'

'Thank you and yeah I was blind then. Let me bring you home.'

'No need Yu-Kun. I think what you need right now is hurry and find your husband.'

'Thank you again Hana-chan.'

'And when you find him. Cherish him okay. Never lie.'

'Yes. Thanks Hana-chan.'

He went to the gate to see her off. He hurriedly pick up the phone and dialed a number. Several rings and the person he needs answers the phone.

'Murata, let's go back. Let's go home. I need Wolfram. I need my fiancé… my husband back.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Lacrimosa**

Gwendal held his head on his hands. He felt empty. He felt dead to the world.

One week of searching. None.

How to deal with it? How to asked yourself to maintain your composure and get on with work when you lost someone… someone you have promised your whole life to protect and bring only his happiness… someone you have been protecting to the point that giving him only light soldier work… guarding the borders, always, always within his arms reach. Never to be apart. Someone you always guard. Not allowing to leave the castle without the aide of the other half brother…

He feels so empty. His mind, not functioning.

'Gwendal…' he heard a voice. But he doesn't want anyone right now. The very person he wants is… is not… here…

'Gwendal please…' Gunter begs the man. He kneels in front of the man and holds his hands. A firm hand that doesn't want to let go of his head.

'Oh please Gwendal. We all feel the same-'

'We DON'T FEEL THE SAME! HE isn't your brother!'

'AND WHAT?! Do you think I wasn't the one who practically raise him when you and Conrad were out? When you so much snuck him at the castle to avoid war? IT IS ME GWENDAL! I spent most of my time with Wolfram! I am his teacher! And I love the brat too!' Gunter wailed! He must let Gwendal understand that his not the only one suffering.

'… Still not the same Gunter… my baby… my baby brother… little puu… I – I am so useless! Why?! I should have break their engagement long time ago! Knowing that King will never love my baby brother! But! But I didn't! seeing Wolfram change and happy… seeing him smile and having a purpose – not just some pretty soldier… this is all my fault!'

'Oh Love! Please! This isn't your fault! We… we all know that Wolfram loves Heika. It isn't your fault that we want him to have happiness. And I – I – I also thought that everything was going on fine… oh Shinou!' Gunter cries. He just doesn't understand things anymore. His heart feels so much pain.

'That fucking brat! I will kill him! Maou or not he doesn't have any right to use my brother! Wolfram! I have protected Wolfram for all his life! And I will not let him get away with it!'

'Gwendal!'

'Wolfram is a virgin! Was a virgin! He may be a lot of things but he will never allow any man or woman to touch him! From his experience with Hahaue, he dreams of love and marriage! Even a kiss! I know how Wolfram evades all those lecherous pompous ass nobles who try to slap him and kiss him! He always has a hidden knife, a sword and his fire to evade them! No one! He allows no one! But him! I will never believe that Wolfram did it without that fucking brat seducing him!'

'Oh Gwendal! Please calm down! He is our King!'

'Bullshit! All you ever think about is that brat! Get out! I don't need you! Get you ass out before I forgot that you are my lover!' Gwendal angrily spat at the creature before him. A man he loves so much.

Slap!

'D-damn you Gwendal! I am being reasonable here! I will not tolerate you speaking of me like that! I love you! I love you so much! Never doubt my feelings. Heika is a child. His only seventeen years old! Unlike us! He need us!' Gunter angrily shouts at Gwendal after giving him a stinging slap on the right cheek.

'…' Gwendal holding his right cheek. Never in his whole life have Gunter act violently.

'Gwendal. What we need right now is a reasonable and calm mind. Your element is the earth… calm, composed and not yielding… please. Please my love, find in your heart forgiveness.'

After some time of silence. Gwendal stands up and bring Gunter with him. He put his arms around the lavender beauty and holds him tight. He kissed the hair and inhaled the scent. This… this is what calms him down. He needs to find his baby brother.

'I will not give up the search. Gunter… I'm sorr-' words are cut off him when Gunter place

'Shhh… I know my love. This isn't the time for apologizing. Get out there and let's try to search new paths that he may have taken.'

Gwendal nodded and he and Gunter exited his bedroom.

* * *

This is the fifth border they have passed, and still no sign of his baby brother. He stirs his horse angrily and gallops and searches again the entire area. Of little clues, of small evidence. Anything.

Yozak looks at the man angrily steering his horse. When he returned to the castle what greet him is like a funeral. People solemn, some grieving. People are busy, armies are dispatched, and when he asked Conrad what happens – the latter just looks at him sadly and broke down.

He was shocked. He held the man close to him and he really doesn't know how to consul him, but he knows what cause it. Wolfram.

Only the Little Lord Brat can cause Conrad this. Oh, don't let the man fool you – he can be with Heika 24/7, love the Double Black, but what they don't know is how much Conrad will give just for his baby brother to smile and call him again 'Koonichan'. Conrad's been patient, loyal, a great godfather to the Double Black because he can't be like that to his baby brother.

Conrad to others is the all smiling, patient and sweet man. But they don't know him like he does. They we're together for more since time immemorial. He knows what the captain can hide, what he feels, what the signs are. He just knows him too well. And right now, he needs to be by the man's side. Right now, the man is furious, angry, tired. They have been searching for two weeks for the Blonde. And still no sign. He steered his horse and catch up with Conrad.

The man right now is wearing the face – the face he feared so much – and not wanting seeing it – but here out in the open. The face of the Lion of Lütenberg. Angry, murderous eyes, tired, grim and full of hate.

He needs to calm the man down. Or he will pushed himself to the limit. Just like Julia did.

'Captain, let's rest for a while.'

'No. you rest, there's a little part in the north west area I haven't search for.'

'NO! you rest! C'mon Captain.'

'Shut up Yozak. I don't need you. If you want to rest then rest! I need to find Wolfram!'

'Dammit! You leave me no choice!'

Conrad was startled when Yozak pull the reins from his hands and punch him in the gut!

'Argh! Y-Yozak!'

'Sorry Captain, but I'd rather not lose you.'

Yozak then carried the now unconscious man near the river. The other soldiers witness it, but give the two privacy. They know how much Weller-Kyo is pushing himself too much. Haven't been eating properly and sleeping. And no one, no man in the army can inch closer or help the half-demon. They all fear the Lion of Lütenberg. And especially that the case now is looking for the Demon Prince.

Yozak, laid Conrad at the blue green grass and prepared food for them. The horses were tied at the nearby tree. He then put out a cloth and wet it in the river, then going back to the unconscious man. His captain. He gently wipes the sweat and dirt on the man's face.

'Hmmm… mmm… Y-Yozak?'

'I'm sorry captain. But you need a break. Do you think Wolfram will forgive you when he finds you looking like this? The idol he loves so much looking like a mess.' Yozak said, still wiping the sweat gently.

'Y-Yozak… my baby brother…' Conrad holds the man's arms. He was tired. Tired physically and emotionally. They have been searching and still in vain. Where in Shinou's name is his baby brother?!

'Captain. There are still borders up at the south we haven't search on. I will look at it. But please go back at the castle. I think it would be best for you to be there. Cheri-sama needs you. Gwendal is like a monster right now. No one can approach him except Gunter – and Gunter is giving out orders to search for some terrain that the kiddo can be. We are not giving up.'

'If I go there. Heika must be there now.'

'I know. I know what you are feeling, you feel betrayed. But we need to be reasonable right now. You are the only person who can calm down Gwendal when bocchan arrives. It's been two weeks – I think it will be two or three more months before the kid arrives – so please be at the castle. I heard from Gisela that Ulrike is searching for the kiddo's light-'

'YES! But she too can't find it! I will find him Yozak! No matter what!'

'I know that captain. But right now, you are needed at the castle, let me do the dirty works. Okay? We need you. I need you not to lose it.'

Conrad looks at his best friend. His secret lover. The man who made him not lose his mind when Julia died, and when he was so not himself. The man who hold him and carry him when the battle at Lütenberg ceases. The man he can be true, show his weakness and his vulnerability.

'I-I am scared Yozak. Scared of not finding Wolfram. I want to search for him and confirm him alive. I want to see him. Hold him.'

'Captain…'

The two held each other. Soothing words are the only thing Yozak can give to his beloved captain.

He and Wolfram isn't close, maybe because the latter knows his relationship with his half brother and sees him as a rival in the captain's heart. He smirk at that though. Wolfram is nasty and cruel in his snide remarks but – he knows the longing look he gives Conrad when he knows no one is looking. Heck, his a spy and a very good one. Wolfram wants to be with his half-brother but that damned pride of him wouldn't let him bend a little. So stubborn.

And for the life of him, he can't understand the Double Black for using the blonde. He likes the kid, his views and principles are weird yet brings peace. He is kind. So he doesn't understand why he used Wolfram. Does his kindness doesn't include his own fiancé?

He will continue on his search. But he will insist for his captain to go home.

'Captain, go home now, after we eat.'

'No Yozak I-'

'Go home or I will rape you here! I don't care if it's in the open. You know I wouldn't care. I will rape you and thrust into you until you are so damned tired and cant lift up any bone in your body and then I will hurl you at the castle!'

'YOZAK!'

The two glared at each other. Conrad knows that Yozak will do it. The man will not care if they are seen or what. And he knows that if he fights him – and Yozak did raped him – both of them will break apart. Both will not care for each other.

'Fine! I will go! But don't you dare leave any places unscathed. Wolfram maybe anywhere!'

'Yes Captain. Now let's eat. Before I forgot that I should not rape you. Shit! Talking about rape and thrust makes me hard! Haven't seen you in a month!' Yozak grumbled and pout.

Conrad smiles. Trust Yozak to be incorrigible.

* * *

**Third week of the search.**

Still no Wolfram. No sign. It's like he vanished in to thin air.

Gwendal put his fingers at the bridge of his nose. His suffering from headaches. He doesn't have time to sleep, they have searched the places where Wolfram would be.

He was about to open the other map of Shin Makoku when he heard hurried and panic tone footsteps. And the wooden door bangs open.

'What?!' he asked the tired looking, panting Yozak. Conrad in tail and so is Gunter.

'K-Kaka! Please, go with me! NOW! No questions!'

Gwendal's heart make a very big thump! He doesn't want to think of anything. His mind is blank when he and the others went to their saddled horses. Apparently Yozak already gave orders that their horses be saddled.

'Where are we going Yozak?' Conrad asked, they are traveling in a fast speed.

'The Amphitrite Clove.'

'WHAT?! SHIT!' Gwendal asked and cursed!

'Y-Yozak! Why that place?! That-that's ten hours away from the castle and it's impossible for Wolfram to be there! That place is infested with Shinou's know what!'

'I too find it impossible Von Christ-kaka. But I was thinking so hard why can't we find him, in all the places we know. And I think – why not – there's nothing to lose and too much to gain if I check the place. It took me a day and – please let's just speed up! We can get there eight or five hours if we keep up this speed!'

Everyone nods in agreement yet their hearts are full of fear and sorrow.

The Amphitrite Clove. The place in history to be infested by unknown creatures. Humans, Demons, Half-Mazoku wouldn't dream or even dare to cross that huge forest. The place is not welcoming, a place where it separates Humans & Demons and that place. Rumors has it that death awaits who ever enters the forest. It's like the forest is alive. Trees as tall as mountains can be seen from afar. It's a death wish who ever went there. And if Wolfram – if – his there – they don't know what condition he is. Fear. Pure fear crept on their hearts.

After five hours of non-stop galloping, they enter the forest. Carefully and slowly. They don't want to disturb any creatures the forest has. They have their swords ready. Gwendal can't feel his Maryoku. His not sure if the place is full of Houseki, because he can't feel the usual dizziness that stone can bring Mazoku's. He looked back and saw the same to his men. They are not dizzy – but their Maryoku isn't working.

'Please stay alert. No harsh movements. We are entering the deep forest.' Yozak informs the group.

'Yozak! Dammit! You went here alone!' Conrad hissed at the spy.

'I did promise you didn't I? I will find the kiddo no matter what.'

'And… d-did you find him?' Conrad asked nervously.

Silence. Yozak didn't answer that and instead moves in forward. Conrad prepares himself for the worst. This is not good, Yozak isn't a man who will ignore his questions. But right now, he needs to calm down. His heart feels like ripping open.

'Your majesties, I believe that Wolfram enters the forest to avoid being captured by humans.'

'What? How can you be sure it's humans and not some creature here?!' Gwendal asked the spy.

'Please follow me.' They followed Yozak and after a thirty minutes – there – in the part of the forest – a burned forest – lies carcasses. Burn carcasses of humans.

'OH SHINOU!'

'This humans seems to be targeting Wolfram and well – they meet their end here.'

'Wait. Burn. They were burned. Which is impossible. This humans appear to be more than fifty – and as I enter the forest I can't feel my Maryoku. How can Wolfram do it? How can he burn this humans with his Maryoku when us – we cant summon it?' Gwendal asked in a confused and alarming tone.

'I don't have any answer to that Kaka. All I can say is this humans being burned alive and by none other than Wolfram-Kaka. And by the looks of the pursuit – they we're fighting and galloping to catch the kiddo for almost seven to six hours.'

'Amazing pursuit. I'm sorry! But if Wolfram did take them here – it's amazing. He and his horse done an amazing job. But summoning a fire magic this much? I trained Wolfram and knows that he can burn five to seven people only. Or cast it – but never at this enormous rate!' Gunter praised Wolfram and informed them of the impossible that seems a possible feat for the fire Demon Prince.

'You men! Find any traces of Wolfram. Search every nook here at the forest. If something comes up – use your horns to blew signals. He is here somewhere. Do not stop looking!' Gwendal and Conrad ordered their men.

'Wait! I think that won't be necessary!' Yozak stop the command.

'What? Have you seen him! Where is he Gurrier and we want to know now! Stop with this fucking waiting!'

Yozak nods. He can't blame this men. They are tired, and the sun is about to set.

After two hours of silent trotting. They hear the splash of the ocean as it hits the solid rock.

They emerge from the forest and a vast sea greets them.

'Get down from the horses pleases. And please be careful, the place is steep and slimy. One wrong move and you'll meet the sharp rocks below.'

Yozak and the others slowly tread the side mountain. Carefully and slowly.

Then Yozak, face them. So solemn and has the cold face and eyes.

'Please Your Majesties, please control your heart and please accept fate. And please be brave.'

Cryptic words that hurt them, hopes that vanish, they move and what they saw devastate them.

'NOOOOO!!!!!!!!' Gwendal break down and kneel. His hands slamming the earth so hard. Punching the soil!

'Please Shinou! Please NOOO!!! Oh WOLFRAM!!!' Conrad cry. His heart feels like dying. Is this death?!

'Oh GODS!!! Oh! Wolfram!!! Oh!!!' Gunter slowly, like a melting rock slides down onto the land and cries.

Gwendal slowly approach the decomposing horse. Nemesis. They can see the ugly creatures slowly eating its flesh. They saw arrows, gash of swords and blood. Yes. A Mazoku blood, it will take three whole months for the blood to vanish. That's why they know that it is Wolfram's blood.

The horse looks so forlorn and when Yozak check the horse's foot. They we're inform that it's crack. Broken and some axe wound.

Traces of blonde hair. Torn blue uniform with blood. Swords that's been in a battle looking so worn out.

'Puu… what have they done to you? My little one…'

'Aniue… W-Wolfram…' Conrad hold onto his brother back and Gwendal then crash him in a tight hug. Both brothers crying, sobbing at the state they imagine they're brother were in. This is not happening!

How can their baby brother have this cruel fate?! All he did was love! Love and then what?! Died!

Yozak, Gunter and the soldiers looked at the two famous brothers of Shin Makoku. Unyielding, powerful, brave and the pillar of their King… Now crying, sobbing, holding each other… comforting each other for both lose someone very very precious to them. Their baby brother.

After some time. Gwendal releases Conrad and both looked again at Nemesis.

'Gurrier. Have you search the entire forest?' Gwendal asked quietly.

'Yes Kaka. I did. No sign of Wolfram.'

'Then we will do a thoroughly search. Twenty men to be left here with me. We will again search the entire forest. Gunter, you go back and inform the castle and look out for the castle when we're here. Conrad?'

'I will stay here and look for him too. Gunter, please send in inquiries to other neighboring kingdoms. Wolfram maybe out there. Yozak, please send in to your informants the situation. Any sign is a great help.'

The army looked in awed at the two brothers who, a while ago we're grieving, now, full of hope and confidence and strength in finding more clues to where Wolfram von Bielefeld is.

'Yes. I will bring home the others and will let the rested ones to come back here with supplies.'

'Thank you Gunter.'

A nod and smile was all Gunter can give the man he loves. They made their way out of the forest and now he is in deep thought while riding out. Of all places why The Amphitrite Clove? He knows the history of the forbidden forest they have entered. And for the life of him, he was scared a while ago when entering. But for what he witness, no sign of malicious intent nor vicious creatures approaches them. It's like the forest were waiting for them. And the part he is so curious and wants to have an answer is how did Wolfram manages to cast a fire magic when all their majustu where nullified a while ago. It's a mystery and he have to find the answers.

* * *

**Five months.**

Yuuri stared at the documents he was signing. He is reading it intently and carefully. He needs to sign the documents carefully. Now that Gwendal is at the Amphitrite Clove, no one will sign the documents, even Gunter cant help him. The man is busy at the library.

He was staring at the parchment when he sees a white liquid. He touched it and find it… it's a tear. And now, the parchment slowly begun wetting, his tears are pouring down. Loud crack of thunder can be heard outside and a drizzle of rain touches the ground. For the past months, rains are non-stop occurring at the land of Shin Makoku.

He was still crying when he heard people shouting at the courtyard. He hurriedly glanced from the window and saw Gwendal and his godfather. Looking so worn out and so not themselves.

He run the steps down.

'Wolfram?!' was the first words he shouted. All people now looking at him.

Conrad smiled sadly and walks towards him. 'Sorry Heika, we searched the entire forest. But no sign of Wolfram.'

'You're stopping now? Let me go! Let me go and search for him!'

'QUIET!' Gwendal shouted. The man looks so scary with his now growing beard and mustache. The scary eyes and deadly icy words can scare even the finest soldier there is.

'You are to stay here in the castle. We have searched the whole forest. No sign, not even a single hair can be seen. We are now inquiring from different kingdom.'

'Heika, the forest is thoroughly searched by me and Gwendal and by the soldiers. We are going to inquire from other places. Please rest assured that we are going to find him.'

A nod was his only answer. Conrad now speak to him with gentleness and looks at him like he usually looks. He wants to ask for forgiveness, but he doesn't know where to start. Gunter came out and is talking to Gwendal. He looks at the soldiers, men who looks so tired both physically and mentally. He gave them a nod and thank them.

* * *

At dinner time, they we're eating quietly. Conrad and Gwendal are well rested and now have taken a bath and shaved themselves. They look the usual Gwendal and Conrad except that their hearts are far away.

'I have talked to the Ten Nobles. Well, I know you will agree with what I'm going to say Gwendal. I also talked about this with Gunter and Murata.' Yuuri began speaking. All eyes are now focus on him.

Gunter slowly holds Gwendal hands under the table.

'I… I will order for the search to stop-'

'WHAT?! You ungrateful son of-'

'Gwendal! Please stop!'

'NO! this is too much!'

'Silence!' Yuuri shouted. And the whole room begun to feel the anger, the sleeping aura of the Maou. When they have looked at Yuuri, still the same eyes, still the same face, no Maou.

'I… I think it is best for the Kingdom to have a proper memorial service of Wolfram. But please, don't think that I will stop the search. I just want the kingdom to have a closure. I have read some documents and petitions, saying that humans should be terminated with what they have done – but this is not what I want for the kingdom – and I think Wolfram wouldn't want a war to start because of him. The other Mazoku's demand for the death of humans who are responsible – they want the families of those humans to suffer. But I don't think that is right. And yes – with all my heart I know Wolfram will agree with me. No deaths of innocent lives.

I want to let people know that we are accepting Wolfram's death. But we will search for him. And I am assigning the best spy in Shin Makoku to do it. Yozak's primary and priority now is to find any traces of Wolfram in all the Kingdom.'

Silence. No one speaks. They know that what the Double Black says is true. If they continue the pursuit, humans will feel responsible and the Mazoku's will demand a high price for the lost of the Demon Prince. They have to stop the search some how and bring closure to the kingdom.

Gwendal stood up. 'As you wish Heika. Please excuse me. I would like to take my rest now.' He bowed and exit the dining room. Gunter followed and bow down to him.

'Heika…'

'It's Yuuri… Nazukeoya… if you still allowed me to called you that.'

'Yes, Yuuri. Thank you.' Conrad smiled, yet his eyes are sad and bloodshot. From tears.

And then Yuuri wail. He need their forgiveness. His stupidity and selfishness bring tragedy to the one he love.

'NO! please stop! Please you people! Please forgive me! please! I beg of you to forgive me! I will find Wolfram no matter what! Please!' Yuuri stood up and kneel down, bows his head, lower.

Many gasped but many just stood there and stared at him.

Lady Cheri, stood up and walks out the room. Gisela and Anissina follows. Only Conrad, Murata and Greta are left.

'Shibuya. Head up. We will find your fiancé no matter what.'

'Yes Daddy Yuuri. Papa Wolf is the strongest!' Greta is crying but she have to be strong. Her two fathers, who love her are in a very sad and terrible condition. She needs to be their support. Yuuri needs her right now.

'Yuuri, please rest now. Let us handle the funeral.'

Yuuri nodded and give thanks to the people supporting him still. He and Greta told the maids that they will eat their foods in Yuuri's bedchamber.

Conrad and Murata then talked for a while. Right now, they need to plan the next step. What to say to the people who will question the close casket they will present. The people knows that Wolfram was missing from the pursuit. And if they told the rest of the kingdom he died from human's it will start a war. Far more bigger than the last. For Wolfram is the best and bravest Shin Makoku soldier. One with the key. The fiancé of the Maou. So many consequences.

The meeting goes on the following day. Now in Gwendal's study with Conrad, Yozak, Gunter and Murata. It was early, dawn. They need to make a plan.

Murata then begun speaking.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld was on the mission to search for one of the Maou's grand treasure. A task given to him by Shinou. He was to travel far and in disguise. He was with the humans. They went inside the Amphitrite Clove. And there they met their end. A vicious creature far more fierce than a dragon breathes fire and killed the humans. And Wolfram who also used a fire magic – then can't used it because of the powers of the forest meets his end.

It's a good thing Von Voltaire-Kyo that you asked your men and the rest of the army to stay quiet about the humans. Right now, all they know are speculations that Wolfram was hunted down. They have no idea of what the real situation was. If the humans and nobles find that Wolfram and this fifty humans are searching for the Maou's treasure it would bring peace to their hearts and pride that the said humans are part of the great and honorable death.'

'Do you think they will buy this stuff?' Conrad asked.

'I think so. With a little help from our spy to spread the rumors. Right now, the men of Weller-Kyo and Von Voltaire-Kyo, makes an oath of trust. It will suffice the humans and the Demon Nobles of this. I know this is unfair to Von Bielefeld-Kyo, but this is the best we can do right now.'

'What if he shows up?' Yozak asked the Daikenja.

'Then Shinou help him. Just like what he did to Conrad. Conrad was dead to the whole kingdom then but shows up. And with Shinou's guidance.'

'Then how about the humans? Why weren't they revive?' Gwendal, the plan should be smooth and war is to be avoided.

'Life spans. Shinou promises them reincarnation and happiness in the new life.'

'Will the humans believe that? Will they be suffice by that reasons?'

'Hmm… I doubt it too, but I think this will work. After all, that part will be written in history and that they're fathers, grandfathers, and brothers are there with the proud Demon Prince in disguise. What more honor and pride they can get?'

'Hmmm… yes but then we have to still think of contingency plan. We just cant let people think that this was a plan…'

'Yes, we should do that. But for now, let's arrange the funeral. It's been five months already and I think it is best to have only three day of wake and then bury the empty casket.'

'Geika… what did Ulrike said? The light of Wolfram?' Conrad asked the young man.

'I'm afraid still the same Weller-Kyo. The Light of Wolfram has vanished. But a very faint light or aura can be sense, only sense. We are not sure if that is Von Bielefeld's aura for we cannot locate it either. It's like its there but isn't there. Ulrike is doing her best.' Murata informs the brothers.

He too is confused and he keeps on thinking. How come Wolfram with the fieriest and bright Light vanish like that. Also they can't locate the Light. He doesn't want to inform them that it's like someone is blocking their view of the Light. It would be too cruel and too painful. For he and Ulrike aren't sure. Shinou isn't speaking to him. Which is also weird. He suspects that Shinou may know this – but he can't feel it. It's like for the first time Shinou really have no idea of what's happening to his descendant.

He sighed. Things should be dealt with care.

One by one they busied themselves on the upcoming three-day wake and for the funeral.

* * *

**Requiem**

The ex-Demon Queen. She was amazing. Through out the ordeal, she never shows a hint of pain. No weakening. She stood throughout the time her baby was being mourn for the pass three days and now an the casket being lowered to the ground.

The beautiful ex-Demon Queen all clad in black, holding a bunch of Beautiful Wolfram, kneeling in front of the grave… the casket being lowered slowly… the epitaph…

_Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_To the beautiful soul… _

_In the arms of Shinou,_

_May you rest in peace, and find the love and happiness_

_In paradise._

_Born at Springtime  
_

_Died at the battle  
_

_Forever you are in our heart._

Every one attends the funeral. Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, Nobles, Aristocrats… The King of Francia, The King of Cavalcade, Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria, Alford Makina, King Saralegui beside his mother Queen Alazon, Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku: Family if Von Christ,Von Voltaire, Adalbert von Gantz, Von Bielefeld, Von Karbelnikoff, Von Wincott, Von Spitzberg, Von Gyllenhaal, Von Rochefort, and Von Radford, and from Earth, Shibuya Shori...

The whole kingdom who love, inspired, and know Wolfram von Bielefeld as the strongest, fieriest and most loyal to the Maou Heika.

A grand funeral… for a grand and brave soldier.

Yuuri, standing at the front of the grave… feels like floating. A dream. A dream that very soon he will wake up from one of Wolfram's kick. he felt himself laughing and joking – why? Why so many people are here? This is just a joke. Wolfram is still alive. His just sleeping somewhere. They will find him.

Cheri-sama then stood in front of Yuuri and hugged him – but he can hear the angry hissed: 'BRING HIM BACK! Bring my baby back! He doesn't deserve this! You killed him! Now! Bring him back to our loving arms! We don't care if you don't love him – WE – love him!'

To the others, it looks like the two are consoling each other. Both lost someone very very dear and precious to them.

Gwendal stood there, looking at the casket… With a single flower of Beautiful Wolfram…

'Puu… I love you. And I will not rest until I found you. Dead or alive, I will bring you back here… your home.' And with a single tear, he throws the flower and with a very cute horse doll.

Conrad stood at the other side, slowly throwing the flowers he was cradling in his arms, each representing them:

Cecille's Red Sigh

Silent Gwendal

Conrad Stand Upon the Earth

Filled with Yuri's Naivete

And the most precious and most beautiful… Beautiful Wolfram.

'Honey-chan… I will not rest. I will find you. And when I do, I don't care if you slap my hands away… I will hugged you and spoil you. I will not leave your side. I will protect you… you belong to us…' and the people then saw the Lion of Lütenberg, crying silently.

Gunter stood at the foot of the grave. The advisor, sobbing. Holding a very old and weird looking small canvas. Carefully placing them at the lowered casket.

'Little Lord Brat… wherever you are... we will find you. I miss you Wolfram. Be brave my child. We will not give up hope. Your brothers are never stopping. Heika… Heika will look for you. Please be safe Wolfram. Where ever you are. We will bring you home.'

Gisela and Anissina, both have blood shot eyes throw beautiful flowers at the casket.

'Brat, you are alive. We will find you. I will invent a very advance machine called Finding-Wolfram-at-the-ends-of-the-world-kun, just for you. We will find you. So you better be okay!'

'Wolfram-kaka… we are not giving up. That is your motto in life, since you meet a certain Double Black. You are always waiting and hoping… and we will be the same. We will wait for your return and we will not give up.'

Greta holding a bunch of scrolls. Many make way for the little princess. And they heard her:

'Papa Wolf… you're the greatest father in the land. I'm missing you so much. Nee, I'll be giving you this… you love them right? Music sheets, you composed some and sing them to me when I can't sleep. And I'll also give you this brush. So you'll never get bored there. Paint and paint all the beautiful places… okay? I love you papa Wolf. I'll wait for you Papa Wolf… I miss you so much Papa Wolf.'

And the others can't help but sob and cry silently. Cheri-sama held Greta and both cry like there's no tomorrow.

And the sad voices of people singing as the casket being buried by the Earth.

The Requiem for the Beautiful Demon Prince

_All things keep flowing,_

_In this world, there is no end._

_Sleep, my beloved,_

_Your soul continues._

_You were born,_

_Then you lived_

_To sing a song of hope_

_Forever…_

_Offer up these tears,_

_The words of a new love._

_For my dream,_

_The days of bliss,_

_That I met you_

_In this place,_

_I give thanks_

_Forever_

* * *

Hours have passed by. Many went home when the sky darkened. The family of Wolfram went home to give their King a chance to be with the Demon Prince. Murata pats Yuuri's shoulder and went on, Shori looked at his younger brother and he sighs, Yuuri needs to be alone.

'This is not true right? You are alive somewhere out there right? C'mon Wolf. We need you. I need you here. Who will kick my ass when I'm sleepy at Gunter's lessons? Who will advice me to study hard because I need to because I am the Maou and you told me a hundred times I should be all Kingly. You know stuff like knowing the Kingdom… Who will I drag in those one of the many crazy adventure? Who will I pester and looked in the eyes to beg that I get some rest? And who will I sleep with in this cold cold night!!!! WOLFRAM!!!!!!'

Thunder and lighting cross the horizon. Heavy rains now pouring out on the sky.

'WOLFRAM! COME BACK! DAMN YOU!!! This is not fair! Get your fucking ass here! I NEED YOU! WOLFRAM!!! PLEASE! PLEASE!

… Please Wolfram come back… this is not fair. Please let me hold you again… please let me whisper to you the words… the words I can say now with all my being… please… WOLFRAM!!!'

The rain keeps on pouring for hours.

* * *

Murata looked outside the window. Feeling the sadness and grief of everyone. Wolfram and him may not be the best of buddies but he admired the Demon Prince. Yuuri wouldn't be the Yuuri now without the Demon's Prince loyalty, trust and love. He was the one who bring courage and belief in Yuuri. He was the one who push Yuuri to go far and he was the one who always hold Yuuri's arms whenever the King falls. He will fall with you.

'My Sage… why so lonely?' an amazing and beautiful aura emerge from nowhere. He looked at Shinou intently.

'Why aren't you? One of your descendant… dies… or cant be found.'

'Then if one is not yet found… there's still hope isn't it?'

'Damn you Shinou! What is it you're hiding?! Do you know where the Prince is? If you know tell me! His family is grieving and crying their souls out! Where is he?!'

'What make you think I know?'

'You're too calm about this!' Murata hissed at the Original King. he hates it when Shinou wouldnt speak. He has been for the pass five months thinking and viewing the Origonal King's mind. But he can't. He knows there is something amiss.

'No My Sage. I do not know where my descendant is. And if I do – there will be no use.'

'Why?! What is it?'

'A Promise.'

'Shit! You are full of crap Shinou! Yuuri is grieving! Look at the weather! Do you know how much he regretted it?!'

'My My… then may I remind you again what you said before to the Demon King?'

'W-What?'

'…_.I just hope that you will know in time that in every thing you do – karma awaits.'_

'Dam you Shinou!' Murata stormed out of the room.

Shinou Heika. The powerful Original King looks out the window and in the sky.

'_You are indeed a fool Shibuya Yuuri. But I will still stand to what I believe. You are the King that I approved. Now let's see – if you are true indeed the best King that history will know…_

_Ha ah! It's too troublesome being a God sometimes._

_Now let history unfolds.'_

TBC

_

* * *

_

Thank you mina-san for reading the story. ^^

For those who wants to know the song, it's **REQUIEM ~ INORI from Trinity Blood**. I was crying when writing this, and yeah, the whole house boom of the song. While I finish writing - i read it again and with the song on the background...

As for Hana-chan, I think some will think that she get over it fast - but based on my experience - one would like the other to be happy and not ruin a family that she/ he knows are full of love, and she/ he will not want to be the reason for the break-up of the family. That's why I made her matured and her family that way. To accept things - and also help Yuuri understand that society isn't what made/ makes you. It is your decision and your own resolve.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Fragments Of Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was like a dream. A very beautiful dream. He was happy and content when he came back. He was gone for one year – he told me that he was there on Earth for six months only. With everything that has happen, it looks like Earth and Shin Makoku do not have a usual day or month gap but six months..

He is happy and knows that he cannot hide it. But why hide it when he truly is blissful. Seeing his King once again after that frightful battle against White Crow and Dai Cimaron. When he did not wake up – he felt his world crumbling and slowly tearing apart. Looking at him sleeping like that, being unable to help his beloved king made him feel all powerless and useless! If only he can give his life for his King he will do it, no question ask. That's why he was eternally grateful to King Saralegui for helping Yuuri, and Yuuri, because Yuuri teaches him how to trust and believe. He believes in the young King as would Yuuri would do.

And when his King opens his eyes, he wanted to hold him tight and just stay within his King's arms, but he held himself. Yuuri personally belongs to him – being his fiancé – but he can't be selfish this time, the King belongs to everyone who feels the same way upon seeing the Young King's smile and eyes open.

This was a dream for him, a fantasy, having this picnic after a year of absence. Him, Yuuri and Greta, their daughter. Greta is growing – growing fast getting prettier by each day.

'I wish our daughter will not grow that fast! Damn! I can't let any pompous ass get near her!'

Wolfram chuckles and looks at Yuuri who seemed to grits his teeth and imagining boys who will be proposing to their daughter. He blushed. Yuuri said 'our daughter…'

He doesn't want to hope. He doesn't want to say anything. He is content to what they are having.

'You wimp! As if I'll let a pompous noble court our daughter! And besides she's only nine years old, she wont be getting invites and proposals until she's thirteen.'

'WHAT? THIRTEEN! That is so – so – so YOUNG! ARGHHH! Greta! You are not to date at a young age! Until you're 60!'

Greta who is far away with them picking flowers looks up and wave at them, apparently, Greta didn't hear it. Well, Greta's been spending her time with Anissina when he was training his men, much to his chagrin. Sigh. Hope Greta wont be like Anissina. His head is still hurting from that last experiment. And I think Gwendal is too. He sees his elder brother holding an ice in a cute – is that a bear or a dog? – bag. Sometimes he envied Conrart for not having to endure those blasted invention of Anissina.

Chuckles. Well sometimes, his brother was being used by carrying things for that she-demon.

His two over protective brothers. He have so many things to thank Yuuri for. When he came, he and Conrart come into terms, though he still snob him and 'hump' him. That's his nature. He can't let the man know how weak and how he was so devastated every time he remembers that incident when all he held was his arms. He can't eat and sleep. And all his focus remain to Yuuri, that he will protect the wimp no matter what. That is his duty as the soldier of Shin Makoku, as his fiancé and as Conrart's replacement. He will give his life to Yuuri.

His Aniue and Koonichan. He still remembers their angry glares to all the men and women who keep on popping in and out the castle when he reached the Coming out of Age. The two scared all his suitors and never left him alone. No wonder that he didn't even experienced even his first kiss until this age. Geez, those two can be so annoying and so over protective, but he was glad. He was so glad – for every first – he wants to experience it to the Double Black – who is currently slouching next to him. Who skips one of Gunter's studies. Sighed. He have to drag the King again to the library and remind him that as a Maou, he needs all the necessary lectures and Shin Makoku' ways. He is no ordinary King – he is The Maou. Well if he skips again he can always tell Gwendal to leave ALL the signing to Yuuri instead. Hehehe…

Chuckles.

'Nee Wolf, you're not listening to me.' Yuuri pouted.

Oh crap! He was so in his thoughts – happy and content that he didn't hear Yuuri.

'I'm sorry Yuuri. I was…uhm… thinking of someone – something… ahhh whatever. Sorry.' He said facing Yuuri. And he gasped. He didn't notice that they are sitting quite close, Yuuri slouching with his right elbow supporting him. He has in his other hand flowers that seem to grow on this part of the garden. And he, sitting beside the Double Black. His hips one inch away from the right arm that Yuuri used as his support.

'Hump…' Yuuri still pouting. He gasped for the second time when Yuuri slowly and gently run the flower up and down his hips. His heart beating so fast.

Yuuri! He clenches his right hand, and he can feel the grass that he grasps.

The wimp is not aware of what his doing! Damn! Damn! Be still my heart!

'A-Ano… I really am sorry-'

'Who is that someone? Is he special?'

Ehhhh what? Who's someone? Ah! Damn! I did say I was thinking of someone. He? Ahhh. Ah!

'Gwendal and Conrart and-' he didn't finished his sentence and for the blasted third time he gasped when Yuuri gets up and lean his chin on his shoulder. This time, the hand with a flowers, softly caressing his arms. He shivers!

Great Shinou! My heart! It would pop out of his body very very soon!

'Why are you thinking about them? And not me? I mean, you're not listening to my story and thinking about them… Am I not important?' Yuuri childishly complain, but he can feel the Double Black's breathe on his neck and he really need to control his gasped and shivers and DAMN he needs to control his body. Yuuri is rubbing his nose on his earlobe!

AHHH! SHINOU! Help me! He close and opens his eyes and held his breathe. Please please not so close! I'm going to die of heart attack – too much palpitation!

Breathes in and breathes out. Like a soldier. Be brave. Inhale… exhale…

'Yuuri, I was thinking of them because I was thinking of Greta, you know – her coming out of age. I just remember when I was coming out of age.' He told the pouting Double Black. Crap! His so cute when his pouting! Wait – he can't apply cuteness anymore to Yuuri, the boy turns into a man after one year or six months for him while he was gone. Even without staring at Yuuri he knows that the Double Black gained height and muscles. He heard that his team was doing good – baseball sports seem to have a regime menu on training and Murata told them that Yuuri has a very strict coach and training and exercise. He can feel it, those muscles. How he wished to be like the Double Black unlike him – he still have that body and face of a sixteen years old much to his dismay. Yuuri is growing fast – ahead of him.

'Hmmm… Tell me, did any one take your fancy way back then? I heard from Gunter that many wants to take you are their King, Consort, and Husband. And even our engagement didn't stop some persistent men and women.' This time Yuuri angle his face, and he can feel the Double Black's breathe on his cheeks. His right hand that grasp the grass, now slowly being caressed by the Double Black's right hand, slowly digits circling his hands. The left hand still has the flowers that keep on caressing his other arm.

CONTROL. He need to control his heart, or Shinou will be surprised to see his heart not as a key but as a organ that has pop out his body – lying on the grass.

Chin up and boasting will be his salvation.

'Well I was popular. Many wants me. I was only 50 years old, to your age that's 13, but proposals keeps on coming! What can I say – I am pretty charming.' HAH! Take that!

'Yes, you are…'

'EHH?' Yuuri is still close!

'Charming that is… hmmm' this time he stiffens. The left hand drops the flowers and snake around his waist.

YUURI! THE HELL YOU DOING?

'Y-Yuuri…' he begun when a voice of a happy child approach them.

'Hmmm?'

'PAPA! Look! Look! Unca Conrad teach me the other day how to entwined flowers and look here!'

Wolfram looked and smiled and blushes. Filled with Yuri's Naiveté and Beautiful Wolfram – two flowers of different colors entwined in a circle – a loop… he smiled at Greta.

'Oh Greta, they're beautiful-' AHHH!

'Yes! Nee, Unca Conrad also tough me some more, and also Anissina. She …'

Wolfram for the life of him can't understand and no words are registering at his mind. His body shivered and stilled when he felt Yuuri's right hand now inside his jacket, sure he has a white uniform sleeves, but he can still feel the warmth of the Double Black's hand that is slowly caressing his waist. INSIDE HIS JACKET! His melting! Melting! He wants to look at Yuuri and glared at him but the latter is there – happily talking with their daughter as if he isn't doing anything to him!

He clenches his fist so tight that the knuckles turn white. Yuuri will get a burn after his through with him!

And what is he playing at? His been teasing me since he returns? Looking at me – wait make that STARES at me! What the hell is going on with the WIMP?

'… then Anissina shows her new invention Show-Me-Your-Dream-Kun! It's a cute machine that tells people what are their hidden dreams! I wanna try it! I wanna see hidden dreams!'

That stops his thought, no way will he let his daughter go near Anissina's demonic invention. 'Now, Greta I will not have you go near that machine!'

'But why papa Wolf?' asked a cute and puppy eyed Greta. Geez! Talk about cuteness and all!

'Yeah, why papa Wolf?' Yuuri asked mischievous and showing that gorgeous grin.

He gritted his teeth. He will burn Yuuri the Wimp!

'Because, every invention of Anissina causes so much trouble and I don't want our daughter to be an inch near her room.'

'Awww, you're such a worrywart Papa Wolf… Greta is a big girl now, nee right Greta?' Yuuri said in a teasing voice while his hand is still busy caressing Wolfram's waist.

THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WIMP!

He was about to retort to that when they heard Lasagna called and their tea and sweets are served. Greta run towards Lasagna who is setting the food at the nearby table.

He was about to go to Greta but Yuuri's hands still imprison him.

'Stay.'

'Y-Yuuri?'

'I missed you Wolf… I miss my best friend…' The hand now stop caressing him, Yuuri brought his two arms around him, imprisoning him… His surprised and don't know what to say… best friend?… best friend… yeah… his the Double Black's best friend.

It hurts… but he will cherish this moment. This is his fantasy… to be with Yuuri, Yuuri not pushing him away… Yuuri… being kind to him…

They remain like that for several moments. Wolfram leaning on Yuuri's broad frame. Though he is older than Yuuri in demon age, the Double Black's is far more maturing and gaining a man's body. Seventeen turning on eighteen.

A right time to get married. But he doesn't want to pester Yuuri with that. Yuuri is still young and needing more guidance and experience in running the country. If he can help Yuuri in every step of the way, he is more than happy. He doesn't want to pressure the Double Black. His eighty-five years old, and within that time he had waited for someone to feel his empty and guarded heart – a heart now that belongs to the Double Black, what's a few more years of waiting. As long as Yuuri is happy and needing him, he can wait for more.

'Wolf…'

'Hmmm'

'Why aren't you staying in our room?' His heart thump. 'Our room'. One more of his fantasies coming true, Yuuri accepting the royal bedchamber as 'their room.'

'Well… you've been busy a lot lately and tired, I don't want to disturb your sleep with my reckless sleeping habit. And I come to bed late, with all the new routines of training…' he told the Double Black who is still snuggle close to him. Actually, that is not true, well part of it is true with him being tired of the training. He needed his sanity in check. The first time they sleep together after Yuuri's return, he was so happy – but that night… that night he can't sleep a wink! Yuuri in his sleep keeps on murmuring his name and out of the blue caress his body, and he tries so hard to get away from the Double Black's grasp and ended up sleeping on the floor for a few hours! He doesn't know what to think. He doesn't want to expect. And he is not used to that kind of Yuuri!

'You won't disturb me. I thought you're avoiding me or something.'

'Wimp! Why should I avoid my own fiancé?'

'Well, you tell me! It's been a week since you aren't sleeping in our room.'

'…'

'Wolf, come to bed with me… it's cold at night without you.'

'The heck! What am I your bed warmer?'

Chuckles. 'No, what I'm saying is, I miss you being there. Especially before we sleep, you asked me how was my day and we talk a lot, then I miss us going to the kitchen, eating and uhm… c'mon Wolf.'

'Oh… uhm… sure Wimp. If I know better you're just scared.'

A soft and warm chuckles. 'Yeah… I'm scared Wolf…' a soft nuzzle in his earlobes made him shiver.

'W-Wha – Yuuri?'

'Okay! That's a promise! You're sleeping with me tonight!' Yuuri abruptly stands up and winks at him and went to Greta. He was left there with his jaw slightly open and his face – he doesn't need a mirror to know that his face is as red as the roses.

What's going on? His… confused. Things are very weird. Yuuri being so sweet, gentle, it's like his courting me or something. He doesn't get it. All his life is full of soldier works, training and missions. And with Yuuri, all he knows is that the Wimp is acting so weird. He was never like this. It's like he likes me… more than friends?

Nay! Nay! Nay! He shook his head. Impossible. The Double Black is firm in his resolve that boys are for girls – not boys to boys. That's why his ready, ready any time the Double Black renounce their engagement. That's why his been calling Yuuri a cheater, wimp… because one day for sure – he will leave me for a girl. I just have to be content to what I have right now.

He got up and went to his family. And told them he needs to train his troops for a new regime menu. Sad eyes of Greta and Yuuri's. But he needs a time to think and be alone.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Use your elements as if you're one with them! Don't use them like a thing!' Wolfram shouted to his men, they are practicing on improving the use of their Maryoku. He has in his men three types of user, the 1st troop being like him, a fire-wielder, the 2nd troop wind-wielder and the 3rd troop the earth-wielders. Water-wilders are rare and they need a special training. Water are very rough, strong and unpredictable – like his fire but with different level. Gwendal trust him to train first the men who wants to serve the Kingdom with Maryoku. This is his specialty, he likes his elements and understand it more than anybody.

'Now! Fire-wielders – as the day you received your elements, you have your own chants to summon your fires. Don't just talk and memorize them – feel them and chant them with your very soul – Be one with them! Use it properly or the elements will not be as effective as it can be!'

Many men in the courtyard are dead tired, but are awed and look at the Demon Prince with admiration. He is the fiancé of the Maou, yet so brave and powerful, they all know that without Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Maou can't reach what he is now. Wolfram helps the Maou in each of his journey, traveling even he hates the sea, he is willing to travel with Yuuri in both worlds… will always be there for Yuuri Heika.

'To the Wind-wielders, you have the most amazing element too! The wind is a powerful tempest, better control them and not get too full of yourselves. Wind element are like fire too – they have a very complex and diverse attitude!'

'Earth-wielders, you are the calm, composed and unyielding ground – but be careful, the earth elements are too strong and too heavy of a burden – better use them carefully and with proper summoning! They can drain you with so much Majutsu if not careful! Now! 1st troop, as I call your name show to me your fire-elements! I have built ten straw dolls. I will say the instructions and you better listen. Each one of you have different directions!'

'YES SIR!'

'Now, Challen Lysanter! Summon your elements, I want you to encircle and make a wall of fire to the 1st straw doll. A wall – just a wall of circle that will make the straw doll a captive and unhurt. Use a seventh level of fire – that should be a low heat.'

'Yes SIR!' the man in blue standard uniform called Challen Lysanter approached the straw doll and stops within ten feet, and summons his fire element.

'To the seventh level element of fire – I, Lysanter summons you – obey this Mazoku – wall of fira!' and then out of the soldier's fingertips a strip of fire came out and makes a wall of fire around the straw doll.

'Good! Concentrate and to lessen the burden on yourself, do not use too much power or heat in them. All you need is to capture – not to harm and burn them. Now, I will call you one by one and make sure to listen! Next, Warrick Anderson!'

And so on, the whole afternoon they we're all dead tired. Summoning Majutsu can be very exhausting and as their commander – he too have to show one or two summoning. All the men in the platoon look at him with wonder, admiration, and all are so devoted to him. They wanted to court the Demon Prince, but all of them think they are no good for the Demon Prince, and not to mention that the said Demon Prince can barbecued you alive if you so much as touch or piss him off.

'Okay men! That's all for today! I will hand you out papers and you need to review them. They are what you need to improve: stamina, agility, speed, power, reflexes, dexterity etc. Oh, also, those who are injured or even a slight bruise please go to Gisela and her medics. Report to me the injuries okay?'

'YES SIR!' he then handed them one by one the papers.

Wolfram sits on the foot on one of the trees at the courtyard and waited for the reports of his men. He is bone tired. Well today is far more intense, having to train three elements all at once. Usually he only trains one and that are the fire-wielders, but when Yuuri was away and no sign of returning he asked Gwendal to let him train the others. Gwendal is busy with the running of the Kingdom, good thing the ten nobles especially his uncle Waltrona buy the excuse that Yuuri is on Earth recuperating and no more talk about him being the 28th Maou. Gwendal, Conrart, Cheri, Gunter and him talks about it. Murata have given Ulrike some briefing that he and Yuuri maybe gone for some time – to recuperate their Maryoku. They have drained almost every inch of their Maryoku. The only problem is that Murata isn't sure when they can return. It's like the what happen few years ago – Murata isn't sure if they can return.

But he waited. Every day he waited and believes that Yuuri will return – even not for him but for Greta and Conrart. Even when the others loose hope of his returning he stands firm that Yuuri will return. His Yuuri…

His beloved… his best friend. Yuuri. His heart is still confused and in turmoil, the morning picnic still on his mind. He just doesn't want to hope…

His men reports to him that there are no serious injuries, only slight burns and gash, he then told them to rest. Tomorrow is another day for them. Training three elements can be pretty exhausting.

He walks down the hallway that leads to the dining room. And thinks again. He turned around and spots a soldier in the faraway hallway.

'You, please tell them I'll eat dinner at my room. I'm tired.' He told the soldier at the corridor. The soldier nods and headed to the dining room. He then walks towards his room, not Yuuri's but his. His tired, and doesn't want to think anymore of what is Yuuri up to, or his weird attitude now. He just wants to rest.

Entering the room, he discards his clothing's and just leaves them on the floor – he was too tired for being proper and all, went to the bathroom and wash himself. He hates his body when perspiring and so sweaty. After a quick bath, he went back and wore his nightgown. He sits on the side of the bed, facing the big window and looked at the stars, the evening stars.

He put his feet up and hugged them.

Why was Yuuri being different to him? Being kind and gentle? And almost loving… for the pass few weeks, Yuuri has been sweet, attentive to him.

Is he doing this because he found someone already? A girl? And that he feels guilty? And that he wants me – to feel important too and not burn him?

Does Yuuri think of him so little that he won't tell him the truth and trust him? That he will wish him happiness, not crisp him and the girl… Well, yeah – that's the answer. For the years that has gone by – he was so determined to win the heart of the Double Black – but it's been hurting him too. Maybe only a girl can satisfy and will win his heart…

Will he be okay? Will his heart make it when Yuuri chooses a woman? His body and mind are so tired and just want to rest, but he can't help but think of the future. He was about to flick the candle out with his hand when he heard a knock on the door.

'Wolfram.' Yuuri.

What is he doing here? It's still dinnertime.

He walks towards the wooden door and opens it. The face of the Double Black with a frown and worried eyes looks at him.

'W-What-'

'You skip dinner. Here.' He then noticed the plate the Double Black is holding, it has fruits and bread, for a light meal.

'I asked Lasagna to prepare this. You work hard right?'

Oh… 'Uhm… Thank you, Yuuri.'

'Uhm… can I come in?'

'O-of course! Silly!'

He opened the door wide and led the Double Black in. He closed the door and stared at the plate. Never before Yuuri have done this.

'Wolfram…'

'Huh?'

'Why aren't you in our room? I went there first and when I didn't see you… Why?'

'I'm sorry Yuuri. I'm just… tired.' And wants to be alone. He thought.

He then put the plate at the small table beside the window. He looks at the food, its appetizing but his bone tired and just wants to sleep… and wants to avoid Yuuri.

'You don't want to eat?' Yuuri asked him. He was surprised, he didn't see him move, Yuuri was now at his back, holding his shoulders. He stiffened but relaxed. Yuuri is just being kind.

'No… It's just that I'm tired… with all the training, just want to rest. My body's sore you know'

'Then… would you like if I massage you?'

'Eh?'

'Massage! Uhm, my mom told me that a massage is one way of relaxing the body. It's effective you know. She massaged me one time after a hard baseball game.'

'Ehhh?'

'Oh! C'mon! here, just lie here.' Yuuri then dragged him to lie down to his stomach.

'Y-YUURI!'

'Shhh! Quiet!'

The Double Black then massaged his muscles. It was heaven.

'Ahhh… that feels good Yuuri…' he felt the Double Black's hands slowly easing the pain in his muscles.

'Uhm… do you have an oil or something? I don't want to hurt you.'

'Oh. Uhm, top drawer there at the vanity mirror.' He then felt the bed, Yuuri moved to the drawer and gets the oil. Good thing he has the oil, he used it when his arms got sore and his thighs. He doesn't want anyone touching him so he just massaged himself. But tonight, he just plans to sleep, then Yuuri came.

'Wolf…' is that Yuuri? His tone becomes deeper.

'Hmmm?' he was tired. What was he saying?

'I have to take off your nightgown. I need to put an oil on your back and I cant do it with your nightgown on.'

'…Hmmm… sure whatever… Yuuri.' His too tired to argue and understand what the Wimp is saying… maybe he was dreaming… and that everything was just inside his mind…

He felt his clothes being pulled up. His arms are carefully held up and so is his head. He shivers a little when the clothes are gone from his body – but the shivers stops when warm hands caress gently his back.

'Hmmm…'

'You know Wolf… your skin is so soft.' What? Is he saying something? Shinou. I'm too tired… Right. This is a dream.

'Wolf…'

.

.

.

.

He was dreaming. He was dreaming again. But this time not with Greta and Yuuri on a sunny morning.

But with Yuuri. Only Yuuri. It's the most erotic dream he had ever…

Yuuri was slowly touching his shoulders… then places a soft kiss on them… soft hands caress his back… index finger slowly running down his spine… he felt the Double Black's lips, slowly kissing his back – up and down. Trails of wetness…

'Hmmmm… Y-Yuuri…'

He then felt the Double Black turned him slowly… gently, he was now lying on his back, his hands… where are his hands… oh! It's being held up, pinned up by Yuuri.

'Ahhhh…' he felt it… Yuuri slowly nipping and running his tongue on his neck.

'Ow!…' he felt it when Yuuri sucked his neck… 'That would bruise…' he then heard a chuckles.

'Ahhh… W-what? Yuuri… ohhh… uhmmm' Yuuri kneads his nipples –roughly.

'Wolf… how come your nipples are so pink and so cute?' What? What did the dream Yuuri said?

Then he felt the Double Black's tongue, circling it and then sucking it. Making wet noises… Oh! Shinou! This is so real! This dream was so real and erotic… hearing Yuuri making that sexy and sinful noises…

'Ahhh… uhnn…! Yuuri!' he bit his lips! Oh Shinou! He is sucking it so hard… he felt his lower part… something on his lower part stirring.

'Wolf… you're so sweet… so soft… Gods! Wolf… I'm going crazy here!'

The mouth leaves his nipples, he was about to complain when fingers wildly kneads them…

'Agggghhhh… Y-Yuu…riiii!' he bite his fingers. He feels so hot… hotter than his fire…

'Unn… ahhhh!' now the Double Black's hands slowly caress him… downwards and lips following… he felt the hand caress his waist… slowly making it way – 'AHHHH! YUURI!' He felt the Double Black touched, caress his shaft. Slowly caressing it, up and down… and then roughly he -

'Yuuri! Please… p-please… nghhhh!' he then arched his body when he felt lips! No, tongue! Oh Shinou! Yuuri is sucking him!

'Y-Yuuuuurriiii!... Ahh!... Nghhh!' His hands then writhed and grasp the bed sheets. His feet arching, his whole body is on fire. More heated than his element. Yuuri is slowly sucking him, tasting him. He felt Yuuri's wicked tongue on the tip of his shaft! And then suck him again!

'Yuuri! T-there! Oh! Shinou! Oh! Gods! YUURIIII! I'm coming! P-please please!' he felt so torn and wild! Yuuri's mouth on his and those hands now fondles his buttocks – gropes it hard.

'Then cum sweetheart… Cum into my mouth.' And he did! He felt himself climaxing and felt the sweet shudder.

'AAAHHHHHH!' He saw Yuuri put his hands up and taste his cum… not letting it escape…

'Yuuri…' he felt the heavy body of the Double Black on top of him… and he gasped when he felt his fingers… slowly… sweetly… caressing… making circles in his opening…

'AH!' he felt a digit of finger enter him.

'You're so tight sweetheart… relax…' Yuuri whispered in his deep and so sweet voice.

He keeps on caressing my inside and when I felt it's okay to relax, another one entered me!

'AH! YUURI!'

'Shhh… I need to prepare you… I don't want to hurt you love…'

He bit his lower lips again, and he writhes under the masterful hand of the Double Black. He felt Yuuri's mouth on his nipples again, making circles, biting gently and sucking… and then a third digit of finger enters him and makes its way to his sensitive spot.

'AHHHHH! YUURI!' He arched his back! He felt it! That sweet torment! That sweet sweet pleasure! It was like centering his whole body and being – it's making him go wild and crazy!

'That's right love… that's your sweet spot… now relax… I can't control myself now… I need you… NOW!'

He felt the fingers slowly pulls out and he ached when it's gone – but that soon vanished when he felt a bigger and much warmer member enters him. First slowly… then as it enters – he felt himself tearing…

'OWWWW! YUURI! I-it hurts… Y-Yuuri…' It hurts! It hurts! Oh Shinou! He felt his body tearing apart!

'Relax Wolf… please relax… it hurts the first time… relax…'

He felt it again, Yuuri's big shaft entering him fully. He bites his lips and hold on Yuuri's back. Yuuri's member is big and warm… after sometime – he begun relaxing, when the pain subsides…

'I'm gonna move Wolf… sorry but… I'm at my limit! I really want you!'

'W-wha- AHHH-!' he mewl.

Thrust! Thrust in! Thrust out! A strong thrust!

Yuuri thrust forcefully inside of him. In and out – he was about to shout when his lips covers mine. A savage kiss. A kiss full of carnal taste. He taste of sweet peach wine… of sweet fruits… Yuuri's kiss on him was savage and brutal. As if wanting more. Needing more. His tongue exploring their depths… Yuuri explore his mouth – up and down, caress the inside of it. Not leaving any part untouched.

His mouth – swollen, some saliva drips from his mouth and he felt the Double Black licks it…

'Ooohhhh… Y-Yuu…riii!'

He can hear that tasteful, sinful sound of their bodies joining… that wet sinful sound – their bodies now dancing… dancing that old and sweet rhythm… as old as time…

But what his mind and body is so focus is Yuuri thrusting with all his might inside of him. He wanted to shout but he can't his mind can't think anymore of what's happening. Yuuri's shaft touched his sweet tender spot – and he convulse! Sweet torment – pain and pleasure…

'Oh Gods! Wolf! You're so sweet! Ahhhh! Wolframmmm!'

Yuuri's hands now holding his erect member – he thought he just cum a while ago – but his hard again, and now Yuuri grasp him and slowly – no – fast and tormenting him… hands up and down… making him moan so loud.

'Y-Yuuri! Ahhh… nghhhh… p-please!' he begs… he can't anymore! The feelings and sensations is too much…

He felt it… his going to cum again… Yuuri… his so big – the pain and pleasure mixing and then –

'Wolfram! Together!' Yes! Together… he felt it, the blood and that crazy sensation rising and coming into him.

'Y-Yuuuuurrriiii! Aaaahhhhhhhh!' he cums again at Yuuri's hands and then he felt his inside… wet with Yuuri's cum.

'Oh, Wolf!' I felt his kisses on my neck. Our two body perspiring… panting... full of sweat… I can still feel it… Yuuri's shaft inside of me… slowly easing out…

'Aahhh' I felt that sweet ache when he pulled out – and I felt his cum slowly, tickling my insides as some slowly oozes out of him…

'Wolf…' I reached something incredible… so sweet… the pain and pleasure… feels like paradise…

'Hmm…' this is the best dream he have… his body is so tired but sated… he was so complete…

'I want more…'

'Hmmm?' What? What did Yuuri said want more? The dream-Yuuri is so aggressive and wild and now making wet circles on his neck… biting him more… his hands caressing his hips and kneading his nipples again.

'I need you… I want more of you. Once isn't enough…. Not enough.'

He gasped when he felt Yuuri turned him around, his hands pinned up by a strong powerful hands of the Double Black.

'AH!' a very warm and big and erect member of Yuuri enters his opening again – this time so fast, he thrust so fast – he was unprepared that it hurts but the wetness and cum of the Double Black a while ago made it smooth and less painful…

'Yuu-riii…' he felt that erotic movement again and felt his left shoulder being bitten hard…

'Not enough Wolf… more… I'm gonna fuck you more.'

The dream never stops at that point. Throughout the night, he dreamed - the loving way and savage and wild love making the Double Black did… to his innocent body – no… not anymore… The Double Black ravished him in his dreams…

'Argh! Body heavy…' Wolfram woke up with a heavy body. His body was so sore and heavy… it aches all over.

Must be due to the training. Maybe he needs to make the element training twice a week only. It will really blow your body.

He was about to get up, when he felt it. A hand across his chest – no, make that on top of his left nipple! He frowned. HAND? HEAVY! He looked beside him and Yuuri.

Ehhh! I am so sure I sleep on my room. He glanced and saw its his room. He was about to kick the Double Black when the bed sheets being pulled down revealed his naked body! And then he remembered the hands on his left nipple – naked nipple!

'AHHH! WHAT THE? Why the hell am I naked?' He looked around and blushed ten folds when the man beside him is totally naked too!

'SHIT! SHIT! WHAT HAPPEN? YUURI YOU WIMP! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?' he panicked and was about to get up when he felt his back ache like crazy!

'OWWWW!' What the hell happen? Why is he naked? And the Wimp naked too? And his so hurting down there!

His eyes then sets on the red spot near his thigh. 'EHHH?' RED SPOTS? he then slowly touched the red thing with a trembling finger… and saw – 'Dried blood…' His hand trembling and feel his body… his aching all over, not the usual ache when he trains his men – but rather a deep inside ache… pain.

OH SHIT! HELL! What happen? He seats up – felt the pain and turned around and found the spot on the bed cover - a pool of red dried blood mixed with… a white something. He looked again… at the blood… lots of blood. He knows that a Mazoku male body differs from a human male body. They bled. They bled the first time. It's something women have when they are deflowered – but so are the male Mazoku…

A Mazoku male… once deflowered by a dominant male will definitely Bleed… and not just a tiny little bit blood - a pool of them!

He closed his eyes. He knows that white substance… His heart began palpitating. In his whole life – he never bled on his bed. And not on that part of his body. His SORE body… heavy… aching all over… inside the worst…

Sore body?

Heavy?

Aching all over?

Naked body?

Blood on his body?

'YOU WIMP! WAKE UP! YOU STUPID PERVERTED WIMP!' he shook Yuuri angrily.

'W-What? Wolfram? Oh, c'mon! Still so early! Sleep!' Yuuri buried his face on his pillow. HIS pillow!

'NO! YOU GET UP! YOU WIMP! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU PERVERT! ASSHOLE!'

'Huh?' Yuuri now seats up and looks at him – and for the love of Shinou gave him the most beautiful and sexy smile.

'Ohayo Wolf… are you okay? Are you mad because I did you hard? I'm sorry…' he was about to shout at his face when Yuuri suddenly hugged him. Caress his back and kissed his naked shoulder. SHIT! They are still at this very moment NAKED!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

'Sorry Wolf… did I hurt you? You don't need to train your troops, just rest… I'll talk to Gwendal…' he felt Yuuri's tongue and lips while talking on his shoulder.

'Y-Yuuri? What's going on?' What's going on? What happen? His scared and confused.

'Ehhhhh?' Yuuri looked at his him – and he knows his eyes reflects confusion and fear…

'You mean, you don't remember?' Yuuri now grab his shoulder and he was facing a very hurt face of the Double King.

'A-ano… uhm… I – dream! I though… ano – it wasn't a dream? W-what happen? Yuuri?' confused, scared and blushing Wolfram asked the Double King.

'Oh! Gods! Wolf! If that was a dream! That was the best and satisfying dream we had…' Yuuri grinned. And when a still confused face of the Blonde looked up at him.

'No Wolf. It wasn't a dream. I taste all of you. Every inch of you… you still don't remember? Ouch… I'm hurt.'

'Y-Yuuri…' confused and now glittering eyes with upcoming tears, he looked at the Double Black.

'Oh Wolf! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you that much? Look Wolf, I'm sorry! Please forgive me… if I was so rough on you…'

'Y-Yuuri… why?' confused, scared… why? That's the only thing he can ask… why? A single tear escapes him. He doesn't want to appear weak, but right now his confused. His body is on terrible pain, his mind is in chaos – his naked beside a naked Demon King.

'Oh Wolf! Shhh… hey… don't cry… shhh… Wolf… I – I like you…' he gasped when he heard those words. He was then hugged tightly, he can feel the Double Black's breathing on his neck…

'Please don't ask how or why… please Wolf… just know that I like you and I want you…'

'Y-Yuuri…'

What in the blazes! He dreamed of this. This is his fantasy! Yuuri being intimate with him and waking up and having a very sweet talk – confession… Yuuri is right – he doesn't need to question what happen. It happen because it was meant to happen.

He wants to jump and laugh and cry – oh Shinou! It's all emotions in him – he feels like floating and so damn happy about it!

Yuuri – Yuuri wanting him. Needing him and liking him… what more can he ask? This is his dream coming true…

'Y-Yuuri… thank you… I love you Yuuri' He thanked the Double Black, hugged him in return and he feels the smile of the other when he confessed. Warmth and love in the arms of the man he longed for… the man he will only love for the rest of his life… the man he will sacrifice anything… everything… the kind and lovable Wimp.

'I know Wolf…' he felt sweet and little kisses on his neck.

He moaned… 'Y-Yuuri… l-last n-night… it's not a d-dream… ohhh… hmmm…. W-what… ha-ughh-ppen?' Yuuri is now caressing his back and touching, kneading his nipples. He felt the Double King sucks his neck…

'Hmmm… you don't remember… then… all I need is to demonstrate again what happen last night…'

'Huh?' Wolfram confused, looks Yuuri, who now has a very… very devilish grin on his face. He was about to asked what was it when a savage mouth claims his.

'Mgghhhh!' all words was cut when a powerful, demanding and savage mouth claim his.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He still feels sore, heavy and aching – and he knows he has a weird way of walking. That's why he told his men to train with their swords and asked his vice-captain, Wharren Fergusson to assist the troops. He really can't do any hard training today or his body will tear apart – correction – it's already torn apart, and he have to thank the devilish Demon King for that!

He was so glad for the interruption of Gunter that morning – his wailings for the Precious Maou Heika. Looking for him when he didn't find him in his royal bedchamber. He told Yuuri to get out and face Gunter – the Double Black protested but he told him – he needs to go out there or both of them are in serious trouble.

Yuuri hurriedly dressed, while he hide himself under the covers, then he felt the bed dip and the covers being pulled. A warm and sexy smile of the Double Black, and a very mouthful of a kiss. Then the Wimp vanished. Went to his own room.

He smiled at the memory. The book he was holding and apparently reading – was still on the middle page. His mind elsewhere. The Double Black King is there – within the room talking to his elder brother about the requests of some villagers to build a small clinic or hospital, while Gunter giving them some points of view and telling them to let Gisela train more medics.

He blushed when he remembers Gisela! Oh Shinou! What a thing! What a blasted way to know what happen between him and Yuuri. He was lurking at the hallway, looking at soldiers to avoid – he has in his arms the evidence of what transpired that night… he needs to burn it… or washed it. The maids at the castle are hawk-eyed, they know when something is missing. Argh! Why does he have to be the one to do the dirty deed? He was the victim here!

He slowly walks the corridor when he felt a cold hands on his shoulder.

'AAAAHHHHHH!'

'Wolfram-Kaka!' Gisela was startled too. He shouts! Shit! What a thing for a soldier to shout like a sissy!

'G-Gisela!'

'You startled me, Wolfram-Kaka…'

'No… you're the one who startled me.' He placed his other hand on his heart.

'What are you doing here Wolfram-kaka with a… is that a bed sheet?' Gisela eyed the white material, and he clutches it tightly on his chest.

'Y-yes… Uhm, look Gisela I need to go-' a firm and strong hand on his shoulder stops him. He turned around and see the 'Sergeant's Eye' – Gisela looking at the bed sheets and him seriously. Damn!

'Wolfram-Kaka, where are your injuries?'

Eh? 'W-what?'

'I asked where are your injuries? Are you trying to hide them? That's a lot of blood Kaka!'

What? OH SHIT! The side where the blood was – is there out in the open for all the knowing eye of the healer to see. SHIT!

'Where are your injuries? Why didn't you go to the infirmary? I was there tending some wounds from your soldiers yesterday but why didn't you?'

'L-look Gisela… this… uhm… nothing! Yeah, just a small wound-'

'SMALL! You call that a small wound? The bed sheets are covered with your blood! And from the looks of it, you have it on your lower part – the thigh? Back? C'mon Wolfram-Kaka! SHOW IT TO ME!'

'G-Gisela, really its nothing!' he insisted. OH SHINOU!

'YOU CALL THAT NOTHING? I will inform Gwendal-kaka and Conrart-kaka-'

'NO! YOU CAN'T! GISELA? It's not a wound!' NOT CONRART! Especially NOT GWENDAL!

'Eh? But Kaka… that's – that's a lot of blood. Please tell me your injuries…'

'Gisela… I – I didn't get this from battle wounds…' now he knows he is blushing. Blushing and why the hell not?

'Eh? Then? Wha-How!' Gisela stopped questioning when he saw Wolfram's face. Eyes not looking at her – face that's so red – so much blushing and she isn't born yesterday to not know that look.

'OH! KAKA!' Gisela now fully understanding the cause of the blood.

'Oh! Shinou! This is so great! Oh! Wolfram-kaka!' he smiled at her and the redness still not leaving his face.

'Please… Gisela not a word from the others… please? Yuuri and I haven't yet discuss… please Gisela?' he doesn't know what his face looks like right now.

'Oh! Of course Kaka! Oh I am so happy for you!'

'Thanks…. Ano… I have to… b-burn-'

'NO! here, let me carry that!'

'EHHH? No! that's dirty!' blushes. Damn!

'It's okay Wolfram-kaka, they will think of it as a blood from the infirmary, and they wont question me holding this.' Gisela gave her sincere and warm smile. Now she knows why Wolfram was looking like a spy – looking left and right to avoid soldiers. She giggled and felt happiness to her friend. Not a close friend but she knows the hardship and pain of the beautiful Demon Prince.

'T-Thank you Gisela.' He shyly gave the bed sheets and hurriedly went on the other side of the hallway, and he can hear Gisela's giggles. He rolled his eyes. Damn! What a morning and all of that because of a damn WIMP!

He sighed. Whatever happens last night apparently wasn't a dream. He blushed remembering it all. Good thing the three are busy with their business that they don't pay attention to him – his flaming red face. He shifts his seats to avoid their stare if they happen to look at him. His flipping the book – a book of history that he thinks Yuuri may find interesting. He likes Dragon and some creatures they have in Shin Makoku, doesn't have it on Earth.

'… So we need to build this one across the…' he shivers when he heard Yuuri's voice. It wasn't the wimpy voice at all. More like a man. He closed his eyes. What happen? Why did Yuuri suddenly become interested in him? He needs to talk to Yuuri… but what? What really happen? What is going on?

Yuuri told him he likes him… and he was so glad about that. Meaning he accepts him… right? His mind is still full of questions and confusion. What change Yuuri? He just – what? – suddenly likes him?

He needs an answer but is afraid to ask… things are very complicated – he can't just bombard the Double Black with questions! Argh! So vexing!

Here he is, mind in turmoil – in chaos, his body is hurting, aching and so sore and that blasted Yuuri is all smile and as if nothing happens.

But what really happens? His confused… He knows Yuuri to be so set not wanting him – and now this? Dare he hoped? Dared he thinks that it's more than friends? Oh Shinou! He really doesn't know what to think anymore! If he were a little bit experienced then he can analyze it – but he has no experience of it! What should he expect and hope for?

In his heart – he knows that his body gave himself to Yuuri last night because his in love with him – been in love with Yuuri for so long… does his stay at Earth changed him? Or what? Did something happen?

All he knows is to believe in Yuuri. Yuuri is kind, gentle and will never hurt a person… and yes – especially him because his the best friend.

I'm scared of asking… scared that things may go wrong… But will he be okay? Will he be okay if after all that Yuuri abandons him?

Nay! Nay! Nay! Yuuri isn't that kind of a person. He knows how I respect the engagement and he knows how I trust him – he wouldn't do something that will hurt me.

The closing of the door wakes him from his deep thought. He glanced around and see that it's only him and Yuuri at the Double Black's study. He needs to go – he can't be alone with Yuuri. His mind is still thinking and analyzing things.

'Uhm… Yuuri I'll go to train my men, here's some interesting creatures in Shin Makoku. I think you'll like them.' He told the Double Black who is staring at him so intensely…

He avoid that gaze. It was so hot and he feels his body responding. He really needs to get out.

He stand up and was surprised at the speed of the Double Black – he was there! In front of him.

'Y-Yuuri…' he looks at those black eyes and was confused by the hint of annoyance in them.

'Yuuri?'

'Stop saying that!'

HUH? 'What?'

'Saying their your men!' the Double Black snarled at him. Ehhh? What's his problem?

'Huh? I don't get you! What the hell is wrong with you?'

'You keep on saying 'Your men! 'Your practicing with your men!' 'You're meeting with your men!' 'You're busy with your men!' that's irritating!'

HHHHUUUUUHHHH? 'Eh? But Yuuri, they are my men! They are my loyal subordinates! And your soldiers!' he argued. What the heck is going on with the Wimp!

'Even so! You don't have to tell or address them as your men!' Yuuri is now angrily snarling at him and keeps on moving forward, he steps back.

'What's gotten into you Wimp?'

'Damn! I am your man! Not them! ONLY ME!' Yuuri keeps on moving.

'W-What?' steps back.

'Hmmm…' now the angry snarl turn into a smirk.

'Maybe I should again remind you who you belong too…' he gasped when he felt the wall behind him. He looks around and found that his back is slump against the curtain wall.

'This is not funny Wimp! Get out of my way!' he demanded. The Double Black is wearing a smirk that he doesn't really really like.

He shivered when Yuuri moved a little more closer – now even air can't come in between them!

'You know… I think the previous Maou always find this ropes useful…' Yuuri told him, with a evil grin on his face.

'What?' Confused. He gasped out loud when his hand was roughly grabbed upward and he felt a rough texture around his wrist. He looked up and he saw that he was being tied up!

'Y-YUURI! What the hell are you doing you Wimp? Untie me this instant!' he shouted. Shit! What is going on with the Wimp?

Yuuri ignored his scream and continue grinning on him.

'WIMP! I told you to get this thing off me this INSANT!' He tried to break free from the rope. That's the blasted curtain ropes that's rough and thick.

'Why should I? When I got you where I want you… hmmm' hands now slowly making circles on his uniform… he gasped when the Double Black playfully tug his buttons.

'Y-Yuuri? W-what are you doing? Untie me now. This isn't funny…'

'Wolf… this is not supposed to be funny.' The Double Black whispered in his ears and he shivered when a wet tongue enters his ears…

'A-aahhh… Y-Y-Yuu-ahhh-rrii-ahh…s-st-stop…huhhh-ahhh' he bit his lips. He can't say the words. His breathing uneven.

Cold. Soft breeze caress his body – and when he looked down – he was startled to see that his buttons are all undone, his blue jacket hanging open so is his white uniform.

He bit his lips hard when a dark rough and strong hands kneads his nipples. They become hard instantly with contact.

'Nnggghhh…' he closed his eyes tightly. He heard the rough breathing of the Double Black… the other hand fondling his ass…

'Y-Yuuri! S-Stop! W-What are you doing?' he spat but bit his lips again when the hand that's kneading his nipples, descend downwards… slowly unzipping his pants.

'I'm gonna fuck you Wolf.'

'W-What?'

'Fuck you… until you lose your mind. I'm gonna do you until you moan not with protest but with pleasure'

Hands tied up. He was at his King's mercy. An evil grinning man stares at him and licks its lips looking at him like he is some kind of a food – a very delicious mouth watering food.

'Y-Yuuri! Take this thing off me!'

'No Wolf… You look delectable…' Yuuri sucked not so gently his right nipple.

'Aaaahhhh! Hurts!'

Yuuri chuckles and a loud moan escaped his lips when the Double Black free his erect member from his pants and undies. He tries to struggle free from the bondage but to no avail. The rope is tight. And he can't set it on fire – with his appearance like that!

'W-what are- YUURI?' he asked when the Double Black kneel and shouts when he felt his member being sucked… HARD by the Double Black.

Moan… sexy and lustful moans escape his lips. Yuuri… Yuuri is so good. He bit his lips – his wrist that is tied up, his hands grab the ropes…

'Nnghhhh…. Ahhhh…. There! Oh! Y-Yuuri! Ahhhh!...' Yuuri keep on sucking him and his tongue, that wicked tongue makes a wet trail on his erect shaft. He shivered when he felt the Double Black's left hand caress his cheeks… slowly seeking something in between the cheeks… and when he found what his looking for – he slowly penetrates it.

'AHHH! Nnggghhhh' The finger inside him caress him, slowly making its way in and out… and when another finger penetrates his hole – he moan loudly – the two fingers scissoring his insides… finding… looking… seeking something – and when they found it he shouts.

'YUURIIII!' this is the most amazing, the most pleasurable, the most erotic act for him – his shaft inside Yuuri's mouth and his hole being violated by Yuuri's fingers who have found his sweet spot.

He can't anymore! He can't stay sane anymore. 'AHHHHH!' he climaxed! Cum in the mouth of his Demon King.

He pants violently. Sweat all over his body, his shirts and jacket stick to his body… his body limp from the sweet torment and shudder…

Yuuri now slowly kisses his thighs, inside and outside, he felt himself shiver again. The Double Black not yet done with his violation.

'Owww! That hurts Y-Yuuri…' he complain when his Demon King bites his thigh not so gently.

'Of course Wolf… I am violating your body… it will hurt…' the trail of wet kisses goes up and when he opens his eyes – a powerful, passionate, full of lust and desire black orbs stared at him.

Yuuri licks his lips and kiss his neck again – trailing wet kisses. His moan is so sexy and wanting… something… wanting some more…

He then felt the Double Black's hands on thigh and leg.

'Wolf, I'm not going to be gentle. Like I told you – I will fuck you.'

Before that can register on his mind, his feet was pushed up and a very big and warm shaft thrust into his inside forcefully!

'AH!' wide eyes staring at the ceiling, his neck being bitten by the Double Black, feet dangling, one on the Double Black's shoulder and one on his arms…

'W-wait! Owww! Y-Yuuri! S-so f-fast! S-Sl-slow! AHHH!'

The Demon King keeps on pounding on him, with so much force. He hears it – the wet and sexy, erotic noises of their joined body.

The sound so lustful and so powerful that his shaft becomes erect again, and that it was between his abdomen and the Double Black, it doesn't need to be touched. The friction their body created is enough to make him hard and cum again!

'Wolf! Oh fuck! Oh Wolf! Damn!' he can hear Yuuri's gasped and he can hear his pant and harsh breathing.

'Y-Yuu-riiii! I'm go-g-goi-going… hmmm… mnnggg-come!' he can feel it, his there – close – so close!

'Fuck! Me too Wolf! Ahhhhh!'

Both of them shouts as they reached their climax.

Wolfram felt his inside… again full of the Demon King's cum. He shivered and his inside tightens when he felt the tingling oozing out of his lover's cum…

'Ahhh! Wolf! Don't do that! Don't tighten! I'm getting hard again!' Yuuri complain but with a evil smile on his face.

'Ah! S-Sorry Yuuri…'

He heard him chuckles. 'It's okay Wolf… I'm still ready for another one.'

'What?'

'Why are you shocked? You are delectable and irresistible you know…' Yuuri told him while nibbling him.

'Y-Yuuri… rope… hands?' he remind the Double Black.

He found himself staring at the onyx orbs – who seems to think if it's good to untie him or not. And when a devilish smirk appears on his face – he knows something wicked and pleasurable is on the Double Black's mind.

'Sure Wolf…' When the Double Black untie him – he gasped, the Double Black's shaft is still inside him and when the rope was untied, his only support was the wall and Yuuri.

Now he knows why Yuuri have that smile.

'Y-Yuuri… you're… hard again…'

'Of course. Who can resist those beautiful emerald orbs of yours… and this hole of yours…'

He shivered and gasped when Yuuri lift him – still inside of him – and put his back on the desk.

Now he is lying on the desk that's just behind them.

'Y-Yuuri?' he looked at the Demon King questioningly.

'I said I will fuck you… but I never said just once.'

And yes, true to his words, the Demon King fucks him… violated his body not just once…

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuri has been insatiable! The Double Black King will find excuse in his studies; duties; signing of documents and corner the Blonde anywhere! At the bathroom, at the hallway, at the library, at Wolfram's own drawing room, at the garden.

He knows the whole castle is in gossip and kyaaa-mode. And even if he wants to deny the Double Black, Yuuri will just look at him with that puppy eyes and pout that sexy lips and he will succumb to him. It's hard to have that look like nothing's going on. He knows that his brothers have an idea – but to what extent they don't know. He keeps his mouth shut. Never saying or anything.

Well, for his two brothers he believes that – he is still the same. Meaning they know him for not giving in to pleasure and that he will demand something to the Double Black – but he stays quiet. The thing is – he is enjoying Yuuri's attention and that he doesn't want to ruin Yuuri's affection to him. Yuuri is sweet, caring and so lovable. Those things he only fantasize and never dream of happening is indeed happening before his eyes.

He feel loved and he knows that constant blushes are visible. He needs to hide all those love marks the blasted Double Black leaves. He once told him why in the blazes Yuuri did that. Gwendal and Conrart will whip his ass if they find those love bites and he was only answered by the Double Black with:

'Cuz' it looks hot on you Wolf.'

He was training his men that morning for the used of Maryoku in defense, when he saw Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja – or the Perverted Great Sage to be more exact – waving at him. His brow arch, the Daikenja wouldn't disturb his training if it weren't important. He told his men to practice and that he will be right back.

'Okay practice first – but don't summon yet your Majutsu! It will be a waste of energy and force!'

'YES SIR!'

He then approach the all-smiling perverted Great Sage looking at him with amusement and glee.

'What can I do for you Geika?' he bowed first and asked the Double Black Sage.

'Nee, Von Bielefeld-Kyo have you seen Shibuya?' Murata smiled at the beauty before him.

'Yuuri? Hmmm… if I'm not mistaken his with Gunter and Conrart at the North Rhine-Westphalia, I think to make plans for the clinic and school there.'

'AND YOU'RE NOT WITH HIM?' The shock face and wonder of the Double Black Sage is apparent.

He rolled his eyes. 'Geika, it's not every second I'm with him you know.'

'EHHH? But – he is with Gunter and Conrart and not with you? I mean, you are not with him?'

He sighed. He knows why this is the Sage's reaction. 'He needs to be a good leader and I think that it's best that Gunter and Conrart is with him, besides I'm training my men – er troops…' He must never say 'his men' or its punishment for him. He blushed at that thought.

The Double Black Sage saw that blush. 'So, you are being content? Trusting Shibuya not to cheat on you?'

'Of course Geika. I trust and believe in Yuuri.'

'Hmmm… His lucky to have you. No, more than lucky – he is blessed by the Gods.' Murata told the Blonde who was now blushing ten folds. He smiled. He really like Wolfram. Infatuated with the blonde and because he looks so much like Shinou only more fiery and prideful.

'A-ano… thank you Geika.'

'Ah! Wait – before I forgot, I need Shibuya because he has my notes with him. I let him borrow my science and math notes for the upcoming exam.' He told the Demon Prince. When he saw the confusion on the face of the Blonde he explains.

'You see, we have different school but our exams are almost the same and I let him borrow my notes. But I have to review them. Passing the exams is not that easy.'

'But I thought you're the Mister A's – that's what Yuuri calls you sometimes.'

'Hmmm… I may be that good – but you see a drop of knowledge is more powerful than a sea of force. And there's no harm in reading.'

'Hmm... okay. Uhm, can you wait here of do you want me to deliver the notes at Shinou Temple?'

'Hmmm… I can wait here – wait – you're going to find it? You sure you know Science and Math – the writngs are different in Shin Makoku.'

'It's okay Geika. A-ano, Conrart taught me when you and Yuuri are away.' He blushed. Admitting to the Double Black Sage that Conrart taught him their language and writings.

'Wow! That's amazing. You mean you now can read Kanji? Hiragana and Katakana?' he was impressed. Well the whole Kingdom knows that Wolfram is not some simple and dumb Blonde. Gunter being his teacher and all.

'Just a little Geika. I'm not like you and Yuuri who are expert at it. I'll look for it now.' He bowed and went inside the castle. He hurriedly went inside avoiding the impressed and wonder gaze of the Double Black Sage. He knows what the half-demon was thinking. Some of them who doesn't know him only thinks that his one spoiled, selfish, arrogant and full of vindictiveness Demon. Only his family, Gunter, Anissina, Gisela and the others knows that he is not.

He went into royal bedchamber and look for Yuuri's notes, he has his own study table. He told them he need to review for his exams. He just needs to finish high school on Earth same as Murata.

He sighed. The Wimp sure is messy. Notes, pads, books are lying there – not organized. He then saw the Math notebook. Now he needs to find Science – Conrart told him that Science refers to any systematic knowledge base or prescriptive practice that is capable of resulting in a prediction or predictable type of outcome. Something that Anissina would understand and LOVE. And something he will avoid for sure.

'There it is' He picked up the notebook when something fall between the pages. He picked it up and saw a scented pink and girly letter, with a neat handwriting. His fist clenched the paper – he knows his not good in reading Japanese but he recognized some:

_Yu-kun…_

_… thank you…_

_…. …. Missing you so much… … can't wait to be …. you…_

_… …. … wait for you… … … library… …. … … dinner with father… …_

_… love … neck… pendant… heart…_

_… miss your… kisses… … love you…_

Hana-chan.

He looked again at the paper. His whole body getting numb and cold. He clenched his heart. Swaying, he found himself sitting on the floor, the paper a few feet away from him. Trembling hands he reach for it – but his hands has fire in them! He withdrew and held his hand.

Love you… he knows that kanji… for that was the first thing he asked Conrart…

He wants to shout, he wants to shout so much and … he doesn't know. He feel numbness in his body. He put his hand at his mouth to stop the scream, to stop anything that will come out of his mouth.

But he held on…

No! That letter must be some kind of a mistake. Yuuri… Yuuri wouldn't hurt me. Maybe that was a long time ago or something. I trust Yuuri… Trust him.

He gets up and take the two notebooks with him. He can still feel the coldness of his body. He breathes slowly – inhale and exhale and fought the urge to just burn something. He hold his chest and he knows that it's hurting – no majustu can heal it. He need to calm down.

Yuuri may be a lot of things but he will never hurt him. Yuuri's been different lately and he doesn't want to throw accusations – oh he can shout and accused him of 'Cheater and Wimp or Whatever' but not right now. Yuuri admitted that he needs him… wants him…

… … … But not love…

NAY! NAY! NAY! Believe in Yuuri. He sacrificed many things in his young life and he knows he can trust the Double Black King.

He went to the courtyard and hands the notes to the Great Sage. He wants to question him – but that would be inappropriate. And Murata is outside their relationship – if he wants to know something only Yuuri can answer that.

'Thank you Von Bielefeld-Kyo. You're a lifesaver! Okay, I got to go.'

Wolfram bowed and then turn on his men – troops. His mind and body and heart are numb but he still continue, like nothing had happen.

But he didn't get to see a concerned onyx orbs staring intently at him.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dinnertime.

Yuuri, Conrart and Gunter arrived late, about time for dinner. They look exhausted and tired. They were gone for the whole day.

Wolfram is eating his meal, but his thoughts are elsewhere. He wants to question Yuuri but he doesn't want to add to his exhaustion. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask him.

'Mina-san, tomorrow morning me and Murata will leave for Earth. I need to study for three days, exams are coming up.'

Clang.

The sound of spork hitting the plate. Everyone look at Wolfram's pale face.

'Wolf! Are you okay?' Yuuri asked and takes a look at Wolfram's pale face. Even Gwendal and Conrart with frown looks at him.

'Ahh… yes sorry. I – I… bite my tongue. Sorry.' He glanced down at his food.

'Oh, okay…' Yuuri sighed in relief and when the others begun eating again, he leaned on to the Blonde and whispers: 'Oi! Don't go bite it yourself! I'm the only one allowed to bite and suck it!'

With that he bowed his head a little lower and closer to the plate – he can't show them his red like blood face! Damn Yuuri! That insensitive Wimp!

He heard a snicker and glared at the Double Black who seems to enjoy his meal. He really will burn the Wimp one of this days.

He started eating again, his bone tired with the training, and the turmoil in his heart, but he is indeed hungry. He eats and thinks of what Yuuri said. Apparently, Yuuri likes him, well like him to the point that they are so intimate like wedded couple. Does he need to ask Yuuri about the letter? Or maybe his mistaken? That the letter was written in Katakana or Hiragana or Kanji. Sometimes Conrart told him that some Japanese words are written with different kanji depending on the specific usage of the word. So maybe he was mistaken and read it wrong…

And Yuuri needs to study for his exams, the proof is that the Great Sage too is studying.

'Heika how long will you be gone?' asked Gunter, he looked up and rolled his eyes. The lavender advisor looks like his tears will burst any moment.

'Hmmm… one or two weeks tops. I'm not sure, I need to wait for the results too.'

'One week is equivalent to half a month and two weeks a month or so. Okay Heika, when you return I will prepare the new studies for you' Gunter said happily much to Yuuri's disappointment.

He looked and saw Yuuri groan and bite his spork. He leaned and whispered: 'Wimp'

He smirk and begun eating when he gasped, good thing the people aren't looking at him. He glared at Yuuri and he just saw Yuuri smirk. He wants too – he really wants to kick that stupid foot now caressing his legs. Damn you Wimp!

He can't eat. He just hold his spork and knife. His trying hard to avoid his legs in contact with Yuuri's.

'Papa Wolf!' startled he looked at his daughter. Now with a cute pout.

'Papa! Are you gonna be busy tomorrow? Daddy Yuuri will be gone how about you?'

'What is it Greta? Do you want to do something tomorrow?' Wolfram asked his daughter.

'Teach me how to play the piano! I saw you that one time – you're so great! I was mesmerized!' Greta now looking at him with adoration and awe.

'Eh?' he blushed. Crap! He didn't know someone saw him. The grand piano was put away to the end of the north wing, because he stop playing it – decades ago. And for the life of him – he can't believe that Greta saw him!

'Wow Wolf! You can play the piano? I never heard you play that! I mean the whole time I was here you never touched any musical instrument.' Yuuri now looking at his blushing blonde.

'A little. I'm not good at it…' he lied. He knows that the other occupants knows that he lied. He blushed at that. He never wants to let the Double Black and even Greta knows that he can play a feminine and unsoldierly thing.

'Wow! I wanna hear you! Oh! Crap! I'll be gone tomorrow morning… hmmm. Okay! When I return you better be prepared to play it to me.' Yuuri smiled.

Awkwardly he smiled at Yuuri and the excited and squealing Greta. Both father and daughter traps him. He looked up and saw tender faces of his two elder brothers and Gunter, also Anissina.

Crap! He hates this. He looked at Yuuri and Greta and gave them a small smile. The two then starts talking while he have to endure the embarrassment.

Wolfram sighed. He is walking the long hallway leading to the royal bedchamber. Yuuri was already there; he was still with Greta and reads her story before going to bed.

He carefully opens the wooden door and saw the Double Black lying on his stomach and snoring. Obviously, the Wimp was tired. He silently moved near the bed and was about to touch the Double Black's head when his heart aches.

He remembers the letter again. He shook his head. He went to the closet and gets his nightgown and headed to the bathroom.

After cleaning himself, he stops at the middle of the room. Can he lie beside him? His heartache so much. He just wants to be alone. Really alone. His inside is telling him to whack the Wimp's head and explain everything to him – but he cant. Yuuri's rest is important and he needs to wake up early for the departure.

He sighed. He gently opens the wooden door and went out. Looking left and right and find no soldiers in the hallway – he flick his hand and there a small and dim light fireball emerge. He made his way to the farthest tower – the west wing.

Walking slowly at the spiral staircase, he opens the wooden door and a soft breeze of the night gently touched his face.

The windows were open; he sat at the window seat and stared at the endless midnight sky. He wants to cry. He wants to shout. He wants to burn something. He wants… he wants… he doesn't know what he wants.

Pathetic. Coward… Wimp…

Why can't he asked Yuuri? Why does he find excuses to stop himself for asking? Why? WHY?

A single tear descends from his eyes… his scared of the answer. He feels very very small and so pathetic.

He put his hands on his head… he gazed at the stars and hums… a sweet melodic hum…

'Puu…'

Startled he looked up and saw the stoic man. The only man who called him that… a sweet pet name for him.

'Aniue…' Gwendal sat at the other side, now facing him. Both are silent. He looks at the stars. Can wishes come true? Can stars really hear his wishes?

He then felt a hand caressing his cheek.

'Tears.' He smiled at his elder brother. He rarely shows this side to anyone.

'It's nothing Aniue… I'm just… its nothing…'

He was startled when Gwendal grab his arm and pulled him close… inside the warm, big arms of his. He pushed the man away but his strong. In addition, the warmth and security that Gwendal gives is so comforting and welcoming he lean close and close his eyes.

Gwendal. Big scary Gwendal.

Gwendal will always hug him unexpectedly when the latter feels like something is wrong with him. He missed this. The last time he was held like this was before the war decades ago… before Gwendal was busy and Conrart was in the battlefield.

He then promise to himself never to feel the need of strong arms to held him… for he can stand on his own.

They just held each other – no words needed. For he knows that Gwendal knows he doesn't need any soothing words. He doesn't want to appear weak. Gwendal gently strokes his hair.

After what seems like hours, Wolfram gently pushed Gwendal. Now blushing ten folds, he smiled at his elder brother.

'Get some sleep Puu… you need to rest. Think of nothing and just rest.'

Gwendal and him parted at the foot of the stairs. He smiled and went to the royal bedchamber.

He slowly opens the door and went inside when a hand grab his arm and throw him on the bed.

'W-What-the?' he didn't get to continue the words when his eyes met a very ANGRY GLARING eyes of the Double Black.

'Y-Yuuri?'

'Where the hell have you been?' he heard the snarl on Yuuri's voice. Confused and scared – he never saw Yuuri like this.

'W-what?'

'I SAID WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?'

'W-wha-up- I mean at the west wing. Why? What's wrong?' he really is scared. Yuuri looked furious and he has no idea why.

'What the hell are you doing there?'

'Yuuri! What's wrong with you? I was there a while ago okay! I was resting and needing some time alone!' Now he is angry. Why is Yuuri acting like this? His not sure and it's freaking him out!

'Who are you with? Are you alone? Answer me!' Yuuri now looms at him, grabs his shoulder and shook him. He felt the angry grip of the Double Black's hands.

'YUURI! I was with Gwendal!' he shouted. He doesn't know why Yuuri is acting like these but he has no right to hurt him as if he has done something wrong.

Silence… he still can hear Yuuri's panting but the hands now slowly caress his shoulders.

'You sure?'

'What? Of course! Whom else do you think I'll see there? I was alone and Gwendal – my elder brother pop out!' he needed to emphasize the elder brother.

He was startled when Yuuri suddenly push him down on the bed and hugs him tight. He can feel the Double Black's lips on his neck.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was so scared! I was waiting for you the whole time and went and look for you! I was so scared of not finding you!'

'Y-Yuuri…' Oh! Shinou! Yuuri was worried. He was worried and scared for his sake! He wants to cry and jump in joy at the same time. But instead, put his arms around the Double Black's waist and snuggle close.

'Y-Yuuri… I'm sorry… I just – well you we're sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you… I just… well I want to be alone'

'Wolf… why do you need to be alone?' the Double Black asked him, still holding him tight, he can feel his breathe on his neck.

Can he asked? However, what for? He doesn't want to ruin this moment… and he doesn't want Yuuri to think that he doesn't trust him – after all what happened between them… and Yuuri's outburst a while ago says more than anything that he is important to the Double Black.

A part of him is scared – but trust Yuuri… he held everything inside and gave Yuuri his trust silently.

He shook his head gently. 'I was just tired Yuuri. And I was just thinking of something. Nothing to be worried about…'

'Don't do that again Wolf… I was scared.'

'Wimp!'

He feel the smile and shivers run down his spine when he felt the Double Black's lips slowly caressing his neck… tongue now running down his neck, up and down.

'Yuuri…'

'Stay here… I just wanna stay like these please…'

He nods and after a while he felt the Double Black snoring lightly… He smiled and gently strokes the black hair of his lover… his fiancé. He was tired and he needs to get up early to get back to Earth. He respects that. Yuuri can only travel with Murata or Shori that has Maou Majutsu. After all, he is still needing much time to fully recover.

He sighed. What Yuuri did was a proof that he needs him. That – that letter was nothing.

He knows his being different from the usual selfish, jealous, possessive spoiled brat – but he wants to cherish this new found feelings. He knows he still acts bratty and all, but he wants this new chapter of his life to start with something special.

That night, he slept and like the pass few days, he didn't kick, punch nor put Yuuri on the floor. Yuuri found a new way to stay him put – and that is hugging him tight.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuri and Murata went back to Earth for their exam. He was – just like always trains his troops, this time a little bit of hard work and intense, they are to train with sword and Maryoku.

Conrart help him with that. Conrart join his men with his – to form a battalion where one Mazoku can help or be the support of a half-Mazoku. They we're divided into five groups.

'Use your sword, they are not a thing to just wave around dammit! YOU! Try to merge your Maryoku with your sword!' Wolfram shouted. Conrart smiled at his baby brother – trust Wolfram to be so hard on his men, he took training far too seriously – after all its all about defending Shin Makoku.

The fire-wielders follow example. 'You there! When you are cornered, try to even the odds by using your wind majutsu! Control them – the wind is a tempest! They can sure help you. Try to THINK! You are a Mazoku not some helpless soldier! Use your Maryoku to its full strength!'

'Wolfram is quite intense…' Gunter murmured. He and Gwendal are at the hallway, viewing the training.

'He is becoming good with the use of his elements.' Gwendal smiled at that. Wolfram can prove to them that he is not just some pretty face and fiancé of the Maou.

'Hmmm… or maybe because its been weeks, almost a month and Heika and Geika isn't here yet – thus the brooding and quite pissed off.' Gunter chuckled at that.

'Are we talking about my baby brother or you?' Gwendal raised his eyebrow.

'WHY GWENDAL! I am a very patient person when it comes to Heika! I will wait for him no matter what.'

Gwendal just looked at him and stared at him intently. Gunter blushed and looks back at Wolfram and Conrart.

Conrart and Wolfram now trying to teach them how to be a support to each other. He shook his head – amazing. This is Wolfram and Conrart. The two showing that they can be a support to each other – funny. Wolfram who hates all humans and half-humans are now training with his half-human brother just like the old times.

He smiled and descend the remaining steps to the ground and walks at the courtyard.

The troops stops and so is Wolfram and Conrart – looking curiously at him. Well, this is the first time that the Great Commander-in-chief, skilled tactician and the Maou's administrator to ever step out of the courtyard while the troops are in training.

'Defense, offense and support. One of the best tactics to overcome an enemy. You, the thirty of you there – attack us three. Conrart will be our support; Wolfram will be the offense and I'll be the defense! Attack us with all you've got!'

Stunned faces and all of the soldiers – even those not at the courtyard was amazed and awed. The helpers at the castle stop all their work to look at the scene before them. Anissina who heard her childhood friend's voice boom at the courtyard – open her window and looks out. Gisela stand besides her father Gunter – both are anxious yet excited at the scene they will soon witness. Greta's eyes almost pop out with excitement seeing her father and two great uncles in position. Yozak whistled softly – stunned and unprepared for that. He never knew this coming. He sat at the edge of the rooftop and look intently – not wanting to miss this for the world.

Shinou and Ulrike, looking at the water-mirror was awed and is anxious too.

'Shinou Heika… the brothers…' Ulrike whispered in awe and excitement.

'Aye… the greatest warriors of Shin Makoku… The Triangle of Life…' Shinou looks carefully at the three souls he had chosen. He knows how much he owes the three – the connected blood and fate he had done…

The Warrior. The arm from which will protect and guard you with his life.

The Wise. The wisdom, mind and support that will give you path.

The Heart. The golden thread that will forever be with you.

And he thinks of Yuuri, from his soul that of Susannah Julia von Wincott: The Blood. The line that connected them all.

'Hmmm… interesting' Shinou smiles and he was never wrong in choosing the three as the Key to the Forbidden Boxes.

The whole occupants of the castle stops all their work and looks out to witness one of the rarest – or the first ever teaming of the three brothers.

The soldiers looks at each other, afraid, scared but excited too. They move slowly and encircle the three brothers.

Wolfram grinned wickedly. He then moved at the center, Conrart at his right side: with his sword at a very complicated yet smooth position – ready to strike anyone within five to six feet. Gwendal at his left, standing, eye hawking the entire surrounding. He was so tall and composed that some soldiers feel their sweats.

Some are confused why Wolfram was chosen as the offense, and Conrart as the support and Gwendal the defense. It's like Wolfram was the top priority to protect. But soon… very very soon they will find out why.

…

…

…

The thirty soldiers, quiver but like their trainings silent contact eyes, the ten from Conrart's side made a dash – swords at the ready, they lunch for an offense assault!

Dash! Swords at the ready!

CLASH! The ten we're all surprised with Conrart's speed they have never witness, approaches them, with a masterful agility and reflex, he quickly disarms five soldiers who we're left stunned, the other five who we're fast enough – but we're all left with their clothes shred, they gasped, feeling a sword on their stomach, one stops and see that only his clothes we're slash, his skin still intact.

The witnesses gasped, not knowing what happen for it was so fast and quick – Yozak at the rooftop whistles. No man, can ever bested the Conrart Weller, The Lion of Lütenberg.

At the same time, the other side – ten soldiers made their summoning. And their target Conrart Weller – a half-mazoku with no Maryoku. They spread out more and summons a deadly fireballs – at that Gwendal smirks. Without moving from his position, he summons:

'To the Sacred Oath We Walk Upon, the elements that dwells on land, I summon Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna! Gaia Terra Mater!'

The earth trembles, the fireballs that was cast and now surrounding them any moment can burn them instantly smashes onto the invincible wall. Shocked faces, not knowing what happen, Gwendal then raised his right hand and clasped it tightly, the ground then shook and sharp mounds of the earth arises. Some soldiers having lost their focus and was scratch lost their fireballs.

But the third tens are most frightening – they consist of fire-wielders, earth-wielders and wind-wielders. After the two groups attempt they then spread out and avoids the sharp mound of earth and as Conrart battles the other in sword fight and Gwendal protects their position with his barrier - they summon in unison their Majutsu.

As the words they chants reach the middle they're faces confused when Wolfram stuck his sword at the soil and went out to the barrier. They can see the Demon Prince's beautiful yet devilish smirk.

Yozak who was at the roof seeing them in bird's eye view noticed that the form the three makes… a triangle.

'Spirits of fire come to me, I will kindle fire, Sacred dwellings of Helios, Summon Ares! Summon Pyrphoros! Summon Pyripnon! I command thee: LEXUS!'

At that summon of the Demon Prince a fierce never seen before fire Lion emerge. The earth that was cast upon the three was melted, the wind was stop, the fires was swallowed. All ceases when the gigantic Fire Lion stamp his foot on the ground and made a snarling sound that echoes to the land.

Yozak almost loose his footing! GREAT SHINOU! Why didn't he saw this before? He have never seen this gigantic enormous Lion of Wolfram!

All the viewers gasped, some are scared, some are awed and some cant help but admire the Demon Prince… his fire for all to see, a massive Lion with the mane of gold and white, eyes fiercely blue – like the heated flames… the Lion looks upon its surrounding. Snarls.

'Hmp! All of you would have died if this was a serious battle.' Wolfram declared the stunned faces of all. And when the Lion snarls again, fangs showing, the Demon Prince raise his hands gently.

The Lion then purr, slowly rubs its nose to the Demon Prince's outstretch hands.

'Easy Lexus…'

Clap…

The brothers was startled when they heard that sound and looks at their Mother. They didn't know she had arrived to see that.

'Magnificent valor…'

Clap… Clap…

Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap…

Now the three are looking at the whole occupant of Blood Pledge Castle…

Even the soldiers who are slightly injured are clapping and some are teary eyed. They have witness a history today. Words will forever spread, it will be well written especially with the advisor Gunter present.

Conrart and Gwendal smiled at each other and walk towards the surprised Wolfram.

'You are amazing Wolfram. A fine soldier.'

'Puu… I am proud of you.'

Wolfram blushed at the compliments and the continuous applause makes him even redder.

'I can't do that without you three.'

'So that's what you've been practicing huh… I'm impressed Wolf.' Conrart told his baby brother. So that's one of the reasons Wolfram insist that he trains the three element wielders. To be able to feel the different elements and understand them.

Gwendal can never be more prouder of his baby brother. When he was there, they heard Wolf's whisper.

'Conrart to my right, Aniue to my left, trust me.'

Wolfram now being so shy and blushing nods a little. Gwendal wants to hug him tight but fought the urge, his baby brother will crisp him alive. So, he settled at smiling slightly at him.

Conrart too wanted to hug and pinch gently the red cheeks of his baby brother. But then – he may not live the day if he succumb to that urge and settles with a smile and a pat on the Blonde's shoulder.

'Oh! Wolfie! That was splendid!' their mother who runs the courtyard did the thing they wanted the most – hugged the Blonde – more like crash the blonde on her ample bosom - in front of the whole occupants of Blood Pledge Castle – and live the day to tell about it.

They smiled at the struggling Wolfram.

At the Shinou Temple, looking at the water-mirror.

'Shinou Heika… that was … historical! My heart was thumbing and its still racing, I feel shivers run down my spine! They are so beautiful!' Ulrike and teary eyed told happily to the silent Original King.

'Magnificent… truly… they have form the symbol for Fire… a triangle, to be able for Wolfram to summon that Great descendant of Lionel, Lexus.'

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuri came back after three weeks, and for them that was months. Wolfram was the happiest when he saw the Double Black emerge from the fountain he was about to greet him when he noticed that Yuuri's eyes avoid him.

He frowned. Must be his imagination.

But after three days he doesn't think so. Something is wrong. Yuuri doesn't seems like the Yuuri who almost violates him everyday. Confused and scared, he stays quiet. He doesn't want to accuse the Double Black. He promise himself that he will cherish this new chapter of his life with Yuuri.

Though they are still sleeping together, Yuuri will always come to the bed late - when his already asleep and exhausted of his training and waiting for the Double Black.

He was at the library and was going to read some new strategy battles when he heard Gunter's wail. He sighed. There's only one reason the Great teacher of him will cry like that. And that reason happens to be, a-Maou-gone-in-hiding.

'Oh for Shinou's sake Gunter! Can't you stop that? You're deafening my ears! And my space!' Wolfram snarl at the lavender beauty of a teacher.

'Why! If it isn't the Little Lord Brat! Hello to you too!'

'Okay pray tell! Did that Wimp escape again his lessons?' he asked and snaps the book closed. The Wimp is trying his patience! He can let it slide that the Double Black is ignoring him – but he can never let it go of Yuuri become some lazy ass! Maou or not Maou – he needs to study and take his lessons seriously!

'Fine Gunter! Stop your screeching! I'll find the Wimp and drag him!'

'I am not screeching!'

'Whatever.' He rolled his eyes and begun searching the Blood Pledge Castle.

He heard noises at the Royal Bathroom. Eye brow raised, still so early for a bath when he heard two Double Black laughing.

He smirks. You are so toast!

…

…

'So when are you breaking up with Hana-chan? If ever Wolfram found out that you have a lover on Earth-'

'MURATA! Keep it down! What if someone hears you?'

…

'So like I said when are you breaking up with Hana-chan?'

'… Why should I?'

'Come again? Did you just say that words?'

'Yeah. Why should I break off with my girlfriend?'

…

…..

…

…

'Ah Geez quiet! Look, I asked Wolf if his okay with it… I mean I think I'm not his first so…'

…..

…

…

Yuuri… you beast! You fucking cheater! You are my first! My first kiss, my first touch, my first… damn you!...

HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU THINK SO LOW OF ME?

He then felt it – his heart, numbness… as if the fire in his body suddenly – abruptly turn him into a cold ice. He saw his hands with fire in them… burning… flaming… blue icy fire… he felt cold… he felt dread… he felt… nothing.

'And I do believe that Wolfram will never tell a soul that-'

And before he can hear what the Double Black Sage says – he slowly turns and exits the bathroom.

He walked… slowly and carefully – not creating any noise at the tower… at his secret sanctuary…

There he let it all out! The numbness, the sickness he felt, the crawl of his skin, the dirt he feels, the bile he now vomits… he felt so sick.

All sweat panting… he felt all so empty…

His heart – shattering – he can feel the tiny pieces of glasses, of sharp objects piercing him. He feels so stupid. So disgusted with himself. He vomits again.

'Aaaagggghhhhh!' the whole room smells of his dirt. He pants, he lay on the wall. Arms now at his face… So the letter he read were all true.

Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri… and Hana… Hana…

He stared at his hands – the now burning hands. He wants to – what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing…

He feels nothing. Numb… Frigid…

He stands slowly… the fire that he unconsciously summons now dancing, enveloping him… giving him warmth and comfort…

Wolfram…

Yes that's him, the Demon Prince of Shin Makoku. The Little Lord Spoiled Brat.

He wave his hands and the bile on the floor slowly diminished as his fires burns it.

He fixed himself.

He descends the stairs and meet Greta. His beloved – beloved daughter. No matter what, Greta has been the best part of the engagement with Yuuri.

…

…..

…

…

And at the night, he gallops his steed, his Mazoku thoroughbred…

…

…..

'If I ever – though I truly pray and wish that I never – I will kill you. I will summon not Touda but Suzaku and Ramiya to burn you. Even your Ryuu will be no match. I will kill you and give you the eternal pain you have given me.'

COUGH! Blood

'HAHAHAHA! You truly are a cheater!'

COUGH…. His Blood

He needs to release all it is inside of him…

'Yuuri… you used me…'

'Forgive me Aniue… Koonichan… Hahaue… Greta… Mina-san… I guess this is it. Sorry I haven't even say good bye, no letters, just nothing…'

'Yuuri… I hate you…'

.

* * *

.

.

.

**To the arms that love you**

**.  
**

A body is floating in mid air. Sparks of fire, dancing, swirling around the beautiful body of a Blonde creature. It's the dancing of fire, flares, streams of hot and cold fire… swirling, caressing the floating Blonde.

You can feel it, the sadness and loneliness of the element – it's as if it's mourning and lost… The fire then ablaze when four creatures clad in royal and flaming attire approach the sleeping Blonde.

Sad eyes.

Proud eyes.

Solemn eyes.

Loving eyes.

All gaze tenderly at the young body, with burns, gash and cuts of wounds from sword fights, slashes, his body turning black and blue and purple from the bruises.

A gentle hand touched the sleeping Blonde's hair.

'His dreaming… of his past...'

'Aye, dreaming of a memory… fragment of memories… blissful and painful…'

'Such cruel fate…'

'He really is a strong and brave Prince… to have experienced such fate… and still stand tall and proud…'

'Nee, Touda… you think it is wise… for us to be doing this?' asked by a very handsome man with flowing red hair that reaches the waist below. His eyes, the color of the sun looking at him seriously.

Only silent answered the man. Sad eyes looking at him.

'Yes… Ramiya. It is necessary for our child… I think Touda is right about this.' answered by the man named Lionel. He was tall, a very tall and serious looking man, with a flaming blonde hair just as long as the other and sharp ice blue eyes.

'The heart. He is so young…' This time a man spoke solemnly, slowly taking the sleeping Prince's hand onto his lips. Kissing it. The man has a sad grey eyes and long grey hair.

'Why did Shinou have to be cruel to entwined them?'

'He is far too cruel and selfish. But now, he have no control over our child.'

'Yes… he will be free now…'

'How about his own child?'

'It will rest and when the time comes… his own child will call him… and the Young King will then decide.'

'Phoebus once he awakes…'

'Yes… we know. A war.'

'Foolish King to have done this to our child…'

'The future is still not written for this child, WE, us his guardians will stay with him. We will be along the way. Thus, this is the price one must pay… for a promise yet to be fulfilled…

And now for a new oath.

A new hope.

A new life.

Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, be strong. The challenges ahead of you are tough. Pain and suffering awaits you. This is your destiny.'

A man, with the flaming hands cradles the young and small body. His black and cold eyes – showing pain and love.

'Wolfram, my child. Always remember… you are special.'

The three men followed the tall man carrying the Demon Prince, he stood at the high mountains and gently let go of the blonde. Instead of a hard fall, the Demon Prince seems to be floating slowly while the gentle waves of Poseidon receives him…

'Sleep my child… Dream of your beautiful memories. For the next time you open your eyes… hardship will follow…'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Butterfly Palace**

Yozak looked around. This is the weirdest and the most incredible day. He is sitting at the tavern, one of the local bar at Small Cimaron. He was summon here by the King of Small Cimaron, King Saralegui. He was eyeing again the letter he received two days ago.

_Stasi,_

_To the man responsible for the search of The Blonde Nymph._

_I have information._

_Please go to the Taverna. Local Pub. _

_Time of the blossoming of the moon._

_Let us talk there._

_Sara._

Short, cryptic words but holds meaning. He knows that the Double Black King has sent Saralegui an inquiry, well the kiddo send the inquiry only to the people who are close to him. The search for Wolfram is a kept secret. That's why he was asked for this job.

Now he wonders what news this King can bring. Bad or good. But he doesn't care. One way or the other he needs to find the Blonde Prince. He sighed. How many years was it? Three, Four… and he knew… Five years.

It's been five years since that fateful night, when Wolfram bolted his horse into the night and met human hunters, fight for his life… Life. No one, not even Ulrike for the pass years can find the Light of the Demon Prince.

The castle is never the same. He can only visits the castle one or two times in a month. Sometimes, he needs to spy on some human territory, he stays there for months for every sign or clue.

He then reads another letter. From Blood Pledge Castle.

_Yozak,_

_Thank you._

_Yuuri._

He sighed again. The kiddo has been thanking him every month. Every time he send a letter saying that the village have no information, no sign of Wolfram – the kiddo will send him a reply of thanks.

He can't believe it at first – but then he was used to it. It's the kiddo's way of saying thanks and apologizing. He was never home for long. He missed Conrad, but knowing Conrad – the only man can have peace of mind if they have found his baby brother.

The Double Black shows to love the Demon Prince. He heard it from Conrad, one time he visits the Castle. Conrad told him that Yuuri has been visiting Shinou's Temple everyday and asking for Ulrike if there's a sign of the Demon Prince. And from what he heard – it seems like the Double Black is sleeping not at his bedchamber but at Wolfram's bedroom. How ironic. We truly appreciate someone when his no longer there.

His still suspicious and not trusting the kiddo, thinking that it's his guilt eating him. Who can blame him? Them? They have given their full trust and confidence to the kid. They have sworn their deepest loyalty and allegiance to the Maou-Kid. But what have he done? Used and shattered a Demon's Prince heart and life. All the more, the said Demon Prince being the half brother of two greatest soldier of Shin Makoku.

He sighed again. Much as he wants to believe the kid, he was hurt too, and once that trust was break – even just a little – it will take more than _'I'm Sorry'_ to bring the trust back.

Being able to forgive is easy to some – but not to them. Sure they can say _'I forgive you'_ but the pain, suffering and doubt is forever crept in their hearts.

Conrad told him that Yuuri sure is grieving, every Springtime – the most sunny, warm and beautiful time in Shin Makoku – it will definitely rain. Yes, rain in springtime nowadays is so common, in Shin Makoku. The time of birth of the Demon Prince, they know Yuuri will seat for hours in the grave and it will rain. At first they're astonished, but they're used to it now.

Conrad is still the same to the kid. Always by his side, being a godfather – but he saw in the eyes of his lover the pain and regret. Regret that he spends more time with Yuuri than his baby brother before and pain for both. Yuuri being the cause of Wolfram's ordeal and him not being able to protect the blonde baby brother he so much cared and love.

He was one of the witnesses to Gwendal's abolition to the Maou. Gwendal can never forgive the young King for giving hope then hurting his baby brother. Wolfram for him was used like a sex doll. Yuuri used him more than once and giving Wolfram hope and illusions that the King was in love with him too. For him that was too cruel and too unforgivable. Gwendal stayed most of his time at his own castle, only going to Blood Pledge Castle to sort out documents, military budgets, anything that is concerning the welfare of the kingdom. But he was never seen again to talk or attend any affairs of the Maou. He was a hard man, and his love for his baby brother and the pain of missing him can be showed, more wrinkles and sad sad blue eyes. His marriage to Gunter was not a grand affair. They married only at the Shinou Temple with Ulrike, Daikenja, Conrad, Cheri, Gisela, and Greta as witness. Gunter was appalled that the King was not invited – but Gwendal was set stone not to invite the King. They married when the Double Black King was on Earth. He can travel now without Daikenja's help.

Lady Cheri, a wonderful mother. Now there is a reason for her to wear black always. That's her sign for mourning and though he had forgiven Yuuri, she was not in the castle more often. The only times she was there was when they celebrate the kid's birthday. And her son's birthday. Who in their right mind would love your son's lover and killer. Cheri blames Yuuri.

Gisela and Anissina. Gisela is more scarier, and bossy. She, like Cheri only attends the party to show face and to her father's sake. She and Wolfram are close, oh not that close but close enough that Wolfram can be comfortable with her. Both are Julia's student after all. Anissina, spend more of her time in her laboratory. And we'll many are glad about that, but she's a great help with Greta. Conrart writes him letters concerning the country. Always – always telling him what's the events. It's his way of informing him when his away.

The Double Black King. He sighed. The kid tries hard to please and ask for everyone's forgiveness. He still doubt him and wants nothing to do with him if only weren't for Conrad. Also he was told that the kiddo rejects offers and proposals of noblewomen. Well, the kid can do whatever he wants, he still doubts him. They don't know if that kid has a girl on earth or something. He sighed again.

Wolfram von Bielefeld. If he we're to see all this, he will be burning them all alive in a matter of seconds. The blonde prince doesn't like attention or more like be the cause of some people's troubles and worrying. The best example is him - becoming a full pledge Shin Makoku soldier. Training with Conrad at first and Gunter. He wants people to recognize his strength and capability not his face and body. He trains hard and at a young age have his own army to lead. He sighed again. Wolfram's troops are second the worst to Gwendal. They take it hard, they know the real deal and in their hearts blame the Maou. They're captain is the most loyal, brave and selfless, oh some can say he is spoiled and selfish but beneath all that Little Lord's bratness lies a young soldier ready to give his life and power to his subordinates and Maou.

He stared at the window – the sun has set, and the message says: time of the blossoming moon, he need to wait for a few more minutes.

And so he waited. And after what seems hours – the door at the taverna opens. A young man in white cloak headed his way. He recognize the tall man behind the little one, Berias with his usual grim serious face – the perfect sample of Gwendal look alike.

'Gurrier-Kyo, please forgive us for the being late. It is hard to sneak out of the castle.' The young man with the white cloak told him while both take their seats.

'It's okay. No prob about that. I want to know about-' he was cut in by a hurried voice of the King.

'Yes, I know. That is why it took us some time. My advisors doesn't know I went out and I just leave a note.'

'Eh? Why?'

'Because, Gurrier-Kyo we are going to Ruysdaelkade.' Saralegui said in a firm and grim voice.

'WHHAAAT?'

'Shhh! Quiet!'

'Sorry. But- why the hell there? Beg your pardon.'

'It's okay. I can't explain the details. But we must go now, from here we journey through a small ship – it's fast than the usual ship of Small Cimaron, it can take us there a few months earlier.'

He nods and follows the two. His heart full of dread.

The three man set sails. Sara and Berias talked intently for the rest of the journey, Yozak send a letter to his captain.

He shook his head. He didn't tell Conrad and the other the place they were heading. Dammit! Ruysdaelkade. Just the name of it speaks volumes. The place is known as the high-class red-light district. Oh, many towns or other place have a entertainment but Ruysdaelkade is different. A mountain of difference from the other. It is a place where Kings, Nobles, of different gender went to entertain themselves. In all possible way. It is the place where prostitution legally takes place. Ruysdaelkade is the largest and best-known red-light district in the land and a major tourist attraction. It is located in the heart of the oldest part of Gropecunt Lane, covering several blocks south of the Rue d'Aerschot and crossed by several canals. Ruysdaelkade is a network of alleys containing approximately three hundred tiny one-room cabins rented by prostitutes who offer their services from behind a window or glass door, typically illuminated with red lights. The area also has a number of sex shops, sex theatres, peep shows, a sex museum, a cannabis museum, and a number of coffee shops that sells high-end drugs.

In short for the high class with money and power the place is a perverse paradise. He feels cold. He knows that the air of the sea isn't the one causing it.

He fears for what he may see and what will be the outcome of this journey.

After one month and half of journey at the cold icy Western sea, they arrived at Ruysdaelkade. Yozak sucked his breath. The place shout of Pleasure and Leisure.

_This is not good. If and IF Wolfram is indeed here – the place will be torn down in shreds if the kid, Gwendal, Conrad, Cheri and Gunter comes here to retrieve the Demon Prince._

'Yozak-kun, please come along with us, we need to change attire.' Saralegui broke his thoughts. He is thankful to the young King of Small Cimaron. The kid is serious in helping them.

'Eh? Why? Well, I have nothing against it – but do I need to dress as a woman or what?' yeah he has his lucky drag costumes with him. Heck, it saves him more than times can tell.

'Uhm, definitely not a woman. Berias and I, did the privileged of finding a proper attire for you. But please forgive me for the lack of fashion.' Saralegui smiles at him.

Yozak emerged from the little hotel wearing a fine and expensive tailored suit. He was puzzled but if the King wants him to wear this under disguise then fine. But his just curious why should he wear something so expensive.

They ride an expensive looking carriage. He looked outside the window to memorize each corner and the road. His brow furrow when he saw a castle at the top of a mountain… and he whistled.

'Damn, that's one hell of a castle'

'Yes. It's amazing that it was never written in history or any materials. I was surprised to learn of the place too. It's the most amazing castle – with defense and offense, hardly a high class brothel.' Saralegui said. Berias sitting beside the young king looks uncomfortable for some reason.

'Yeah more like a private-only-for-kings-brothel.'

He saw Berias blushed. Ehhh! So the man can blushed. Now he knows why the man is uncomfortable – he is with the young king entering a brothel – which he would rather not do.

He looked at Saralegui, wearing his usual garb only a darker tone of color and hair tied up. The eyeglasses are a little bit darker to hide his eyes.

As the carriage nears the place, several torches are lit, they are now at the entrance, and he can't believe the place. From the road to the gate – it was like a 100 meters long. Then as the carriage draw near the gate – he can't help but admire the brilliant architecture of the building. A mountain castle. It was built atop a hill and as his eyes can see, artificial mound was be created for this purpose. This not only aided greatly in the defense of the castle, but also allowed it a greater view over the surrounding land, and made the castle look more impressive and intimidating. The hills gave the Castle sloping walls. No matter how he sees it - the castle looks like a battle defense. It looks like three to five stories tall, and seems to be linked to other number of smaller buildings of two or three stories.

The carriage stops at a large wooden thick gate. And he can see Berias handing at the small opening a parchment to the one at the other side. After five minutes, he can hear now the creaking and opening of the large door.

The carriage again moved. As the carriage stops. They step down and Yozak can't help but be awed at the grand entrance. It speaks of wealth and power. It's like a castle made of marble, gold, diamonds… Even Shin Makoku's Blood Pledge Castle pales in comparison from the richness and extravagance of the interior.

From the entrance he can see youths bowing and he saw some nobles entering. Frowning, he saw only a few nobles. It's like they are here in reserve. Maybe that's the establishments rules, and by looking at it – it is.

'Yozak-kun, please, whatever you see, avoid any reaction – well amazed and awed is okay but not a word and a sign of recognition. It's a good thing we arrive a little late for it will be about to start.'

He nods at Saralegui's words. Cryptic it may seem, he understood perfectly.

They were shown by a young looking butler to a very large bronze door. The butler opens the door, and they entered it. The place inside is amazing. Full of transparent silks hanging like a veil, scented flowers, candles are the only light. He can see some midnight butterflies flying inside, some attach to the transparent veil. The place is exotic, like a paradise.

The interior is amazing and he sees that they are located at the higher part of the area. The whole place is circled. Seven steps stairs, it's like a small Colosseum. Below, the circled area is surrounded by scented candles. At the center a heavy veil – like covering a person inside. He can see the outline of a person.

Excited whispers and murmurs can be heard from the surroundings. _'Perverted asses.'_ He has nothing against hobbies and his no prude, but he doesn't like the eyes and whispers of the nobles. All excited to see a person be cast down or being humiliated.

_Poor thing. _

'Gentlemen…' the butler then begun to speak.

Yozak looked intently, his confused and curious why Saralegui brought him here. His eyes are alert looking for any sign of the blonde Demon Prince.

And then he heard a soft melody… of a string instrument…

As the veiled begun to ascend… he sucked his breath and his eyes grew large and his jaw dropped.

'**Shit! They ain't gonna like these… ain't gonna like these at all! Damnation!'**

* * *

Whew! Okay sorry that's a little chapter 6.

**Stasi** (What Sara called Yozak in the letter) - The Ministry for State Security, (German: Ministerium für Staatssicherheit, commonly known as the _Stasi_ (abbreviation German: Staatssicherheit, literally State Security), was the official secret police of East Germany.

Oh by the way I know you're thinking why the months in traveling – well they're using a ship not powered by electricity or machines. This isn't like we have on Earth^^ and also, think of this – Shin Makoku being like a German, England and Russia combined. But the whole world is a VERY VERY BIG PLACE^^. So they travel in that kind of time, also depending on the weather, storms can hinder the travel.

Thank you so much for reading this part. I like Saralegui, but not to the point his into Yuuri. Argh! I'm a YUURAM fan only. (No SaraYuu No ConYuu) I love Conrad, I really do. His a knight, a brother, a kind father figure, a friend. That's it. But I'll never pair him with Yuuri. It's strange you know, how Yozak and Conrad have that faith and bond that the only two can have. That's why I pair him with Yozak. And for the Gwendal – oh sorry but I fell in love with Gwendal and Gunter since the beginning. Hmmm and it only add more with the KISS on the forehead. Anissina, well I thought she's perfect for Gwendal – but she's a monster, menace and destructive. And will forever put wrinkles in my poor Gwen's face. Gunter and Gwendal are always left in the castle or have that special moment.

Gisela, she's far scarier than before. I choose her as Wolf's closest friend because both are Julia's student and both suffers from the war. And Gisela can scare Wolfram around^^.

I love Cheri. She's a wonderful mother, who keeps on teasing Wolf and Yuuri. But I know how her heart, love her baby Wolf. I have two mom's so I know how mother's feel if they're child's lover turn out to be an assed after trusting them. Forgiveness is impossible – maybe a little or they can forgive – but never to trust and never to look at that person again.

Thank you so much for reading^^ I'm so happy^^

P.S. I don't use Beta so sorry for some grammar mistakes. Uhm, Muraki-san, hope you're feeling better. Missing you my very own honey-chan.

And I wanna take this opportunity to greet my beautiful flowers in Yaoi Heaven:

Xer-san, Len-san, Toya&Yukito-san, G-chan, Longhna-chan, and Myu-kun^^

Nee, thanks for reading my work^^ hehehe I love Yuuram^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Ruysdaelkade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**STOP! **_

_**It hurts! **_

_**It's hurts!**_

_**Please let me go! **_

_**Please! **_

_**It hurts! It hurts so much! **_

_**WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?**_

The pain…. He tries to struggle but a grip so tight like breaking his bones apart, grips his whole body.

Not letting him breathe. Not letting go…

A pair of mocking… menacing dark eyes looking at him. Laughing, taunting him, while he struggle to get off the thing – and he looks at it, a beast… a beast made of water, grips him and the beast looking at him like he found his prey… and then the beast opens his big mouth, showing razor sharp tooth – acting to bite him. He felt it, the bite – so painful, blood oozing from his neck… his blood mixed with water… slowly forming an ugly face…

'AAAHHHHHHHH! STOP! AAAHHHH! ALEXXXXX!' a painful and terrified scream came out from the room. A hurried footsteps then opened the wooden door.

'Loveless!' the man then approached the bed and lean on, a trembling hands suddenly grab him.

'Alex! Alex! Alex! Please! Please! Don't leave me! don't go! Please! It hurts! It hurts! Alex!' the young boy named Loveless then flung and cling himself to the man he called Alex, while sobbing all his pain.

'Shhh… shhh…. It's okay… I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. I won't let them Shhh… hush now… shhh shhh….' Alex hugged tightly the sobbing young boy… he gently stroke the ankle length sun kissed hair… slowly soothing the young boy…

'Please Alex… don't go…' begged the young boy, tightly holding on his shirt. Not wanting to let go. Not wanting to be alone.

'Shhh… I won't go. Sleep now Love… I'll be here…' he told him… he placed a sweet light kissed on his head and smooth away the tears on the pale cheeks… he rubbed the young boy's back slowly… rubbing it, making circles… trying to ease the tension.

The sobbed stop, but he can still feel the tears running down the young boy's eyes. He hugged him tightly and securely… letting the young boy know that he will not let go.

'Promise me Alex…' he gripped the other man with all his might. He needs Alex. He'll be alone and Alex is the only person who understands and protects him.

'Shhh…. Hush now Little one. I won't go. I'll sleep with you, is that what you want? I'll sleep here beside you so you won't be alone…'

A rapid nod like a child answers him. He chuckles a little and felt the frown and growing anger from the young boy he is holding.

'Alex!' gone is the sob, replaced by an irritating anger and embarrassment.

'Nay. I'm not laughing. Wait, I'll go change first to my sleepwear' he was about to let go but the hands that grips him wouldn't let go.

'Don't! Stay here!' he can feel a pout and childish demand, or more like an arrogant tone.

Sighed. 'Okay, move a little, there's no arguing with you…' he gently moved the light body of the young boy in the middle of the bed. The two lay quietly until he heard him asked him.

'Alex… kiss me?' asked in a low voice. Hesitant and childish… but demanding… like asking for a candy…

He smiled at the Nymph before him and kissed the sweet, honeyed lips… slowly and gently… until he feel the tension on his body leaving… He nip his lower lips slowly… gently until releasing them…

He looked at the Sun kissed Nymph now with his eyes slowly closing… they looked at each other… Steel blue eyes looking at emerald green eyes…

'I'll be here… no more nightmare to come…'

A sweet beautiful smile and nod, as answer. Believing in him. Slowly, the emerald green eyes, closing… succumbing to slumber. He gently wiped the tears.

'Good night my Loveless…' a kiss on the sun kissed hair, he then lay beside the Blonde Nymph, slowly covering them with warm bed sheets.

And the young boy with the ankle length sun kissed hair and emerald green eyes, sleep soundly. No nightmares, no bad dreams, no pain as he gently snuggle close to the warm and secure arms of the man beside him. The man who gave him comfort and protects him.

.

.

.

.

Hundred miles away, where the sun is still high above the horizon, at the sea so calm…

Gunter stared at the parchment again. They are to meet Yozak at the port of Thuringia. His frown is obvious, his mind thinking. The letter said:

_Captain,_

_Meet at Thuringia Port, prepare now after receiving this letter. Pack small luggage, clothes, bring A FORMAL SUIT. Also, bring Gwen, Gunter. _

_I'll be waiting at the Port. Oh, also, tell Gwen that you and the others will be gone for a few months. Let the Kid run the castle. His old enough not to start a war._

_Missing you._

_Yozak. _

_P.S. _

_I want a vacation after these – a whole year just the two of us._

His mind is processing… thinking deeply…

First – Yozak. This is Yozak who is looking for Wolfram. They're hearts are crazily throbbing. When Conrart first handed the letter to Gwendal, his husband looks so wonderful, like the news when he told him his planning of adopting Gabriel. A light can be seen from the sad blue eyes.

Second – Why Thuringia Port? It's just a small island where traders import and exports goods. With the ship they're traveling two months is the maximum time to get there. Depending on the weather.

Third – SUITS? FORMAL?

Fourth – Few months? Why?

Fifth – The letter said it all: DO. NOT. BRING. THE. KID.

Six – Vacation after these? Just the two of them… It may only mean one thing… Yozak found Wolfram.

He looked up and saw his husband and Conrart talking, their faces… alert, full of excitement, anxiousness, hopes… the letter says more – but they don't want to hope. It's hard to have hope then be crash by what they may see.

So many questions are swirling in his mind. He looked again at his husband and saw another wrinkle at his beautiful face… Sighed. He knows why. The letter did say not to bring Heika but – he looked at the far side of the deck – two Double Blacks are talking. Daikenja and Maou Heika.

A few feet away from the lavender beauty – a stoic man with growing wrinkles and upcoming headache gritted his teeth while questioning his half brother.

'Conrart, may I asked again why is that – that Maou and his friend is here? Traveling with us? Gwendal gritted his teeth and more wrinkles are showing.

'Look, Gwen. Heika is just concern and also wants to find out what Yozak meant. He never summons us – never in five years.' Conrad's eyes then reflected sadness and hope… They have waited and waited and after five long years, a letter from Yozak telling them to come. He looked at his elder brother once more and sighed. He knows that Gwendal's anger not only lies with the Double Black King… but also with the Geika, only not as intense as what he feels for Heika.

He continued. 'And also you can't hide this with Heika. We are going to be gone for more than a few months. He changed in five years Gwen. His no longer the idle Yuuri, No-idea-what's-happening-wimpy-King.' He smiled at that. That was Wolfram's few description of Yuuri.

'Damn! I still don't like this! Him – coming along with us.' Gwendal cursed and look at the vast sea, his frown quite scary. His looks are like that of a man been through a lot, he looks older than his age.

'He still has the rights Gwen… He's still the rightful fiancé.'

'Damn!' Gwendal cursed.

Yes! That Double Black King never renounces the engagement. Even after five years he – the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri is still very much engaged to his baby brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

'C'mon Gwen. Yuuri changed. I know it's still hard for all of us – but his been regretting what he did. He talked to me and asks for more than once – forgiveness. He loves Wolfram, Gwen.'

'He may or may not. I do not care about that Conrart. My baby brother was subjected to humiliation beyond my nightmare and we've been searching for him – FIVE YEARS CONRART! FIVE GODDAMN YEARS!'

'Please Gwen…'

'I do not ever question your loyalty nor question you for siding with that brat! But I will not tolerate anyone – and I mean anyone – humiliating my baby brother! I am more than a brother to him! When Hahaue was away and you're on your missions and away, Wolfram spend most of his time with me – I am his father!'

Conrart sighed. There's no arguing about that. He may been the one to changed Wolfram's diaper, may be the one to snuggle close to him in his sleep, one to hold the blonde's hand when scared and the one he hero worship – but Gwendal was the father figure Wolfram never had. Gwendal was the older man, one in a position of power or influence, authoritative, strict and the order between the three of them. Wolfram looked up to Gwendal more than anybody, and considers Gwendal the best of all.

And for Gwendal, Wolfram is the only flower in the carnage and war-filled world they have for the pass years. He have done everything in his power to protect Wolfram. Sure Wolfram became a soldier, because he wants to be of used and help his brothers – but Gwendal often gave him menial missions. Or make sure that in every missions he is within the elder man's reach. At the war decades ago he takes Wolfram under the care of Lady Susannah Julia von Wincott, to avoid him seeing the cruelty and ugliness of war. He secured their baby brother from it all.

He may never shows it – but Wolfram is his dearest and most treasured brother. That's why he can never say 'NO' to cute things. Wolfram is far most the cutest and when he pouts – he has him under his little cute hands.

'Gwen, Yuuri… he changed. Remember Heika's 21st birthday? I know Hahaue and the others pursued you to attend that – after all it will create dangerous gossips and scandal if you didn't attend the 21st birthday… You and I were at the garden when we heard that Heika is still very much in love with Wolfram…'

Gwendal grunted. He too remembers that. It was the night of the King's 21st birthday – to them Mazoku, that age is considered quite late for the Royalty not to get married or have a fiancé, and so a flock of women of nobles and aristocrats filled Blood Pledge Castle.

_The King, with his usual black garment but now with the request from the Geika, it was changed to look not like a student uniform but like Gwendal and Conrart's when attending a formal meeting, it is more Kingly-look said Geika. He too has changed his usual black garments – Conrart comments that he looks like a clergyman or a priest with the long black garment. Geika, or Murata Ken only gave him a smirk and tease that he looks harmless that way._

_They we're talking at the garden about Yozak's development with Wolfram's search when they heard Yuuri talking to one of the most beautiful woman in Shin Makoku by the name of Lady Marlenea von Dietrich._

_He can feel his anger surfacing and was about to turned back at the dining hall when Conrart grips his arm to stop him. Confused eyes he glared at his brother who only whispers: 'Listen.' He doesn't want to hear any garb the young King will tell but the grip of his brother is strong and Conrart uses his 'please' brown eyes on him. When Conrart do that – he can't resist that._

_He sighed and stayed, with Conrart at the back of the hallway column._

'_Heika, you truly are kind, for giving the kids on the Brandenburg Village free education. My father was so pleased and impressed.' Lady Marlenea von Dietrich told the Double Black King. She was so lucky to have a chance to talk to him alone. He truly was eye-catching and so handsome. She never thought that the King will be this good-looking and with handsome manly body too. The chance of the lifetime!_

'_Uhm…' Yuuri Heika mumbled, disinterested in the conversation. He then felt his arms being wrap by the dainty hands of the lady. And he felt her breast against his arms. He sighed._

'_Heika, you truly are good with children. I was so touched when I heard that you have adopted a human. That is so heart warming.' The lady continued._

'_Oh… it must be hard on you. Raising a daughter all alone… in this time you should pick a woman who loves children too… I have five sisters and brothers and I was always the one to take care of them… it would be easy for me to take care of your daughter… in the future… as your wife…' the men (Yuuri; Gwendal and Conrart who is in hiding) can hear that sultry and suggestive voice._

_Yuuri laughed charmingly and touched the woman's face. He heard a gasped from the beautiful woman. _

'_Why, thank you my dear Lady von Dietrich, you are so kind.' He smiled sexily._

'_Oh Yuuri Heika-'_

'_But you see, I don't need a wife… I am already engaged to a very beautiful and enchanting creature.' Yuuri then withdraw his hands as if the face he touched is dirt. _

'_W-What? But that cant be! My father said that you are single and not engaged!'_

'_Your father heard it wrong. I am engaged and will remain engaged and faithful to my fiancé.'_

'_No! I mean, I didn't hear that right. Who is this person you said is beautiful? Is she here? I didn't see you in the arms of a woman today when you entered! And why isn't she at the party?'_

'_Why my Lady… I don't think that's any of your business. But to rest your mind, I am still very much engaged to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.'_

'_W-What? But his dead!'_

_Yuuri grits his teeth and Lady Marlenea von Dietrich felt fear, fear she never knew in her life until she met the glare and icy look of the Double Black's eyes._

'_For you he may be dead, but for me he is still very much alive… here in my heart.'_

'_It c-can't be…'_

'_He is the only one destined for me.'_

'_B-but… you need an heir? Even if Lord von Bielefeld is alive you will need an heir!'_

'_We have. We already have Greta. And we don't need anymore. Now, good bye Lady von Dietrich, I am missing my own party. I leave you here.'_

_The Double Black King left a very shocked and petrified lady in the garden. He strode inside the castle as if nothing happens._

_The two brothers can't help but smirk and felt glad when Yuuri glared at the Lady for stating their brother 'dead'._

_Gwendal sighed and looked at Conrart. He raised his brow._

'_This is what you want me to see?'_

'_That has been going on, since Wolfram… vanished.' Conrart informs his elder brother. When he first encountered that scene, a few years back he was teary eyed and felt gladness and hope and respect for his godson. _

_Yuuri truly loves Wolfram and will stay in love… _

'_It's pity.'_

'_GWENDAL! How can you be so stubborn?' Conrart raised his voice. Gwendal is so stubborn, now he wonders, maybe Wolfram get his stubbornness from Gwendal! _

'_Hmp! Until I see that kid – confess face to face with my baby brother. It will take more than 'I'm sorry' to up make it.' _

_Conrart sighed. His elder brother can be strong-willed and set his mind into it. He was glad though with his words… 'face to face' they still haven't given up. For them Wolfram is still out there… somewhere. The world is big. They will leave no stone unturned until they find their precious baby brother._

He sighed and holds his left temple. Conrart can be stubborn too. Both of them gaze at the sea. Hearts in turmoil. They don't know what to feel, what to hope for, what to look into…

The future of their baby brother is bleak.

What is to hope for in this journey?

Will Yozak have news about Wolfram?

They are scared… so scared and feels the chill of the upcoming days.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Two Double Blacks stared at the sea, vast and endless water… they can hear the icy blow of the wind.

Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja turn his head sideway and look at his friend, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. He sees Yuuri's excitement, dread, fear, joy… a hundred of emotions on a single face.

Yuuri had grown for the pass five years. Tall like Conrart, wavy shoulder-length black hair, a deep voice, a ready smile for everyone… he may still have that goofy smile when looking at Greta, but sadness and remorse are mirrored in that onyx orbs. He looks so much like the Maou except for the deadly voice and sharp slit pupils. Now he wonders what the Maou may look like after… six years. The Maou haven't resurface for the last years… he thinks that it's because Yuuri now can handle his own Maryoku.

'Nee Murata, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't function. I am so pathetic!' Yuuri told him. He knows that Gwendal and the others haven't included them in this trip, they even have no idea about the letter of Yozak, the two of them owe it all to Shinou. Shinou told him that Yozak seems to find his descendant – told them – him and Yuuri when Yuuri was at Shinou's Temple to asked again if Ulrike found Wolfram's light or even asked Shinou if he knows anything.

'Shibuya, you are in the middle of nowhere. You're heart and mind that is…'

'I'm scared Murata. I'm scared of seeing Wolfram and at the same time wanting nothing more but to see and hold him.'

'Shibuya, what you and I have done to him is far too cruel. I admit my wrong in the process of spoiling you on Earth…'

'But I cause him more harm… I – I didn't know he saw that blasted letter!'

He sighed at that. Yes. That love letter of Hana-chan to Yuuri. Now he knows why that time when Wolfram gave him the science and math notes, the Demon Prince looks so miserable and ready to cry any moment. He wants to ask but the look of Wolfram told him – you-are-an-outsider. He knows how proud and how secretive the Demon Prince is – sighed – must be a trait he inherited from Shinou and Rufus.

'Same here. I didn't first thought that the reason Wolfram bolt into the night like that wasn't what he heard on the bathroom – but he was suffering for more than weeks…a month actually'

_And Gods! The Demon Prince did suffer! Yuuri and him have no idea that Wolfram had read the love letter. He was looking for Yuuri at the castle when the maids told him that the Maou was at the West Wing. He went there and saw a shocked and petrified Yuuri with a burned letter on his hands._

_He was about to asked what's wrong when Yuuri shouts his lungs and punch the wall with his fist. He was confused and terrified that Yuuri might endanger himself that he asked him what was wrong. And Yuuri handed him the letter._

_He read the letter… a love letter… and he knows. He sighed and shook his head. The paper was burned slightly… like it was hold with a burning hand and was dropped. He can still read the content… and he knows that Wolfram von Bielefeld have read them too… for the two of them knows that Wolfram has been studying Japanese writings and can definitely read Japanese writings._

_He sighed and went to the window, the sky darkening, a sign of yet another storm. He looks and sees his friend crouching, with his hands on his head._

_That letter was dated months ago – meaning, Wolfram have read them when Yuuri was about to go home to Earth. And that they were gone for months – and that Yuuri was still greeted with a tender smile from the Demon Prince – is still puzzling._

'He trust me Murata! He trusts me so much… not to hurt him! And what have I done? He has suffered for too long – and I was a fucking asshole! I ignored him!'

He sighed again. Yes he knows that too. Actually, he was first amused when the first month they we're back at Shin Makoku, Yuuri seems close and flirting with Wolfram, not to mention the gossips he heard among the occupants of Blood Pledge and he thought that Yuuri was gaining confidence – because of his girl friend at Earth – but he never thought that Yuuri didn't break up with Hana-chan. When they came back to Earth – Yuuri and Hana have been intimate. So he thought the gossips at Blood Pledge that Yuuri and Wolfram have done it must be a lie – a gossip. But when they came back at Shin Makoku and saw the sadness and hidden anger in the Demon Prince's eyes, he was confused. Only when Shinou spill the beans that he connect everything together. And yes, Shibuya Yuuri has been very… very cruel to Wolfram.

'I owe him so much Murata. He trust me so much… never questions me about the letter – and believes in me…'

That too. Murata can't believe that Wolfram has it in him – to trust and believe in Yuuri. He thought that Wolfram will accused Yuuri again with 'You Cheater!', but it never came. Oh, he can still hear the Demon Prince's angry shouts, rants and rave's but never to accused Shibuya.

'Nee, Shibuya, I've been meaning to ask you this… are your feelings to Von Bielefeld-Kyo… really love or just pity… remorse?' He needed to know this. This time, he will do everything in his power to help Yuuri and Wolfram… if the latter is indeed been found.

Yuuri looked at his friend… Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja, the powerful advisor, tactician, brain and secret lover of Shinou. He sighed. He looked at the sky and the vast sea. He told his friend the words, the feelings he had hidden for so long.

'I asked that myself – hundred times, especially that time I was sent to Earth… Because I don't want to have a half-hearted-ass-feelings towards Wolfram and to the people here…

I love Wolfram, Murata. I love him more than myself. I was so stupid and naïve to think that all I felt before was just hormones and curiosity and yes – I do feel special and privileged that a beautiful Blonde, love me – but more than that, I truly fell in love with him.

I don't know when or how – I just know that Wolfram become a very indispensable part of my life. He was the one who pushes me to go, who I always looks at the eye when I want something out of Gwendal, one of those crazy yet happy adventures – just one look from him to Gwendal and a pout and his selfish statement and Gwendal will surely succumb to him… Selfish… funny but he was never selfish… I am the one who is selfish Murata.

He trust me. Trust all the words that comes out of my mouth. And he believes in me. When Conrart was gone – he was the one who always supports me, the one who will fall with me… I am be the Maou but I will never be where I am or have become if it weren't for him. He has save me so many times. His harsh words have hidden worries… and confidence in me that I can do it…

Words can never describe the feelings I have… I may be the sun Murata – but he is my sunshine… and I want him back in my arms…'

Murata was shocked with the confession. He smiled. Shinou indeed choose a sun for a King.

He knows that there is more that the Young King is hiding. But he knows that all those words belongs to Wolfram… now he is wishing and hoping for his friend to find his sunshine.

He too – likes Wolfram. A lot. Maybe because he has the same face as Shinou – but more fiery and uncontrollable. Wolfram von Bielefeld, he surpasses even his direct ancestor Rufus von Bielefeld.

He looks at his friend, so forlorn and longing to see a certain Blonde Demon Prince. If only Shinou knows. For the pass years, he truly feels that Shinou knows nothing. Shinou will give you a hint or will give cryptic remarks – but he never did. He saw how many times Yuuri visits the shrine to asked for Wolfram's light. Shinou looks at Yuuri with pity and pain too… He told him once that Yuuri truly regrets that. But that is all.

He sighed. All he can give his friend, the Maou is an advice. An advice from a friend and from a Daikenja.

'My only advice to you – never hold back anymore… All your confusions and doubts about the relationship – hold him and show him how much you regret and is willing to do just for you to have him back…'

'Murata, arigato. Thank you for being here, what would I be without you friend?'

'A Wimp.'

Both look at each other and laugh.

They are nearing Thuringia Port. The two Double Black's are wearing their usual disguise and Gwendal and Conrart arranged things with the ship's crew.

They met Yozak at the port, and Conrart and Gwendal for the life of them can't read Yozak's eyes. The spy just greets them and told them they need to go with him in the restaurant the spy rented for a day. He saw that look of shock and dismay in his lover's eyes when they settled at the two Double Black, especially with Yuuri's.

The group enters a very old restaurant. No customers are there.

'It's okay. The owner is an old friend. I told him, we need to eat and when the ship is ready we are to go.'

'Why? What? What's going on Yozak? Please explain.' Conrad asked. They have been anxious and very very tired. Physically and mentally and yes, emotionally.

'Let's eat first. I don't know about you – but I haven't have any decent meals since I send out that letter.'

'Fine. But better explain yourself Gurrier.' Yozak flinched when Conrad address him with his last name. Ouch!

'Aye Captain.'

They were served meals, looks delicious but the group eat only a few. Only Murata and Yozak finished their meals.

'Now speak.' This time Gwendal demands that.

'Uhm, okay. We need to set sail when the ship I rented is ready. It's a small ship, fast enough to get us to our destination. It's like the army ships we had in Shin Makoku Gwendal-kaka and will take us only weeks to get there.'

'Where is that 'there' Gurrier?' Gwendal gritted his teeth.

Silence. All of the men are looking at a very scared, frustrated and hazard looking Yozak.

'Ruysdaelkade'

Silence. Yuuri looks at the faces of the men at the table. Ruysdaelkade? What's that place? He never heard it from Gunter. He looks to question them when he saw Gwendal's face. His eyes almost pop-out with the look of murder and darkness surrounding the man, so is Conrart. The face – it wasn't like Conrart at all. He looks at Gunter – a face with tears in his eyes. He looks at Murata. He can't read his eyes but he can see the serious atmosphere.

OKKKAAAAAYYYY! WHAT THE HELL IS Ruysdaelkade?

Before he can ask, he felt the ground tremble. W-What?

"Please Von Voltaire-Kyo, control your Maryoku.' Murata said. He looks at Murata then at Gwendal.

'Repeat that again Gurrier.'

'Look Kaka. I know it sounds – oh shit! Look, we just need to go there.'

'A-ano… what is Ruysdaelkade?'

Sharp glances and eyes looks at him. Murata mused, poor Shibuya.

'Shibuya, Ruysdaelkade is this world's famous red-light district.' That's the only explanation he needs to tell Yuuri, for him to get that this is a very very serious situation.

'W-WHAT?' And his Wolfram is there?

'Yozak! What is going on?' Yuuri shouted. His tired of guessing of assuming of hoping – he needs to know fast! He needs to know if Wolfram is very much alive, and why a red light district?

'Shit! Captain! That's why I told you, not to bring the kid!' Yozak hissed at his lover but Conrart too is looking at him.

'Explain – fast!' Gwendal now clench his fist, the knuckles turning white.

'I received a letter from Saralegui-Heika, please don't interrupt. I received it and I waited for him at the tavern, when they arrived we hastily went to Ruysdaelkade, I was shocked too why that, of all places. There at a certain mountain castle, known as Butterfly Palace, we went there and we we're in formal attire and it seems a high class…uhm…business – anyway, the place needs a invitation from the owner of the place or you need to pay a rather high amount – one cant just barge in. And when we got there – Wolfram – a look a like of Wolfram-'

'What the hell do you mean by a-look-alike-of-Wolfram?' Gwendal asked gravely.

'Look Kaka, I cant go near his place. It's forbidden. No man can go near him – he was surrounded by security. Also, I say look alike because I'm not sure, I only see him dance-'

'DANCE?' Gunter questions, he looks at his husband who becomes quiet, head down, his hair covering his eyes.

'Please Kaka… yes dance. That month was for a dance, this time if we can make it at the Blossoming of the Moon – the Month of Serenity, we can hear him – we can recognize if its him – he will sing-'

'SING?' this time the interruption was Yuuri. His Wolfram singing? First dancing and now singing?

'What the hell is that place? What the fuck is going on?'

'Heika, I assure you – that is the only information I have. The security is tight and that place – that Butterfly Palace is known to be the hardest to penetrate place – it has a high regards by the nobles-'

'Nobles?'

'Ahhh well… that place – Saralegui-Heika pays a rather large amount.'

'Gurrier-Kyo, can I asked if this nobles are well-known?' Murata asked the spy, a hand on his chin – thinking.

'Some, yes. But I think you don't have to worry Geika, about Wolfram-kaka being recognized, I too didn't recognized him at first and like I said, we need to hear him to confirm if it really is him…'

'How much do we owe Sara?'

'I asked him the same, he said it doesn't matter. Also if we go now, we'll be able to meet him there at the hotel they're staying.'

'His there?' Murata asked, quite surprised to hear that.

'Yes, something like having a vacation with Berias only.' Yozak shrugged. He was waiting for the reaction of the two silent brothers.

Gwendal and Conrart suddenly stand much to the surprised of the faces of the four sitting down.

'Will wait for you outside.' Conrart told them.

Gwendal and Conrart steps out if the restaurant.

.

* * *

.

.

.

WHAM!

SLAM!

THUD!

PUNCH!

They run outside when something like a bang, a grunt, a hit, a thud was loudly heard from the inside.

There – outside for all to see – Gwendal and Conrart in a brawl.

Yozak can only looked – grim with understanding.

Murata looked amused and at the same time worried and thinking of the possibility.

Gunter, looking worried and flinching every time Conrart gave a right hook to his husband's face.

And Yuuri… his jaw dropped and petrified. This is – THE VERY FIRST TIME he sees the two mighty brothers FIGHTHING! And not just ordinary fighting – they are in a street fighting style. Very unlike the two elite soldiers of Shin Makoku.

At the street, Gwendal gave a hard punch on Conrart's solar plexus – Conrart staggered but get back and kick his brother's side. And then gave a right hook.

Gwendal spit blood and moves forward to Conrart – he punches Conrart hard on the stomach. Conrart stumble but gets up and lunge at his elder brother – giving the older man a hard punch at his gut. Gwendal feels the pain but then moved fast and lands a very hard hook on Conrart's face.

Blood are everywhere, bruises are becoming visible. Hard breathing. The two fights – fist connecting to face; legs aim to kick a side; knee connecting to a stomach; fist connecting to plexus… and so on.

People are now looking at them. Awed and can't help wonder why two good-looking elites are now in a wild-blood-bath brawl.

Both are in a very serious fight that Yuuri didn't see Gunter moving and splash the two with a cold bucket of water.

The two stop immediately and looked at Gunter who now wears a very menacing and dangerous look. Hardly the all-sweet-smiling-Gunter they knew. Conrart winced and Gwendal flinched – they know that look. The look of the Yuki Günter – deadly, serious and dangerous.

'If you won't stop – I will not be responsible in what I'll do with you two. Now cease. You two are acting like a barbarian. We have so much to do. Stop being an asses.' That was not shouted nor screamed – it was said in a deadly, icy, slow and scary voice.

The two brothers who had both hands in each other's collar nods in unison. Yozak, Yuuri, Murata and the two, now know where Gisela got that 'sergeant-look-and-attitude.'

The two broke apart and Yozak went to retrieve a bruise and worn out Conrart. Gwendal follows Gunter inside the restaurant.

Yuuri looked and asked Murata. 'What the heck happen?'

'Hmm… I think that's what you may call taking it out on each other.'

'Huh?'

Sighed. 'Shibuya, they just heard a very dreadful news and knowing that two brother-complex, they need to take out their frustration and instead of Conrart slicing someone and Gwendal burying someone – they take it on each other.' Murata gave an emphasize on the word 'someone'.

Murata turned around and left the Double Black King there on the street. Seriously – he can be dense and totally unaware of things. Murata believes that Yuuri doesn't know Ruysdaelkade is not just some kind of a red-light district like on Earth – a huge – mountain of difference. He thinks the only way that the Double Black King can know the real seriousness of that is when Yuuri is there himself.

Shit and Double Shit! Ruysdaelkade – if that place is still the same or far more worst than he can remember then they have to be strong and prepared. He can't believe that Wolfram of all places on this world would be there!

Damnation!

This will be hell.

.

.

.

.

Aboard the new fast ship – Gwendal flinched when Gunter plaster his wounds not so gently.

'That hurt you know.' He told his husband who still wears that icy look.

'It will hurt more if you don't control yourself!' Gwendal sighed in relief. Gunter now shouts or talks a little loudly. That's good. Meaning he won't be seeing the Yuki Gunter.

'C'mon Gunter, anyone will feel the same. I need to let it out. I'm furious and I really wanna kill that blasted King!'

'GWENDAL! You of all people will never do that! I know deep down in your heart you still care for Yuuri – and please let us not blame Yuuri anymore! His been through a lot! And don't interrupt me! I know that you too have been in a hellish situation and I know how much you love Wolfram! But hear me out! If Wolfram is indeed in Ruysdaelkade – we are here! Traveling fast and retrieving him in that Shinou-forsaken-place! We are going to get him no matter what!'

Silence. Gunter pant after that. He was so scared a while ago when his husband and Conrart fight – hand in hand combat – he thought his heart will pop out his chest any minute. He knows his husband and Conrart's strength are scary and dangerous when no weapons are present. The weapons and Majutsu only acts as the shield to their own strength.

'Gwendal, I know you're feeling right now. And I don't blame you. But-' Gunter didn't get to finish the words when he was pulled gently by Gwendal into his big warm arms. He now stands in between Gwendal's legs. He gasped when Gwendal hugs him tightly and buried his face into his chest.

'Shhh… I'm sorry love. I just lost myself there. Funny what that blonde brat can do to me…'

'It's okay Gwen. I know how much you love Wolfram. And I know how much you control, composed and carry yourself for the pass five years. Never letting that anger resurface, never saying anything…'

'Thank you.'

'I'll always be here Gwen. Me and Gabriel will always be with you…' Gunter softly kissed his husband's hair.

He gasped aloud when he was pushed into the bed. And felt the hard bulge pressing in his body… the air becomes hot…

'G-Gwendal!'

'Aye, I can control myself… but not when you're concern…'

Gunter's heart thump so loud when his husband kissed his neck savagely.

'Mnnhhhh… G-Gwen-hhhnnn-dal…' and after all these years, he still moans and gasped like it was their first time. He grasped Gwendal's hair and licks his earlobes… nips it and licks it. He smiled when he heard him gasped.

Chuckles. 'Hmmm… I love it when you do that love…'

'Gwendal… I love you.'

Gwendal gave the older man his rare smile and kissed him gently. Thanking the lavender beauty for bearing with him and understanding him… His pillar of support and strength.

And all through the night the two loved each other, as if that tomorrow will never comes. For they know, the days ahead will not be the same again.

.

.

.

.

'I can take care of myself Yozak!'

'Yeah right! Tell that to your lovely face.'

'Damn! Ouch!'

'You know – I have always and I mean always tell you never to pick any fight with that big-sandbear-like-brother of yours! Look at your face! Damn!'

'I don't care about my face Yozak.'

'Well – duh! I do!'

'What? You mean you only care about my face? You perverted-'

'Whoa! Whoa! Stop right there! I'm not saying I just care about how you look – what I'm trying to tell here is take care of your body! Look, I know you're upset and all but do you really have to take it all out like that? Gwendal can put out all your bones and crash it.'

'I am not fragile Yozak!'

Sighed. 'I know that brown-eyes – you wouldn't be the Lion of Lütenberg if you're fragile. All I'm saying is do you have to act like that?'

This time Conrart who is applying salve in his bruise face and body looks at his lover. 'I feel so useless Yozak! What have I been doing all along? I'm so pathetic!'

'Look love, I know you're feeling all angry and all out – but try to think of the positive way. We are going now to where your baby brother is. Look, I'm not saying that it's 100% Wolfram, but the possibility is there. If indeed that Blonde I saw was Wolfram – we can retrieve him. I know you and Gwendal will give anything – all your wealth if the owner of that place demands a price for the kiddo.'

Conrart put his face on his two hands. His shaking. Scared, distress, feeling so out of it. Yozak takes his hands and put his hands on his lover's face. Held it firm and look into that tear-glazed brown eyes.

'Look Brown-Eyes, we will get him. Months or even weeks for now, you can see him. Please rest your mind and don't ever blame yourself. That was the past you – you changed so much and I know you love Yuuri like your brother. And I know how hard it is for you – because you love Wolfram so much too. But for now, rest your mind.'

'Yozak…' he held his lover and buried his face onto his broad and warm shoulders. Yozak has always been there for him. Always. Never letting go. It took a long time for him to see and feel that what his feeling for Yozak was never that of a brotherly kind but more of a man loving a man kind. He always thought that he prefers women, but when Yozak was in the brick-of-death his heart stops and he felt numb. He felt his whole world will crumble. More than what he felt when he heard Julia died. With Julia he felt hate and anger towards Shinou and the world – but with Yozak – he feels that if Yozak dies, then his only answer will be death itself. He can't live without him. Yozak has been his constant companion, his best friend, the man who trusts and gives him so much.

'Nee Conrart… I know you're hurting all over… but you see me too…'

'Huh?' He looked up and he gasped aloud. He saw the look of lust – carnal, savage, desire in those beautiful blue eyes.

'It's been months – and sorry to say this but I need you. Now. I know it's not the right time for that – but hell! I'm all horny and hard here, just you burying that face of yours in my body!'

He chuckles. 'Since when did you learn to ask Gurrier?'

At that Yozak grinned and grabs a fist of Conrart's hair and slams his mouth onto the startled brown eyes.

A savage, hungry and full of carnal mouth and tongue invade his inside.

'Uhhhmmm… Mmnnn…'

And after what seems like hours, his lover's mouth descends onto his neck, nipping it and licking it.

'Mnnggghhhhh… Y-Yozak…' he shivered. He looked and was surprised to see that the only remaining clothing he has is his pants. Yozak, bites and sucks his nipple so hard, that he grasp the orange hair.

'Ooowwww! Y-Yozak!'

'Sorry brown-eyes, but I can't be gentle with you now!' And he gasped when his erect shaft was bitten a little roughly – with his pants still on. His breathing so hard and gasping for air. His shaft shout to be released.

'Y-Yozak! Please!'

Yozak smiled. So his not the only want feeling it all.

'Sure brown-eyes… everything for you…'

.

.

.

.

At the other cabin, far from them Murata angrily sighed.

'Dammit Shinou! Stop invading my dreams! Can't I at least sleep without you being so damn horny and all!'

'Why My beloved Sage! What's with that irritated look?' Shinou asked his beloved Double Black Sage.

They're in abeyance. He smiled when he saw that irritated and angry glare of his Sage. He loved it so much when the Double Black looked so troubled and out of control. It's always been the other way around – him being needing always to be reminded by the Double Black to be composed. His Sage changed so much. Well, the same as before but has changed. The man can smile, jokes around, tease and let him be near him.

The Double Black Sage before was so composed, so unyielding, always in control and mind always thinking. Never letting his guard down. They have loved each other so many times – but after that – the Double Black who moans, gasped and begs will turn into a frigid advisor. As if nothing happens. But his Sage now is different – oh he still has that composed, always thinking and in control attitude. But this Sage by the name of Murata Ken is fun and easy to be with. And yes, Murata Ken allows him to love him in his dreams… most of the time when his not in Shinou Temple.

He love to hear that moans, gasped, cries of passion and climax again in this youth.

'Look Shinou, I'm bone tired. Weary and is thinking of so many things right now. I'm quite not in the mood to your pass time.'

He raised his eyebrow, undaunted by the Double Black's words.

'Then sleep. Stop thinking about the future. For now, sleep is all you need.'

'Yeah – and trust you not to violate me?' Murata asked sarcastically.

'My my! That's a harsh word.'

'You deserve it.' Murata now smiled. He knows that Shinou wants to help and that his here only for him.

Shinou smiled and gently touched his Sage's face. Slowly easing the frown.

'I love you.'

Shinou kissed the now smiling lips and nips them. Tasting them, feeling them.

'I love you so much.' Shinou passionately unbuttons his black garments and strips him of it. He was laid… he looks around and chuckles… Shinou picked their favorite spot in Shin Makoku… the very first spot where the sun-kissed and Blue-eyed King ravished him… aye ravished. The blasted horny Blue-eyed King raped him here when he was so set of not giving into him.

He bit his hands when he felt the Shinou's lips sucking his neck, throat… slowly descending… hands kneading his nipples… tongue stuck out and tickled his navel…

'Aaagghhhh!' he bit his hand harder. Shinou now kissed his shaft that's still inside his pants… slowly pulling the zip with his teeth.

Soukoku no Daikenja, Murata Ken moans and pants in the cabin bed – if one is to see him, they will undoubtedly think that he is having one of the best and exciting erotic dream that any man can wish for.

.

.

.

.

Outside the cabin, a man standing at the deck looks into the starry night. Only a half moon can be seen. The night breeze gently blowing his shoulder length black hair.

'Wolfram…'

Shibuya Yuuri clench his left hand tight. And stared at the other hand with a Golden Wing brooch. The very first gift Wolfram gave him. It was given to him by the Blonde before his coronation – when he decided to be the Maou.

He smiled at the memory…

_He was wearing his usual black school uniform but with a red cape for the coronation of him being the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, when Wolfram with that usual haughty attitude approaches him._

'_Yuri, what's with those boring clothes you're wearing?' _

'_Huh? But Gunter said I should –'_

'_Don't embarrass us by wearing clothes that look like they're made for commoners!'_

'_Wha-' Wolfram suddenly pulled him and he was putting something on his right chest._

'_Huh? A brooch?' _

'_These Golden Wings were given to me by an uncle on Bielefeld's side when I was young…' Wolfram told him with that beautiful face and enchanting smile. The very first smile the Blonde have given him… only to him._

'_THEY DON'T HAVE SPECIAL MEANING BUT I THOUGHT IT'D BE PERFECT FOR A WIMP WHO HASN'T EVEN SEEN A BATTLE!'_

'_DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!'_

'I still have it Wolf… I never let it go… this is after all my very first gift from you…

Please be safe… we're coming… I'm coming for you.'

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hello mina-san^^

How are you? Thank you so much for sending me mails and for melody-san^^ hello dear, thanks for the warm mails and the official images of YuuRam. Love that.

Hmm… about chapter 6 – the music that mysterious Wolfram-look-alike dances was from:  
**Kelas (Let's Dance) - From the Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa by Michiru Oshima, Moscow International Symphony Orchestra. **

It's a very beautiful and a gypsy dance^^ if you want to hear it or have the mp3 just message me^^. (told you I love all anime ost^^)

I know – I know – this is not an anime or like you can hear the music – but just want to share them with you. That's why I'm always amazed with anime/ova OST. They bring life to the moving images^^ so cool. And when I fall with the music – I go collect them^^ and really really wanna share them with you all^^

But this is not a songfic okay hehehe^^

Also I have included something from the **Kyou Kara Maou manga** here^^ can you guess what it is? Hehehe…

Again thank you for the reviews.

To Muraki-san who reads them first and go melts and hot all over with the love scene of Yuuri and Wolf – thank you. I was anxious and fidgeting the whole time, while you're reading it and I'm awaiting for your verdict. So good to know that it made you hot. Tee hee. ^^

Also I did not elaborate the love scenes of the couples here – but if you like I can include it. Hehehe^^ I'm just not sure if you're okay with it^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 8**

**Loveless**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The small ship arrived at Ruysdaelkade exactly at the Blossoming of the Moon – the Month of Serenity.

As they step on the land, Yuuri cant help but dropped his jaw and a little more and he will soon faint. Luckily Murata jab his ribs.

'Shibuya, pull yourself together.'

Murata can't help but pity his friend. He did think that Yuuri will only find the seriousness of the situation once he gets to see Ruysdaelkade, but he didn't expect this one:

Ruysdaelkade, the month of Serenity equals to a month of pleasure, leisure and perversity. The port has all kinds of young pretty creatures waddling around, waiting for customers. It's a good thing that when they arrive Yozak had arranged a carriage, ready to bring them to the hotel where Saralegui and Berias stays.

Murata looked outside the window, it's still early but everywhere – parades of young boys and girls are waving, announcing their price, what they can do, what they have to offer. He looked again at Yuuri, now so silent at the far corner of the seats. His head down and hands together. He sighed. Poor Shibuya – if indeed Wolfram is here – what will be his situation? Just like the others they saw earlier? Asking people to pay them for sex, for pleasure or worst perverse hobbies. He didn't want to add to them that behind that lock doors, many have dangerous rules and clients that wants to have their own way. A real classic Sadism and Masochism. Not to mention drugs of high quality are legal here.

He looked around and saw a very scary looking Gwendal and Conrart. And Gunter who looks about to cry again. Yozak is outside maneuvering the carriage.

What seems like hours, they stop and Yozak opens the door. They went inside a very high class looking hotel. Yuuri and the others takes the stairs and was greeted by a stoic looking Berias. The man bowed silently and they followed him. At the end of the hallway, Berias opens a wooden door and there they we're greeted by the pretty King of Small Cimaron, King Saralegui.

'Long time no see, Maou Heika, Geika, Von Voltaire-Kyo, Weller-Kyo and Von Christ-Kyo.' Saralegui still looks like a dainty princess, so fragile – but don't be deceived by that face and fragility – the Small Cimaron King can whack a mean wallop!

'Hello Sara. It's Yuuri. And thank you… thank you so much for informing Yozak about… about…' Yuuri can't continue. He can't say the name of the person they have come here for.

'It's okay Yuuri. Just like Yozak-kun said, we are here to investigate if it's truly the Demon Prince.'

'Excuse me, but how did you know? Where to find him and can you please tell us?' Gunter asked the King.

'Sure, as I can see we still have time…' Saralegui smiled at the others and ushered them to the living room. Berias served them tea.

'It was actually a coincidence. One of my advisors have been here, and he kept on telling the others a place called 'Butterfly Palace', one of the highest paid and extravagant brothel in Ruysdaelkade… it's hardly a brothel once you seen it. I was not going to give it any mind when I heard him say that it's the very first time he had seen an ethereal beauty. I was curious and doesn't believe it for that particular advisor of mine tends to have all kinds of beauty in his manor. But what caught me is his description:

'_A beauty far more regal and can rival that of a goddesses, Sun kissed ankle length hair, delicate dainty fingers, skin as white as ivory… lips as red that of blood, and eyes… the eyes of a forest, emerald green eyes.'_

When I heard that I immediately asked Berias to investigate – and we only find out one. The creature's name and the creature is a male… and then I asked my advisor to take me there. Well, it will be troubled, me a King going to Ruysdaelkade, it would be a hell of a scandal. But he did give me a letter, a letter containing an invitation to the Butterfly Palace. With a letter and the right amount – you can enter the palace.

I send a letter immediately to Yozak-kun. For I heard he was near the borders. The three of us went there – and it's just not our luck – the month for the event was for dancing. And it will take more months – and a perfect timing for you all – the month of Serenity – the month where we can hear his voice.'

'…name… Sara, what is his… this person's name?' Yuuri asked. His afraid. His heart beating so fast.

'Loveless.'

Yuuri looked up and eyebrows frown. He looked at Murata who have the same face and frown, so is Conrart. The only few who doesn't have that look – who still look menacing and thinking is Yozak, Gwendal and Gunter.

'Loveless… that's… English…' Yuuri told them.

'Pardon?' Sara asked the Double Black. He too is curious with the name. He doesn't find that name in their language. And even in the old text.

'Sara Heika, what Shibuya meant is that the name Loveless – if it is indeed pronounced that way – it's an English language. Another language on Earth, hmmm said to be the international language… it's different from our native Japanese and Shin Makoku language.'

'Oh! That's why I can't find it even in the old text… Hmmm… By the why… what does it mean?'

Yuuri quieted. He can't answer that. Conrart looked at his godson sadly. Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Berias and Sara looked now at Murata.

'It means… one… who is not love…'

.

* * *

.

.

.

They are now properly dressed, and heading to the Butterfly Palace. Sara and Berias didn't accompany them for it will be obvious and also, Yuuri wouldn't allow Sara to spend so much money again in entering the Palace. They are all stunned to know the price. It's a good thing they bring a rather large amount of gold, silver and bronze with them.

Yuuri is now dressed like a rich merchant. His shoulder length hair tuck-in in a turban like clothing. He wore a black sunglasses to hide the color of his eyes. He didn't like wearing contacts so much, so he settled with glasses. A white cloth covers his mouth, and hangs in his shoulders, looking like a cape. Murata is the same as Yuuri. He too wore a rich merchant's attire and a turban and a blue red glasses. Both look like Arabian Knights.

Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak looks like an elite bodyguard of the two. They are in disguise too. White cotton clothes to hide half of their face. Gwendal can feel it again, from the moment they step on the Island, his Maryoku isn't working 100%. He can feel a faint Majutsu but not that powerful. It's like the place has a barrier or a very low Houseki. But that is impossible. Anyway, they need to be cautious, this is unexplored place for them all – well he isn't sure with the Daikenja.

Just like Yozak from the beginning, the others are awed by the structure of the Palace, like a castle mountain.

'This looks like the Japanese Castle… but more grander.' Murata murmured.

'Magnificent.' Gunter.

They finally arrived at the gate, again a young looking butler opens it for them and Yozak hands the invitation. The butler led them to the hallway – there they were other nobles. Yuuri seems not to recognize them but Gunter with his frequent gasped, guess he knows them and with Gwendal's murderous look and Conrart's, it's easy to say they know them too.

They we're in front of the massive door when the butler stops and turned to them.

'Welcome to Butterfly Palace My Lords. You are to be entertain beyond your wildest imagination – but please be inform that our Loveless only will perform a single song. Please refrain from touching and talking with our Loveless.' The butler informs them and proceed to open the door

They nod in unison.

'Please Kaka, not a single move or anything that will give you away. We've come here and just a few more minutes will not kill you.' Yozak warned all of them and looked directly to Gwendal and Conrart.

Yozak was stunned, the place changed, still the same like a small Colosseum but the atmosphere is different.

The whole place looks like a paradise, a garden of Shinou. Transparent veils are still there – with night butterflies everywhere but petals of flowers are scattered everywhere. And he can hear a sound of water. He looked and saw from corners, a small waterfall and at the foot of the last steps, waters in a circle with candles floating.

The group can't help but admire the exotic place, they we're ushered by the butler at the center – for they pay a rather large amount to be placed that way – cushions, pillows for them to seat.

Once they are all seated, s group of beautiful male youths came, some served them tea and some lights the center of the Colosseum – there they saw the large white veiled, slightly illuminating someone inside.

'Thank you Gentlemen for waiting...And tonight, the Month of Serenity… We humbly present the Butterfly of the Palace, the lonely Orchardia... to sing to you… _Loveless...'_

The group held their breathe. What to expect? What to see? Their hearts, so much thumping. Yuuri can't breathe, his heart feels like it's going to explode any minute now. He needs to calm down. He needs to foucs.

The curtain at the center slowly unveil and with it, another curtain more like a veil, and then music... first a sound like coming from a guitar but more lovely and soft... and then as the veil slowly ascends a sweet lonely voice...

For Yuuri it's the most enchanting and the voice that's been haunting him for five years... A voice that he keeps on hearing, dreaming, missing... wanting…

_Tiny… soft, whispering melody of a Shamisen instrument can be heard._

And as the veil fully unveils, Yuuri's group gasps. In front of them, the person they have been searching for so many years, the creature who is as beautiful as the Sun.

**Wolfram.**

Dressed in white silk clothing like a robe. Gold, red and black sash ties in the front, like a lonely butterfly… holding a Shamisen instrument. His blonde hair that seems to grow from five years reached his feet, made a pool of blonde locks around him, as he is seated from cotton soft pillows. As he slowly touched the strings - voice of an enchantress is heard throughout the palace.

_kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_all alone_

_in ice and snow_

For Conrad, tears sprang from his eyes, there – at the center of the palace, from everyone to see, his baby brother. The most beautiful baby brother that he held so tightly and sings lullaby whenever monsters, nightmares made him cry... his lovely 'honey-chan' singing with the voice that he is so familiar with, with the song that once made him weak and brave at the same time. The song that once he sung to him in his younger years...

_in my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_you are my love_

For Gwendal, his the most beautiful creature in his eyes. A single tear drops from the man, who clenched his fist tightly. His heart, beating so hard, his mind in turmoil. At the center of the candles that surrounds them, his lovely cute baby brother turned into a very beautiful man. His voice descends the surrounding with loneliness and sadness... He grits his teeth. He feels it, the pain, Wolfram hearing his lovely voice for all to hear... and for him to hear it again. Decades has pass since he hear that voice. The beautiful enchanting voice of his 'little puu'.

_in your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_lost in vain_

_so far in the scenery_

_hold me tight,_

_and swear again and again_

_we'll never be apart_

Gunter can feel it. The overflowing feelings of the two brothers. He too can feel it, the loneliness and pain and sadness of the voice. For some it may be enchanting, lovely and no words can describe it, but for them who knows The Little Lord Brat - for them who practically and literally raise the Prince - it's the voice of loneliness and sadness… of pain that has been kept within his fiery heart. They, the people of Shin Makoku, Gwendal, Anissina, Cecile, Steffol, Raven even the Warriors of Luternberg heard it...

As the Warriors slowly made they way to the gate the city – to fight a losing battle... The Little Lord Brat who can never join the war can only offer his Little Big Brother a song... and the song that carries his loneliness. They heard it all, from the music room. Wolfram opens the window for his brother to hear his feelings. Him playing the grand piano and singing his lungs out for his 'Koonichan' to hear...

_if you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_we set sail in the darkness of the night_

_out to the sea_

_to find me there_

_to find you there_

_love me now_

_if you dare..._

Yozak, held Conrad's hands. He knows the song. He too can feel it, the clench of his heart, throbbing pain. He knows that bringing them all hear will be fatal and so much risk – but he needs to be sure. He can feel the trembling hands of Conrart who is now crying, silently crying and tearing his heart apart. And for him – his heart bleeds too, for he knows the song… just after petals of Conrad Stand Upon the Earth flow with the wind to them – he heard the sound… a faint voice… singing his lungs and heart's out… for them.

_kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_all alone_

_to see you tomorrow_

Murata can only look. He knows and feels the aura… the different emotion of all of his companion. He can never blame them if they bury or kill Shibuya and him right now. The Proud Demon Prince of Shin Makoku, also known to be the fieriest, bravest, fire wielder of Von Bielefeld lineage, descendant of two powerful and greatest hero and founder of Shin Makoku – Shinou and Rufus – is here... for all men to see, in chains. He can see the golden chains on Wolfram von Bielefeld's silk looking feet. As a man, he is mesmerized and he feels the desire to go down there and held the Prince and protects him. The precious descendant of his beloved Shinou and his cousin Rufus. What reduce of the proud third Prince of Shin Makoku?

He gasped. He can feel it, stirring beside him, a blue and dark aura that shouts of anger, pain and rejoice… for almost six years it never resurface… but now, it's here… a terrible energy that surpass Shinou and Sousho… The coming of the Maou.

_in my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_you are my love..._

_my love..._

_Hmmmmm (Sweet melody of a Shamisen still lingers…)_

The Maou stirred. He slowly gets up, slowly descends the stairs. At the center of the palace, surrounded by flowers and candles, his Beloved Amoré…his Wolfram. His anger knows no bounds but not on his Beloved but to the boy, to the stupid boy who He lets control and gave free will. For the last six years, he was resting – giving Yuuri the free will, for the last battle drains him, his Maryoku. He was content and sure that the Young King will do the right thing. For the pass years that they have been together – Wolfram von Bielefeld only shows trust, loyalty, faithfulness, friendship and love that for his darker times and for the longest time he lived – been only shown by few and only few people.

If he only knew that the Young King will hurt his Beloved Amoré to the point where he can see the glistening tears from the brilliant emerald green eyes – he have done something. He shouldn't have slept for so long. But he gave trust and full confidence that the Young King will do right. And for that he was so ashamed and full of regret. His Amoré – at the open, for men to look and caress him, for them to humiliate him, for them to strip him of his pride.

Tears, tears of anger and regret. The six years that he have not seen his Amoré made him curse that Young King.

'_Yuuri, thee will be punished. I shall never let thee hurt my beloved Amoré – even a scratch, thou shall never have the chance to hurt him anymore.'_

'IM SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I WANNA HOLD HIM! PLEASE LET ME TOUCH HIM! MAOU!'

'_NAY! THOU ARE BEYOND FORGIVENESS SHIBUYA YUURI. FOR AS LONG AS I WILL BE WITH MY AMORÉ – THOU SHALL CEASE. THOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH NOR FEEL WHAT I WILL FEEL. THOU SHALL NOT HAVE THE PRIVILEDGE ANYMORE TO TALK TO HIM OR A MERE GLIMPSE OF HIM. I HAVE BEEN PATIENT AND LENIENT! BUT NOT ANYMORE! AND AYE! SHIBUYA YUURI, JUSTICE WILL BE DONE!_

The air becomes thick and the surrounding tremble. The guest become aware of the man, his cloak of white was harshly blew away by the thick and angry wind – they gasped. The Kings, Princes, and nobles of different country gasped when they saw the infamous Double Black MAOU of SHIN MAKOKU.

The man, no, the demon descent the steps – they we're astonished. The man they all heard and only books bare witness the bravery and adventure – is here – out in the open – the real man looks more menacing. The hair that's shoulder length grew more up to the man's waist. The man is tall, intimidating and the dark aura surrounds him and the thing that made them shiver with fear is the eyes that looks at the surrounding with distaste and anger – the slit eyes with burning hunger and venomous stare. Some of them are true full blooded Mazoku – but to see the REAL DEMON of Shin Makoku made them quiver with fear and tremble with horror.

Murata stops the group who was about to get up when Yuuri – no The Maou stands up and descends the stairs. This is not a Maou to be trample with. The Maou that they have not seen for six years is out in the open. He told once to Shibuya that he can use his Maryoku now. He believes that the Maou is in acceptance of Shibuya, he never thought that the Maou was recuperating, he did think of it once, but when some troubles and when Wolfram vanish and he didn't emerge – he believes then that The Maou gave Shibuya the free will and all his power. Never to be seen again. He even thought that the Maou vanish with all the Maryoku lost to Shibuya with the battle that occur years ago.

'Geika! We have to control the surroundings!' Yozak shouted, a blast of energy so strong and so frightening can be feel, they can't stand up for the powerful surge of Maryoku.

'Aye! Get the nobles outta here! Help them!' Murata shouted, he can see the frightened faces of the nobles, some are running and trying to get out.

SHIT! Murata cursed.

'Conrart!' Gwendal shouted to his brother – who is now helping some nobles out of the small colleseum, he summon his Maryoku to create a barrier, but to no avail. His power isn't strong enough and the power burst of the Double Black King stops him. The Maou is too powerful!

The whole room becomes icy – when the water from the waterfalls begun to swirl in the air with a hostile feel. The whole Colleseum begun to frost, icy blades are everywhere. They looked and found the Maou, standing a few feet away from Wolfram.

Wolfram who seems to not be seeing anything and feeling anything – look up.

'Wolfram… Amoré…'

'You.' Wolfram in an icy and cold voice.

They we're astonished when the candles at the small colleseum begun to swirl and flare, burst – like it's alive! The fire's in the candles begun to swirl around the now standing Wolfram. His long white dress flowing and they can see the chains on his feet.

But when he speaks again a different voice, cold, forbidding and icy…

'The Great DemiGod Maou. What brings thee to our child Wolfram von Bielefeld?' and as he speaks, the fire becomes enormous, from behind Wolfram two wings sprout. And slowly a head, a head of an eagle-like forms…

'Suzaku!' The Maou exclaimed in shock.

'Aye! It is I… Suzaku, one of the Fire Gods, of death and resurrection…'

At that, a distinctive appearance of a swan like bird appeared, whole body glowing with red fire – eyes burning with anger, wings gently enveloping Wolfram.

'What are thee doing within my Amoré?' The Maou asked dangerously.

'Yours?' Suzaku only smirked at that.

The Maou gritted his teeth and begun to summon a glowing energy at his hands.

'Begone Suzaku!' The energy ball then raised up and in fast motion strikes Suzaku – who easily swat it with his wings.

'Still so weak Maou… unless you and the Young King merged together as one… you are pitifully weak!'

'Nay! Shibuya Yuuri will never have any more rights! I shall claim my Wolfram! And I will not need him!'

'Foolish Maou! Still as selfish and stubborn!'

Then the whole surrounding begun to quiver – the whole room becomes hotter, the icy blades begun to melt. The Suzaku – the bird like begun to form into a tall human figure. The voice that speaks is low, forbidding and powerful.

'Listen well DemiGod Maou… we have been guarding our child Wolfram von Bielefeld since his spirit was form. And we came to love and respect him. We will do everything in our power to give him what he wants – and you and the Double Black King is not what he wants. You are but a menace to him…

But… we know how much he had given you and the Double Black King… his heart… we will give you this chance… a chance to prove that you and the Double Black King are worthy of our Prince. For if not, we will destroy you.'

'Why are you giving me… us a chance? What is it to you and who else is within my Beloved?'

'My my… we can't have them all revealing to you in one go can't we?'

'I will take my Amoré with me.' The Maou slowly approaches Wolfram only to be stop when the fire blazes.

'Give the Young King a chance… not just you. You have loved Wolfram from the very start. Give Shibuya Yuuri – a chance.'

The Maou looked at Suzaku with anger. He doesn't want too. He doesn't want to give the ingrate a chance.

'What if I don't agree?' Wolfram is his. And Shibuya Yuuri has been cruel and too stupid to hurt his mate.

'Then you will not have Wolfram. We are too powerful just for you – you can never defeat us… and DemiGod Maou, search in your deepest memory and you will know what we and who we truly are…'

The Maou silently regard the Fire God, it is true, he can feel it. He and Shibuya Yuuri are not in one mind and spirit – he hates the foolish kid. But if this is a chance to be able to have Wolfram von Bielefeld again then he will concede.

'You have my word.'

'Ahhh… A promise. Binding and Unbreakable… Then I bid you goodnight… and until we meet again DemiGod Maou.'

The Fire God Suzaku, turns into a bird and slowly vanishes. The whole colleseum, now in ruins. The Maou slowly approaches Wolfram but was stop when a barrier. A great barrier stops him. He looks around and can see stunned faces of the Daikenja and the others – they are not what is stopping him.

And then from the slowly diminishing fire appears a man, as tall as he is – with midnight black hair flowing till his waist and cold steel blue eyes.

'Cease now. You're power is destroying your comrades and my Loveless…' the man said. And slowly touches and carries his Wolfram who faints in bridal style.

He grits his teeth. Dare he touched his Wolfram!

He was about to summon his dragon when the man shouts.

'I SAID CEASE! YOUR POWER IS TOO GREAT FOR THE PEOPLE IN HERE! THINK OF WOLFRAM!'

At that he looks at his Amoré and see the pale face. His getting cold. He slowly approaches them… he can feel it… now that Yuuri and him are not into one mind and spirit… the Young King wishes to emerge… before he succumbs to darkness – he touched his Beloved's face.

'Wolfram… beloved.' And then he slowly close his eyes.

'Heika!'

'Wolfram!'

'Shibuya!'

'Wolf!'

Conrart and the others hurriedly descend the stairs and Gunter and Yozak cradling and checking the unconscious Double Black. Conrart and Gwendal running towards the man now carrying Wolfram. Murata regarding everything that has happened.

'My men will take care of these. Please follow me.'

.

* * *

.

.

.

^^ Hello Mina-san^^ Again thank you so much for reading the chapters. So sorry if its not well written or something.

About the song, it's from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. All songs from CLAMP are very dear to me. And when I was writing it – my speakers boom the entire house – I was writing while listening to it. The song - **You Are My Love (English) by Yuki Kajiura.** It's best to read while listening to it^^. Also if you're listening to it, imagine or feature Wolfram with the SAME VOICE as Yuki Kajiura (after all Wolfram's seiyuu Mitsuki Saiga is a girl, but I love Saiga-san when she's singing in a MALE VOICE. I squeal like a fangirl _) Wolfram can emit that sexy soulful feminine voice^^

Also wanna hear Wolfram sing? Here: **Taiyou wo mitsumete iru and Owaranai Bouken** – two official solo song of Wolfram from KKM – sung by Saiga Mitsuki-san. You can find them at youtube ^^

You can find it in gendou music, or if you want I can give you the mp3 so just message me.

**Amāre** is the basic word for to love, as it still is in Italian today. The Romans used it both in an affectionate sense as well as in a romantic or sexual sense.

Also the instrument Wolf used is a **Shamisen or samisen** (literally "three flavor strings"), also called sangen (literally "three strings") is a three-stringed musical instrument played with a plectrum called a bachi.

Thank you so much to the people who spare the time to write a reviews. I appreciate it very much and makes me write even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 9**

**Alexander Von Zefiro**

**.**

**.**

Yozak carried the Double Black King, following the black haired man who is carrying Wolfram in his arms. Gwendal and Conrart followed close behind. While Gunter frets over the Double Black King, looking at him. Murata is far behind. Sensing, thinking and analyzing things.

Murata looks around. The place looks expensive inside and outside. Paintings hang around the walls, rare beasts and dead animals hang at the walls. The black haired man turned and they we're descending and ascending stairs. And then out of the corner at the left of the corridor, the young butler resurface.

'My Lord, the room is prepared for the guest.' He informed the black haired man and bows.

'Please follow Stefan, he will bring you to the guest room for your Maou.' The man informs without looking at them.

'I will follow my baby brother.' Gwendal declared, thus the man turned around. Nods at him.

'This way please.'

Yozak and Gunter follows Stefan the butler, while the two brothers follows the black haired man.

They entered a dark room. The black haired man put Wolfram in the bed, gently laying him down. Two female maids entered the room.

'Clean him. Change the clothes to his robes.' He ordered the two pretty maids in white uniforms.

'Yes, My Lord.' The two said in unison. The black haired man stand back and watched as the maids slowly undress Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrart wants to shout and tell the black haired man not to watch but was stopped with the look on the man's eyes. Worried and concerned eyes reflect that steel blue eyes. The maids now sponge their baby brother's body. And the other maid opens a closet, and takes out a clean white cotton clothes like robe. Put it carefully on the sleeping blonde. When the two finishes their job, they bow onto the black haired man and to them.

'The child is sleeping. Let him rest. Let us go to where your Maou is.' The black haired man told them.

'Gwen, you go. I will stay with Wolfram.' Conrart told his brother who seems reluctant and wants to stay by the sleeping blonde instead. A reluctant nod was the answer.

The black haired man bows down to Conrart and exits the door. Gwendal follows him, closing the door – but not before hearing, a sobbing whisper: 'Oh Wolf…'

.

* * *

.

.

.

At the other room, Yozak lay the unconscious Maou on the bed. He stand at the window and looks at the room. The room is big and simple. He finds the Daikenja sitting with his arms on his chest and in the thinking-mode. Gunter stands near the bed where the sleeping Maou is.

The door then suddenly opens and there enters the black haired man with steel blue eyes and Gwendal. He regarded the man, a little bit tall like Gwendal. Dress in fine clothing like Gwendal and Conrart in their formal gatherings.

'Hmmm…' Yuuri moaned. Yozak and the others look and see the Maou sitting up, gaining consciousness.

'Where… WOLFRAM!' The Maou looks around and seeing the familiar faces suddenly gets up and is fussed over by a worried Gunter.

'Please Heika, rest first, Wolfram is with Conrart.' Gunter informs him when his husband told him that Conrart is with Wolfram.

'Where? What happen?' The Maou asked.

'That's what I'd like to ask all of you.' They all turn to the black haired man now standing at the window far away from Yozak. The rose-pink light of dawn of the sky gives him a lordly aura.

'Who are you?' Yuuri asked. He now remembers bit of it – Wolfram. Singing. The Maou. Water and Ice. Fire. And then the Maou and that Fire God. He remembers and sees it all. He was begging the Maou to let him out and be able to hold his Wolfram and the two of them fight over it. And before he lost consciousness, the black haired man carried his fiancé.

'I am the Lord of this place. Alexander von Zefiro.'

Gasped from Gunter and Murata can be heard. Yuuri now out of bed looks at the man and his advisor and friend.

'Who-?'

'Von Zefiro! But- but that-that's impossible.' Gunter looks at the man. The man only smiles and cross his arms around his chest.

'Gunter?' Yuuri and the others asked.

'I'm sorry… but I believe that Von Zefiro lineages are extinct… they have vanished even before the Great battle long time ago from… from Shinou Heika's time.' Gunter told them. Still not sure and confused. They now look at Murata who stands up and stands before the man, bows slightly and smiles.

'It's an honor to meet the descendant of the Zefiro.' As Murata bows, the Alexander bows too.

'Murata what's going on?' Yuuri can't stand knowing nothing. So are the others who looks stunned for Murata, the Soukoku Daikenja bowing to other.

'Mina-san, please meet the descendant of the Zefiro – the Great Healers and Travelers of the Worlds. His ancestors helps me and Shinou to open the portal and let Christel Wincott on Earth.' Now Murata gets it, why the man has a black hair – as black as Yuuri's and steel blue eyes. A rare combination.

Silence. No one uttered a word with the information. Gunter, the all-knowing advisor asked them.

'But – they weren't in history… if they are that famous like you and Shinou Heika, they should be written-'

'Forbidden. That was the rule of the Zefiro clan. Never to reveal our power and part-take in the Great War.' Alexander reveals to them. Gunter looks at the man - like he sees the Double Black's for the first time.

'Why?'

Murata answered them.

'Because the Zefiro's are of lineage of the Double Blacks. They are – like us have distinctive Black hair but all have blue eyes. They have power equivalent or more powerful than Shinou but not wanting to be involved. For, like us, they we're driven killed, snob and tortured with their knowledge and power by humans – who the Zefiro's never lift a finger to hurt or killed.

They never want to take part in the Great War, for their power and knowledge are too great – whoever they're sides on – sure victory is at hand. And because the Zefiro's – thank the gods – they love peace and harmony. They want nothing more than peace and if they join Shinou and me at that war, they can hurt even the innocents. That is how great their power was.

Only Shinou and I, we're the only one who knew of their existence. And in history they are regarded only as the eccentric mages, with black hair.

And only a few of the Zefiro's remain… what Von Christ told you is correct. I thought the Zefiro's are extinct. I check the scrolls - the last descendant was said to died without an heir.' He answered them of what they need to know and hides some information. He needs to re-think again. This is a Zefiro. One of the rarest just like him thousand of years ago.

'My existence is not to be openly discussed. I live because I have.'

'Yes. But this is amazing. You never came, never resurface no matter what. I've been in Shin Makoku for years and never heard of you…'

'I don't mingle with the nobles and aristocrats.'

'If you are that great and powerful – why did you do that to Wolfram? Why built this place?' Yuuri snarled angrily. Looking at the man, he doesn't care if this man is that great or one of the Soukoku lineage, what he wants is to find out why his Wolfram is chain and on display!

'My building this place, I believe is none of your business. And to some you maybe the Great Maou Heika, but for me – you are nothing but like an ordinary Mazoku with great Maryoku.'

'The hell!'

'Shibuya!' Murata shouts and the others came to stop the Double Black trots towards in an angry stomp.

'ENOUGH!' Gwendal's voice boomed. He is angry, very very angry like the Double Black King, and he too wants to find some answers as soon as possible.

'I want to know everything.'

A knock on the door and Stefan the butler came and informs them the King of Small Cimaron is at the gate.

Damn! Yozak thought, King Saralegui must be worried, they have not turned in yet. It's almost sunrise.

'Excuse me for a moment.' Alexander bows and exits the room.

'T-That is the Zefiro descendant!' Gunter exclaimed, excited and thrilled to have met a great descendant.

'I don't care who the hell he is! Wolfram! Where is Wolfram?' Yuuri stomp angrily and looks at them. He can't wait anymore. Now that he is not in Maou mode, he needs to see Wolfram. He knows that one or a few moments the Maou can take his body. He thank the Fire God for that request.

'At the other room with Conrart.' Gwendal informs them and all of them follows him to the room.

They informed Conrart briefly and Yozak told him about Saralegui. Conrart who is now stable and have spent his time with Wolfram informs them that he will see Saralegui and tell the King the recent events – of what transpired.

Yuuri looked at the sleeping Wolfram. Gwendal was sitting at the bed, slowly stroking his baby brother's hair. The heavy breathing only tells them his still asleep. Tired and maybe drain for what have happen – Wolfram having to have a very mean, fiery spirit inside of him. He will asked Murata that later. Right now, Wolfram is far more important. He want to go near the bed too, but gives Gwendal the space and time to his baby brother. After all, it is all his fault.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram was lying on bed in a grand room. It was like his old room in the Blood Pledge Castle only grander and Yuuri and the others can see a lot of musical instruments and canvasses at the surroundings. All of them are waiting for Wolfram to regain consciousness, Murata and him are seated at the long sofa, he wants to be near Wolfram, but the sleeping Blonde needs some rest and he didn't want to disturb him, anyway, they'll be going home after all this. Yozak is near the wide window leaning on it, watching someone – must be Conrart. Conrart was down there with Saralegui and Berias. Gunter and Gwendal are at the corner near the bed, talking in low voice.

Alexander von Zefiro, knocks and enters the room, carrying a tray full of fruits and honey and is that a chocolate? Yes, it's a cream chocolate. He put it down on the bedside table.

Alexander looked at the sleeping prince and sit at the side of the bed, gently stroking the blonde's cheeks with a gentle aura on his face. Yuuri raised his brow, grits his teeth and get up and sits at the other side of the bed too, holding the sleeping Prince's hands. Murata smirk, Yozak seeing the whole thing cant help but snicker.

Silence. Alexander just keeps on stroking Wolfram's cheeks and blonde locks. Yuuri want to swat the hand away, but it would be embarrassing for the man and though he really really want to chop that hand, they own him a lot and needing some answers.

'Tell me, what you people do to my Loveless?' it was asked naturally but they can feel the anger in the voice.

'Your Loveless?' Yuuri asked, brow raised and with anger in the voice.

'Yes, mine.' Alexander looks at Yuuri arrogantly daring him. Yuuri grits his teeth.

'I do beg your pardon Von Zefiro-Kyo, but Wolfram belongs to us, his family.' This time Gwendal said with a calm voice – though they all knew that the Demon wants to strangle the other for claiming his baby brother.

'Family…' Alexander then stood up and walks at the window, tying the curtains, the early morning sun slips into the room. Now that Yuuri have taken a closer look, the man really do have black hair that reaches to his waist, tied back and that cold steel blue eyes… Cold and Unyielding. Yuuri and Murata thinks that Alexander von Zefiro looks like more a model or matinee idol that girls would swoon over.

'Can I ask you people what kind of a family you are to my Loveless?' the way Alexander asked is not that of man asking or wanting to know the answer – he is composed, and no emotions can be seen in that eyes. He asked not to find out but for mere curiosity.

'What do you mean by that Von Zefiro-Kyo?' this time Murata asked. He needs to be the calm mind and voice in the situation. Gwendal looks like he wants to bury the man, Shibuya looks like wanting to murder the man – good thing Conrad isn't here yet. Sighed.

'I ask what kind of a family all of you to my Loveless? I think the question is clear and not confusing'

'Ahh. Hmm… Von Zefiro-Kyo, Loveless was named Wolfram von Bielefeld and we are Wolfram's family on Shin Makoku. Gwendal von Voltaire-Kyo is his elder brother from a different father.' Murata said as he gestures the man with a scary serious and stoic face.

'And the one you saw a while ago with brown hair and brown eyes is Conrart Weller-Kyo, also his other elder brother from a different father. Gunter von Christ-Kyo, the royal advisor of the Maou.' Gunter bows to the young man.

'Yozak Gurrier is Shin Makoku's informant.' Yozak salutes the man.

And then here comes the fiancé. _WHY! OH WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO BABY-SITS STUBBORN, PROBLEMATIC KINGS? _Murata thought.

'Shibuya Yuuri, the Maou Heika of Shin Makoku and Wolfram von Bielefeld's fiancé.' Yuuri sized up the man. Yuuri thought so what if the guy is far more handsome and has nice features than him – I'm not a matinee idol – I'm a Maou!

'And as I was not introduced a while ago, I am Murata Ken, the Daikenja.' Murata said the last with pride and cursed the blasted man! Not ounce bit impressed that his talking to a Double Black Daikenja.

After introducing them, Murata continued when he saw that the man just looks at him and with a face saying 'go on' – _Crap! He hates this kind of a person. He's just like Shinou!_

'We have been searching for Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo for five years. His family and friends would very much appreciates it if you could return to us Wolfram.'

The man crossed his arms in his chest and lean on the window.

'Impossible.'

'WHAT?' Gwendal shouted, losing his patience. The Black Lord is so making him pop all that angry veins in his head and adding more headaches.

'Please Von Voltaire-Kyo. Let me handle this.' Murata interferes_. Geez! This will be my last lifetime! No more babysitting any Kings and difficult brother-complex!_

Clenching his fist in anger – to the point the knuckles whiten, Gwendal nods as the answer. Gunter holds his arms and support the angry Demon brother.

'Von Zefiro-Kyo, how is it impossible?'

'Loveless doesn't remember anything.'

'W-What? But a while ago – he recognize me? It's impossible!' Yuuri told them. Yes, they we're all there when Wolfram in a deadly icy voice said: 'YOU' – that means he recognized Yuuri… right?

'He recognized you?' this time, Murata saw a flicker of change in the man's eyes. A strange emotion that he can't seem to put into words. Is that panic? Fear? Loneliness?

'Yeah! So when WOLFRAM wakes up, he will be coming with us! And he isn't called Loveless! He will be willing to go home with us – his family!'

'Please quiet down. I am not as villainous you think I am. Of course I will send LOVELESS with you if indeed you are his family. I just want to be sure that you are what you say you are. Many men and women wants to get hold of him.'

All nods in agreement. The Wolfram they saw that night was enchanting. A rare beauty. Yuuri again looked at Wolfram, sleeping. His hair has grown so long and still silky and smooth to the touched. He wants to bring it up to his nose, to scent that flower-filled scent that only Wolfram possessed. And he wished to see the eyes. He misses it so much.

'Von Zefiro-Kyo, how… how did Wolfram came here? Please tell me…' Yuuri asked. Wanting to know what has transpired from the pass five years. He wanted to know the whole story and seems like Alexander knows the answer.

'We found Loveless at The Sea of Abaddon.'

'WHAT?' Gwendal shouted. He glance and see a stunned and furious Gwendal. Gunter seems to be fainting when he heard the name. Yozak slides from his leaning on the window. Murata holds his temple.

'What the hell is that sea? I don't get it?' Yuuri asked the group who seems to know what that place is. Murata sighed.

'Heika, sorry. I think I did tell you about the forbidden places, depths, and the taboo places in Shin Makoku. And I include that part…' Gunter was trying to explain when he heard a snort. He sighs. Probably because they all know that Yuuri never listen to his history class. He continued.

'The Sea of Abaddon is known to humans and demons as _'A place of destruction'_ or _'The Depths of Hell'_. It's very rocky, and the Gehenna Volcano surrounds the area. It's dangerous due to there past eruptive history, potential eruptions and because they are underlain by weak, hydrothermally altered volcanic rocks that are susceptible to failure. And also rumors has it that the Gods of the Underworlds prowls the area. No living person ever survive.'

'But you we're there and you survived?' Yuuri asked Alexander, now very confused.

'My men and I was not particularly in that area. We take that route to avoid pirates and the best way is to maneuver the ship to Gehenna Lands. But we make sure to avoid the sea line of Abaddon, we we're about to pass the area when I saw Loveless-'

'Wolfram.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Call him Wolfram.' Yuuri said between his teeth.

'Wolfram… ' Alexander shrugged and continued on as if hearing nothing, much to Yuuri's chagrin.

'As I, was saying, when I saw Loveless floating with a wooden chunk I told my men to hold on. I don't want to endanger my men so I went there to check with a boat if what I see is truly see is a person not some creature. And I was stunned so are my men when the creature turned out to be a full-blooded Mazoku. A Blond Beauty. He was asleep most of the journey only waking up to drink and have some fruits. Uhm, I say Wolfram hates sea travel, he vomit most of the time. But was asleep for the rest of the journey.'

'Then why is he singing there? Like a – like – like –'

'Courtesan' Murata provided when Yuuri can't say the words. He smirk. Still a wimp.

'Please don't interrupt me.'

'Right. Sorry.' Yuuri mumbled. Gwendal wanted to whack the head of the Double Black for always interrupting. Gunter held his arms and whispers: 'Patience my dear.' Gwendal only grunted.

'I bring him here at my place to recuperate, he was battered. At the journey some of the bruise shows, my personal healers told me that he looks like he came from a battle. Some of his skins are gashed and lashed by spears and swords. His right arm was severely burned – that time I didn't know he was a fire-wielder and was shocked to see that his burns was healed. No scratch left, no scars. His sides suffer an arrow hit. He was a complete mess, his bruise turned black and blue and purple, I was worried that he may not heal – but after a few months he was getting better, all bruises vanished. I believe the healer told me that Wolfram is also a healer. And that he is unconsciously healing himself too. He was out most of the time, only waking every now and then.'

Alexander looked at the people and looked at their expression when he explains the state of his Loveless when he found him and from the looks of it – one angry face from the big brother – to the point that he can see dark aura surrounds the man while the other holding his arms with a very worried and looking like his going to faint from the details lavender beauty; sad and worried face from the Double Black with eye glasses; a serious face from the spy; and the most noticeable and made his eye brows raised and clench his fist is the sad, worried and very GUILTY looked of the Double Black King.

'When he woke up – I must say I was greeted with a very very angry Sea Nymph! Angry glaring emerald green eyes looked at me and with a blazing fireball at hand. I was shocked. You don't get to see a fire-wielding eyes blazing blonde everyday. I told him fast enough that I was the one who found him and was taking care of him. He has an amazing temper.

I explain to him what he wants to know and needs to know. I am the last descendant of the Von Zefiro and I own some establishments here at Ruysdaelkade. I asked him who he was and where he lives so I can guide him home and he answers me that he doesn't remember anything. I asked my healers – and it seems he suffers from amnesia due to the severity of his wounds at the head.'

Gwendal sucked his breath. He gritted his teeth, just imagining his baby brother with all those wounds – again bring the pain and anger that he once buried inside of him to have a peaceful coordination with the King. He looked at the Double Black angrily. He felt a warm hand on his arm. He sighed. He knows that the past can never be altered – all that is important is Wolfram – here now with them – their family.

'He healed faster than expected – everything was new to him, though I don't need to teach him some of the basics, I believe his a lover of books and history for he visits and often was asleep at the library. His also a skilled swordsman, his display with the sword is magnificent. And I dare say that Loveless is one hot-tempered-sharp-tongue-to-the-point-of-foul-mouthed-selfish-prideful-brat. He has given me lots of headaches just to inform you.'

Many snickers and smile at this point. Well, Wolfram in any place will curse and won't regard you – may you be a King or even a God – even Shinou didn't escape insults when Wolfram is angry.

'Von Zefiro-Kyo, may I ask why you didn't send out an inquiry?' Murata asked the man now sitting again in the bed, holding Wolfram's hair in his hands – caressing it. He saw Yuuri's frown and clenched fist. It's a good thing that the Maou agreed to Suzaku's request.

'Yes! Please explain that. Why not post it? I mean, post his pictures or something? We are so worried – I am so worried about my fiancé!' Yuuri angrily exclaim. And add emphasize with the claim.

Alexander raised his eyebrow, not bothering the Maou when Yuuri claims Wolfram as _'my fiancé'_. 'Have you looked at him? I mean have you really looked at him?'

'Eh?'

'Loveless… is one hell of a beauty. He is far the most beautiful creature I ever met. And I am saying this without exaggeration – I work in a industry were beauty is a tool and trade – his emerald green eyes can hold you and stop you on your tracks.

I will not risk posting of a beautiful person – this world is full of dog's in cat's clothing.'

'You mean a wolf in sheep's clothing.' Yuuri corrected.

'Pardon?' Alex stared at the King confused.

'I mean not a dog's in cat's clothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing.' Yuuri explained.

'I'm confused.'

'Shibuya. This is not Earth. The dog here is far more vicious and dangerous, they are not like those on Earth you can pet and have at home around. And a cat here is the most domestic, gentle creature. Do listen to Von Christ-Kyo on your class' Murata explain, before the two King can argue. And before Gwendal whacks hard the Double Black's head for interrupting again. Sighs.

'Anyway, I wouldn't risk it. I wait for news or letters that a certain Blonde and Emerald Green Mazoku is missing their families, but for the months that have passed no inquiry ever reached me.'

'Eh? Gunter? We did send out right?' Yuuri glanced at Gunter.

'I'm so sorry Heika. We did, but we – I – never thought to send an inquiry here at Ruysdaelkade. And as I heard, Wolfram was found in a different place, and The Sea of Abaddon is far – like – 3 months away from the cliff where we found Nemesis. It's impossible, we don't know how or why, but it's impossible for him to be there. And also the interval. If Von Zefiro-Kyo did find Wolfram it would mean that he was missing for six months or so. And we don't have any idea where Wolfram was in that six months. For five months we did send an inquiry – but we stop. You let it stop, Heika.' Gunter explain to the Double Black King. Even he is confused. Something aren't synchronizing with the stories. It's like Wolfram was somewhere in that six months and only he can answer. But as Von Zefiro said, he doesn't remember anything. That missing link can only be answered by Wolfram if he regains everything. Every memory.

'Yes.' Yuuri nod at this. He did stop the search. Not because he lost hope, but rather he doesn't want the whole Kingdom to wage war – Wolfram wouldn't like that. Also, he felt the tiredness and despair of the kingdom and the Demon Prince's family – always hoping and when some inquiries did say that they found him only that hope and gladness to be smash out of their hearts when it is not Wolfram they see. That is why he asked Yozak to keep on searching for Wolfram – he knows how hard the task is – hell – even on Earth finding a person is hard – even with the fast and high technology that other world has.

'I understand, but what I don't understand is why – why is Wolfram there in that place? Why was he chained? Why was he singing? His like a damn prostitute! You didn't have to do that!' Yuuri spat angrily, remembering the events before the Maou shut him off. All he was able to do was look and sees everything like he was watching some movie.

'I am a businessman, Heika. And Loveless is one of my priced merchandise.' He informs them.

'You bastard.' Gwendal gritted his teeth. He wants to murder the man! He really does. Now, he has two Nobles – two Demons listed on his murder list. The damn Man and the damn Brat!

'He is not a thing!' Yuuri shouts.

'Quiet! I wont have you shouting here and disturb my Loveless' rest!' Alexander shouted back.

'HE. IS. NOT. YOUR. LOVELESS!' Yuuri gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the man. If looks can kill both of them are sprawling on the floor dead.

The two glared at each other. Murata cant help but shook his head. Yuuri is one jealous fiancé, and well the irony of it is that this is Yuuri. He never thought that he will see the day that Yuuri will admit to them his the fiancé. Never dreamed that Yuuri can act like this… One thing that enjoys him to this baby-sitting thing of the Kings is – it's bloody amusing sometimes.

He sighed and murmured to himself._ 'My my… so troublesome. Why should I always babysit troublesome Kings? Damn Shinou.'_

_..._

'Hmmm…' a soft moan in the bed brought their eyes to the Blonde.

Eyes fluttering, hands gently shielding his face to the morning sun. Yuuri smiles broadly and wanted to see Wolfram's eyes. The eyes that he misses so much. He leans to the bed.

'I will get out of the bed Heika if I were you.'

'HUH?' confused, he saw Alexander leave the side of the bed and stand back a little.

'Please same as you people. Just stand back'

'What?' they asked but still stand back. Gwendal is nervous. 'Why? What's happening to my baby brother?'

'Heika, you too.'

'NO!'

Sighs. He smiled. 'Suit yourself.'

Murata raised his eyebrow questioning. Yozak is confused. All of them are confused and anxious.

'Hmmm…'

'Wolfram… wake up.' Yuuri gently whispered in the Blonde's ears.

'Hmmm?'

'Wolf… it's me… Yuuri.' Yuuri leans now on the Blonde, his face inches away.

'Hmmm… Y-Yuuri?' and then slowly the sleeping prince open his eyes, fluttering because of the light – then adjusted to look at the person who is leaning on him. Emerald Green eyes looks at him.

'Oh Gods! Wolf-'

...

THUD!

CRASH!

CRASH!

And another CRASH!

Like a body hitting – first some books, canvasses, music instruments and then crashing on the floor.

The people inside the room gape and wide-eyed stares back and forth to their King who was now sprawled at the end of the room, crashing all the canvass and instruments there. Gwendal stared at his baby brother.

Alexander sees everything. When the Double Black was about to hug the Prince, Wolfram's eyebrow crossed and slowly bring his left foot up and put it in the unaware chest of the Double Black – and then history happens. Wolfram kicked his majesty so hard that it sent him flying to the room. He snickers. 'Told you to step out.'

'Hello Loveless. And good morning to you too.'

'WHO THE FUCK IS THAT PERVERT? SHIT! HE WAS SO DAMN CLOSE!' Wolfram Von Bielefeld asked in the most furious voice. Wolfram sits on the bed. Still looking exhausted.

'Oh, that is the King of Shin Makoku, people calls him the Maou.'

'THAT PERVERT?'

Wolfram stands and was faced with people he doesn't recognize. All looking at him in awe. He glares at them. Who the hell is this people?

'AND WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALEX? IS MY BLOODY ROOM A MEETING ROOM NOW?'

'Loveless! Temper! Temper! You really are a fire ball in the morning.'

'Well HELL YES! This is the only time I get to sleep and some perverted idiot prowls on my bed!'

Yuuri though disoriented and was helped by Gunter to stand, looked at the beauty standing for them. Wolfram was not wearing any shirt but a silk robe that's been disarrayed, his flawless creamy velvet skin is exposed for all of them to see. His pink small proud pink nipples showing. And as he moved his eyes down, Wolfram is wearing a silk double-layered clothing that reaches his feet. Wolfram looks like an Egyptian God, with a hair like of the sun reaching his feet.

'Seen enough?' the angry Blonde asked him. The emerald green eyes burns with anger.

'Huh?' Yuuri blushed when he found himself staring at the Blonde.

The Blonde glared at him, cross his arms in front of his chest and make a 'hump!'. He ached. Wolfram. The very gesture never vanishes. 'Pervert!'

'Loveless, please calm down.' Alex approached the blonde, and unclasped his cape, and covers Wolfram with it.

'What the-!'

'You're exposed.'

'Dammit! Alex! What is going on? What the hell happen?' Yuuri saw the confusion in those lovely eyes. He now, stands and with Gunter still holding him – his back hurts. Wolfram did throw him with all his might.

'Oh Alex! Did I ruin everything? Did – did I faint again?' Wolfram asked of the man. Wolfram suddenly holds Alexander's arms and looks at the man, scared and worried.

'Shhh… it's okay Loveless. You didn't ruin anything.' Alexander touches the hands that's in his arms and smiles gently at Wolfram. Yuuri seen it all and his heart clench and it's hard for him to breathe. He wants to be the one Wolfram touches not this Alexander-something. His burning with jealousy. And lucky him – his not the only one – he can feel the Maou's dark anger too.

'B-but I can't remember what happen last night… Alex?'

'Nothing happens. You finish the song and you fainted, but nothing to worry about. You were not seen.'

Wolfram nodded. Believing every word of Alexander.

He now stand beside Alexander, and people are looking – wait – make that gawking at him. He glared at them, but unconsciously hides behind Alexander. Alexander sensing his pet's uneasiness held him close and told them to have breakfast.

'Hmmm… why don't we all go to the dining room – let's take breakfast first. And you my dear – take a bath, clean yourself and I want you to eat with us and that is an order.' Alexander said in a clear voice – not letting the Blonde interrupt him.

Wolfram glared at Alex and nodded. 'Fine.' And he once again glared at the Double Black King being help by a lavender beauty. 'Pervert. Hump!' Wolfram then vanished at the connecting door.

Yuuri saw the man Alexander, tell all that to his Wolfram – and not been burned. He gaped – actually all of their jaws we're dropped. WOLFRAM WAS ORDERED and not a single hair was burned?

He flinched when Wolfram glared at him and called him a 'pervert' and how he ached and how he want to hold the blonde when he did the Wolframish 'hump'.

'Heika, are you okay?' Gunter asked the King.

'I think I'll live.' Actually it hurts. His back and sides hurt, from the throw and the kick. Wolfram kick him solid in the chest.

'Please forgive Loveless. He doesn't like it when people get near him. And from the looks of it – he doesn't recognize each one of you.' Alexander informed the group and headed out.

'Please follow me to the dining room.'

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dining room – Butterfly Palace.

'Please allow me to be the one to tell Loveless your purpose here. He has amnesia and from what I saw a while ago he didn't recognize one of you or any hint or familiarization…

Now please be seated, food will arrive momentarily.'

They are all seated in a round table just like in Blood Pledge Castle – the only difference is – the people serving them is as beautiful as you can get. Murata can't help but blush. _Geez, Shinou will love to be here._

All men and women are wearing a thin but decent dresses just like a Hanbok – a Korean traditional dress – his familiar with it, because in his past life – he likes to untangle that thing from a certain ladies. He grins evilly remembering that time, but the dress the servant here wore are more slimmer and fit to their bodies. Maybe that's why Yozak is blushing and so is Shibuya. He can see Conrart frowning and Gunter. Well, he can see that Gunter has nothing to worry about, for Gwendal doesn't take any mind to the bodies parading and serving them. Conrart, now be able to join them have been told by Yozak what happen. Amused eyes look at Yuuri when Yozak was telling them how the great Demon King was kicked and fly across the room.

The butler Stefan arrives and whispers something on Alexander's ears. They we're talking in a considered manner. The latter nods and thanked the man. He now seats in the center of the round table.

'Before Loveless arrives, it is my assumption that you are taking him with you?'

'Yes. He belongs in Shin Makoku. His family is waiting for him.' Conrart answers their host. He was informed by Yozak a while ago.

'I see.'

'Does he faint often? He said it a while ago – if he did faint again or something.' Gwendal asked him, a worried brother. Gwendal wanted to know everything at once - but seeing ans sizing the man - intimidation, anger or shout or even his scary looks will get him nowhere. he just needs to wait.

'Yes. But not that often. I presume his body is still adjusting and that his memories are flashing through his mind, he wouldn't say anything. He never says anything to me for the few months – but we come to a term that he will tell me anything that ails him.'

'Wolfram did?' Yuuri. Incredulous to what he hears, Wolfram – his Wolfram never tells him anything. What ails him or if he is seriously injured, the Demon Prince have that so much pride. Even being possessed by Shinou he will stand firm and keep everything to himself.

'Yes. I told him never hide anything from me.' Yuuri again gritted his teeth and clench his fist. He hates the man!

Murata peered at the man. His too calm. Like he is expecting this. He never like the Zefiro clan – though they are peace loving and will rather die than hurt any humans or Mazoku – it irritates him because he knows nothing about them. Just that they have tremendous power. One is – why is it they can open the portal to Earth? It's because of them that the very first Mazoku traveled on Earth and hide The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea. But other than that – zero. He wants to know more. Shibuya and him and others like Conrart can travel between the worlds because the Zefiro's open the portal - like leaving them a key. And because of that they now can travel. Just how much power their clan has? And here seats the last descendant.

His thought were cut when the door opens and reveals a jaw dropping God. He wants to say Goddess – for the creature walking towards them is surely enchanting and mesmerizing and a Man. They saw Wolfram last night wearing a beautiful silk gown with a red gold and black sash looking like a forlorn Nymph. But seeing it again and in bright view he was captivated too. He looked around and saw he weren't the only one. Conrart can't take his eyes of Wolfram, mouths agape – but joy and gladness are shown in his brown eyes; Gwendal has his usual face – but more gentle and a small smile can be seen; Yozak whistle softly; Gunter blush and looked at Wolfram like he was some kind of a deity; and Yuuri – Yuuri is the worst. His eyes burned the Demon Prince with his looks – he rolled his eyes. Maybe the Maou is kind of awake – the look of desire and lust is visible. Good thing Gwendal didn't see it.

He looked again – Wolfram is wearing what seems to be like a Japanese Kimono – only the difference is it flows whenever he walks. And instead of the flower design, a simple plain blue is its color. And as he heard the footing – he is wearing a boots.

'Loveless… please take your usual seat.' Alexander told the Blonde.

Yuuri's eyes stilled and frowns at the place Wolfram seats. The right chair beside Alexander. A close and intimate seat that symbolize that the two are close to each other. He shook his head, his reading too much into that. But he did say 'usual seat'. Damn. And again that irritating name! Why can't just the man say 'Wolfram!' It's not that hard to pronounced!

'Eat plenty. You didn't get to eat the fruits that I brought a while ago.'

'Geezz… I wonder why? Maybe because some perverted asshole was lurking on my bed and was about to gloms me!' Wolfram spat and glared at Yuuri.

'Watch your mouth Loveless. It's still too early for curses.'

Yuuri then blushed but didn't tear his eyes away from the blonde, instead looks at him intently. Wolfram raised his perfectly arc eyebrow. Oh he is so used seeing lust and desire on men's eyes – but what he can't fathom is the longing, the sadness and joy in that black as the night eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, that's not his concern.

He looked around and gasped. Loud enough to be heard by all and jumped from his chair. Everyone was startled and looks at Wolfram.

'YOU!' Everyone is looking at Wolfram – now blushing furiously and pointing at Conrart.

Confused and bothered. Conrart stood up and smiled tenderly at his baby brother. They saw the Blonde blush tenfold.

'A-Alex… he… his… his…' Wolfram stammers and still pointing at Conrart.

'Yes loveless. Sit down. And no pointing.'

'B-but!'

'Sit down.'

Wolfram obeyed – another jaw dropping experience for them. He obeyed.

'Please pardon Loveless' reaction upon seeing you Weller-Kyo. You see, well… how should I put it? Hmm… Loveless… has an undying admiration on you Weller-Kyo.'

'ALEX!' Wolfram now seated shouted, yet his eyes is still focus on the now sitting Conrart.

'Why? That is the truth. Correct me if I'm wrong'

Silence. Meaning yes.

'Not that… it's just that… just … his his amazing and he - HIS HERE!' Wolfram murmured, blushing and pouting and looking so damn cute. Yuuri wants to hug him, hold him, and pinch those sweet looking pink cheeks. Gwendal's look like he seen one of the cutest pet. Conrart smiles at Wolfram and wants to just stand and hugs his baby brother. Yozak, Gunter and Murata have all that knowing looks – hides their smile with a roll of the eyes; from a hand now covering a smiling lips and a hand slowly arranging his glasses.

'Sorry about that. I know all of you are confused. You see, Loveless, in one of his daring and head aching stubbornness roam the town of Bavaria when we travel there and he met you.'

'WHAT? But when? How? Where? Impossible' Conrart and Gwendal said unison.

'Ahh… please wait. That was the time of the celebration of the birth of Phoebus Apollo. We were there. Because Loveless feels so caged in here and being so difficult – I accompanied him there to watch and join the festivities.'

'But how did we meet? I mean? His my brother and I-'

'WHAT? BROTHER? ALEX!'

'Please. Let me explain in order and no more interruption.'

Nods.

'Loveless as I said was being stubborn, I told him to stay close to me and not wander off – and as stubborn and selfish he is – he wanders off. He was wearing a long silver cloak with my emblem so no one can touched him – and he has a turban to hide his hair and face and I do believe I had him wear a gray contact lens.'

Wolfram nods agreeing.

'He was wandering from shop to shop when he was disturbed by a group of men. Actually he can easily beat them and burn them to ashes but – he knows MY rules – avoid them as possible to not bring shame in my name – and when the men we're being aggressive you came and rescue him.'

Conrad nodded. Remembers it. That was two years ago. Oh Shinou he was so close – close to Woflram. The place in Bavaria was one of the country he visits to meet Yozak. It's one of their rare moments to be together. He was wandering the streets to buy something when he witness a group of men aggressively surrounding a poor little foreigner. With the young kid's appearance he is from somewhere around the other coast.

'You rescued my Loveless. And you show him one of your gentle smile and you have – my dear – fall for you.'

'ALEX! I. DID. NOT. FALL. FOR. HIM! DAMMIT!' Wolfram shouted, his blush making him face so red like it's going to explode any minute now.

'Yes, that feelings belongs only to me. I'm just teasing you, you know.'

'Pissed off!'

Chuckles. Yuuri is in a wave of nauseous and headache, first Wolfram has a thing for Conrad and now that bloody words: _that feelings belong only to me_. And he can see his not the only one shocked with it. Just who the hell is this man? What is he to HIS Wolfram?

'Wait! Explain to me what is that brother thing! Alex I need an explanation right now!'

'Eat.'

'No. Explain it to me now!'

'Eat.'

'Alexander!'

They we're stunned when Alexander suddenly grabs Wolfram's jaw and shove a spoonful of food on his mouth.

'EAT. Explanations are for later. You have not eaten since last night and I don't want you grumble from hunger. Understand?' it was not shouted. It was not even a loud voice. They're jaws dropped when Wolfram glared and pout at the man yet nod and chewed his food.

'Eat more fruits. I asked the chef to make your favorites.'

'Hump!'

Alexander smiled at Wolfram. The whole room begun eating but he can feel the tension. Murata can feel different kinds of tension and aura's displaying. This is one hell of a morning to start the day. All of them – except for the Demon Prince who seems to be eating with impatience and Alexander, the man with a very mysterious lineage – have a frown and confused look. One thing is for sure: WHO THE HELL IS THIS MAN WHO CAN ORDER, COMMAND and ASKED WOLFRAM AROUND WITHOUT BEING BURNED ALIVE?

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. He looked at Wolfram's food. He felt guilty and pain and anger – to himself. He didn't even know Wolf's favorite food. Or is this his original favorite foods and fruits?

He knows so little of Wolfram. What have he been doing for that years they were together? Adventures they share… he knows a few. Yet Wolf has been there…

Wolfram being there for him, spoils him.

Wolfram telling him to study.

Wolfram giving him an arrogant retort – but in them the words of trust and encouragement.

Wolfram being his support.

Wolfram scolding him for not being able to hold the sword properly.

Wolfram, telling him – he will fall with him.

But what does he know about Wolfram?

The man beside Wolfram seems to know a lot more. He can't even imagine Wolfram being obedient – sure some mouth lashing sharp tongue but he obeyed the man. He feels the angry jealousy on his heart. Who is this man who seems a great deal to Wolfram? He is scared. So much scared – five years is a long time. He wants to cry and wail like a kid and wants Wolfram to stand and hugs him.

After seems like hours for Yuuri, Gunter spoke.

'Excuse me Von Zefiro-Kyo, may I asked why is Wolfram being chained and being displayed and singing at the Palace?'

'Ah yes. That question, if you are finished with your meal, let's proceed at the parlor – I don't like sporks and knives throwing and pointed at me.' Wolfram looked at him confused, but stands up and follow Alexander.

All of them enter the adjacent door to the dining room. The living room is spacious and full of artifacts. Murata can see some valuable treasure. Alexander seats Wolfram down at the sofa with lots of cushions. The center table is full of fruits and flowers. The other just stands except for the two Double Black who is sitting on the other side of the sofa.

Wolfram is eyeing the visitors. He doesn't know them but its seems they are important. Alex hates visitors and him entertaining these people means they are important clients or whatever. He eyed Conrart and he can't help but blush again. Just remembering the man rescued him makes him all shy and embarrassed. He is a guy after all – and to be rescued by a man is totally embarrassing. He looked and saw that Conrart too is staring at him with a gentle smile – he doesn't know – but he feels something… like something warm… something close to… home… but what can possibly be a home? But a certain tug in his heart – an ache… something so sweet and fleeting.

He eyed the other man standing near Conrart, he is tall and scarrryyyy. He really looks so scary and formidable – like one wrong move and you'll be hauled from here to there. But he can see the gentleness in the man's eyes, especially while looking at him. Same as Conrart he feels – something – more like familiarity – like a pillar, someone you can depend on… a feeling he cant put too – he feels like that to Alex, but to this man, its like he will protect you from the world. The man with a frown face have a gentle smile – he looks… hmmm… he thought, if this man is my father – I will be safe and no harm can reach me. That's the feelings he gets from the man. Scary yes but gentle.

The lavender beauty besides the scary looking man looks at him with a worried eyes and joy. He frowned, have they met before? The man looks so beautiful with his hair tied up in a bun and some falling in the front of his face, this time – his not sure – its like he feels a mother figure. He shook's his head but the looks again – a familiar sense of gentle scolding, hours of lecture… something … special. Something worth it…

The man at the window with orange flaming hair and bright sapphire eyes looks at him with a smile and mirth. He pouts and frowns – the man is handsome, with that glorious orange hair as if it's on fire and that gorgeous blazing blue eyes. Very different from Alex's cold and steel blue eyes. This man, he feels like a gentle rival. Strong and capable of protecting you.

And then he moved his eyes towards the man sitting in front of him. The man with the glasses – he cant read his eyes for the sun hits the glasses. But he can see the warm and gentle smile at the man's lips. He shrugged. He feels nothing at this fellow.

And his eyes finally rested at the man that keeps on staring at him – more like burning him with his stare. This man, the so-called Maou Heika – he feels nothing. No familiarity, no sense of belonging or something. Plain nothing. Oh, yes there is one thing though – the man is a pervert. Lurking at his bedside and leaning on him. A pompous ass noble. Well he won't be going near the man for sure. He shrugged – maybe this king was just a tag along to the group. He knows that some young kings like adventure. He then looks at Alex, the man he feels the most safe and warmth.

'He is my merchandise.' Alex begun.

Wolfram frowned. Ah maybe the answer to that question a while ago. His not sure why his here, I mean – why should I be here? This is Alex's visitors and not mine. But then he thinks again. This is the first time he's with Alex entertaining visitors. Alex would never allow him to be seen by others. Hmm, ah! It must be because Weller-Kyo is here – Alex wants me to see him. He smiled – thanks Alex. Hehe.

'What do you mean by that?' Gwendal questions the young man while gritting his teeth, not shouting but angry, Wolfram's eyes settled on him. Why is he angry?

'He has to work to make a living.' He heard Alex answered. He rolled his eyes. Again, with that words. Alex is a slave driver but a very good employer and to him – especially to him.

'That is correct but why made Wolfram into some kind of a prostitute and he was chained! What kind of a man are you?' Yuuri shouted. He looked at the pervert King. What the hell?

'Eh… wait! Are you talking about Alex? He has – he has chained someone? What? Singing? Who are they?'

'They're talking about you Loveless.'

'Eh? But they say… Wolf something.' Wolfram looks at Alex and to the group of men, confused eyes.

'Loveless, they are your family, well except for the two Double Blacks.'

'WHAT?' Wolfram shouted – loud enough to be heard outside. Standing looking at the guest and to his master.

'Calm down. And seat down. And no shouting. My head and ears are going to suffer from all the shouting.'

'BUT ALEX? Why shouldn't I shout? You just say out of the blue that this people are – are – are in relation to me.'

'I'll introduce them to you. The man standing tall is called Gwendal von Voltaire-Kyo, he is your elder brother from a different father. The man beside him is his husband Gunter von Christ-Kyo. The man standing near the window is Yozak Gurrier, the spy of Shin Makoku and seems to be the one to have found you. And the man you adore is Conrart Weller-Kyo, the best swordsman in Shin Makoku and your other half brother from a different father – he is also the lover of Yozak Gurrier. The man in front of you with glasses is Murata Ken, the Daikenja of Double Black and beside him is Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.' Alexander introduced them while gesturing with his hands. Now they all are stunned. That introduction is accurate. Way too accurate! How in Shinou's name did he knows that?

'WAIT! You're saying that these two are my elder brothers? And that I'm from Shin Makoku? Alex! This no joking time! How can you be so sure and you know a lot about them too!'

'Loveless, who do you think you're talking too? Is my information ever wrong?' People stared at him. He is not wrong – but the details are too EXACT.

'No… but… it its just… my brothers? I have a brother… two of them?' Wolfram looks back and forth at his so-called brothers and to Alex. No Alex can joke around, makes him smile, surprised him – but never this. He will not joke about His family.

'Yes and they are taking you with them.' The group was slightly shocked at what Alexander said. But was glad. So he will not be difficult. Sighs of relief to all the men – well except for the Blonde.

'WHAT?'

'They have traveled from Shin Makoku to here to bring you home.'

'NO!' Wolfram shouts and slam his fist on the table, everyone is looking at him. Eyeing him. He's eyes now blazing with anger and looks at Alexander so furiously.

'HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THEY ARE NOT IMPOSTORS? OR SOME KIND OF A TRADERS?'

'Loveless… do you think I will give you away if I am not sure?'

'DAMN YOU! ARE YOU THROWING ME AWAY?' They can see Wolfram's index finger sparking with a tiny bit of fire.

'L-look Wolfram we-'Yuuri begun but he was cut by Wolfram.

'YOU! I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!'

Wolfram shouts and points at Yuuri, they can see his veins popping and his glares. The way he shouts at Yuuri made the Double Black King clench his fist in anger.

'ALEX! DAMN YOU! I AM NOT THIS WOLFRAM!'

'Quiet Loveless. Listen to me, this men are your family, they have been searching for you for five years and find it hard to believe that you are here in this kind of place-'

'NOOO! I don't want to go! Alex you cant make me!' Wolfram is inching to summon his fire – but he can feel Alex's hold on his Maryoku. Damn! Nullification!

'Loveless… listen to me and listen carefully, these are your family. Many are waiting for your return in Shin Makoku. And I am not giving you away. They need you.' Alexander through out it all says that in a calm manner. Never raising his voice.

'LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU JUST DON'T NEED ME HERE HUH? I HATE YOU! I HATE-'

In a very fast movement Alex was in front of Wolfram, grabs his jaw tight and looked directly at the blazing emerald eyes now glimmering with tears.

Steel blue eyes to Emerald green eyes.

'LISTEN TO ME LOVELESS! I will never lie to you! I am giving you the chance to know your past. These are your family and they need you!Do you think I want you gone? Do you think I am fucking liking the idea of you going away? If I can, I will lock you away from everyone's eyes! But I do not want to cheat you! You deserve to know them, you deserve to know your past!… And if you find out about your past – and still needing and wanting to come back here –I AM HERE! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU!'

'No! No! please Alex… I don't want to go!' Wolfram swats Alex's hands and flung his arms around the man's neck.

'How can you throw me away like that?' Wolfram sobbed in his chest.

He held the Blonde tightly and whispers in his ears: 'I am not throwing you away.'

'You are! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!' Wolfram keeps on repeating that until it became a whisper – like that of a child.

'Shhh… Please Loveless, this is hard for me too. But you need to go. Remember you always asked me if somewhere out there you have a brother a sister a mother or a father – here is your chance. They are here. They have been looking for you. You are not unwanted…'

'But… I will be away… from you! I don't know them.'

'Yes you do. You already know that Conrart Weller-Kyo will not let harm befall you. And I told you – I am always here for you. I'll wait for you.'

'No! Alex! Not the same! Please don't! I don't want to go!'

'Love-'

'NO! I will not go! And you can't make me! You fucking liar!' Wolfram pushed Alexander and runs through the door.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Alexander sighed and watched as Wolfram go – first glared at them – opens the door – and close it with a bang. Loveless needs a time to himself. He then turned to the astonished, worried faces of the men of Shin Makoku.

'Forgive Loveless. You know that he has been through a lot-'

'We understand.' Conrart told the young Lord. He sees gentleness in the man's steel blue eyes while handling Wolfram and his ferocious temper.

'So why did you put him in show? If you know his been through a lot?' Yuuri speaks. He is angry. His heart is making him so angry and he hates the suffocating pain. The clench of his heart is too painful. He spats at the words. He hates the man.

'Pardon Heika. But Loveless is not some kind of a show as you put it.'

'Then what?' They can feel the dark aura coming from their King. Murata looks and feels a faint aura of the Maou.

'Just like I told you, I am a businessman. My business involves many trades-'

'That include selling body?'

'Yes.'

'You bastard! Wolfram! He-'

'His untouched.' He told them, but not bothering with the details of that. They need not know what his relationship to his Loveless is. That is a private matter. And looking at them – they will never understand it one bit.

'He-ah-what?'

He looked at the now confused King. His young and but the spirit that dwells inside is far too old… ancient and regards him as the enemy. He hides his mirth. He is in a way the spirit's rival. 'If you let me finish my explanation maybe you will understand more.'

'When I found Loveless, he was a total mess like I told you. When he was recuperating, he has visited the library and I think he almost read all the books there. His an intelligent child. He got bored and found my music room – it's far located at the west wing – I was speechless when I heard him sing and play the piano –'

Ahhh yes… his Wolfram knows how to play the piano. He wants to hear it before – but never get the chance. He now again hates his past self. His stupid moronic self.

'He is very capable and talented. And I say in arts – though his painting can be a form of the Analytic Cubism. His very good at it.'

Yuuri closed his eyes. I miss that. That hours of standing and him looking at me – I know Wolfram looks at me to paint – but I love the seriousness, the focus he gave when painting me.

'The circumstances of why Loveless is singing is a private matter between us. All I can say is that Loveless was only there to sing and dance. I will never let anyone touched him. So rest assured, Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo. You're brother for five years is in my care and is not harmed. As you can see, he can burn anyone and lash them out – whoever pisses him off.'

'Why can't you tell us why Wolfram sings?'

'Like I said it's a private matter between us.'

They all saw that no matter how much they question the Noble, they will get no answer.

'Wait! I have a question that's been bothering me for quite a while. I just forgot. How come Wolfram and you have Maryoku? When we arrived here – I feel my Maryoku but faint – like it's at its lowest. There are no Houseki here for Wolfram and the other full Mazoku will feel dizziness. How come?' Murata asked the retreating Lord.

'Nullification.'

'Great Shinou!'

'What is that?' Yuuri asked them.

'That is one of my abilities. To nullify any Mazoku his or her Maryoku.'

BOOOMMMMM!

CRASSHHHH!

They heard it – quite loudly. They looked at the Black Haired Lord - sighing again.

'Please excuse me, I have to go before Loveless burn my Palace. Stefan will accompany you to your sleeping quarters if you need some rest. He will come again at lunch and dinner.'

Alexander walks out the living room.

They are all silent and look solemnly at the Demon King whose face is now void of emotion. Conrart wants to comfort his godson but he knows that the young King needs a time to be alone.

Gwendal too, for the first time feels pity to the Young King.

All of them feel pity for the King. The display of emotions a while ago said more than words can say in a thousand ways – Wolfram is in love with Alexander von Zefiro.

Circumstances of why he was displayed was not now the question.

The way Wolfram clung and snuggles and wails and not wanting to let go – suffocates him. The world turns small and freezing. He feels like his heart was stabbed by small pieces of sharp glasses. He can't breathe and he cant' move. Its like he was a non-existent being.

Wolfram displays an amount of emotion that all of them never saw to the blonde. Is it because he has forgotten himself? Or is it because Alex's existence is greater to the blonde. Five years. They were together for five years. A lot can happen. A lot…

Yuuri stands up and excuse himself. He needs to be alone.

Sighed. "Now before anything else, we have to figure out how to cover the incident last night.'

'Yeah, the Maou at the Butterfly Palace. And not just the ordinary looking Maou but the MAOU.' Yozak.

Gwendal can feel the throb on his temple aching. Why does he always have to think and have this kind of dilemma – always concerning the Double Black.

'How about his lonely?'

Yozak snicker at that one. 'You're not helping Geika…' Gunter said to the now Geika with an evil grin plaster on his face.

'Just lighting up the mood. I really need to think of a cover up. Also, it's a good thing the fire in the surrounding was ablaze because of Von Bielefeld's Maryoku and they didn't seem to recognize him'

'Yes, thank Shinou for that. If the news spread that Wolfram is staying for the pass five years at Ruysdaelkade, it would be more than a scandal…'

'But I think I can think one – Saralegui is there too – how about the two Kings meeting up to have a leisure time. C'mon, we don't need any extravagant excuse. Shibuya deserves some break.' He told them when they look at him like he is mad.

'Yes Geika, we understand that. But how about the women Heika has been avoiding and rejecting for the pass five years?'

'Hmmm… how about – he just wants to have some fun and no attachments, for he cant forget certain Demon Prince… and Butterfly Palace is the best way to entertain himself.'

'But how can we explain US? What are we dong there?'

'HAVING FUN!'

Yozak can't help but laugh aloud this time. The Great Sage is the one having fun. Having a lot of fun here. He can see the two brothers are blushing and Gunter almost fainting.

'Oh c'mon guys, Geika is right – we don't need to think of so much excuses, that would be more suspicious. Let's just say that we are having fun with the King. And you guys doesn't want him to be led astray.' Another mirth of laughter.

'But how can we explain the appearance of the MAOU?'

'Oh crap – forgot about that?' Yozak mumbles.

'Hmmm… because as a man full of justice he was outrage to see a beauty being chained.' Murata answered. He smirks. Sometimes these men needs a break. They are all serious and well – he knows this is no laughing matter – but what else can they reason. He is so sure that right now, news are spreading like fire in all the nobles ear that Shibuya Yuuri the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku is in Ruysdaelkade – world class red-light district and just cause a mayhem.

Silence. The whole reasons is ludicrous but can fit the whole story. Trust Geika to come up with a perverted reasons and to their expenses.

'Geika, what does Von Zefiro-Kyo said about his Majutsu?' Gunter asked.

'Ahh… That is one rare Majutsu. Nullification. You see, only a lineage of Double Blacks can have that ability. Nullification is to be able to create a void or a barrier that would hinder you using any of your Maryoku. It's different from Houseki – with Houseki Mazoku's feel dizziness but the humans can use the stones. While Nullification, even the stones that have magic's can be nullified. In short – Nullification can render all Majutsu Mazoku's and Humans.'

'That's amazing! We never had any Mazoku with that kind of power!' Gunter exclaimed.

'It is. But quite astonishing that they didn't use it to harm any humans or Mazoku.' Gwendal said. He was awed and quite – but not quite respects the man. He still needs to know why his baby brother was singing and dancing (Yozak said he was dancing – his eyes twitch, can't imagine his baby brother dancing for men. Damnation!).

'But it's puzzling why the clan didn't join the Great War with Soushu.' Yozak told the group.

'Zefiro clan is still a mystery even to me. Our lineage are same but different. Their power is a mystique.' Murata. He knows so little. He needs to talk to Shinou as soon as they get back. He hates talking to him in his thoughts the incorrigible First King will just play and even left you hanging if he doesn't want to answer questions he find boring or not to be discussed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 10**

**Sappheiros ~ Smaragdos**

**.**

**.**

Alexander found the fiery Siren at the North Wing – which is now suffering from major damaged. He sighed. When Loveless is angry – he is angry and dangerous. He looks at the handy work of the spitfire – the window now looks like a door (so that's the big BOOM and CRASH they heard), cold winds of Serenity greets him. Some curtains are severely burnt. Chairs – expensive chairs are now in pieces and yes – some suffered from burns as well. In short – the whole room looks like chaos stayed and had fun.

His eyes roams and find his pet now crouches in the corner, hugging his feet.

'Loveless.' He whispered and kneels beside him, he was surprised when Wolfram suddenly lunged at him, knocking him off a little.

Wolfram weep silently in his arms. He hugged the Blonde tightly, holding him close, placing him firmly between his thighs. He lean on the wall. Waiting for the Blonde to settle down.

'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!' Wolfram keeps on murmuring, repeating the words while pounding his fist on his chest. He close his eyes but held on tight. He knows this is difficult for the Blonde. But he needs him to understand the situation. He needs him to know that he will do anything to make him happy – and that includes remembering his past.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'THEN DON'T SEND ME AWAY!' Wolfram shouts at him, now looking at him straight in the eyes. Emerald green – like the grasses in early morn – covered in dew… Wolfram's eyes even when crying are so beautiful. So very beautiful.

He held the red cheeks with his hands, gently wiping the tears with his fingers. He hates this – making him cry. This is not what he promise him…

'I am not sending you away. I just love you Wolfram'

'Don't call me that! That is not my name!'

'It is. And I should be getting used to it.'

'Don't! I don't want you getting used to it! Call me whatever you want but not that! I am not that Wolfram!'

He sighed.

'Love… remember that time in the garden. You asked me what were you in the past? Are you some kind of a soldier? An artist? A performer? A knight? A wanderer… you asked me and I told you that no matter who you are, I am here. And I will help you recover every memories… and here they are love. They are your family. And yes, I have Stefan checked upon them. Stefan's information is thorough – for I will not let harm befall you…

I want you to know them. You were missing for five years and you have a family. I can't provide that here – I can't answer all your questions – but they are here. Traveled so far for you… give them a chance to know you.'

'But… I... I don't like to be away from you…' Wolfram told him, he saw the blush and hear the quiver in that enchanting voice. He smiled and kissed the pouting, quivering lips. Red as blood. He kissed Wolfram with all the passion he feels.

Wolfram answered passionately. He feels the air becomes thick and hot. He gently stops the kiss. His smiles widen when he heard the protest on the blonde. He stroke lovingly the blonde locks.

'_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return._

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._' Alexander gently quoted from the book Wolfram loves.

'That's… from Loveless…' Wolfram smiled.

'From where your name comes from.' He kissed Wolfram's eyes. He held him tight. He knows, his time with the Demon Prince is simply slipping away. He doesn't want too, but he loves Wolfram so much, that he doesn't want to cheat him – Wolfram needs his memory… his family.

It will be unfair to his Blonde if he selfishly insists that he stays – for he knows Wolfram will stay with him. But that is the Wolfram who has no memory of the past.

What if he remembers it all?

He sighed and smiled. His prepared for that. Whatever Wolfram chooses – he will stand by it. He smiled – carefully inhaling his scent – flowers and fruits and the sun. Wolfram scent is that of Springtime.

Wolfram snuggles close to the warm arms, to the broad shoulder that he feels all protected. He smiled inhaling the musk manly scent of Alexander. Alex doesn't smell like some of the men he met – his scent is that of trees, strong and wild. He loves inhaling them. He closed his eyes and remembers it – the poem. LOVELESS.

_He was at Alex's study, doodling, makings some sketches at Alex's important documents (HAH! That's Alex's fault! Grounding him for burning that bitch's hair! Remembering that one courtesan who insults him just makes him want to burn something again) when he saw the book at Alex's drawer. He smirk thinking it's a diary – he was not actually going to touch it but the words engraved in the thick book is something he can't read. The writings are not even their writings. It's a bold straight lines, then circles, two lines again meeting at the end. Four lines, one long and the other three in horizontal alignment. Again, same as the first one, two lines, and same as the fourth one four lines and the two last letters, like a snake without the wings. He opens the book and now – strange writings are there. He can't understand anything._

_He was startled when he heard a gentle clearing of throat. He slowly – very slowly turns around and found a Black haired blue-eyed Lord with his eyebrow raised. He gave the man a hesitant yet beautiful smile._

_Hehe – caught in action he is._

'_Being nosy?' _

'_Hehe… but I'm bored! You grounded me for two weeks Alex! I'm going to die here!'_

'_No you won't, you will burn things first then die.' Alex smiled at him gently. He scoots out of the chair and Alex seats on it, while he prop against the desk. He looks at Alex, still smiling. He love that smile, it makes you feel… warm and secure. Alex didn't leave his side when his in the process of healing, the man even reads him stories. Now his so spoiled and never wanting that heat and warmth to go away._

'_What's this? I don't understand anything.' He asked showing the book._

'_Ahh… that's the book I inherited from my eccentric ancestors.' _

'_Geh! You're a scamp!'_

_He chuckles. Smooth the hair back in the blonde's ear. 'This book is entitled LOVELESS. You can read it if you want.'_

_He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah sure! If I know how to understand that weird writings! That's not something I know. Are you making fun of me? Hump!' he crossed his arms and turn his face away and pouts._

_Another chuckles. _

'_Here, I'll read it to you… There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…' And so on. Alex read it to him again and again until he memorized each words. _

'Alex… do I… really need to go?' he whispered. His scared. Too scared. His going somewhere, very far from here… far from the arms he loved for five years. Sure for some that's short also granted that he doesn't remember anything – but away from Alex, the one who treasures him more than anything – to some place… unknown to him. Some place he doesn't remember.

Alex assured him that those people are his family – but what kind of? His been missing for five years and then – they just emerged. Where have they been? Have they been searching for him? Really looking for him? His scared. He hates this – when he arrived here his only ally is his so called Maryoku – his beloved Fire Element. He was stunned at first knowing he can summon a very fiery element but instinct told him that – reflexes – he summons them without him knowing.

But now his going away? Why is Alex adamant about it?

'Yes love. You need to go.'

'I'm scared. What if they don't like me?'

'Would they travel so far if they didn't?'

'Alex. Please I don't want to go. I'm practically a stranger in that place.'

'How about here? Five years ago you were a stranger. But-'

'You're kind! You – you never leave my side. You're there always – and when I say always – as in always by my side! Please… don't send me away.'

'Wolfram, you may be saying that now, but when you regain your memory – you may even forget me.'

'NEVER! I love you! Why can't you see that? Why can't you accept me? Why can't you even make love to me? Am I that ugly? Am I disgusting that you wanted me to go? Am I-'

Wolfram didn't get to finish that when Alex grabs his hair in a fist that hurts him. Grabs his jaw and kissed him brutally. Alex's tongue violated Wolfram's inside – tasting each and every corner of his sweet cavern. Up and down, tongue doing its sensual onslaught on him.

'Mnnnnn' he moaned, his melting. Alex's kisses always made him weak. Too weak…

'I love you. Believe that. I will never love anyone else as I have loved you. You have become a part of me. You bring sunshine in my dark life. I want to spend all my years with you – every single moment that the Gods will permit me to live – I want it with you.

BUT – my love is not something that will complete you. Right now, your memories since birth is there – lying sleeping… waiting for you. I want you to remember them all – because I don't want to cheat you. I have all my reasons for not making love with you all these years – yes – I know you are dying for that question – I never take you, even by all the Gods I am losing myself in wanting you – but I didn't. Because I didn't want you to feel remorse, anger, dread or depression. That once you remembered it all – you will start to blame yourself that you've been unfaithful to someone.'

'Is… is that why all you ever did was kiss me? You… you're always the one to make me feel good…you never – we never touched beyond…'

'Ahhh… that's one of the advantages of having my Nullification. I can suppress anything – any desires that I feel – so that I will not defile you.'

'BUT YOU ARE NOT DEFILING ME! Why can't you believe me? Why cant you think that I want you.'

'That is not the question here. Like I told you – I don't want you to feel like you cheated on someone.'

'I don't get you.'

'In time you will.'

'I hate that Alex. You're always talking like you know something – you will not lie – you never lie – but you hide things from me!'

'Because all I ever want is for you to be happy.'

'Then let me stay here!'

Sighed. 'They need you.'

'I NEED YOU!'

'Loveless, you have a family. And from the looks of your two brothers – they love you. So much that they want to bury or slice me into pieces. They care for you. I want you to take this chance to know them again. Your amnesia is not forever – you will regain every pieces of memory and they will help you.'

It's true. He had seen it in those kind eyes. Like Alex, they have kinds eyes whenever looking at me. He feels it. He wants to know them – but is scared. Alex was always the one to reassure him in the five years they're together that he is not unwanted.

That somewhere out there – he is being missed. Being longed for. He was losing everything that time – but Alex was the one to always guide him, always holds him. Telling him his important and love. Alex gave him so much. He is the most wonderful man in his life.

'Alex… why are you so kind? Why do you do things for me? I don't get you? All I give you is trouble-'

Chuckles. 'Oh Love! Trouble makes my life a little enjoyable especially dealing with you. You're the fire in my cold life.'

'Alex… I love you.'

'I love you more Wolfram.'

'Stop that!'

'Stop what?'

'That – that name!'

'You have to get used to it.'

'I like the name you gave me…'

Eyebrows arch 'I thought you hate that name.'

'No… I – I just want to annoy you. And I told you that when were alone use the name you gave me.'

Alex chuckles at the stubborn and pouting Blonde. He gently caress the pouting lips with his thumb. 'Heulwen… my sunshine…'

Wolfram smiled and snuggled close, looking up at those wonderful steel blue eyes, his chin resting in that warmth chest. 'If – if… I go. Will you still be here?'

'I'll never leave, this is also your home.'

'... Alex… thank you.'

Alexander smiled at him. The smile that only he knows. No one knows that smile. Even the No. 1 courtesan at Butterfly Palace never sees Alex's smile. Stefan told him that Alex somehow become gentler and smiles more often. He asked Stefan why and the latter told him that Alex was gruff, domineering with a no-nonsense exterior.

That domineering attitude and his calm facade always is the reason they fight. Well, not exactly fight more like he just hates it especially when he and the other courtesans fight – that was in his earlier years here. He will come to dinner pissed – no bruises he wickedly smile for he won't let any of those bitches touch him. When they know that he has the worst fieriest temper and a fire to boot they back away. He hears some gossips and murmurs that his the private pet and he hates it. Especially when they talk about Alex that way.

And because he was always the culprit to be found – he was always grounded like no food for dinner; tend to the gardens; clean the library; help with the arrangement of the documents; clean the yard; and the list will go on. How many rules did he break in the last five years? He smirk wickedly remembering that.

He snuggled close to the warm chest. He loves this place. The warmth always melted him. Always makes him sure that he is protected. Funny, he can protect himself – but with Alex, he knows that he doesn't need to lift a finger to be safe.

'Hmm…' He heard Alex hum. He close his eyes. Alex doesn't like to sing even though he has the most gorgeous masculine voice he had ever heard, so he hums. That's always the cue for them. Like a silent understanding that it's time for him to rest. Forget everything – for Alex is there for him.

Alex held the lovely Siren that makes his life worth it. He gently strokes the sun kissed hair – the hair looks gold from afar but up close, you'll see three strands of color in them. Yellow, amber and yellow gold or the bright shine of gold – just like the sun. He loves to stroke it, smooth and silky in his hands. He hums, he knows the fiery creature would like to hear him sing even once but he'd rather not to. He smiled, gently closing his eyes as he cradles Wolfram… his Loveless in his arms.

Both closed their eyes and drifts away… slowly drifting away… from that time five years ago…

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Smaragdos**

**...**

He opens his eyes, fluttering – he felt like they were close for such a long time – he closed it again. He put his fingers in his close eyelids – counting one to ten – then reopening his eyes again. This time, he can open them without that heavy feeling. His eyes roam the entire room.

Beautiful eyebrows creased in confusion. The whole room is big. He sees a hearth – slow dim fire dancing in them. He glances around. The wall looks old, no decoration at all, only stack of books in the wooden shelves. All he sees in the room is the wide desk full of papers and books. He glances and sees fruits and is that a soup, on the bedside table?

He slowly descend the bed, he blushed when he sees that his wearing a thin robes.

The hell? He glanced around and when there are no clothes present – he roughly pulled the white bed cover and wraps it around him. He walks slowly at the hearth. The fire is so inviting. Like it's calling him. He kneels down and put his hands out – feeling the fire.

He smiled. He felt warmth. Warmth? His delicate eyebrows creased again and turns around, now he is facing the bed. A four posted giant bed. He blushed. He somewhat remembers something… like hours of… of someone… reading to him. Asking him if his hungry.

He put his left hand in his temple. He remembers a little bit.

He was somewhere – somewhere in a big wooden place. He felt cold. He was shivering when a warm hands cupped his face and whispers in his ears: 'I'm here now.'

What? Who was that? He wants to see the person with that enchanting voice… he tries hard to open them… his eyes, slowly and with pain he opens them… and his eyes collides with.. Steel blue eyes. Cold yet worried eyes. And then there's floating. Like he was being carried gently by a pair of protective and warm …arms.

He looks at the bed again. Someone staying by his side, wiping the sweat or tears? He doesn't know. He cant… doesn't know or remember that.

Remember? He then felt a chill in his body. A very cold icy chill. He hugged himself. No time to panic. But his heart – his heart is beating so fast. Hammering in his chest. Scared and full of dread.

WHO AM I?

WHERE AM I?

WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

WHAT… WHAT'S GOING ON?

All this questions rummaging in his head, when he heard footsteps. Footsteps with authority. The confused eyebrows now glared at the door.

He hates it! He hates the feeling! That icy feeling! He glares at the door now slowly opening. He doesn't know but he put his hand – right hand a little up and instinct – something keen and savage told him to summon something. He doesn't know but the calling – the wail of those sweet and yet fiery whispers tell him to summon something – and there – right there – when the door finally opens – his hands now has a brilliant, flaring, glaring and enraged fireballs.

'Who are you?' he asked the man. He was stunned first upon seeing a very perfected creature in front of him. The morning sun shows the man having a brilliant black – like the night hair and cold steel blue eyes. Steel blue eyes? His heart thump but he shook his head and glared at the man, now smiling at him.

'Lower your hand. I am not an enemy.' The man standing before him was stunned. Not of fear but of the raging beauty before him. Eyes – emerald green eyes ablaze with fear, anger and confusion. Glorious sun-kissed hair, the sun making him look ethereal… delicate but unbreakable.

'I repeat – who the hell are you?' he asked, not shouting for he doesn't want to alert anyone.

'I am Alexander von Zefiro.' And when the seconds gone by and the he didn't add anything to that, he sees anger. By Gods! He have never seen a fiery creature in his entire life. His heart was forever captured.

'WELL! Who are you? What am I doing here?' His angry! The hell! This man – just irritates him. He hates that his heart is thumping and the man looks like he knows something yet not telling him.

'First I'm a Mazoku, like you. Second, you're here in my room – supposedly resting. Now, cease your fire – it will impede your healing.' His worried. Worried that the Sea Nymph will exhaust himself. The summoning of fire is not easy – especially to a supposedly sick Mazoku.

'And why should I trust you?' the fire in his hands ablaze more.

'Because I don't see any other option for you.'

'The hell! Just who are you?'

'I told you I am Alex-'

'But who are you to me? What am I doing here?'

'You are in my palace. You're in my room to be healed.'

'Healed? Why? What's wrong with me?' Alexander sees fear and confusion now – yet the anger and guard is still up.

'Put out your fire first.'

'NO!'

'Put it out.'

'And I said no!'

The tall man just smiled at him and again his heart thump. The man just put his hand a little up and flick it – then the fire in his hands vanished.

'Wh-what?'

'I told you to put it out, but you just wont listen. Brat.'

'What?' HOW DARE THIS MAN CALLS HIM A-A BRAT?

'How are you feeling?' that question confused him. His concern?

'Eh? I… I don't know… who… who am I?' he looked at the man confused. His scared, so scared and he felt that chill again. Coldness. His body trembles… shaking with fear...

He jerked and made a yelp when the man cross the distance between them and hugs him tight. He was blushing and was about to shout – when he felt the chill died. The coldness vanished. Warmth… warmth spread onto his body. Like a sweet sweet fire – making him melts.

'You don't remember?' the man…no… Alexander. Alex asked him behind his ears. He tingled a little and nods.

'I-I don't… tell me. Tell me what's going on.'

Alex gently pulled away and looked at him. He gently pulled the hesitant Blonde and sits him on the bed. He kneels in front of the lovely beauty. Held the hand in his and smiles, reassuring him that there's no need to be scared.

'Little one, we found you at the sea, floating with a chunk of wood as your support. I was the one to see you – me and my crew was shocked when we see you at the sea,. You were injured quite badly. My healers, healed you. You have no gash or cuts now, I have the best healer tend to you.'

'Why?'

'Because your important.'

'…'

'…' Alex just smiled at him. He blushed. The man has the most beautiful sexy smile.

'To you?' he asked.

'Yes.' He confirms.

'Who am I?'

Sighed. 'That I too don't know.'

'Eh?'

'Little one. Like I told you, we found you at the sea. But I have no relation to you, nor any past acquainted.'

'Eh… then – then… who am I? why – why am I important to you?'

'Because you're my sunshine.'

'HUH?'

'Sorry. You are important to me because I found you.'

'Y-You're weird.' A masculine, sweet and enigmatic laughter answers that. Alex looks at him and smiles again.

'Little one, I'm sorry. I do not know who you are.'

'Then why cant I remember who am I?

'Hmm… let's see, the report on your wounds also stated that you suffered a severe head collision. A bump on something. That must be why you can't remember anything. Amnesia.'

'Amnesia…' he considered that for a moment. So he is what – he is lost? He wants to cry, but his heart and his head told him that's cowardly and not so him. He feels like he want to burn something. He wants to throw something. But most of all he wants to burn something for the frustration he is feeling.

'Let me guess… you want to burn something?'

'Eh? How?'

A sweet chuckle. He really has a sweet yet manly and so dreamy voice. 'Your face says it all. However, I advice you not to burn anything…yet. You're health is far more important. You need to gather all your energy.' Alex said that and gets up, gets the fruits that was placed on the bedside table.

'First you need these fruits. They're good for your health and not heavy for you to digest. I will asked the cook to make another soup.' Alex now seats beside the Blonde and picks a blue round one – if his correct that's a cherry.

'Here. This is good for you it contain many vitamins, minerals so you can heal faster.'

He blushed when Alex hand feeds him. The latter wouldn't allow him to feed himself, saying the sick should be pampered. He smiled at that. Yes, he doesn't know him – and like he said – they were not related at all. Alex just luckily found him and now is being kind...

... But he feels safe. Moreover, the warmth that he felt when his close by is so sweet and makes him feel good.

'Little one-'

'I am not you know.'

'Pardon?'

'I'm not little! You-re! well you're just big! Gigantic!' he looks up, even when sitting side by side he needs to look up.

Alex smiled. There must be a law against that smile. It makes his heart thump again! 'Well you are little-'

'No, you're just big.' He smiled back. He like it. He doesn't know but he feels safe. Like Alex will never harm him. Maybe… maybe… they met before or that Alex knows him or seen him… but then again – if he knows him – he should tell him his name.

'Name.. I don't have a name?'

'Then tell me what name I should call you.'

'Eh? W-wait… why should I be the one to pick my own name?'

'Well, this is your chance right? To name yourself – a rare opportunity.'

'Eh… it feels wrong. And besides – I don't remember anything! I might pick up a wrong name or something I hate.'

'Hmm… then if you allow me to name you – I can do it, until you find a name appropriate for you.'

'Yeah? Sure why not. So what name are you going to give me?'

'Heulwen.'

'Ehhh? Isn't that kind of – girly?'

Alexander laugh at that when the Blonde beauty glared at him. 'No it isn't. It suits you.'

'Hmmm… Heulwen what does it mean?'

'Sunshine.'

'Oh… Then hello Alex, I'm Heulwen. I'm sick, can't remember anything from here to there. I don't know how I got to that sea and situation. And it seems that I can summon fire – so better be good to me or I'll crisp you.' He grin wickedly.

Alexander laughs again - By Gods! For about a minute or so - the fiery Blonde just made him laugh, something he isn't use too. 'You're shameless.'

'Oh, wait, why do you name me Heulwen? Why sunshine?'

Alex looks at him, held his hand and they went to stand in front of a walled mirror that's behind a curtain.

He gasped. Green. Emerald green eyes stared back at him. He slowly steps forward and close the distance between him and the mirror. He has emerald green eyes and blonde hair… that's wavy and kind of reaching his shoulder. He looks at the mirror this time to the smiling man behind him. He smiled back and turned around.

'Hey. What do you know – I'm quite… fetching.' He told the black haired man trying to joke around.

'You are beautiful. Very… very beautiful Heulwen.'

He blushed. How can he not? This man says his beautiful – his a man.

'I'm not. I'm a man.'

A sexy eyebrow raised at him. 'And men aren't allowed to be complimented.'

'Y-You're a flirt.'

'No. I'm just saying the truth.' Alex smiled at him. Again his heart made a thump – now fast and his blushed doubles.

He smiled back. He may not remember it all, but this man, this man name Alexander von Zefiro with his steel cold yet at the same time warm blue eyes – he feels the most comfortable and warmth… secured… this man will help him. .

.

* * *

.

.

And help him he did. Alex was always by his side, when the first few weeks he was told by the healers not yet to get up or do something – Alex was always there in the room. So that's why there's a study table there. Alex told him that he can work there – so that he won't feel alone. In bed he will glanced secretly at the Black haired man and be awed.

He works seriously, sometimes his brow will creased like he doesn't like what his reading and his eyebrows will raised like he isn't impress of what he is reading. It's funny – and he isn't once bit bored at looking at him. Well the man is beautiful. Really beautiful.

'Done staring?'

'Eh?' he blushed. He bowed his head. _CRAP! He knows! Oh, Crap!_

He heard a chuckles and he raised his head again angrily. _DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME!_

'You're bored?'

'Eh? Ano – ahhh – yeah. Well… I have nothing to do. So… yeah I'm bored.'

'Hmmm… then do you like to read?'

'I can?'

'Of course you can. Here.' Alex stands up and walks towards him. He sits beside him on the bed, he carefully placed a thick leather book on his lap.

'The Patriots of Lütenberg.' he reads.

'Yes, that's correct. It's a light read but it's beautiful. It's the history from long time ago in Shin Makoku, the Great Demon Kingdom.'

'Uhm… you call this light? Anyway… thank you Alex.' He said looking at the thick book.

Alexander chuckles hearing that. 'WHAT?' he asked. _Why laugh? Grrr – he would like to fry Alex one of this days._

'Nothing. It's just that you called me Alex.'

'Eh? Is that bad? Should I call you Lord or something?'

'No. That you will not do. I'm just… hmmm… what's the appropriate word for that… ahh… delighted. Delighted that you called me Alex. Nobody has.'

'EHHH? As in NOBODY?'

'Well, for ninety-something years, no one. But when my parents are still alive, they call me that.'

'Oh… I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Like I said, I am delighted.'

'They're Mazoku's right? But they…'

'Yes. They died early.'

'I'm sorry Alex.'

Alex put his fingers in that sweet bow-like shaped red lips to quiet the blonde. Tapping the lips gently.

'Heulwen, it's in the past now. I am fine.' _Especially now that you're here._

And from that day on, Alexander will always give him books to read. He was so fascinated by the great history of the Ancient Kingdom. He was never bored, especially with Alex. Though sometimes Alex can be soooo domineering and authoritative. When he says:

STAY AND EAT – you should stay, behave and eat and finish all the food. The Lord really wants him to heal.

When that tyrant man says: GROUNDED - he really need to take his punishment seriously.

And when he says: BEHAVE – argh! He really need to behave. Like no playing with fire – well, yeah his playing with fire quite literally.

He likes to see his fire dancing in his are pretty like alive. Sometimes the color will change – the first time he sees them he was surprised. The color changes depends on his mood – he thinks. Sometimes they're brilliant orange – when his excited. Red – when his angry, irritated and really really want to cry. White – when he feels softness, gentle like everything will be fine. Yellow – when he feels warmth yet thrilled and wants to do something great. But what astonished him is that he can create Blue Fire.

He was so shock – that was when he was having one of those scary dreams… nightmare… of anger and sadness.

Alex was attending to his Lordly duties and talking to some nobles at the far buildings and when he wakes up from a nightmare again, he has been dreaming something so bad. He felt so caged, so alone – like he was being gripped hard by water, Alex told him that maybe because he was found at the sea. But the water that's suffocating him is turbulent – rush of confusion… black… dark.. chaos. Suffocating him… he felt anger – anger beyond anything and sadness. The water is drowning him and then he woke up – jerks up suddenly and his whole body was on fire – blue fire. He was shock and stands up afraid of burning the room – but surprisingly – the bed sheets, the bed, the pillows, everything isn't on fire. When he heard footsteps the fire suddenly went out. Like it wasn't there.

He looks up and saw Alex looking at him worriedly. Maybe because he was awake and paled.

'Heulwen? Why are up?' Alex looked at the paled face. He gently cupped the cold cheeks.

He shook his head. No. I can't disturb him. 'N-Nothing…'

He sighed, looking at the Blonde knowing something is ailing him. 'Heulwen, listen to me. Didn't I tell you never hide things from me. Whatever that is. Anything that bothers you have to tell me. I don't like it not knowing if you're hurting or something.' He looked into those emerald green eyes. Eyes now thinking – he sees, irritation, pride… then confusion… and gentleness.

'I'll try.' He said while pouting. His a man, he shouldn't bother Alex with whatever he feels.

'Brat. Now take some rest.'

He nods. He sees the young Lord walks towards the sofa near the hearth and arranged the pillows. He pouts again, Alex insisted that he takes the bed. He asked why is it he doesn't sleep in one of the rooms instead of taking his bed, he was answered:

'I don't want to leave you alone.' When he retorted to that that he isn't a child and defenseless and that he is a man and has a fire Maryoku, the tyrant just told him:

'EXACTLY. Why should I risk you burning someone or something. You are indeed a high maintenance.'

He wants to argue more – but he knows – he really knows that with Alex you will lose. He has a come back in every single words. Verbal attacks – but the most irritating is that the man will not shout. He just speaks it like its natural for him to insult, command, demands and questions people.

He again looks at Alex, sitting at the sofa and reading some documents. He approaches him and stands before the busy man.

'Hmmm?'

'Sleep on the bed.'

A perfectly eyebrow raised and smiled at him seductively. 'Is that an invitation?'

'Alex!'

'What? I'm just asking you a perfectly normal question?' _Yeah right normal? With that smile and smirking eyes?_

'Look, I have been occupying your bed and its not fair for the Lord to sleep on the sofa. I'm okay now, why don't you just let me sleep there? There's no more parts in me that is ailing or needed care. I'm perfectly fine.'

'I know that. But I just can't throw you away from my bed. You need to sleep more.'

'Well… I can sleep on other rooms.'

'Your room is being arranged. Don't worry, you'll have your own room in 1 to 2 days.'

'EH? My own room? I will have a room? You will give me a room?'

'Why are you surprised?'

'Well… I'm a stranger! I mean, you don't know me! Aren't you even cautious?'

'Little one, why should I be cautious? You wont harm me. And besides if you're some thief, it will be impossible for you to escape the Palace. And before you open that sweet looking mouth of yours to say: wanna bet – wait till you explored the whole Palace. And I feel you aren't a bad little kid – all my important documents and when I say important they are truly important are lying there at the desk for more than months now.'

'Hump! You still need to be careful.' He gasped out loud when big arms encircled his waist – he was pulled forward towards Alex. Alex's head now rested onto his belly.

'Thank you Heulwen… let me stay like these for a while. I'm tired.'

He smiled. So the Lord do gets tired. Hesitating… he slowly put his hands onto those mass of black hair, gently stroking them. He knows how hard Alex works. His been here for months, and Alex just works and works. Stefan the butler told him that, that must be Alex's hobby – working. He smiled.

'Then go to bed.'

'Told you, you are to sleep there.' Stubborn tyrant arrogant Lord! He mused. He glanced at the man and then at the bed. He blushed. He was considering it – but – well its inappropriate but – Alex's need to rest comfortably and him sleeping on the sofa isn't an option. His mind is racing and thinking. OH WHAT THE HELL! If Alex has evil and malice intention towards him – he had done it long time ago!

'Sleep on the bed. Its big – we can sleep there-'

'Oh, that's a seductive invitation. Just don't kick or punch me.' Alex murmured, the movement of his lips tickled his belly, he is after all wearing a robe.

'ALEX! I'm being serious here!' good thing the wretch man didn't see his face, he can feel the hotness in them. He must be blushing furiously. He knows what Alex meant. Alex told him that when he was still recuperating, his well behave – but when his all healed, he kicks, punches the bed. And Alex really is considering putting some railings on the bed. The man panicked when one morning the bed was empty – he was shouting his name when he found him at the side, or more like a little inches away from underneath of the bed.

'Nay. Sorry. I know what you mean… but are you sure?' Alex then looks up, but his chin still on his belly, he looks so cute. He smiled.

'Yep. Don't worry Alex, if you ever touched me – I'll just burn you.'

'Yeah right. Forgot about that.'

They laugh. Alex buried his face again in his belly and after a minute, sighed and stand before him. The man really is tall. He knows his tall with 173 centimeters but Alex is a giant, standing at 186 centimeters.

'Shall we?'

He blushed and nods at that. Alex held his hand and put him on bed, more like tuck him in. Alex told him, he'll take a bath first. He nods and looked at the back of the Lord now treading towards the adjacent door at the left side of the hearth.

After like an hour, Alex emerge from the bathroom, looking refreshed, wearing only his robes. Drying his hair with the towel. He looks sideways, avoiding the gaze, he can't read that eyes. Alex's hair is long, his is growing too. He gasped a little when he felt the bed dipped, he didn't feel Alex walks towards the bed.

'You're really sure?' He looked at Alex and smiled.

'Yep. Told you if you make a wrong move I'll burn you… to crisp.' He gave him his beautiful smile. The Black haired Lord smiled back.

'Okay, scoot away.' He moved and now Alex is lying down, he heard a sighed – like a good ol' sighed. He laughs.

'Told you the bed is good! The sofa has been killing your body.'

'Well, I can't just throw you away.'

He laugh again.

'Goodnight my little one.'

'Goodnight my gentle giant.' He heard him laugh when he face the other side. He pulled the sheets higher covering his smiling face. He close his eyes… he knows his safe. With Alex, he felt no harm can befall him. He is safe.

It's just embarrassing when the morning comes, he finds himself in Alex's arms. He wants to shout and glared at Alex when he finds that HE is the one who moved. He was in Alex's arms in Alex's SIDE OF THE BED. He blushed furiously and pulled away when the strong arms pulled him back – back to the warm chest now revealed.

'Sleep more. Too early. And stop kicking me.' He wants to pushed the Lord but his heart cant. Alex is tired, bone tired. And though he felt embarrass, he doesn't feel uncomfortable. He just feels right. He blushed again when he remembers Alex telling him to stop kicking him. He closed his eyes again and sleep.

The sun high above wakes him up. He looks around and Alex isn't at the bed anymore. He smiled. He knows his right. Alex is gentle and kind.

.

* * *

.

.

And so after two days he was given his own room – quite big. The days are never boring for the amnesiac Blonde. He was not that shocked finding the place as one of the well-known red-light district in the world. More like – he suspects it. Well, he was allowed to roam the palace, but not without Alex's knowledge and sometime he will meet beautiful people – youths males and females – all looking at him, gawk at him, smiles at him and so on. But one thing is for sure the look they gave him irritated him – look of malice and jealousy.

Stefan is a good and knowledagble to the point that he knows EVERYTHING kind of a butler. He looks like in his early hundreds. He knows that Alex and him aren't that far from age. Because though he may look young the healers told him – his of eighty something of age and not seventy or sixty. And that Alex is in his nineties or hundreds.

The Palace is a beautiful place, though so damn big that he is sometimes lost and will be found either by the maids, Stefan or a worried and quite not pleased Alex. He told Alex his bored of doing nothing and so he was introduced to his private library.

And that's one of the best time of his life – books, books of different kinds and with it he found out that he can understand more or less five languages. Alex was impressed. Alex – he knows more than ten languages or so. And from then on, Alex sometimes will give him new books, he was told he ordered it and was delivered. It was all new for him – reading learning and sometime, well often times he will forgot about the time and fell asleep on the library and he will wake up in his room – Alex was the one who carries him. He knows because every time it happens, new book or the book he was reading will be at his side with a note: BRAT.

The few months was blissful – he has nothing to worry about, Alex cared for him and so is Stefan. But after he was more out – gossips, whispers and irritating glances comes in his way.

It was like an ordinary day, he was getting hungry and the lunch isn't time yet. He went to the kitchen and then he heard the gossips that the whole butterfly flowers (meaning the courtesans) believe that he is Alex's pet. Exclusive for his use. He was not going to mind it – gossips wouldn't hurt him if it weren't for that blasted so called no. 1 courtesan – Beatrix, the flower of the night. She is beautiful, with her long red hair like its fire and stunning gray eyes. But her mouth is sharp and vindictive. They met once in the hallway when he was supposed to go to the other building when she insults him.

'Bitch. You have it easy. Being the bitch of Lord Von Zefiro, doing nothing.'

Heulwen smiles at the beautiful Beatrix. The women with Beatrix gasped when he smiles so beautifully and close the distance between them, Beatrix too wasn't or can't help but be enchant with that smile, he said in his most sexy and charming voice:

'I love your hair, it's like a wild fire… let's make it burn more.' And there and then, he burnt her hair. The fools screamed and he laugh.

That is the start of his grounded punishments and Alex's rules.

His pride wouldn't let him back out so easily. And it so pisses him off that Alex never shouts at him. But will just looked at him with that glare and he will glare back and pouts. ARGH! His scared of the man!

But one of the worst fight was when some of them tries to corner him, with lots of them demanding he leave and that his a bitch with no talent and just a nuisance. He felt so down and angry – even though Alex always told him that he is needed and his family might be searching for him – it's been months and nothing. He was so down and he lashed at them. From that time they taste how sharp tongue and far more insulting he is. He burned their stupid hairs and when one tries to hurt him with a sharp knife – he instinctively withdrew the sword at the guards surrounding them to stop and slash the clothes of that stupid bitch.

Two things are known from that day: He's a fiery fire-wielding swordsman. When the guards tries to subdue him, he fought them too.

Alex came and stops the fight. Alex was so furious but didn't shout only looked at them. He was scared with that look. But he still held his sword, if Alex will dare to shut him or blame him – so be it. Those bitches deserve what they got. Alex dismissed everyone and only the two of them remain.

He was scared. Instinct told him to summon his fire – he did but he was surprised when Alex dismissed his Maryoku. He there found out that Alex's Maryoku is a rare type – Nullification.

Alex's punishment for him is to clean the west wing – the whole west wing.

'WHY SHOULD I? It isn't my fault those bitches are after me?' he shouted at the man. They are in his room – now stuck with books too. Alex ushered him there.

'How many time do I have to tell you to control you element? And your temper?' Alex in his calm way of handling situation.

'It's not my fault!'

'Whether its your fault or not you have to control your temper and your Maryoku. You are in different land and though you can summon them – you have to be careful. You're not that fully healed yet.'

'I am healed!'

He sighed, looking at the angry looking blonde. He knows the gossips and rumors that's been buzzing his palace. He doesn't care about it as long as Heulwen is not being endanger – but a while ago made him rethink again. Heulwen is vulnerable. He walks towards the angry blonde and wraps his arms around him.

'LET ME GO! I hate you! You just don't believe me!' he spats! Well if Alex wouldn't believe him or blame him so be it! His a stranger here after all.

'I do believe you. I just want you to control your Maryoku. You aren't fit to summon them.'

He stayed stilled for a moment. He wants to say something – his been thinking about it. He asked Stefan about it, but the butler suggest against it. Told him that Alex will never EVER allowed him that kind of a job.

He pushed Alex away, and looked up.

'Alex… let me work.'

After a moment of silence.

'No.'

'ALEX! You have to let me work!'

'And I said no.'

'Argh! You are being unreasonable! I can work!'

'And what pray tell are you going to do? This is Ruysdaelkade. What work can you do here?'

'I – I can… sing and-'

'No.'

'Alex!'

'I SAID NO!' he was startled. This is the very first time Alex raise his voice. Never in his stay here did he heard the man shouts. His scared but he can't back away! His pride is in question here!

'Look Alex! Be reasonable! I can work at the Butterfly Palace-'

'DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT'S WORK HERE?'

'I HAVE!'

'Shit! Are you telling me you are going to prostitute yourself? Have I been not giving you everything?'

'NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I will not let any man or woman touch me! Please listen to me first!'

'Any suggestions you are going to say is out of the question!'

'ALEX! I will work Alex! I am not some kind of a pet! I will not let those fucking bitches say any words behind my back!'

'No. And I will never permit you!'

'You are being unreasonable! I am not some kind of a maiden! Some damsel in distress! Do you think I will allow those assess talk to me like I'm some kind of you're private whore!'

'I don't care what they think. Let them think of the worst.'

'Oh yeah! How about I tell you that even your own bitches thinks that way?'

'Then I will reprehend them-'

'Stop it! I am not a woman! I don't need your constant protection! That's insulting me!'

'I am not insulting you. All I'm saying is I wont let you work like a courtesan!'

'Alex-'

'We are ending this conversation.'

'Alex! Dammit! I'm not saying I will work as a courtesan!'

'And what? You think those lechers will let you stay alive? I own the place and I know what perverted assess come in and goes! And I will not let you work!'

'Damn you! I am not your whore!'

'Who said you are? Why cant you just stay here? I'm giving you everything you need-'

'And I don't like that! You provide me everything like I'm some kind of a pet! I am not! I am a man and I will work!'

'I am ending this nonsense conversation! And you! Stay here! You are not allowed to even step on the boundary of the Orchadia! You are going to clean the west wing and that's final.'

Before he can even speak, Alex strode off the room.

ARRRGGGGHHHH! He grits in frustration. He hates this! He hates Alex treating him like kid. He doesn't have any problem staying at the palace, he just feels like an excess baggage. He feels useless not being able to help out. Everyday he sees busy people in the castle. Stefan told him that its always busy because customers around the world likes to visit the Butterfly Palace, he isn't naïve not to know what's happening behind the other castle. Butterfly Palace is one big castle – some hallway will led you to the extension part of the castle. But the one where they entertain the clients are far away from the main building. And it has guards in them.

Everyday he knows how busy Alex and Stefan was – and he wants to help them. He sighed. He can sing. He knows that, but unless he provide Alex some kind of a proposal, Alex will never treat him seriously. He needs to work – and help Alex. His a man, he has his pride. He doesn't like those bitches calling him all sort of things.

He quietly goes to the west wing – thinking of what he can propose to Alex. He entered the room and was surprised with what he saw.

'ARRRGGGHHHHH! ALEX! I HATE YOU!'

The room looks like it was abandon for years and years and years! The dust looks so thick. And everything – everything looks like a MESS!

'ALEXXX! I'm so going to fry you!' He grits his teeth but gets the broom. He stares at the whole mess. And sighed, first things first. He will clean the room. The very big room so that Alex wouldn't say his irresponsible – and yes this is his punishment. Then he will think of a way to work.

It took him three days to clean the room, he eats his food same time with Alex but he doesn't speak with him. His still furious and wants to avoid being punish again – he still needs a time to think what to work on.

He finishes cleaning the room, some documents not worth it and if some materials are not even needed to be saved he burnt it. He smirks at that. It will make his life a little easier.

He sighed and looks at the room now fully cleaned. The room is big yet not cold looking. He smiles and lit a fire on the hearth. He walks towards the grand piano and press one to two keys. A moment and he sits on the chair.

'Hmmm…' he then press the keys. He close his eyes.

He really have no idea what's his playing – it's just – its like instinct. His hands move in its own accord like they know what to pres next. He hums and plays.

He didn't notice the man standing on the doorway – looking at him with a gentle smile on his lips. Looking at him with so much love and pride.

'Hmmm…. Mmmm…. Hmmm… mmmm….' He hums continuously. He feels like he knows the music he is playing but cant remember them. It's in the back of his head.

And then it hit him. He gently open his eyes and smiles. A smile full of knowing and possibility. He just know what will he do.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'What is this?' Alexander asked the Blonde about the written document he put on his table. He looks up at the Blonde who is leaning on his table, both hands gripping the desk. Looking at him intently.

'My proposal.' He said. Alex will surely have no more excuses. He will show them all that he isn't some kind of a pet. He has his pride and he will so love to put those bitches in their rightful places. Dare they insult him!

'How many times do I have to tell you – YOU ARE NOT TO WORK!' Alex shouts and looks at him.

'I AM NOT YOUR WHORE!' he shouts back. He will not get scared. Sure Alex scares him but not this time.

'Who says you are?'

'Alex. Please just read it. Please, I can't let you always protect me! I am a man! I can take care of myself. Please just read it…' he begs, and looks at the man with his pleading eyes.

Alexander looks at the Blonde Beauty now begging him to read the proposal. He doesn't want to but he can't just ignore him. He wants to protects him but looking at Heulwen's determination - says his going to stay and insist unless he reads the proposal.

He sighed in defeat and reads the proposal. He raised his eyebrow, and rereads the proposal again. He looks at Heulwen.

'So you are to do this?' he asked him quietly.

'Yes! I am not someone's whore. I will work-'

'Why? Why are you insisting?'

'… Because I don't want to be useless-'

'You are not useless.' He said that words gently. He knows that it's not just being able to work or not are behind those words.

'I have my pride! I am a man. I want to prove to myself that even when I have nothing – I can help. Please Alex.'

He sighed. Reading the proposal again. The thing is – it's a very good or rather brilliant idea. Never have it been done before. No one in this place have ever done it, actually.

'Let me think about it.' He told Heulwen. And when he looked up – he sees a very brilliant smile on the red lips. No more pouting.

'Thank you Alex.'

'… Are you tired of me?' he asked quietly.

'What?' Heulwen looks incredulous at Alex. How could Alex think that?

'Are you?'

'Oh Alex!' he whirled around the table and kneels in front of the man who have been so very kind to him. Protects him and provides him with everything. He holds Alex's hand and brought it to his cheeks. Warm and gentle hands.

'I will never get tired of you! How can you say that? I'll never be. I just need to prove to all of you that I can work and that even though I have nothing – I can still do something. I have my pride Alex. And I think my self has a lot more pride than anyone. I am so very thankful in everything you have given me. I want to repay you-'

'I'm not asking for that.' He gently strokes the soft silk skin.

'I know. It's just me Alex. I want to help. And I think with my proposal, I can help you more.'

'I'm sorry little one. I just don't like you to be exposed-'

'I am not that innocent.' He raised his eyebrow.

'Oh? You might be surprised with yourself.' Alex now smiles lovingly at the Blonde. He caress Heulwen's soft red lips gently with his thumb. After sometime, he sighed and pulled Heulwen up.

'I'll read it again. I'll talk to you after I have given it some thorough understanding.'

He smiles. Heulwen smiled. He knows that Alex will never shun his proposal. He nods and exits the room.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Alexander leans on the high chair. His fingers on the bridge of his nose. He sighed loudly and tiredly. He needs to fix many things – first the accident with Heulwen. He need to pacify the angry courtesans at his palace. He knows that it's not Heulwen's fault but the Blonde need to control his temper.

Some of the courtesans here are half-mazoku and humans. They are either abandoned, abused and will roam the dirty streets and sell themselves. At that time, his father told him to inherit the business. He doesn't want too but it's his legacy.

He reads Heulwen's proposal again.

Once a month. He doesn't want too but if the Blonde feels himself caged and useless, he will support him. He just doesn't want him to be exposed. But then again, what work can Heulwen find in this place? There are no decent work here – and he'd rather die than let Heulwen work outside.

But he knows the blonde's pride. He have seen it and was very astonished and he likes that fierce pride and stubbornness. From the very moment Heulwen enter his life – a drop of sunshine made his dark lifeless world bright and wonderful.

As a full-blooded Mazoku with a questionable and different lineage – he was shun most of his life. All women who came in his life all wants what he can give them – he lived a loveless and lifeless existence. Beautiful women and men are for him to used. Many known him as cruel, tyrant, arrogant, domineering and brute.

Everything change with that fateful day – when he saw a person on the sea with a wooden chunk as its support. And when they reached him – never before have he been captivated by the beauty. A sleeping beauty.

When the sleeping beauty opens his eyes – his heart was forever capture – so it's true. He did have a purpose in life – and that is to meet Heulwen… the emerald green sun-kissed beauty.

Everyday become so lively, so exciting and Stefan notes that he laughs and smiles. Something that the whole palace have never seen before. Heulwen indeed is his sunshine.

He stood up and look at the window and looks up at the west wing. He can see the west wing from his study and he knows that Heulwen has been going there to play the piano.

He look again at the proposal. It's brilliant but dangerous… he will do anything to protect Heulwen if needed be.

Also this may be a chance for the family of Heulwen to emerge.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The birth of Loveless becomes the talk of all nobles and aristocrats.

The once a month performance and one song and one dance per month depending on the phrase of the moon – made all nobles and aristocrats crave for more. The schedule become tight and reservations are making Stefan sighed in frustration and tiredness. The rich men will pay tremendous amount just to see a glimpse of Loveless. To hear him sing and to see him dance.

The rules are very simple. To see and to listen only. A mere touch will deny any more visits at the Palace. Loveless is not to be touched by any man.

Alexander provided Heulwen the safety – by putting as many as candles as possible. And by nullifying Mazoku's Maryoku. Only he, Stefan and Heulwen knows his Maryoku of nullification.

Heulwen was the one who picks up the name. They we're talking about it and Heulwen told him he wants to use the name: LOVELESS.

He questions him why. And the answer tear his heart for the loneliness and sadness in the voice.

'You told me right… the meaning of that word… one who is not loved.'

'But… you are loved…'

Heulwen only shrugs. Not believing it. There's still no sign of him recovering and also there's no post or notice that reaches here that his amiss or someone is looking for him.

Heulwen stared at the man now busy talking with Stefan about the details of his work. He looks at Alex, he knows the man will provide him with anything. For the months they have been together he felt so much cared for… and love. He doesn't understand this feeling. Like he knows Alex will never leave him nor hurt him. He always felt that thump beating in his heart. It's like Alex makes him stronger.

All those scary nights he would dream – Alex will come running down the hall just to stay with him. He cares so much for Alex and he will not let his name be put into shame. He will help Alex in everything too – and that is first to erase that stupid gossip of him being his bitch. He doesn't want them to think bad of Alex.

And for him too – he is a man. He doesn't need Alex constant protection. He knows he doesn't remember anything – but his not invalid. He just doesn't remember his past.

Alex for him is his savior, whatever his past is – he will face them for he knows that Alex will always be there for him.

.

* * *

.

.

.

...

... ...

He abruptly woke up. Is it a dream? He looks at the window? Morning? But Conrart and the others didn't wake him – so it's still the same day right?

He sighed loudly and drop to the bed. The bed at the Butterfly Palace. After the display of emotions a while ago by HIS fiancé and this Alex something – he felt cold. So cold and pain. The pain in his heart is so unbearable that he felt like he wants to vomit everything.

The hurt in his chest – doubles because the Maou too is hurting and angry. The tiny pieces of shattered sharp glass – hits his heart and mind. He felt like dying.

And then he stared at his hands – did Wolfram feel this way too?

Did he felt this way when I was… cheating him?

Did Wolfram suffer like he did?

There's no question about it. What he feels now is nothing compared to what his Wolfram have suffered.

For him his only suffering now - seeing Wolfram with another. But to Wolfram five years ago - he endured the pain and hurt for months...

'Wolf… I miss you.' He misses the Blonde so much. The kisses, the touch, the sweet smile. Nobody to hug in the cold nights.

He was about to close his eyes again when he heard that voice. He jumps and opens the wooden door. Following the irritated voice – he saw the man – the man he have long to see and hold.

'Dammit! What's talking you so long?' Yuuri looked at Wolfram walking back and forth at the wooden door. His brow frowns – since when did Wolfram have to wait? In all his stays in Shin Makoku the Demon Prince will barge into the door – no matter if there's a meeting going on or not.

'Wolf…' he called. The blonde didn't even look at him. He feels irritated and angry. He knows the Blonde has amnesia and all but he cant fight the anger and irritation that Wolfram is ignoring him.

'WOLFRAM!' he shouts and when the Blonde didn't look no matter what – he walks angrily towards the Blonde. And only till he came close he sees Wolfram wearing a cotton blue polo shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow. And wears a schoolboy like short with a leather straps on both his upper thigh, the straps connects to his shorts. And a long socks and leather boots. His jaw almost dropped at Wolfram's cuteness and sexiness. Wolfram looks so young and his hair reaching down his waist.

EH? I though his hair reaches his feet? Did he cut his hair this morning? Out of anger?

'FINALLY!' Wolfram said when the door opens and reveals a tired looking Stefan and a man he didn't recognized hands with stack of documents.

'Stef – I can go in right?' Wolfram asked the butler.

'Of course Master Heulwen. The meeting is finished.' The butler smiled and Wolfram smiled back.

_EH? Did the butler just say Heulwen? Who the hell is Heulwen? That is his Wolfram!_

He was about to reach the blonde when he saw his hands.

_EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH? His hands are transparent. Like a see through of bluish wave. He remembers this feeling – this thing! When he was inside the Demon Mirror!_

_WAIT? HOW COME HE CAN SEE THIS? He didn't touch anything! He was just asleep! There are no Maou devices or treasures in the Palace and he didn't touch anything! _He was thinking this when Wolfram shouts.

'Oh c'mon Alex! You've been stuck here all morning! Come with me!'

'And where are you planning on taking me?' Alex smiled at the blonde.

Yuuri gritted his teeth! _So, this is their past? DAMN! What the hell happen? Why is am I seeing this?_

'I have a surprise for you.'

'Should I mentally or physically prepare myself for that?' Alex asked with a gentle smile on his face.

'Alex!'

'What? That's a perfectly normal question.'

'I told you it's a surprise! Hump!'

Yuuri ached when he can see all this – yet can do nothing. He watched Wolfram make that gorgeous pout and 'hump' and cross his arms. He heard a chuckles and look at his rival – the so-called Alexander.

'So, what's the surprise?'

Wolfram broke into a beautiful smile and hold Alexander's hands and drag him out of the palace.

Yuuri now with heavy heart follows them. He wants to tear Wolfram's hands away from that Alex! But how can he? His like a ghost!

They walk pass the courtyard and Yuuri was surprised, the palace has so many hallways connecting to another buildings. They walked and Yuuri found himself into a old rundown looking courtyard.

'Ahhh… so you found my secret garden.' Alex told the blonde.

'Hehe… Not secret anymore.' He heard Wolfram's sweet voice. He wants to get out of this memory. He wants too – the thing that's happening is killing him. He wants to run but a force – something's keeping him. Like he is supposed to be there.

'Here Alex! Surprised!'

Wolfram beamed at Alex who looks shocked. The garden that hasn't been tended for years looks so alive and beautiful.

The garden – everything is alive. Flowers of small and big varieties of different colors makes the garden so much alive. All of them hang on the trellis, some makes their way to crawl onto the brick walls, the garden – once dried now is alive with so much color and beauty. He sees butterflies made their way. He sees the small pond – that dried up – now with water, brilliant water that sparkles with the heat of the sun, and a small waterfalls.

He can't believe it. He knows that his secret garden – was dead for so many years. He was so busy to tend it.

'How?'

'I asked Stef what's the best place around here to eat out. He told me this place and well – you were so very busy and I still have a months on vacation until I perform – so I was here.' Wolfram said shyly and Yuuri closed his eyes when he sees those pink blushed that crept its way to his lovely cheeks.

'Eat out?'

'Yeah! Here!' Wolfram then pushed the bushed of flowers aside and reveals a white cloth with foods on them. Variety of foods – cakes, sandwiches, biscuits, corns, meats and fruits.

Yuuri gritted his teeth and clench his fist in anger. _All in all this looks like a picnic! DAMMIT! His heart is burning with jealousy. Wolfram never did this with him! _

_I mean! Sure we have picnic with Greta but just the two of us! You cheater!_

Yuuri then stops. He slump his back on the brick wall. Raised his arms to cover his eyes.

_Stupid Yuuri. Of course Wolf will not do this. Every time Wolf asked the two of us to eat out – he always brings Greta with them or his too busy playing with Conrad and will find excuse. Stupid! The only time they were close – it was never like this... the only time they have a wonderful morning was that time - him flirting with Wolfram. Trying to get a reaction... seducing the Demon Prince._

'Thank you Heulwen.' He heard Alexander whisper his thanks to his Wolfram. He doesn't want too – for it is torturing him so much but he kept on watching.

_What else? What else did this Wolfram do with this Alex? What else?_

He looked again to the now eating couple.

_... ... Couple… that was them in the past. Him and Wolf but he never admit it – he always pushes the Blonde away… and cheated on him._

'Hmmm. This is good. So who have you threaten this morning?'

'Alex! You insufferable giant! For your information I'm the one who made all these!'

'EHHH?'

'What do you mean 'EH!'?' Yuuri can see Wolfram's right hand now with a small fireball.

'Whoah! Hold on! Wait! Oi! I mean! C'mon! you're a spoiled brat and all you ever do is reign havoc in the kitchen!' Alex explains while trying to avoid the hand with a fireball and laughing at the same time.

'You jerk!' Wolfram said but Yuuri can see the smile on the beautiful red lips.

_Shit! This is torture! OI! GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!_

'Sorry. But this is really good. I didn't know you can cook.' Alex told the blonde.

_Me too. All I know is that he can provide FIRE for the cook. _

'Well… I don't know how... but... well – I asked the maids and the master chef to help me.' Wolfram said blushingly and pouting.

_Don't pout like that! Dammit!_

'Ahhh… it's a good thing you and the maids are in good terms.'

'They… hmmm. They are nice and sweet. They aren't like your concubines you know.'

'Jealous?'

'Cheater! Hump!'

Yuuri sits stiffly hearing that. And stared at Wolfram not believing what he heard.

_C-CHEATER? CHEATER? SHIT! What the hell? How can you accused him – if – if – if – Shit! You're the one cheating Wolf!_

'You're an incorrigible brat.'

'Hey!'

'So what's so special today that you prepare all this? What's the occasion?' Alex asked the Blonde who has a lovely pout on his lips.

'Hump! After all my hard work you call me a brat!'

'Well, if you don't start telling me why I'm here instead of attending my paperwork – yes – I'll be calling you a very very spoiled brat.'

'Hump! Here!' Wolfram shoved something on Alex's chest.

'Hmmm… what's this?'

Wolfram rolled his eyes. 'Open it so you'll know!'

Alexander looked at the small velvet violet pouch. He smiled at the pouting Blonde and carefully untangle the small looking rope around it.

Wolfram grinned widely when he heard a soft gasped from the man sitting beside him.

'Like it?' he asked the still-shock man. He laugh out loud looking at his beautiful steel blue eyes wide in surprised.

'Oh Gods! This is the best day of my life! I never thought I could see that face of yours! Ha ha ha!' he keeps on laughing. Rolling on the grass, clutching his stomach from too much laughter.

Yuuri curious, jealous, irritated and want to whack Wolfram's head is fighting within himself whether to look what he gave that Alex guy and stop Wolfram from laughing so merrily.

Laughter. Yuuri stared at Wolf. He never seen that merrily laugh – like I don't care of the world laugh. He laugh so beautifully and so lively.

'Heulwen… are you sure?' Alex asked slowly and gently. Still not believing what Heulwen have given him.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. 'Of course I'm sure! You think I will give you that if it's a spur of a moment thing? And mind you – that is not a spur of a moment thing! It took me six months to perfect it!'

Yuuri didn't see that coming, Alex grasp Wolfram's hair and slam his lips into Wolfram's.

_O-OI! OI! S-STOP!_

His whole body froze at that moment. His Wolfram… his fiancé… kissing… no! That is not just kissing! That is making love with their lips.

_STOP IT! STOP IT! DAMMIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! STOPPP!_

He shouts but he can never be heard. He close his eyes and turn away but the sound, the sweet moan of Wolfram, he can hear it.

_STOP IT WOLFRAM! STOP HIM! PLEASE STOP IT!_

He now feels tears in his eyes. The hurt, pain - something - something is gripping hi heart. Slowly squeezing it tight. He can't breathe! It's hard to him to breathe. Tears... pool of tears descend upon his cheeks.

'Thank you. I will treasure this even after I die.' Alex told the blushing Blonde, lips swollen with his brutal kiss. He nips the lips again, this time gently.

'You really surprised me. This is… your fire Heulwen…'

Yuuri looked up when they started talking, tears still flowing – and he saw Alex holding a small vial, slim looking and cylindrical, nothing special – only what inside the vial makes him look closer. Alex raised it with his right hand and they look at it.

Inside the vial – is a live – FIRE. Yes, it's a swirling of fire – orange, yellow, red and white fire – dancing swirling as if there's water inside.

'Amazing. It's beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like it Alex.' Wolfram snuggle close to the warm arms now enveloping him.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

He heard Alex sighed. 'It's not I'm not grateful and happy. You have given me something… something special little one. And this one, your Fire will require not only a strong Maryoku but your blood. So I'm asking you why have you given this to me?'

The Blonde put his index finger in his pouting lips as if thinking and looks up at the man with beautiful steel blue eyes.

'You told me that I bring sunshine in your life… but I think you are wrong Alex. You're the one who brought sunshine in mine. You are very kind and gentle towards me. You have been taken care of me for the pass three years and half… You were always there when nightmare comes… you always carry me when I faint… you… you… you never hurt me… I feel safe and warm – just like right now.

…I don't know what to give you that can equal what you have given me… you have given me everything Alex.'

'Heulwen… I am not asking anything.'

'I know that… I just… feel like it's important for me to give you that.'

'This is the second special gift I have received in my entire life.'

'Oh? W-what's the first?' he shyly asked.

'You.'

'Oh…' he blushed so much hearing that. Alex will never use any words to flirt, to seduce, everything he says is what he truly feels. He snuggled close to the warmth of the broad chest. To the warmth, that kills all the chill in his body.

He smiled when he sees Alex, put the vial with a silver chain around his neck.

'I will keep this here – inside of me – near my heart. For it may always feel warmth.'

He smiled and close his eyes. What he had given Alex is nothing compare to what the man have given him. Food, shelter and clothes and everything. Alex has been patient and keeps on encouraging him. Because for the pass years not a single drop of memory… not even a dream… well perhaps except for that scary, frightening dream where he is always engulfed by a giant water – suffocating, taunting and draining him of everything and always left him with coldness and anger.

His gift is his Maryoku, his _Fire Smaragdos_. He read it in the restricted area of the library – a binding eternal gift to someone special.

Not all Mazoku can do this – for this require a lot of blood and determination and lots of patience. Brewing your own Maryoku and putting it in a vial is not an easy task.

It takes him almost half a year to finish them – with the constant help of Stefan that is. Stefan told him the procedures and told him its not easy but he is determined to give this special gift to Alex. He believes Alex is worthy of it. Not once did the man take advantage of him. He is well protected inside the palace – and even outside.

With lots of patience, new chants and oath – he get to bring forth his fire and at the cauldron – he put his blood – and three hours of chants – the fire then came alive – in the air dancing swirling as if enjoying the freedom. He put the cylindrical vial and whispers to them the chant:

'_acrimeya a esra e corre_

_e albama a esra e corre_

_e sama-maria e-anai_

_no sa ni_

_acordo.._

_acrimeya a esra e corre_

_e albama a esra e corre_

_e sama-maria e-anai_

_no sa ni_

_acordo.._

_acordo..'_

Alex hugs the Blonde tightly and simply savor the special moment they have. Has it been three years and half since his beautiful Sunshine came in his life. Everyday is full of excitement and joy. And Heulwen trust him – trusts him so much to have given him the his Fire.

Both of them know the meaning of that vial – it's not just some gift to give to your love one – love can perish – it can turn into hate. What Heulwen have given him is an eternal oath between two trusting friends – more closer than brothers - soul. Their souls are forever entwined.

That has a deep bond and respect to each other. It is far more powerful than love. It's like giving your soul to be protected and cherish.

_Fire Smaragdos. _He smiles. It's very fitting. Heulwen's fire and the name Smaragdos. Meaning emerald.

'I love you.' He whispers to the now sleeping Blonde in his arms. Heulwen did woke up early just to prepare all this and him being not a morning person sleeps easily in his arms. He smiles and gently strokes the beautiful sun kissed hair of his Sunshine.

…

…

…

Yuuri have watched everything… The smile, the kiss, the laughter, the gift… the embrace… the trust and love both in their eyes.

He slowly crouch at the corner and weep. His heart – his heart hurts so much. He wants to die right now.

Wolfram… the man he loves so much is in love with someone and it hurts for that someone is not him.

He wants to hate Alexander for he is his rival – but how can he when he can bring so much laughter in Wolfram's life…

_Wolfram… forgive me. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!_

He keeps on whispering the words like mantra.

And then the whole place becomes dark. He looks up and saw nothing – but pure darkness.

_Where am I? _

Yuuri looked around and find himself in a bluish with purple and dark clouds. He looks around and saw strands of white light, like a white hair that has small bits of snow. Like a stream of something… they are all waving, slowly swirling like a spider's web.

'_You're in a middle of someone's dreams…'_

He turns around sharply and for the very first time – he sees face to face the man who is said to be the DemiGod Maou.

'Maou?

'_Aye. Funny, seeing you here.'_

'Here? Where is here?'

Sighed. _'Aren't you listening? You are in the middle of someone's dreams.'_

'A dream… so what I saw a while ago was just a dream?' he asked full of hope and joy.

'NO. What you saw a while ago was the event that the two soul holds dear in their dreams…'

He slumped down. 'So… everything did happen…' he weeps again. 'Wolfram…'

_'Are you giving up?' _he looks up at the now angry looking Maou.

'_If you give up, then just stay here. Sleep forever – I will take my Beloved. I don't have any sympathy towards you. You have hurt my Beloved Amoré.'_

'NO! I will not give up! Wolfram is mine! Not yours! His mine!'

_'Really? Then why are you crying like a wimp? Crying is a sign of weakness and lost of heart! Face everything like a real Demon King!'_

'I AM SCARED! WOLFRAM! Wolfram he – he looks so much in love! How can I? How can I enter his life again? He doesn't remember me!'

_'YOU STUPID IDIOT! So what if he doesn't remember you! So what if he lost those memories! All you have to do is create new ones! You don't need to rush him in remembering his past! As long as he is there – make new memories! Give me – you – us a chance for him to know us!_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld have love us and stayed with us – willing to give his life more than I can count! That love will not vanished!_

_All we have to do is make him feel it again! I will make him feel it again – I will show him how much I love him and will be willing to give my life for him._

_Shibuya Yuuri – I will fall with him… will you?'_

'I WILL! I love Wolfram! And I will show you how much! I will protect him and yes! I will create new memories with him! I will erase – no – ERADICATE – his memories of Alexander! I am grateful for that man for taking care of my Wolfram – but I will not lose! Wolfram is mine! And I will fall with him!'

_'Very well then Shibuya Yuuri – one month… I will give you only one month to make Wolfram von Bielefeld fall for you.'_

'WHAT?'

_'What's so surprising about that? Wolfram did fall for you… only in one month's time…'_

He stared at his other self… he can never hide anything anymore to the Maou. Once the Maou was awaken it seems all his memories from the past came and had been seen by him.

Meaning he have also read in his mind… that he has read Wolfram's diary.

The Maou smirks and looms at him.

_'For the record Shibuya Yuuri – you have a bad taste on Earth's female species. What have you seen in that spring chicken? Wolfram is far more beautiful, capable and I say a hundred times more better than that.'_

'Shut up!' he grits his teeth. He knows that the Maou is now mocking him. He will not let the Maou insult Hana – she has been good to him for forgiving him.

_'Aahhhh because she has forgiven you – you don't want me to insult her?'_

'EH?' He can read my mind?

_'But of course Shibuya Yuuri. Who do you think I am? I am you – or rather a more intelligent, loyal and brave spirit within you.'_

'Stop insulting me Maou!'

_'Just remember Shibuya Yuuri – you only have a month.'_

'And what if… by that time -Wolfram still hasn't –'

The Maou gave him the most devilish smirk. Dark slit eyes full of lust and desire. The Maou then walks, elegantly towards the stream, that reacted when he approach they begun to give off some bright light.

He saw a vision of Wolfram sleeping peacefully. He looked at the Maou still with that evil smirk and he bring his right hand up and licks it.

'_I will claim my Amoré. And you will stay on the place where I always have been. For you to see – but not to feel. For you to watch – but not to do anything.'_

'WHY YOU!' before he can finish that the streams now begun to swirl lively and everything then turns white.

_'One month Shibuya Yuuri… one month…'_

At that point he woke up. He stared at the ceiling. Breathing rapidly. Breathing so hard. A knock startled him.

'Heika?' Conrart.

'Yes?' Conrart opens the wooden door and in his hands are food.

'You didn't get to eat lunch. Please eat these.' Conrart put the food at the bedside table.

Conrart looks at his godson. Is Yuuri not aware? He sighed, maybe not. Yuuri just stared at the window.

'Heika here.' Yuuri looked at Conrart and saw his godfather hand him a cloth… handkerchief.

'Huh?'

'Tears…' Yuuri touched his cheeks. 'Oh.' He gets the handkerchief and wiped the tears. He doesn't know it. So he really has been crying. And that memory again.

'Heika-'

'Yuuri. It's Yuuri Nazukeoya. If you wont call me Yuuri – I feel… you still haven't forgiven me.'

'Yuuri.'

'Where are the others?'

'Gwendal and the others are at the other room – we are still waiting for Von Zefiro-Kyo and Wolfram.'

'Why? Where are they?'

'We… really don't know Yuuri. But I believe Von Zefiro-Kyo is talking to Wolfram right now. Here eat this, you haven't eaten anything. I will go back later for dinner-'

'Conrad, I will not eat dinner. I just want to stay here for a while.' He needs to stay here. He needs to composed himself. Right now – his heart is in turmoil and still hurting and very much angry - at Alexander and that perverted Maou. The Maou has so much lust in his slit eyes and he can think of so many things that blasted Maou will do to his Wolfram... he knows... because he feels that way too.

He can't face them – he can't face Wolfram and not make a fool of himself. He needs to calm himself and composed himself. His 23 years old now. Not 17. He must show the others and especially Wolfram that he is serious and that he has changed.

'If that is what you want Yuuri.'

Conrart close the wooden door and sighed. He knows what Yuuri might be feeling right now. But he can never blame or say anything to his baby brother – who seems in love with Alexander von Zefiro.

He calmly walks the hallway. They have come here to get Wolfram back – but Wolfram – the Wolfram they saw – the passion and determination he has to stay to be with Alexander shows so much – something they have never seen – Wolfram suppress everything in himself when he was growing up. Never allows anyone to be near him – never allowing anyone to reach his heart.

As the middle brother – he and Wolfram have been closed and when he found out him being half-human, that become the wall between them. But he knows in that prideful heart of him lies love and passion.

As the middle brother – as a brother – he believes that as long as Wolfram is happy – they shouldn't interfere. He sees Wolfram so much wanting to be with Alexander. And that made him think. Think so hard. Even this will hurt many people - he will need to suggest his opinion.

What important right now is not them – it's his baby brother Wolfram. **His happiness**. And if that happiness lies within this Palace with Alexander von Zefiro – then he will asked this time for forgiveness to his godson, for he will asked the Demon King to let Wolfram stay here. Here he found love and not pain. Yuuri might hurt him again. He will do this – this for Wolfram – this is his atonement for not being there with him when his in pain.

He sighed loudly. Now he needs to talk to Gwendal.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The word **"emerald"** comes from Latin **smaragdus**, via Greek **smaragdos**, its original source being a Semitic word izmargad or the Sanskrit word, marakata, meaning "emerald" or "green".

**Sapphire** (Greek: sappheiros) ORIGIN Middle English : from Old French safir, via Latin from Greek **sappheiros**, probably denoting lapis lazuli.

**"LOVELESS"** a famous play whose fifth act had been lost.

I love this one. It's from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (finished the game and I was teary eyed at the end. I like Cloud so much) The LOVELESS is the book that Genesis always carries. **Genesis Rhapsodos**^^ awwww Genesis is, physically, based on the wonderfully talented J-Rock/Pop star Gackt (Gakuto) Camui. Gackt does the voice (SEIYUU) work for Genesis, and also composed and sang two songs for the Soundtrack called "Redemption" and "Longing".

**Heulwen**

Origin: Welsh

Meaning: Sunshine

Pronunciation: (HAYL wen)


	11. Chapter 11

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 11**

**Until Next Time**

**.**

**.**

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?' Gwendal shouted. Conrart winced. That is one hell of a shout.

Conrart inhaled and tries to explain again what he told his elder brother.

'All I'm saying is let Wolf-'

'HE IS TO GO HOME WITH US! What the hell are you blabbering about? He belongs to us in Shin Makoku and not in this goddamn place!'

He sighed loudly and looked directly at Gwendal's eyes.

'Gwendal, I'm not saying we will not bring Wolfram home now – rather – I believe that he has the right to choose. When he gets home in Shin Makoku and feels like he wants more to be here, then let us not stop him. If he feels-'

'What the hell are you implying? That he wouldn't be at home?'

'No. Listen, Wolfram has amnesia, everything at Shin Makoku will be new to him, but his memories may return sooner or later with the familiar surroundings – let's give him 6 months or a year – if he still wants to be there or here, let us give our blessing… if he feels he needed to be here.'

'Conrart. Excuse me but, are you saying that he would prefer to be here? His memories may return anytime…' Gunter asked his brother-in-law. What Conrart says stunned them all. Good thing Heika and Geika aren't here yet.

Yozak on the other hand just looks and listen. For him, if what Conrart says has profound meaning. He gets what his saying.

'I don't understand you Conrart. You, of all people you are the one who wants ME to understand that Heika – that Wolfram and Heika should be together. I mean – I just don't get you now. Why should Wolfram would want to stay here? Why would you like him to be here?' Gwendal told his brother. Is Conrart out of his mind? Letting their baby brother stay here?

'Alexander von Zefiro-Kyo.' He told them. He smiled sadly and walks toward the glass window. The courtyard at the castle of full of activities, he sees courtesans – male and female practicing a dance, some are looking for a nice silks that the merchants offers. It's busting with life.

'His one reason. I have seen him with Wolfram. You, we all have seen Wolfram's reaction towards the Young Lord. And I know all of you have seen the same thing in that cold's man's eyes…'

All of them become silent.

Love and gentleness.

Its true. They are all shocked. Wolfram seems so wild yet tamed by Alexander. He follows the man and the way the two look at each other says more than words can say. And the way Alexander treats Wolfram.

So… different. So much gentleness yet firm and he – he's the one who tamed the fieriest Mazoku.

The way Alexander looks at Wolfram, especially when their brother was sleeping – the gentleness, the care in that steel blue eyes.

Five years. In that long years – they have build something. A bond.

Wolfram has his fire – and Alexander has a nullification. If Alexander was a man full of malice and uses only Wolfram – he wouldn't want to be here. And that Wolfram wouldn't be treated that way. And Wolfram to be untouched by the clients… or is it Alexander only have that privileged?

They don't know the answer to that – but this Wolfram would not like to leave Alexander's side.

'Gwen… if and if Wolfram would still want to be here even his in Shin Makoku – let's not stop him.'

'What if he remembers?'

'…One that I'm afraid of. We all know Wolfram's last memory…'

Yuuri's betrayal.

Gwendal closed his eyes and slouch on the high seat. Everything begun with Heika's betrayal.

'If Wolfram would remember… we all know Heika will pay-'

'Unless Shibuya do something about it.' Murata cut him off. They all turn their heads on the door. They didn't sense the Daikenja at all. Murata strode forward and stops at the middle of the room.

'I know that you only want what is best for von Bielefeld-Kyo. But let us give Shibuya a chance. If and if he did regain all memories, let us see what will happen next. If he still wants to get back here – then we have no right to stop him. What Shibuya have done – and I will say that I am part of that fault… is unforgivable. But the Maou has awaken… and by the looks of it, the Maou wants Wolfram from the very start.'

Murata knows now why the Maou haven't been around, trusting Shibuya of doing the right thing. And recuperating. After all he did lost all of his Maryoku. Now that the Maou emerge and shows so much passion and desire to Wolfram – things may be different.

Now how will Shibuya handle this?

'I agree with Geika.' Yozak finally speaks.

'Yozak…' Conrart looks at his lover.

'Yes, I agree with him. Let us give the kiddo a chance. What he did hurts all of us, and change so many things. But if he is willing to atone for it – then let him. And if Wolfram-Kaka still after regaining all memories would want to be here… who are we to interfere?'

'FINE. If his memories return and would want to go back here – I WILL not stop him. I will be the one to bring him here. But I will ask Alexander to make Wolfram an honest man! He will have to marry my baby brother!'

'But of course!' Conrart and Gunter said.

'One question… have you said this to Shibuya Weller-Kyo?'

'No… and I know he will not forgive me. But Wolfram's happiness is all that matters. As long as he is happy… I don't want my baby brother to suffer… he had so much pain and suffering… please no longer. I don't want him to be hurt again.'

'Even if it will cost you Shibuya?'

'Aye. Wolfram is far more important. His happiness and I… I love him.'

'Conrart…' Gwendal smiled secretly. Conrart and him love Wolfram. But Conrart… he knows that the baby brat blonde is far more precious to Conrart. After all, Conrart was the one who held him close, the one to sleep with him to fight the nightmares, the one who changes the diapers and become the brat's teeter.

His the elder brother but it hurts knowing that in a short while Wolfram may want to stay here – its hard… like giving away your daughter in marriage – well basically that is what he'll do when Wolfram decides to be here – give him away in marriage.

'Let us cross the bridge when we get there, but right now bringing home is important.'

.

* * *

.

.

.

The breeze of Serenity grows cold. Alexander held Wolfram tightly, covering the sleeping Blonde with his cape. Gently stroking and kissing the sun kissed hair.

'Hmm… Alex…' Wolfram murmured softly, awake from the dream of the past.

'Yes love?'

'I'll return to you.'

He chuckles. The Brat is really stubborn. 'Then return here if you feel like it. I told you I'll be here – I'll wait for you.'

'Promise me Alex. Promise me.' Wolfram clung tightly.

Alex gently tilts Wolfram's chin and looks at his emerald green eyes. Slowly kissed the sweet fruity taste lips. 'I love you. I promise you. With my soul.' He whispered while kissing and nipping the lovely lips. He strokes the soft cheeks.

'Pinky swear?' Wolfram cutely asks.

He laughs. He was the one who taught the Blonde about the pinky swears. That was the time when Wolfram wanders off and meets trouble and was saved by Weller-Kyo. He was so afraid and his heart almost stops when he heard that Heulwen runs in danger with thugs. He knows that he can use Maryoku but he was just so afraid and forgets that he can use it. For him the most important is Heulwen's safety.

'Pinky swear.'

Both raised their pinky fingers and hook them together.

'Promise.'

'Also promise me, that you will try to remember anything. That you will behave; That you will get along with the others; That you will not use your Fire that often – or like don't use it if someone pisses you off; Please love behave. Just behave!'

Wolfram rolled his eyes. 'Aye Chichiue.'

'Brat.'

Alex looks intently at Wolfram's face. Memorizing each features, each curves and contours… He is going to miss his sunshine… His life will never be the same again.

'Promise me too… that you will not cry anymore.'

Wolfram looks at him with gratefulness. 'I promise.'

He smiled at Wolfram and his heart aches. He knows that what his doing is the right thing… But his heart just hurts. Well, who wouldn't feel this hurt? This suffocating feeling – parting with your soul – parting with the very person you have fall in love with for the very first time. He had live for so long – and Wolfram in their five years is his life. But Wolfram needn't not know how much he is hurting. That is his secret. The most important thing is Wolfram – with his family and regaining his memory.

'I love you! I love you so much Alex!' Wolfram hugged Alex tight.

'Wolfram…' He heard Wolfram groaned angrily. He smiled. He has to be used to that name.

'Better arrange your things.' He told the blonde after a minute.

'When… when will… I leave?'

'Tomorrow morning.'

'WHAT?' Wolfram kneels in front of Alex, not anymore hugging Alex but grabs his lapel. They are face to face, though Wolfram still needs to look up at the tall Mazoku.

'Wolfram, you have study hydrology and climatology. You know the devious winds and the angry tides of Poseidon. If not tomorrow when the weather is still good, then when? I will not let you travel in a harsh weather. Tomorrow is the best day.'

'Damn YOU! That's so – so fast! So hasty! Alex! Let me prepare! I mean mentally and emotionally! You dumbass!' Wolfram wailed. Like a child. He grabs Alex long hair.

'Ouch! Oi! Wa-Wait! Loveless! Heulwen! Oi!' he winced. Wolfram keeps pulling his hair and for him there's only one way to stop it.

'Alexander!' He gasped out loud when Alex grasped his waist and pinched his butt.

'Stop it!' Alexander still wincing.

'Alex!'

'I will grope you more if you don't let go!'

Wolfram let him go but not until he tugged him angrily one more time. Glaring and he wishes to summon his Maryoku but the other Demon is fast, he can feel the nullification on the air.

'Wolfram, tomorrow morning you will journey with them. And before you open your lovable mouth to argue – think. The faster you get there the faster you can come back here if you feel you don't belong there.'

Wolfram looks at Alex's eyes, and he knows that Alex is right and that he only means well – especially for him.

'Fine!'

'Good! Now come with me, dinner will be served momentarily. And your family will be joining you.'

'You will be there!... I'm scared Alex…' That is not a question but rather a demand.

'Of course I will. I have to guard you. Promise me one more time, that you will behave and that you will get along with them and no need to be scared. They all adore you.'

'Promise.' Wolfram murmured and smiles a little.

'Good. Now up, let gets you to dinner.'

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dinnertime.

The Maou Yuuri Heika didn't go with them for dinner. The table is again filled with various food, extravagant and exotic – meats from the land and the sea. Fruits are overflowing – exotic and rare.

'Loveless… why don't you ask them all your questions? Right now, these people can provide you all the answers you wanted to know.'

'Uhm…' Wolfram wants to kick Alex, for putting him on the spotlight.

He is excited. Well, this people here are his family. How he wished for them for so many years. He knows Alex meant well – but him asking them! He knows he looks like an idiot right now.

What to ask? What do say? And how to start? All questions he has in his mind for all those years came running – now his mental block. He doesn't know where to start!

Wolfram looked so shy, confused, with that hundred-expressions and so cute that Gwendal wanted to hugged him tight. Conrart smiled at his baby brother gently and received a blush. His smile broaden – this is all new to him , a shy and 'I-like-Conrart' Wolfram.

'A-ano… are you really my brothers?' he begins.

Conrart can't help but chuckles and receives a blush and a slight glare from his baby brother. 'Yes Wolfram. I am your second elder brother, Conrart Weller. Gwendal here is the first son of our mother the former Maou Cecilie von Spitzweg-'

'Eh? My Hahaue was a Maou?'

'Yes Wolfram. And you have taken all her features unlike the two of us – I take after my human father, Dan Hiri Weller.' Conrart waits for a reaction upon saying that his a half-human half-mazoku.

'Ehhh? You really are half-mazoku? But you are so good in the swordfight… I mean the greatest swordsman in the land – and I read that you are one of the survivors of the Battle of Lütenberg! You're amazing!', shining and adoration eyes looked at Conrart. He smiles at his baby brother – not the usual smile he gave the others but a warm, thank you and full of love smile for the baby brother that he has been taking care of.

'Where did you read that?'

'Oh… hehe… uhm, I was packing my things when I remembered something at Alex's library – I search and found you on Shin Makoku's Greatest Battle's at Front and the Patriots of Lütenberg. You're amazing! I mean, you and Yozak Gurrier that is…' He remembers that book. Actually the book was in his room – the very first book Alex gave him.

Yozak and Conrart can't help but blush at the compliment. It's amazing and surreal for them – Wolfram – looking at them like their some kinda hero and worshipping them.

'And it's unbelievable for me – you're my half brother... A-ano what do… I call you? Aniue? Onii-sama? Onii-chan?'

'Nope, you call him Koonichan.' Yozak who cant help but snicker and winced when a foot hit him on the shin.

'Koonichan… Little big brother…' Wolfram said while looking at Conrart – as if relishing the word. 'Okay! So hello koonichan!' Wolfram gave him a very beautiful smile.

'Hello Wolfram.' Conrart tries his best – his very very best to suppress the urge to stand up and grab and hug his baby brother.

'That's my name? …Wolfram. Wolfram what?' Guess he really needs to be use to that name.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

'Von Bielefeld… related to the household of Noble von Bielefeld?'

'Yes, that's it. You are the direct descendant of Rufus von Bielefeld.'

'I see… but please forgive me if I don't respond to that name immediately, I'm used being called Heulwen or Loveless.'

'Heulwen?' Gunter asked shocked. Murata and the others are silent for a moment.

'Uhm… yeah. That's the name Alex gave me. Loveless is just my codename in the outer Palace… Heulwen is my – well real name – I mean… the name I was called for the pass years.' He smiles at Alex at that point.

'It suits you.' Alex returns the smile.

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrart, Gunter, Yozak and Murata all glances at each other. They know the meaning of the word and it's hidden meaning – it's real _ancient_ meaning.

Heulwen means sunshine – but it's true meaning, forgotten from the passing of time was – '_The soulmate that brought me sunshine_.'

Clearing of throats made Wolfram looks up and stared at the man now in green clad army uniform. Wolfram looked at the stoic man, this one is his elder brother. He really look so scarrrryyyy and looks that he always have a big chip on his shoulder.

'Uhm… then you are my elder brother? Gwendal von Voltaire… right?'

'Yes.' Gwendal answers. Wolfram look at the serious and scary man but sees a gentle glint in his eyes. He turn his eyes to his second brother and asks him – he really wanted to ask this from the very start, and he thinks he can ask them and not get killed.

'Hmmm… nee Koonichan, I've been meaning to ask you this – why is it that Aniue has that scary frown – like there's a very big stick stuck on his butt.' Wolfram asked that while leaning a little bit closer to Conrart and looks so serious.

A bark of laughter came from Yozak and Conrart. Murata and Gunter chuckles. Gwendal blushed and grunted – trust Wolfram to be direct and the only – THE ONLY – person who can say that to Gwendal and stay alive.

'Brat.'

'Hey! I'm just saying the truth! It's a miracle you didn't scare brother-in-law.'

'Oh my!' Gunter blush at that. Wolfram calling him that.

'Well… you are married to my Aniue right?'

'Yes. Oh please forgive me… it's just that – it's amazing.'

'Oookkaaayyy… you know I have this feeling that you are all in the edge talking to me – it's like one wrong word and I'll fry you.'

'The understatement of the year.'

'Alex!'

'What? Its true you know. You're a hot-tempered, selfish and a very very spoiled fire-brat.'

Pouts and arms crossed in his chest. 'Hump!'

'Sorry about that von Bielefeld-Kyo. Maybe we are a little bit awed and shocked. You have a reputation of burning people alive you know when you're _'Pissed'_.' Murata informs the Demon Prince, giving emphasize on the word, while looking interestedly at the beautiful Demon Prince. By all the Gods! Shibuya is missing a lot! To see a lively, sweet, pouting and so cute Wolfram. He secretly smirks. He will enjoy the entire journey. He is now thanking the Gods and Shinou.

Wolfram smirked and laughs. 'Hehehe'

'Oh, wait. You said that Yozak is my Koonichan's lover.' A blush crept the face of the two mentioned.

'Hey you!' Wolfram points his knife at Yozak, much to the embarrassment of Alex. 'Better make a decent man out of my koonichan or I wont hesitate to crisp you alive.'

'Still the spitfire!' Yozak smiles at him and grin devilishly.

'Hump!' They all know that by pointing the knife at someone is a symbol that you are threatening the said person. And that you are marking your words while pointing that knife at the person. Trust Wolfram to do that and still get away with it.

'Uhm… father. Do I have one? I mean is he… looking for me too? His not here?'

'Wolfram, your father Wolfgang von Bielefeld died before you were born… He died in the human lands…' Gwendal informs them all. Some only knew that – but Wolfram needs to know the truth as early as possible. One of the reasons Wolfram hates humans.

'Oh… he died… Humans… I see.' He carefully looks at Conrart who smiled at him solemnly, he returns the smile. Maybe Conrart thinks that he will hate humans now.

'Well… that was in the past now right? I mean, what important is that you are here and that I am here. Past is past… right?' He doesn't know what to say.

Conrart and Gwendal looked at each other. Shocked. More like amazement and unbelievably stared at Wolfram.

Alexander cleared his throat. He knows the meaning of that look.

'Heulwen has been with contacts with humans for the pass five years. Stefan is a half Mazoku. And I told Heulwen that, as much as past is important – what matter most is the future and what the present brings. He may be spoiled, but he is not selfish to abhor something that happened in the past.'

Gwendal and the others looked at Alexander with astonishment and now with respect. The man may be in this kind of business but he has wisdom and he – he taught that to Wolfram. Something that Gwendal didn't taught him – or more like forgotten to teach the little baby brother. Not to hate and put differences aside, that not all are similar. He knows its partially his fault that Wolfram hates humans before. He was so busy with the kingdom and helping his mother that he forgot the sensitivity of their baby brother. Especially one who is gifted with Fire.

Conrart's respect grew for the Young Lord. Alexander taught Wolfram something he was ignorant or didn't teach him. He was ashamed to admit that he was practically the one who was always beside their baby brother but he didn't teach him the differences of races. Maybe he was also caught up to – to the war the difference of humans, Mazoku's and Half-Mazoku's…

Gunter was amazed. His heart is forever grateful for what the Young Lord taught Wolfram. Yes Von Zefiro is right. Wolfram's selfishness is not beneficial to himself but to others.

Murata and Yozak were thinking the same as Gunter. Wolfram's selfishness was always for the others. He will rather put the request the demand to him – and asked Gwendal or the others – but really it was never for him… it was always for Yuuri…

Several moments have passed, Wolfram looks at the glassed Double Black. Just like Alex's color but has black eyes.

'Soukoku no Daikenja – Shin Makoku's profoundly wise man. You really have black hair and eyes – but the other one has blacker eyes… his the Maou, by the way where is he?' he asked the now silent occupants.

'Ahh… he said he was tired from the recent events and wished to rest.' Murata answered the not-so-impressed Wolfram at the mention of the Maou. Maybe because his first impression of Shibuya was a 'pervert'.

'Hump! What a wimp!' Wolfram shook his head and take a bite of the delicious meat. Well the Maou is a wimp! Just a little fuss a while ago made him tired? Geez… what a wuss… no really a WIMP.

Startled glances his way. He was busy cutting the next meat and was not able to see the looks on his way.

He said the word… not knowing that the word 'Wimp' has so much meaning.

Wolfram bites the chunk meat and think for a moment… The Maou of Shin Makoku. He have the blackest of eyes and hair – his hair is just like Alex, but a little bit darker. When Alex's hair hits the light, there's a streak of blue but with the Maou, a streak of gray or white – meaning his hair truly is dark – black as black. He wants to touch it. It's pretty… Alex's hair color is like the Daikenja – but with the Maou its different.

Hmm… He doesn't get it why the Maou joins them in search for him. Adventure? A chance to get away from his high place? Well – whatever the Maou's business is – it's his. He has nothing to do with it. Period.

He looks at the occupants of the dining table.

Family. Brothers… Brother in law… he bows his head and eats silently.

They are his family. HIS.

And his real name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. Brothers to these amazing men in Shin Makoku. Never in his five years did he thought that he was part of the amazing ancient Kingdom.

Shin Makoku… he was part of it. He was born from the ancient Mazoku kingdom… said to be the very first – where the Mazoku race starts.

How long has he been wishing to see them – wishing and hoping that they are real.

He accepts that maybe they didn't exist – five years is such a long time. Alex was the one who didn't give up hope. Telling him that he has one – a caring loving family.

Five years… he has Alex. Alex was the one who takes good care of him. The one who held him close. The one who protects him. Alex is his life in five years. But now… and now… here with him… brothers… brother in laws… friends…

He felt an ache, his family.

Oh by the Gods! How he longed for them. How he wished that they will find him and now they're here – he feels torn between wanting to be with them and with Alex. But he gave his promise to Alex and told him he can come back here.

A family… a real family. Elder brothers and a mother… he has a mother. Hahaue… what does she looks like? Conrart says that I inherited her looks…

A mother. A real mother. One that he only reads in books. An affectionate mother. A living creature who bore him into this world. He wants to meet her. What was she like? Does she even like him? Does she missed him in the five years he was gone?

He held himself, trying so hard to suppress the tears.

Wolfram didn't notice the single tear now descending from his eyes. Alex put down his knife and without all of them noticing, he grasps Wolfram's left hand under the table. Giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze.

Wolfram squeeze it back and hurriedly composed himself, he can't let them know his turmoil inside. He is a man. And here the they are. His family. And he promise his Lord that he will not cry.

When he looks up again, no more tears. He smiles at them and eat happily – they talk throughout dinner.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Note: The 28th day

_Morning at the Gates of Butterfly Palace._

The morning gives a gentle yet cold breeze. The carriage has all their belongings, Yozak has made arrangements with the hotel they were staying and gathers all their things.

Yuuri looks and saw Wolfram. He sucked his breathe, in awe. Wolfram looks so beautiful like a breathe of fresh air. He was wearing a yukata look alike. Only this one has a darker shade color of midnight blue. The garment only reaches his knee, and on his feet are knee-high boots. Wolfram looks so fresh, so enchanting, heck, Wolfram can wear rags he will still look beautiful.

He frowns angrily when he sees Alexander beside Wolfram talking to him.

_Why can't just they move now? What's taking them so long?_

Oh yeah right! Good byes! They have to give thanks. Well he is not that ungrateful. He owes Alexander a lot too – but he just visited one of their memories – and NO! He is not happy remembering it. Dammit! How can he make Wolfram fall for him in less than 28 days?

The others are bowing and giving thanks to Alexander von Zefiro's hospitality and care for Wolfram's.

'Von Zefiro-Kyo, thank you so much for everything. Oh! I just wish we have more time to spare! I would very much love to talk to you more.' Gunter bows at the young Lord. It still amazes him seeing a handsome Zefiro descendant. The young Lord truly is handsome – manly beautiful. And he knows the young Lord is full of compassion and wisdom.

'You're very much welcome Von Christ-Kyo. I am delighted meeting a beauty such as yourself.' Gunter almost got a nosebleed when Alexander gave him his dazzling and sexy smile.

Gwendal cough. Damn the man is a charmer. 'Well, thank you so much for taking care of my baby brother. As I have said we are willing to pay the expenses that have costs you for the pass five years.'

'And as I have also said I don't need it. I am not giving Loveless to you for you to pay me.'

'Thank you Von Zefiro-Kyo.' He bows at the young Lord, and Alex bows in return.

'Von Zefiro-Kyo, thank you so much… for everything that you have done for my baby brother.' Conrart in turn bows and says his thanks. They really owe him so much.

Alexander smiles and bow.

Wolfram blush and glares at his two brothers. The heck! Did they have to say every now and then 'BABY BROTHER'? He's no baby! Why not – younger brother? Little brother – but BABY! BABY BROTHER!

_Reminder to myself: Notorious brother-complex on the way. Make sure to behave within their reach._

'Well… we have to get going – it's just a drag that I haven't got a time to talk to a Zefiro descendant, but maybe some other time… as a guest.' Murata said, he said the last words with meaning.

Alexander chuckles. 'Then if you want to have pleasurable good time – come here again. I will give you a very good discount.'

Conrart, Gwendal and Gunter blushes at that, Murata and Yozak snickers and has a knowing grin in them. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

_Reminder to myself: The Daikenja is a pervert. Stay far away from him._

Yuuri face the man. Alexander may be a tad taller than he is and handsome – but his the fiancé! Hah! And his Make-Wolfram-Fall-For-Him-Kun PLAN of making Wolfram his again will start – as in right now! He smirks.

'Von Zefiro-Kyo. Thank you for taking care of MY Wolfram.' Yuuri said. Neither bowing nor giving his usual handshake. He just stood there and look at the man's eyes.

Black Onyx against Steel Blue.

Wolfram arch his eyebrow. MY WOLFRAM? MY WOLFRAM? Since when have HE become HIS? Just because his the King's subject doesn't mean he is HIS!

_Reminder to myself: Never get close to the Maou. The Double Black is a pervert! Just like the Daikenja! _

_Reminder again: Double Black's are PERVERTS!_

'It's not a trouble at all Maou Heika. MY LOVELESS HEULWEN have brought me SUNSHINE and far more delights for the pass years. I have enjoyed each and every moment spend with him.' Alex boldly said in a loud, yet sexy and full of innuendo voice.

Wolfram blushes. Damn Alex! Does he need to call him MY LOVELESS HEULWEN and mentions that blasted SUNSHINE?

_Reminder to myself: Fry Alex before he leaves._

_Oh and reminder again: ALL DOUBLE AND SINGLE BLACK's ARE NOTORIOUS PERVERTS!_

Yuuri grits his teeth! SUNSHINE? How dare this – this Mazoku say that possessive words?

'_Arrogant bastard' _he hears from his other self and for the very first time – he agreed to the Maou.

Clearing of throats gets them back to their good byes.

Wolfram slowly stand before Alex. To Yuuri and the others that is SO DAMN CLOSE. Like a few inches away – three inches away!

Yuuri and Gwendal were about to say something when Murata and Yozak pulled him and the others towards the horses and carriage. Giving the two a private time – though not that private they can still hear them.

'Wolfram…'

'Told you not to call me that dammit!' he hissed angrily.

'Heulwen… take good care of yourself.' Alexander cupped Wolfram's face with both his hands. Wolfram's both hands grasp Alex's waist. Forehead to forehead.

'Please behave. Get along with others; Don't try to burn anything; Don't be so stubborn; listen to your brothers; And please! Please control your temper.'

Wolfram rolled his eyes. 'Geez Alex, you're worst than any parents! I'll behave dammit! And I promise didn't I? I never break a promise I made with you… so better not break yours!'

'Good bye my sunshine.'

'No… not good bye… until we meet again Alex…' he bit his lower lip. He needs to control his tears. His a man! And he will never break his promise to Alex. He will not cry.

'No biting of lips… lips…' Alexander's gaze fell on the red lips… slowly he lowered his head and when he heard a cough from somewhere – both rolled their eyes and laugh a little. He settles kissing Wolfram's nose.

'Take good care of yourself little one.'

Wolfram nods and smiles while trying to suppress the tears.

'I'm gonna miss you so much Alex!'

'Shhh… I'm just right here. I'm not going anywhere. You can always write me.'

'Eh?'

'There look over there.' Alex turn his head towards the carriage, Wolfram follow suit. He saw a beautiful white bird, his wings so white and long.

'Alex! That's HERMES!'

'Yes. So that you can always write me, when you feel lonely. A parting gift.'

'Oh Alex!' Wolfram hugged him so tight.

Hermes, Alex prized Arkinian Bird. As fast as the wind… The name Hermes was derived from Alex's favorite God: Hermes, the messenger of the Gods. For him to give Hermes to him…

'Thank you Alex.'

'Now off you go.' Alex kisses Wolfram's forehead.

Wolfram nods and let him go. Their hands still entwined… until slowly and painfully pinky fingers untangled… to separate… Wolfram slowly walks towards the carriage.

…

Inside the moving carriage. Yuuri looks at Wolfram, who seems the whole world just crumble. Damn! He doesn't need to show that so much pain! It's killing him! He should be happy – his going home! A real family awaits him! And him!

'Wolf-' But before he can even start speaking. Wolfram bang the carriage, the carriage suddenly stops. He jumps at the door.

'WOLFRAM!' Yuuri and Murata shouts. Outside Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter and Yozak turns around and saw Wolfram running towards…

'ALEX!'

Wolfram flung himself at Alex. Both of them almost stumbling.

'Alex! Alex! Alex! I love you! I love you! I love you!'

'Hey! You shouldn't do that. You're delaying them.'

'Fuck them all! I love you! Alex!'

Alexander takes a deep breathe painfully and looks at Wolfram. 'Take care Heulwen… Here. I was not supposed to give this to you – but then you jumped out just for me.' Alex handed him a rectangular box.

Wolfram accepts the gift and flung himself again at Alex and this time without the care to all – kisses Alex's lips. Alex too, his control losing – kisses Wolfram passionately.

Gods! This is it! They will be separated. Time – years, months, weeks, minutes, seconds… they both know that that 'time' is uncertain for them.

The last kiss… the last passionate full of love, thanks, gratefulness, respect, friendship I'm-missing-you-already-good bye kiss…

'Bye bye Alex… Please take care of yourself… Stefan please take good care of Alex for me.'

Stefan bows and smiles at the Blonde Young Master.

'Bye bye…'

Wolfram runs towards the carriage, holding the gift of Alex close to his heart.

He opens the carriage door. He smiles at the occupants.

'Sorry 'bout that. I… I forgot something.'

Murata nods and smiles. Murata glance at Yuuri. His eyebrow raised up when he saw Shibuya uninterestedly nods and glance at the carriage window.

Wolfram settles down at his seat, and looks at the rectangular box. It's wooden and has flowers carves in them. He smiles and opens the box. He gasped out loud. A parchment paper was inside, but that wasn't the one that made him gasped – it's the thing… the thing together with it.

He raised it, the sun hits the beautiful tear shaped black sapphire stone.

'Sappheiros…' The Zefiro Heirloom.

He knows it… because he sees the tear shaped in the treasure room, he once asked Alex why it was placed in the center. It looks simple but Alex told him it was the heirloom of the Zefiro clan. It was the rarest of sapphire color – Black. It was so precious that its value cannot be determined. And Alex giving this to him…

He opens the letter…

…

_I know this will not remain forever_

_However it's beautiful_

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile_

_They're my treasure_

_It's hard to forget_

_I wish there was a solution_

_Don't spend your time in confusion_

_I will turn back now and spread_

_My broken wings_

_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

_My broken wings_

_How far should I go drifting in the wind_

_Higher and higher in the light_

_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

_The pain that cannot be measured, the flow of time that cannot be measured_

_Even if that may fill up everything_

_I can still feel_

_What falls from the sky is not rain..._

_Did I ever chain you down to my heart_

_'Cause I was afraid of you?_

_No, I couldn't hold any longer_

_Love is not a toy_

_Let go of me now_

_The time we spent is perpetual_

_Our future is not real_

_So I'll leap into the air_

_What falls from the sky is not the rain… but my tears._

I'm not good in poetry, never inherited that from my ancestors. I'm not good in singing. When your eyes begun to flicker and tears will soon come – stop. You are my proud Heulwen… Be happy. For I will love you until I have no more soul in me.

Endlessly loving you,

Alexander von Zefiro.

_Keep The Sappheiros, for now and always that has always belong to you and only you._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Alexander von Zefiro and Stefan Michealis stares at the moving carriage… slowly vanishing in the morning mist.

'My Lord, you let him go.'

'I have too Stefan…'

'Why?'

'Because… I truly love him.'

'But My Lord… Master Heulwen… Wolfram is your soulmate! The Gods made you his!'

'Aye… I am his soulmate. But… he was never mine.'

Alexander grip in his right hand the _Fire Smaragdos… _Wolfram's gift.

'My love for him is absolute Stefan. I will do anything just to make him happy… and complete. Even I am not included in his happiness.'

Stefan looks at the Young Lord Von Zefiro. He is the descendant of the Michealis who have served the Zefiro's for as long as he can remember. Alexander's smile have vanished and the Castle was once again will be enveloped in coldness.

He admires his liege, the Young Lord Alexander… he knows the truth.

Alexander von Zefiro is Wolfram von Bielefeld's soulmate. But never Alexander's. Just a cruel fate made by the Gods.

He knows that his Young Lord is still keeping so many things… so many secrets regarding the Demon Prince.

'Heulwen…'

Stefan wishes for Heulwen's return. Only he can make Alexander live again and not like before. A Mazoku who only exist.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuri clenched his fist and squares his jaw, dammit he wants to shout! When Wolfram jumps down the carriage and runs towards that asshole – he wishes to summon his water dragons and separate them – and that fucking shout of 'I love you!'

Damn! He is hurting so much. How many more pieces will his heart breaks? It's already in pieces!

He glances secretly when he heard Wolfram gasped and saw the tear shaped black diamond or was it sapphire? Fuck off! What the hell is this Titanic? Shit! Shit! Triple Shit!

'_Losing from a mere trinket?'_

Fuck off Maou!

He heard a sarcastic laughter. Damn! One month! How in blazes can he make Wolfram von Bielefeld make him fall in love with him in one month? Oh make that 28 days! Damnation!

He glances again and saw the bitter sweet smile on Wolfram's lips while reading the letter. Now he wished he has a fire Maryoku to burn the damn thing.

He clenches his fist tight and felt… wetness. He glanced at his hand now bleeding. He heard Murata snickers. He glances at his best friend and glares at him.

'Oi! What the hell?' he jumps with that. Startled, Wolfram now looking at him, concern face.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Huh?' He was still unable to move when Wolfram shooed Murata aside and seats beside him. Hold his hand – his bleeding hand and a green glow emerge from him. Wolfram was healing him.

'Geez! King or no King you should know how to take care of yourself! You should bring a Healer in one of your journeys!' Wolfram chastise him.

Murata tries so hard to stop his snickers – and not informing the Demon Prince that Yuuri can heal himself.

_Oh the joy!_

'A-ano… Thank you Wolfram.'

'How the hell did you hurt yourself?'

'I-I don't know… uhm… they just bleed.'

'By Gods! You're so – such a Wimp! You don't even know how you get yourself injured? Is that supposed to be good for a King?'

Wolfram shook his head and concentrates on healing the Maou. He didn't get to see the shock and now the smiling Yuuri. Yuuri turn his head, to avoid Wolfram's face seeing his grinning face.

Wimp. Great Shinou! It's been so long… so damn long… The most beautiful endearment in his ears_… 'Wimp'_

Head still turn he close his eyes and feels Wolfram's hand in his. Warmth and gentleness. He still wonders how can Wolfram's hand be so soft and can only have little callus when he and Conrart have thick ones. And he knows Wolfram is better in sword just like Conrart. But – he felt only softness and velvet skin… how he wished to kiss those hands again.

He clenched his jaw and tries to suppress the urge to haul Murata out of the carriage and ravished the Beautiful Blond.

'There you go.' He turns his head and saw that Wolfram has completely healed his hand.

'Thank you Wolf.' Yuuri gave his gentle and sweet smile to Wolfram. The latter frown and blush a little.

Wolfram was about to take his seat when Murata speaks.

'Aahhh… nee, Von Bielefeld-Kyo is it okay if I take the other side of the carriage? I haven't had any decent sleep and wish to catch some before we aboard the ship.'

'Uhm… okay. I see no problem in that.'

'Thank you Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Murata smiles and looks at Yuuri who is now grinning – make that grinning so much that it reaches the King's ears.

Yuuri can't stop himself from grinning and thank Murata's action. Now he and Wolfram are seated side by side.

'Uhm… nee Wolf. How are you?' he started.

'Huh?' Wolfram looks at him like he was some kind of a daft.

'I mean – how are you feeling?'

'Miserable… and happy.'

'Eh? But why feel miserable? I mean, you are going home you know. Every one is waiting for you, there is Greta – she will be so-'

'Please Heika. If you're trying to entertain me – refrain in doing so. I just left the man I love and still adjusting myself. Yes I am happy too – because I get to see my family – but please let me breathe for a moment.'

Wolfram doesn't want to shut the Maou but for the life of him – he just feels he doesn't like the King. He doesn't know – maybe its personality or character or whatever – but he just doesn't like talking to him.

'Oh. Right… sorry.'

Yuuri looks outside the window. He doesn't glance at Murata.

The pain in his heart – seems to be immune.

_I just left the man I love._

Wolfram's words cut him deep. The pain – so much pain. He feels vomiting, but a darker side in him wants to thrash Wolfram's mouth – ravished them until they can only utter his name.

He knows that the darker side is not only the Maou's side but his as well. He knows that. He knows now the difference from his desire and that of the Maou.

He knows that – and remembers that time when Wolfram was not yet on bed – he was searching the hallway, even went to his room and was going in frantic mode when Wolfram opens the wooden door and enters their chamber – he was splitting mad. Of worried and jealousy! He doesn't know why jealousy – must be because Wolfram was smiling when he opens the door meaning he have been with someone. And worried because he – Wolfram wanders alone. Even it's Blood Pledge Castle – one still must be cautious – especially Wolfram. Every occupants of the Castle is lusting after his fiancé!

He was so mad and seethes with anger combined with lust – and with Wolfram's shouting that he was with Gwendal made him calm.

He was so stupid and so damn-nit-witted that he didn't recognized that feeling beforehand.

He glances at Wolfram, the latter looking at the window but his hand around the tear shaped jewel now clasped to his neck by a silver thin chain.

_I will make you mine Wolfram. _

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Note: 25th day

They were now at Thuringia Port. For the pass days they were all aboard the La Princesepeza ship, this will be their transportation until they reach Shin Makoku, its far more faster and will get them only in one month's time.

Their stop over at Thuringia Port is necessary to board some equipments they will need and supplies to last them.

Wolfram throughout the journey marooned himself inside his cabin. Gwendal and Conrart visits him – he is so sick. Seasickness really affects him. Yuuri stays with him, much to Wolfram's annoyance and bewildered. He wants to asks why but then again, his far more concern with the blasted waving of the ship.

They all smiles at Wolfram when they stop over at Thuringia and the Blonde almost kissed the land.

They went again at Yozak's friend's inn and eats.

'Here Wolf, eat this. It will help you get your energy back, you haven't been eating so much during the trip. This will make you feel better.' Yuuri said while serving Wolfram with soup and lots of fruits.

Conrart hide his smile by swallowing a big chunk of meat. Yuuri asked him before they land what's Wolfram's favorite fruits, dishes and one that can help him get his energy back.

'Uhm… yeah sure.' Wolfram said to the Mother-hen. Well, for the pass two weeks the Maou has been by his side and keeps on fidgeting, taking care of him. Like Alex but more intense. He really is like a mother to his chicks. Just a moan, a groan from him – the Maou will dash and go to his side to asked:

'_Wolf! What's wrong?'_

'_Wolf are you hungry?'_

'_Wolf… hang in there.'_

'_Nee Wolf, eat this even a little.'_

'_Wolf, its okay. Vomit all you want' _

That last part was embarrassing. He really feels sick throughout the journey and almost vomits his inside to the Maou's lap when he staggers when the ship sway a little. He was getting irritated with Yuuri's but then Murata said to him that the Maou is not like any other King. He cares a lot to his subjects. Well he sees it. Conrart his Koonichan calls the Maou, Yuuri – and Yuuri on the other hand when Conrart calls him Heika will reprehend him.

He too grows accustomed calling the Maou – Yuuri. For the later will insists on it and when he calls him Heika – he got a glare in return. Yuuri was almost every day and minute of the day was in his cabin, so is Murata who said his bored outside.

He smiles at his Aniue, Gwendal gave him a cute raccoon – or is it a cat? He doesn't know which – but his elder brother is so cute. Yuuri told him that Gwendal loves to knit.

'_He told us that its his way of cleansing himself or whatever – I just say – he loves cute things. And you might be surprised when you return home you know – you're room have so many knitted dolls.'_

Conrart on the other hand often visits him, well Conrart and Yuuri talks often and he was so sick that he doesn't know what they're talking about.

Now they are eating a feast and Wolfram will eat as many as possible. He was so hungry!

'Wahhhh! Parfait! I didn't know they serve it here.' He murmured and eats with gusto the dessert and heard Yuuri laugh. He glares at the Maou Heika.

'What?' he asked irritated.

'You're just like Greta. Both of you love parfait so much that Effe will make them just for the two of you – breakfast, lunch or dinner. Both of you are wagamama.'

'Hump! I'm just appreciating the delicacy – and I love parfait!'

'Yup. Just like Greta.'

'Greta. Greta – you keep saying that – who is she?' Wolfram asks.

Yuuri looks at Wolfram, maybe it's the right time for him to tell the blonde.

'Wolf… Greta is my daughter.'

'Oh. Okay…' Wolfram thought so the Maou is married while eating the best part and creamy part of the parfait when-

'She's our daughter Wolf.'

…

SPURTSSSSS!

A bark of laughter echoed through the restaurant, many diners' looks at the group.

'Ha Ha Ha' Gwendal cant help himself, others follow suit.

Yuuri slowly – very slowly touch his face – now full of sticky ice cream, chunks of fruits, and is that a whipped cream he taste?

'EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?' Wolfram asked after spewing all the contents of his mouth at Yuuri's face.

They can still hear the laughter. At the corner of Yuuri's eye – the one without the cream – he can see Murata holding his stomach and dying from laughter.

_Sure, die now you no good friend!_

The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, love by many and feared by all enemies - now sitting with an ice cream, whipped cream, chunk of fruits and sticky icky feeling splattered on his face.

_Yep. Nice description. _Murata can't help himself and laugh again.

On the other corner – he can still hear the hearty, barky laughter of Gwendal, Conrart and Yozak. Yozak and Murata are the worst.

'Heika! Heikaaaa!' Thank Shinou! Gunter is still here. Gunter hurriedly come to his side and wipes all the cream, whips, and fruits out on his face and he can feel some descend from his neck. Sticky icky feeling.

'What the fuck are you saying? OUR DAUGHTER? How the hell did that happen?' Wolfram asked the Maou now looking so nasty with all that creams and chunks of fruits on his face.

Gunter is still wiping the creams when Murata spoke – though still laughing.

'Gomen… Ano…' Chuckles. Clears his throat. 'Ano, Von Bielefeld-Kyo. Actually you and Shibuya Yuuri are officially engaged.'

'WHAT?'

'Yes.'

'How the hell did that happen?'

Murata glanced at Yuuri being clean by Gunter and he thinks that he should explain this.

'Uhm, you see, you were…hmmm this is a long story but to make it short, you offended Shibuya and Shibuya being new to the country slaps your left cheek – without knowing that it is asking for a proposal-'

'OH! An accident!'

'Well… yes. Technically it is an accident-'

'Oh good! Geez… scared me to death. Ah! I see! That's why Yuuri Heika is in the trip with my brothers – to officially renounce the engagement-'

'HELL NO!' Yuuri cuts him off angrily. Wolfram looks at the Maou – who still have some whip creams and ice creams on his face.

'Eh? Why? I mean if it was an accident then why not break it? I mean – wait! Are you telling me… that – we – that we… no! impossible as Geika said it was an accident!'

'Wolfram, I think you should let Geika and Heika finish first their explanation.' Conrart told his baby brother.

Gwendal just keeps quiet. He wants to know how will the Maou Heika will explain everything to his baby brother. He nudged Conrart to stay quiet when Geika was explaining. He needs this – why wait for a formal confession or time or place – this is the right time and right place for the Maou to tell them all – in front of him and the others.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri held his hand for Gunter to stop wiping him. He wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He moves his chair close to Wolfram and pulls the chair to face him, Wolfram made a yelp but Yuuri held the chair – imprisoning him.

He needs to do this now – he doesn't care if his within the hearing of all the occupants of the restaurant and that other strangers are now intently listening to him.

'The slap was an accident, it happen the second day I arrived at Shin Makoku. It was an accident but it was the best accidental slap in my whole life. We have been together – we have traveled so many places, makes a lot of adventures, makes lots of friends and yes – we have a daughter. Her name is Greta. She's human. I adopted her. And you have been a great father to Greta. You have teach her so many things. She's turning 14 in a few months time.

You love her Wolfram, as much as I love her. You and I shared the same bedchamber – Greta sometimes sleeps there too. We often read her stories before getting to sleep.' Yuuri explains while looking straight at the emerald green eyes.

'You are a wonderful father. I have been missing you for so long. I have been searching for you… waiting for your return. I never renounced the engagement for I believe that you will return.'

'Heika I-'

'Wait. Before you speak, I know you are confused. So confused especially now – you have no memory of that time. But please don't close you heart and mind. I will help you regain every bits of memory you have lost.'

'But what if they don't return?'

'Then all I have to do is create new ones…'

'Wait! I – right now I really don't feel anything for you!'

Gwendal. Conrart. Gunter. Yozak. Murata: 'OUCH!' they have all the same thoughts at that moment.

'I – I may not remember it all and now you're saying this-'

'Shhh… I'm not saying you have to love me back. All I'm saying is that please don't close your heart. Please allow me to be within your presence. Don't shun me away. Let me… protect you.'

'I don't need your protection! I am man!'

'Yes and a fine one. You are the proudest and the most beautiful man I have ever met. Please Wolfram, I'm not saying you have force yourself… just let me stay with you…'

'Why? I – I just don't get you.'

'It's because I love you Wolfram.'

Yuuri confessed and carefully touches Wolfram hand. He smiles when Wolfram didn't swat his hand away.

'A-Ano… wait! Please excuse me!' Wolfram pushed the chair and walks out of the restaurant. Conrart excuse himself and follows his baby brother.

The whole room was filled with silence.

Murata and the others except for Gwendal gaped at Yuuri. He just confessed to the Demon Prince. Murata thinks that Yuuri did grow up. To be able to tell all that in front of every one and not once stammer.

Gwendal on the other hand drinks his wine, thinking… you still have lots more to work on.

Yuuri stood and excuse himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note 1st:** **Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language)** but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. **Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author)** and **Temari Matsumoto (mangaka)** and **Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 12**

**Shin Makoku**

**.**

**.**

_Month of Sere Monath._

_WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP! WIMP!_

…

_Stupid Mazoku law! Who the freaking idiot invent that law? _

_WHY? WHY?_

_Why in Shinou's name would I be engaged to that moronic WIMP? Hahaue and Gwendal aren't helping either! Don't they know the seriousness of this? _

_I will not be engaged to some Wimp and be his baby sitter! Weller-Kyo can fit that category!_

_Being that Wimp's fiancé would mean I have to be with him 24/7! I have to protect him! I have to take care of him!_

_It's not I have nothing against the tradition! I will protect anyone! Anyone in Shin Makoku – except for that WIMP!_

_Look at him cling to Weller-Kyo like some kind of an idiotic bastard! How many times have I pray to Shinou… praying for a Maou worth our service! Worth our lives!_

_I, Wolfram von Bielefeld will give my life and soul to the rightful King!_

_Tomorrow I will test him… will test the wimp, if he have the spirit in his heart… _

…

… …

… … …

_Being the Maou isn't child's play. People's lives are at stake. Women, children, old and young – they are risking and staking their lives to the Maou's rule._

_Please Shinou Heika… let this Maou – the one you have chosen be a good King…_

…

… …

_If he deserves the title… I am willing to give him my life and my loyalty… I will stay loyal and trust his judgments. I will help him along the way._

_Please let there be no more war. Let the children grow in peace… please I beg of you Shinou Heika… _

.

_._

_._

_._

_Month of Sere Monath – Juli._

…

_I lost._

_I can't believe it myself. _

_I, Wolfram von Bielefeld lost to Shibuya Yuuri…_

_The Maou._

_Shinou Heika… is this your answer?_

_Will this Yuuri save the kingdom?_

_Please if so… let him guide Shin Makoku in the rightful path._

_I will accept the engagement… I will protect him. I will give him my life and my fire. I will be his light… I will never let him fall._

_I will be the one to save him from everyone and even from himself._

_I gave this oath to you Shinou Heika… _

_Wolfram von Bielfeld is no more – but a loyal soldier and fiancé to the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri._

_._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Conrart found Wolfram sitting down on one of the wine barrels, knees up and hugging them. He looks like a child… a lost child. Looking so confused and dejected. He sighs. Maybe it wasn't that good to inform him – but then again when would be the right time?

Wolfram is still missing Alexander and Yuuri has been acting so possessive and like a mother hen to a sick Wolfram.

He moves closer.

'Wolfram?'

Wolfram looks up and smiles sadly at his Little Big Brother. 'Koonichan…'

'You're confuse right now-'

'That's a nice way of putting it.'

'Wolfram…'

'I'm sorry… I'm… well… I don't know! Here I am traveling with you guys and in a few days will be in Shin Makoku and here that Maou said I am his Fiancé! Sorry everything is a bit confusing right now!'

'What do you feel about Yuuri Heika?'

'To be honest… Nothing. I mean… he says he loves me – but I think it's more of being a friend or as his royal subject – or because it is expected for royalties – I don't know!'

Conrart sighs and pats Wolfram's back. He wants to hug him tight and tell him everything is going to be fine – but then he too doesn't know. Will it be fine? Will everything be alright?

'Do you love him… Alexander von Zefiro-Kyo?'

'Yes.'

'What kind of?'

'Huh?' Wolfram looks up, confused. Not understanding Conrart.

'I mean, how do you love Alexander? What does he made you feel?'

'Oh… Alex is everything. He was the one who help me… I feel grateful for all he has done for me. He's been my confidante… the one to give me everything… I respect him… his gentle and I always feel warmth and kindness…'

Conrart stays quiet and listen to his baby brother. After Wolfram explains it – he was now so sure – what Wolfram felt for Alex. The exact opposite he has with Yuuri.

With Yuuri Wolfram has uncertainty and he was always in the edge. It's like Wolfram is in a turbulent storm ride with Yuuri. He always gives and always at Yuuri's side and smother all that emotion. He may call Yuuri a cheater; a wimp – but everything was always for Yuuri.

What Wolfram feels for Alexander is of great friendship and the warmth… something that has been missing to Wolfram. And the last memory that he has was Yuuri's betrayal.

But then again – he doesn't know how far Wolfram and Alexander went with their relationship. Alexander may claim that Wolfram was untouched – yes by the clients – but what about him? Five years is still five years. Something that Yuuri is so scared of.

'… he never left my side. He was always comforting me Koonichan. I love him, I really do. I don't want to forget him… and Heika… he's – he… I – I don't know!' Wolfram held his head with his hands.

'Then Wolfram, love him, never forget Alexander. He is part of your heart. I am not saying you need to forget him. I am thankful to Alexander's care for you for the pass five years. And I respect the man. But please, don't close your heart. I know what you are going through – we all have been in tight situation. And the matter of the heart is the most dangerous and most complex. But…

Don't avoid Heika. Don't shun him away… let him lavish you with his feelings-'

'I am not a cheater!' Wolfram said heatedly.

A moment of silence. 'Then are you and Alexander…?' he was afraid of what Wolfram's answer next.

'NO! I – I mean… We… we are not like that. I said that I am not a cheater – because I know my heart loves him. I will not change… we… Alex and I never did… it… we… we are close… but… but we… kiss… only.' Wolfram was beat red with embarrassment. He can't believe he is discussing this with his Koonichan. But he needs to say it – he doesn't want his brothers to think of Alexander in a wrong way.

Conrart breathe a sigh of relief. His respect to Alexander increase and his thankful that the Mazoku didn't take advantage of his baby brother… meaning… that Wolfram is still entirely… Yuuri's.

'Then Wolfram. Please don't close your heart. Yuuri and you have been close. You are his best friend and the one who always stays by his side. You are his courage and you are a fine soldier who swore to yourself in protecting Yuuri and the Kingdom.

When Yuuri was away, with no news if he will be returning the ten Nobles choose you as the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku…'

'THEY DID WHAT? WHY?'

'Yes they did. You are the rightful next in line for the throne. You told yourself and Greta that you will protect Yuuri's legacy. That you will bring peace and protect all Yuuri's hard work. And when he returns and the pressure by your Uncle to you – you made a decision to duel Yuuri…

You duel him for the throne – but not because you like to be the next Maou – but rather you are ready to give your life to Yuuri – to show each and everyone that Yuuri is the rightful Maou… All you ever wish for is Yuuri to be a good King.'

'Is… he?'

'Yes Wolfram. Yuuri have brought peace and tranquility on the Kingdom. Humans once opposed and fear of going in Shin Makoku lives there. Finding serenity and knowing that they will be place under a good King.

The Shin Makoku right now is beautiful and all awaits for your return…'

Conrart looks at his baby brother. And pats gently his head.

'Nee… niichan… why… how did I… I mean… why did I lose my memory? What happen to me?'

Conrart sucked his breath. He doesn't know what to say or rather will he say the right thing? The only people who knows the real story of Wolfram's demise that day five years ago was the family: Cheri, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Gisela, Anissina, Daikenja, Ulrike and him. No one knows that it was Yuuri's betrayal.

'You don't remember anything?'

'I wouldn't be asking you if I did.'

Conrart sighs. And told Wolfram what he and the others have decided to tell the Demon Prince once he asks. 'Wolfram… you were on a mission, sent by Shinou Heika. You and fifty other humans, you were looking for the lost Diadem of the Maou which held's great power. It belongs to the 7th Maou, Lady Anna Nikholov. You were at the Amphitrite Clove – that's one of this world's dangerous and forbidden forest. You and the humans entered it and there, met the most amazing and dangerous creature of the forest…

We all thought you died… the humans died, burnt alive. You're Mazoku horse was left on the side of the mountains, when we find him, he was decomposing. We… we've been searching for you, until we find your body we will not rest.'

'Oh… that is why…' Wolfram smiles and then laugh… like a happy musical instrument.

'Wolfram?'

'Oh! Niichan! I was scared! I thought I was abandoned! I thought that maybe I was left to die… I don't have any memories, any single thing to tell me… and I thought I was left out there to be abandoned!' Wolfram laugh and at the same time tears, tears of the many years of question, of insecurities and of anxiety…

Conrart glanced sideways while holding his baby brother.

Lies… everything he said was a lie. But the truth will destroy Wolfram… as of now, all they can do is trust Yuuri.

'Niichan… do… do I … I mean Yuuri and I? What's our relationship?' Wolfram asked in murmur. He dare not glance at his elder brother, fear that the later will see his redness.

'You and Yuuri Heika are the best of friends. You… you stay by his side. You are always with him… whether its an adventure on land or sea…'

'SEA?'

'Yes. You brave the sea Wolfram. Even knowing you get seasickness, you stay with him. You are not just his fiancé, but also his protector…'

'Oh… I – I went to sea with him…'

'Yes.'

They stay like that for a moment. Conrart believes that every adventure they shared – must be told by Yuuri himself. All he did was observe and be with them, and his time Yuuri Heika was always cause jealousy to Wolfram.

'I'm scared niichan…'

'Don't be. Yuuri isn't a scary Maou.'

'But… but I just s-spewed on the Maou's face.' He bit his lips and looks at Conrart.

Both look at each other and laugh. Remembering Yuuri Shibuya's face.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Month of Weod Monath – September_

_Vanishing then popping out again? _

_What kind of an idiot is he?_

_That moronic WIMP! Doesn't he know how worried I am? And always! ALWAYS CLINGING TO WELLER-KYO!_

_I CAN PROTECT HIM! I have a fire element and I can protect him more!_

_That stupid split personality-Wimp-Maou! I'll fry him! _

_We've already got Morgif – urgh! Talk about that perverted SWORD! How come he moans like that? And keeps on staring at me? I'll have to talk to Yuuri about that sword. _

_He has a refined and beautiful name: Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif _

_BUT that sword's personality is TWISTED! SO TWISTED! He keeps on bothering the maids and most of the time ME! I can't train Yuuri with that sword!_

_Stupid Wimp Yuuri – he likes to train more with Conrart not me! _

_CHE! If only I wasn't engaged with him – I wouldn't bother looking at that Wimp!_

…

… …

_Sighs… I have to sneak again to the Wimp's room. _

_Why do I have to sneak at his room when I can sleep on my own quarters?_

_HAHAUE! This is all your fault! Telling me to guard that stupid Wimp! Why cant Conrart sleep with him?_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

20th day

The sea is calm. They are crossing the Nereus Line in a fast knot. It will be a little more days and they'll arrive in Shin Makoku. The nature is helping them. The sea has been calm and the winds are good.

Wolfram has been staying at his cabin again. Murata was about to enter the cabin when he heard laughter. His eyebrow raised, he listen to the other side of the door.

It's not that his eavesdropping… his just… hmmm curious…

'Yeah! And then Lady Cheri made you wear a sexy maid-san outfit!'

'WHAT? HAHAUE DID THAT TO ME?'

'Yeah! But guess what – no matter how cute we are – Yozak won that Miss Drag Contest!'

'EHHHH? That hulk of muscle?'

'Yeah, I was told the key word was: DRAG and the two us are nowhere looking DRAG – we look like a girl-'

'OI! I may look young but I don't look like a girl!'

'…ehhh if you say so.' Yuuri smiles.

Outside the door: _'…. Nope Von Bielefeld-Kyo… you look far more beautiful than all the girls and boys in the Kingdom.'_

'Then what happen… what else?'

'Hmmm let me see… Ah! I almost forgot! POCHI!'

'POCHI? What's that?'

'That's our baby Dragon!'

'D-dragon? You mean Ryu?' Wolfram blush when the Maou said _'our baby'_

'Hai! Ryu! Dragon-san! You see on Earth, Dragons are not extinct rather they are part of the Western and Eastern Mythology! The dragons on Earth differs in description. In European tradition the dragon is typically fire-breathing and tends to symbolize chaos or evil, whereas in the Far East it is usually a beneficent symbol of fertility, associated with water and the heavens.'

'Oh! I read that the Dragons in Shin Makoku are protected by… YOU! The Maou!'

'Not just me. But all of us. The dragon's leader is Pochi! His so cool! He has this enormous wings and can breathe fire! You too probably understand each other. Gehehehe'

Wolfram blushed. He knows what Yuuri meant. 'Baka! Stop calling him Pochi! A dignified leader isn't supposed to have that name!'

'EHHH? But that's cute! What name will you gave him then?'

'Hmmm... Let me see… Liesel! It means elegant and dignified!'

'…'Yuuri stared at Wolfram. He gently smiles… _Wolfram… you never change sweetheart._

'WHAT?'

'THAT'S TOO GIRLY!'

'Girly? That's manly! And the meaning of the name fits him!'

'Whatever! His so big now Wolf! He also have a family – and also Elunsto or El for short likes him a lot!'

'El?'

'Oh! That's Hube's and Nicola's son. His a cute little Demon.'

'Oh… and this Greta… can you again… tell me about her…' Wolfram asked hesitantly, and looks at the smiling Maou. A real Double Black. He really wants to touch the Maou's hair. It looks so beautiful and those eyes. He can't help but be absorbed by them.

'Sure! Greta is our adopted human daughter… hmmm… she is a princess of the fallen kingdom of Zoracca. Her mother, the Queen of Zoracca, sent her to be raised by her uncle, the King of Svelera, before the kingdom fell. Uhm… she… well she first tried to kill me-'

'WHAT?'

'Wait listen. She tried to kill me by using a dagger, she was posing as my illegitimate daughter – which you almost killed me with (he murmured) - because her uncaring foster parents hated the Maou, which is me at that time – but I think they have it wrong… and well, she believed she could earn their love by assassinating me. Everything was resolved. She's a kind and beautiful kid Wolf. She has the heart just like you. Warm and gentle… and then I adopted her… Wolfram… you follows suit, reasoning that as I'm your fiancé you are also Greta's parent.' Yuuri said this while looking at Wolfram with love and gentleness in his eyes.

Wolfram shift on his bed. The Maou is sitting at the edge of his bed while telling him stories. Well, he first came trying to feed him and heal him, he still hates the sea and no matter what we'll hate it from the rest of his life.

Yuuri was supposed to just give him food, but then he asked the Maou about Shin Makoku and then Yuuri just sits in his side of the bed and smile and they have been talking non-stop.

'Really… how old is she now?'

'Uhm… she will be turning 14 years old in a few months time… she's tall and pretty Wolf. And she truly misses you so much. She also loves to paint just like you.'

'Oh… I also paint then?'

'Oh yes! Though I really don't understand at first your painting…'

'Cubism. Alex told me that my art is a form of cubism…'

'Ahhh… yes. But you know, you have so many paintings on your room! I was surprised too when I went there. You also like to composed-'

'Yuuri.' Wolfram begun in a controlled anger voice. Yuuri looks at him… EH WHY?

'Why… are … you… in … my room? What were you doing in my room?'

'EHHH? A-Ano sa – Greta! She was so lonely and like to go to your room so I accompany her!'

'Oh… I see… I thought maybe you're nosing in my room.'

'Ehhehehe…' Yuuri sweat dropped. CRAP! SO CLOSE! If Wolfram finds out that his been staying at his room – he will probably toast him alive. Since Wolfram vanished he never stayed at his own bedchamber – but on Wolfram's. He sleeps there. Wanting to be closer to Wolfram. After all, 80+ years of Wolfram's life he stayed on those bed and seats on that chair and stares at that window… And also… he can't stay on his own bed…

The reason… The memories are killing him. He still can smell Wolfram's scent… on his bed. Their love making – still fresh and still very much alive in his memories… Everything that happened between them is still fresh on his mind. Right now, he wants to hug and touch Wolfram, but he knows he have to stay in control. He will make Wolfram love him…

'Greta seems a lovely and sweet child.'

'Yes, she is. She calls you Papa Wolf and me, Daddy Yuuri.'

'I… see…' Wolfram said in a tired and low voice. His getting sleepy. He was worked up at the morning vomiting everything on his stomach. His so tired…

Yuuri smiled and he was startled when Yuuri gently touched his head and arranged it on the pillows.

'Sleep.' Yuuri arranged the beddings and pat his head. He blushed and nods.

Yuuri went to the door and close it with a smile on his lips.

'My my…'

His smile vanished and glares at Murata leaning on the side of the wall, who seems he was practically been there all the time.

'What do you want Murata?'

'Do you want my help?'

'Eh?'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo may open up to you but it seems he doesn't look at you or see you at that extent. He acknowledge you as the Maou but that's it.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'He doesn't see you as his fiancé…'

'I know that!'

'Hmmm… nee Shibuya… you're time is almost up…'

'Huh?' He stopped walking and looks at his friend. The mysterious and enigmatic Soukoku Daikenja.

'I know the deal between you and the Maou.'

'EH?'

'Yep yep… that I know… so do you want me to lend you a helping hand?'

'What do you mean 'a helping hand'?

'Hmmm let's just say, when we all arrive in Shin Makoku – you wont have any time with Von Bielefeld-Kyo. He will be surrounded by everyone – especially Greta-Hime-chan who misses her father so much… and not to add Lady Cheri and his uncle Waltorana…'

Yuuri knows that. His one-month is almost over and he really has not progress at all. The talk with Conrart irritates him. Conrart told him that he must not confused Wolfram so much. That Wolfram is new in everything that he still is in love with Alexander. And that he Yuuri should be patient and try not to pressure his love on Wolfram.

He is doing it dammit! Whenever they talk – Wolfram will always insert that bloody Alexander's name! He hates it! Yeah! Especially when he still remembers that kiss – shared by his fiancé and that Lord! Dammit!

He hates it. He really hates it.

But then, he can't do anything. Conrart is right. He needs to be patient and slowly ease Wolfram…

But it's hard… he wants to hold Wolfram, he wants to kiss those luscious pouting sweet bow like lips… those slim and slender arms… and that neck! He wants to bite them and leave his marks on them!

How can he be so STUPID! If he only can only bring the PAST back, he have married Wolfram the first moment he slaps him!

Wolfram is everything! His the greatest treasure a man or a woman can have…

Fiercely loyal, faithful, trust you, will give you the push, will stand by your back and supports you, will stand in front to protects you. Wolfram is his everything and he will die – yes he sure will die slowly if he loses him again…

'What help?'

'Earth.'

'Huh?'

'You have an ultimate Maryoku in you. Not just because of the Maou but because its in you. Now, I will help you get to Earth there – the Maou can be a little weak… and you can have more time with Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'What's it to you?'

'I'm your friend and I want Von Bielefeld-Kyo to be happy and you…'

Yuuri looks at Murata unconvinced. But then again, if he can have Wolfram all to himself – he can agree to whatever Murata is thinking.

'How?'

Murata gave a very enigmatic smile.

Yuuri sweat dropped.

'Just trust me Shibuya.'

Murata walks away and left Shibuya at the deck.

…

'Shinou… Shinou… Shinou…' Murata kept repeating the Original King's name but no response.

His scared witless and worried about Shinou. For more than days now, Shinou isn't answering him. He close his eyes again.

'Ulrike… can you hear me?'

'Geika? Yes… what's wrong?'

'Where is Shinou?'

'Shinou Heika? He is here. His well kind of bored…' Ulrike's voice can't hide her worries. Well they all know that when Shinou is bored things may get out of hand.

'He is there… how is he? I mean his spirit?'

'Spirit? Still the same Geika. Why? Is there something wrong?'

'No. Nothing. We are nearing Shin Makoku, a little more weeks – but Ulrike, I will be transporting Shibuya and Von Bielefeld-Kyo to Earth later.'

'Heika and Kaka? Why?'

'They need some time alone.'

'Oh…' he can just imagine Ulrike's blush.

'Ulrike, can you see Von Bielefeld-Kyo's light?'

'Oh, now that you mention it Geika, Wolfram-Kaka's light is weird. When the news you told me that he is in that place – his light was nowhere in the globe – but right now, I can see it. Not so bright though – its as if… his half…'

Murata leans on the railings of the deck. 'HALF…'

'It's okay Ulrike. Don't mention that to anyone.'

'Yes Geika.'

'HALF… as if his other half isn't there…' Murata cant help but brood on that matter. 'Half…' he isn't sure of what the half of the light of Wolfram meant… it never happen before. It's either totally nothing at all or brightest…

And what about Shinou? That perverted Original King will not let him rest – but his nowhere – they have not quarreled so it's impossible for Shinou to be ignoring him.

He needs to think of scenarios. Why would Shinou ignore him?

**Shinou Temple. **

'Ulrike… My Sage is worried?'

Ulrike nods at the Original King – the Greatest Ruler of Shin Makoku – who have made the land prosper and in one with the elements.

She looks worriedly at Shinou whose light is slowly diminishing.

'Don't tell My Sage anything. Once his here – I can gather my energy once more. He doesn't need to know about this.'

'But Shinou Heika-'

'Please Ulrike – this is all for My Descendant's sake. I will not let the folly of the past hurt him anymore.'

'As you wish Shinou Heika.' Ulrike bows down at Shinou but still worried and hurts her to see the Original King at his present state.

Shinou close his eyes.

'A little more…' he shouldn't be feeling any pain – but yes – the pain is there.

* * *

**A SUDDEN TURN – TO EARTH**

_Month of Win Monath…_

_We are to depart tomorrow on Earth. Ulrike told us that the last forbidden box was on Earth._

_We need them to secure Shin Makoku and to help bring chaos to end…_

_I will be going for the first time to Yuuri's home… his birthplace… where his parents and childhood is…_

_Will they accept me? I know they can accept Conrart – his the Godfather and Gwendal – his the Royal Administrator – how about me?_

_Damn! This is killing me. Yuuri is still so dense!_

_And what if he says the blunder that I insulted his Hahaue? Will Hahaue Shibuya forgive me? Will she hate me?_

_Please Shinou don't let her hate me… I love Yuuri. And I will do anything to make him happy. Please don't let her ignore me. And if Hahaue Shibuya doesn't approves of the engagement – Yuuri can easily dissolves it… though I'm still wondering why doesn't he dissolves it._

_We have Greta now… but Greta is Greta. With or without me – she still has Yuuri._

_I'm scared. Shinou! Me scared? Wolfram von Bielefeld scared of the Maou's Hahaue._

_Also a Chichiue. I hope he will accept me as his son's fiancé. _

…

… …

_I pray to Shinou our good will and travel. May he guide us in our journey._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

'Yuuri Heika?' Wolfram asked the Double Black again. The Maou told him that he need to get out of his room and inhaled the sea breeze. He wants to fry the Maou. Didn't the man know his allergic and is dying because of the sea?

'Oh c'mon Wolf! You need to get out of your room once a while.' Yuuri smiles at him, and his heart skip. The hell? His heart keeps on beating fast whenever the Maou is near or just even thinking about the Double Black King. He doesn't understand this. He was never like this with anyone – even Alexander. There must be something wrong with him.

'Fine… but can you let go of my hand? I'm not a child you know.' Yuuri just smiles at him. His hand is still lock in the Maou's big hands. The Maou isn't tall like Alex, but he is taller than him, and with broad shoulders too. And has bigger hands and body than him.

'Here…' Yuuri ease Wolfram at the railings. Wolfram smiles, yes he hates the sea, but its still a beautiful sight. He can see the beautiful sun setting on the horizon. A little more and it will be nighttime.

'Beautiful…'

'Yes really beautiful…' Yuuri isn't looking at the setting of the sun… his eyes are roaming Wolfram's face. Five years… still so beautiful and so enchanting. Whoever invent the word: ENCHANTING have Wolfram on his mind.

Wolfram's hair grow so much in five years, its now tied in a braid, and his bangs make a perfect wavy crown on his face… as if alive and crowning Wolfram. His long eyelashes makes his emerald green eyes so captivating – like hiding and showing a glimpse of delights… his cute nose, he so much want to kiss it… those pinkish and adorable earlobes – he wants to suck them and nibbles them… and what about those bow like lips. By the Gods – he really want to suck them, kiss them, pay homage to that part of his body… Wolfram in five years grow so much beautiful but you can never put the word girly to him. One can see the perfect muscle that made Wolfram captivating.

Slowly, without him knowing… he enclose Wolfram's body with his. He imprisons Wolfram with his body… imprisoning the Demon Prince onto the railing and his arms.

Wolfram sucked his breath. He can feel Yuuri's heat. So warm… he clamp his mouth with his hands… there is something… something with Yuuri's that made his body feel so WEAK… his knees feels like buckling… melting. He can feel Yuuri's breathe on the back of his neck. So warm… and something… he really feel something different… as if his body is yearning something… something more.

He wants to moan… when Yuuri gently and firmly close more the distance of their body. His imprison by that powerful hand and he can feel the broad shoulders and Yuuri's heat more.

He groans quite sweetly… something he… his body… a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen… he doesn't know what… but his body is craving for something that he cant explain…

'… Yuuri…'

Yuuri inhaled the scent of Wolfram. Five years of loneliness and now he can once again inhaled the fruits… the flowers… the scent of spring… Wolfram…

He can't think anymore. He wants Wolfram right here – right now. He slowly lift his left hand off the railings and slowly… gently… very gently… put them on Wolfram's hips. He hear the soft moan of Wolfram.

'Wolfram…' he murmurs behind the soft ears…

'Hmmm…' he inhaled again the sweet scent and bit Wolfram's ear…

'Ahh… Y-Yuuri…' he slowly caress Wolfram's hips. Slowly… his long fingers plays with Wolfram's slim and perfect hips… his fingers slowly travels… on Wolfram's pelvis… and nearer… near Wolfram's shaft… but not touching them. His fingers making a slow teasing of Wolfram's lower body.

'Ngghhh… uhmmm…. Y-Yuuri…' he inhaled and pushed his body more on Wolfram's back.

'Ah!' Wolfram can feel it… Yuuri's arousal. He can feel it through his back… through his clothes. What's happening?

_More… he wants more…_

His hands grips the railings…

'Wolf…' Yuuri's hands now slowly went inside his clothes… teasing the sweet tight navel of Wolfram.

'Ahh… mmm…' Yuuri's hand now travel more aggressively… and found the sweet bud of Wolfram. He gently yet hungrily caress the sweet bud of Wolfram… teasing the nipples until he felt it hardened. He close his eyes… remembering the pinkish color of them from five years ago…

'Y-Yuu-ahh… nngghhh' Wolfram bit his lips. _More…_ he really wants more…

Yuuri can't take it anymore – just hearing those lips whisper his name. He roughly grabs Wolfram's shoulder and turns him around.

'Yuu-wha- nngff! mm!' Wolfram with his eyes as big as saucer stared at the Maou's close eyes… and slowly very slowly his eyes close… he can feel the tight grip of the Maou on his hair… gripping his hair so tight… not letting them go…

Yuuri savagely and at the same time gently explore Wolfram's inside. The sweet yearning he has… the sweet cavern of Wolfram's mouth drives him mad.

Yuuri taste more of it… explore with his tongue Wolfram's secret. Five years made him want to take Wolfram – but first he needs to erase the taste of the other man on his fiancé's lips… he needs to erase and put his mark on them – Wolfram is his.

He again assault the inside, gently and eagerly run his tongue on Wolfram's teeth, his upper cavern – and when he heard Wolfram's sweet tormented groan – he knows. Wolfram's upper gum is his weakness – whenever he run his tongue in them – Wolfram will moan so sweet and feel tormented – its like teasing and caressing him at the same time.

His cupped Wolfram's chin… he needs to feel more… and he felt more arouse when he touch Wolfram's saliva now on his chin… slowly traveling down… a sign that Wolfram is losing more and more in his kisses…

He licks it, he smiles when he heard Wolfram groans when he stop kissing his mouth… but he needs to lick those saliva – he wants more of Wolfram's juices in him… and slowly yet surely – again… lift Wolfram's chin and bite his neck.

'AH!' he licks them… he smiles when Wolfram's hands hold his back – more like grips his back… he again licks and put more bites on Wolfram's neck…

'Y-Yuu-mmnnn!' those luscious lips whisper his name again and he carnally kissed again the sweet, sensual mouth of his lover.

'Mnnn-nghhh!' Wolfram blush more when he feels Yuuri's urgency on the kiss. As if wanting more… needing more… so carnal… so savage… so sweet… and Yuuri's arousal on his stomach… he can feel its hardness and readiness… he blushes more…

'Wolf… I want you…' Yuuri covers that sweet swollen mouth of Wolfram.

'A-ano… ehem… Shibuya…-kun…'

Yuuri groan angrily when he heard that voice. He covers Wolfram by hugging him and not letting his friend see Wolfram's face.

'WHAT?' He ask not looking at Murata. He knows! Dammit! He knows Murata is having the time of his life laughing and enjoying his predicament.

Wolfram at the same time blush! What the hell? How can he? He felt a cold water pours on his body. He wakes up from the dream! How can he let his body! What happen?

He felt his body burns with Yuuri's touch! How can he? How can he lose control? What's going on his body? By the GODS! His so! Ahhhh!

'Uhm… I think you need to uhm… go now.'

'WHAT? What do-' Wolfram looks up at Yuuri's face and he sucked his breathe. Yuuri's hair grows and though with the same voice… his eyes… he can see from the little bit of light from the sun – slits… slit black eyes.

'Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo and Von Christ-Kyo is swiftly approaching you and Von Bielefeld-Kyo - a case of untangling their BABY brother away from a savage MAOU.'

'WHAT?' Yuuri glanced at Murata and he saw his friends smirking and the latter's hand mentioning hair and eyes.

'THE HELL!' he can feel it! The Maou and him at the same time tasting Wolfram! Damnation!

'MURATA! WE NEED TO GO NOW!'

'Sure.'

'Wha-Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram asked and he shrieked when he felt himself –

'AHHHH!' both of them are pushed from the railings.

'YUURI!'

'HEIKAAA!'

'WOLFRAM!'

'WOLF!'

* * *

**The Sea of Abaddon. Gehenna Cavern.**

Far away from them all…

The Sea of Abaddon is know as the _'A place of destruction… Depths of Hell' _the name didn't came just to scare onlookers or people of the sea. The sharp rocks are everywhere.

The surroundings are full of deadly turns. One wrong move of the ship – and it will meet its end. And what's more scary is the menacing Gehenna Mountain – which looks like a dwellings of the underworld. Even Hades will not want to enter the place.

The dark, slimy and filthy Gehenna Caverna.

…

… …

'My Lord… Prince Lion Heart is no longer in the care of the Zefiro child,' informs of a small man or is it a monster. The creature looks less than a human and a creature. Like a combination of both.

'Hmm… yes, I can feel his light…' the Lord's voice is so pure – like when he speaks light and pureness can be felt on the air.

'My Lord… what is your command? Tell us and we will do everything…'

'Hmmm not yet my creatures of darkness… the time is not yet ripe. Watch… for now watch all of their movements. Especially that of the Double Black Daikenja… he is far more powerful and cunning than he appears to be.'

'Yes My Lord.'

The creature then retreats and bows down. Leaving the Majestic Lord into his own things.

Slowly, the Majestic Lord walks the steep and dark surrounding of the cave – but not once did he falter or lose his balance – more like he glides inside the dark tunnels… and there slowly – a light – a pure white light like of fire can be seen at one of the caves.

He approach it with vigilant. He needs to be careful not to wake up the creature sleeping on his cocoon.

And when he approach – he smiles…

'Soon child… you're soul will call you… and your heart will call him…'

The Lord gently touches the gigantic cocoon. The cocoon is made of thin walls of fire. The creature then flutter his eyes… slowly… feeling that someone is near… his eyes opens and looks…

The creature inside looks at him – big glorious blue eyes staring at him.

The creature's hand then touch his hand that is outside the cocoon.

'H-heart…' The Lord can read the creature's lips.

'Yes child… soon You the heart will call for him… a little more and you and Wolfram von Bielefeld will be once again one…'

The creature then smiles beautifully hearing the name of his beloved…

'Wolfram von Bielefeld…' the creature said.

'Yes… Wolfram von Bielefeld… the one who gave birth to you…'

...

* * *

TBC

...

**Author's Note:**

**From the Diary:**

Hmmm… Wolfram – I think and as I read some of the novel is a traditional Demon Prince. I also think his conservative in a manner of the law and symbolism. _He takes everything to heart._

His serious and is composed, unlike some – sure he thinks – using his Head instead of the Heart – but when it comes at end – it's his Heart that's always been affected.

His a Fire Element. And most of my research tends to say that Fire Element are brave, prideful, aggressive, shy, etc – it's more like the positive and negative. Showing their strength outside but have the warmth and gentleness inside. ^^ (wow so much like Wolfram)

**Months:**

January originally referred to the "Month of Janus." Janus was a two-faced god, a god of beginnings and endings.

The Old English name for this time period was "Wulf-Monath," the Month of Wolves, because this was the time of year wolves routinely attacked the villages. February. This month refers to Februa. Februa was a Roman festival of purification.

The Old English name for this time period was "Sprote Kale Monath," or the Month when Cabbages Sprout. March. This month refers to Mars, the Roman god of war (armies often marched in the spring).

The Old English name for this time period was "Hyle Monath," or the Noisy Month. April. April is a mystery. The Roman name was Aprilis, and may come from the word "apero," referring to second. At one time, April was the second month of the year.

The Old English name for this time period was "Easter Monath," the month of the festival of Eoster, the Old English goddess of the dawn. May. May is named for the goddess Maia, the goddess of increase. This was as spring month, when crops were flourishing.

The Old English name for this time period was "Thri-Milce Monath" when cows gave so much milk, one had to milk them three times a day. June. June was named for Junius, named for the famous Roman family of Junius. Another theory is that is named for Juno, the Roman goddess of marriage.

The Old English name for this time period was "Sere Monath," or, the Dry Month. July. July was named after Julius Caesar, the first emperor of Rome, after his assassination in 66 B.C. Previously it was named Quintiis, for it was the considered the fifth month of the year.

The Old English name for this time period was "Mœd Monath," or, Meadow Month, when the meadows were in bloom. August. August was named for Augustus Caesar, Julius Caesar's nephew and heir. His name means Great Caesar (his original name was Octavius). It was originally named Sextilis, for it was the considered the sixth month of the year.

The Old English name for this time period was "Weod Monath," or, the month of weeds. September. September was originally the seventh month, and was named after the Latin word "septem" (seven).

The Old English name for this time period was "Hœrfest Monath," or, the month of harvest. October. October was originally the eight month, and was named after the Latin word "octo" (eight).

The Old English name for this time period was "Win Monath," or, the month of wine. November. November was originally the ninth month, and was named after the Latin word "novem" (eight).

The Old English name for this time period was "Blod Monath," or, the month of blood, when oxen were sacrificed to the gods. December. December was originally the tenth month, and was named after the Latin word "decem" (eight). The Old English name for this time period was originally "Geola Monath," or, the month of Yule, when yule was a pagan festival. After Christianity came to Britain, it was called Haligh Monath, or Holy Month and Yule came to mean Christmas-time.


	13. Chapter 13

**I review my story... and I feel bad about it... this was my first fic and I was still naive and I was so embarrassed about the story… I feel bad about everything.**

**Everything was so out of character. hahaha.**

**well - for me - yuuri here is okay. he did grow and he was more darker and more sinister. a blending of the maou inside of him… he was never cute for me - he is dangerous and menacing.**

i was supposed to delete the whole story… but i love alex and the HOT SCENES hahahah… so instead of reboot - i will make it different on the following chapters… i will redo everything on the succeeding chapters instead ^_^

i know i sound like a girly girl here - but wolfram isnt a crybaby. he is a soldier. a prince and with so much pride.  


**thank you once again...  
**

* * *

*** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

*** Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'It's Too Late' nor created the lyrics.**

All rights belong solely to the Japanese Four Assassins **'Weiß Kreuz'**: Aya, Ken, Koji and Omi. Also known in their real life name as: Takehito Koyasu, Hiro Yuuki, Tomokazu Seki and Shinichiro Miki.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

*** Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

.

_**A special Chapter to all who reads Lament of Loveless**_

.

Wolfram – or as he is called here looks at the on going party to the beloved Little Princess – Greta Bielfeld Shibuya.

He shook his head.

He still cant believe that this pretty princess all grown up was – is – his adopted daughter. Seeing her is like seeing beautiful different flowers in the sea of ocean. She has the beautiful color of the Earth and the most heart warming smile he had ever seen.

He slowly sips the sweet wine being served.

He sighs once again and looks at the outside window.

'Alex…'

He wishes that Alex is here within the cold walls of the castle.

Yuuri and him may share those kisses and touches… but he felt cold. He felt… something sinister and ugly. He felt drenched of emotion… or rather he felt all emotion and it feels suffocating… like the feeling of water drowning him.

He felt so much pain and so much agony.

He doesn't know why but stepping inside the castle made his heart ache and he wished nothing more but to be in Alexander's arms once again.

To feel those warmth and security.

He felt so much alone and he knows that all people here – Mazoku and Humans are being extra careful around him. Like they don't want him to know so many things. He can hear whispers… see those glances.

He hates it!

He hates this!

He wants to go home… to Alex.

.

.

.

'Wolfram…'

He glances around when he saw the Maou Heika approaches him.

Shibuya Yuuri.

An enigma of a man.

A demon and human.

'What?'

'Uhm… anone… you see… Greta… wishes for you to… you know… if she can hear you play the piano… I know you don't want to be the center of this… but-'

'Look Heika. I may be hot –tempered and have showed so many manners since I got here but I am not to ruin this night for my very own daughter.'

He glared at this stupid Maou and marched towards the Princess with eyes full of hope and shine.

He smiles.

How can he turn her down?

She was the only person here in Shin Makoku who he felt genuine love and not hiding things from him.

'Little Greta…'

.

.

.

The whole occupants, guests and nobles and aristocrats all wait for what will Wolfram – this particular Wolfram whose beauty robs them of their breathe – will do.

Wolfram inhaled and smirks bitterly.

These people are all jokes for him.

He doesn't like them and he doesn't care about them.

He can feel those stares – as if waiting for him to burst or anything.

.

.

.

He slowly touches – with his delicate and almost dainty fingers the black smooth surface of the Grand Piano.

He slowly sits on the stool and glance so perfectly to Greta.

'Lovely Greta… I have composed this music long time ago… I don't know if it is even wise to play it today… being it your special day… but this is the only music that my heart wants to play… I may not remember you or how come you love me this much… but then… maybe this small gift do wonders…'

.

.

.

1

2

3

and slowly those sweet fingers… plays the piano…

And those first wave of melody sends shivers and tears on everyone's eyes.

.

.

.

_'Like the flames I lost you to, sadness overwhelms me, too_

_The rain sends shivers down my spine and seeps into my memory_

_Who was it that loves you so? Who was it that hates you so?_

_I gasp in pain- the memories begin to swirl inside my mind_

_._

_._

_._

_Should I believe in what we did then?_

_And if I do, leave you behind and feel regret again?_

_Is this the way to say goodbye, love?_

_When you and I had promises yet to fulfill?_

_That kiss you placed upon my heart, there still remains a lonely mark_

_Can't seem to lose the memories of when we met in the dark_

_And as I sigh, I can feel you once again_

_But it fades just as fast as it began_

_._

_._

_._

_Why are we born into this life? Why do we die into the night?_

_It seems the only one who ever knows these things is the rain_

_Which takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay_

_Until love fades away_

_._

_._

_._

_Gaze into the flames of blue, all my memories to view_

_The rain comes pouring down like stinging needles falling from the sky_

_Who was it that screamed in fear? Who was it that dreamed in tears?_

_I hear the voices but the faces have been washed away for years_

_._

_._

_._

_I fear there's nothing that I can do_

_Soaked by the rain I stand upon the concrete, sobbing now_

_It seems so long since I last held you_

_And even longer since the last time that you smiled..._

_This rain that hides my tears away, this rain that turns the world to gray_

_Those happy memories of you and I are slashed in the night_

_Fading so fast, as I watch them, helplessly_

_All my tears have begun to overflow_

_._

_._

_._

_This rain that washes pain away, this rain that blows the flames away_

_And lets the dreamers dream of songs to sing, releases the life_

_And takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay_

_Until love fades away, until love fades away... _

_._

_._

_._

He finishes the story and when he opens his eyes... he felt... sadness...

He furrow his brows... the piano keys are wet...

Water?

.

.

.

He slowly touches them... and those drops are nothing but... tears.

He slowly reaches for his face...

Tear... drops.

.

.

.

He glanced around him.

He felt it!

That pain once again.

Greta - looking at him with so much pain and loneliness...

Why?

Gwendal - the so called elder brother looking at him - he first couldnt believe it. The stoic-looking man - looks about to cry.

Conrart... why is those always smiling eyes... now looks all teary and so sad?

Cheri - the Hahaue - the former Maou... looking at him with so much sadness...

Sir Gunter - as if he sees a ghost... is pale

Murata - the Daikenja... for the first time looks at him with so much... remorse...

.

.

.

and Yuuri - the Maou Heika looking at him with horror and pain and so much suffering and anger.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

If you have listen to the ROCK of **'It's too late...'** It has a** PIANO VERSION**. I have looked for it for 3 years and glad that I have it now with me...

If you want to listen to it I'll upload it to my livejournal as soon as possible... the piano version for all of you can hear and share what I felt when I first heard it... like what the Shin Makoku felt when Wolfram sung the song. and played the piece.

Thank you for all those who wishes me and my baby good health.

I want to write more... but i do believe a simple thank you and please wait a little more for the next chapters... this is a very special chapter... all dedicated to you readers.

Thank you once again.


End file.
